A New Creation
by MiraculousPhantom639
Summary: It had been almost three years Ladybug and Cat Noir had been working together, and all that time had managed to keep their identities secret from each other, but will a new villain make Cat Noir do the unthinkable to Ladybug, causing a whole new change to gush through her body? Will she have what it takes to tell Cat Noir the damage he had done?
1. The Witch Master

**Hey guys I'm back with a Ladybug story! This one I aim to have more mature themes in it, it's kinda going in a similar direction that my Danny Phantom story "Forgetful Love" did, I don't know why but I just like writing that sort of thing. I do have other stories I'm working on at the moment, and I'd love to start posting all three of them (yes three) right now but then I'd just be overwhelmed with stress, so I'm going to take this one story at a time for now, and later on I'll see if I can post two stories at the same time.**

 **So here's a summary of the plot, in case you wanted more details about it:**

 _ **Over three years had passed since Marinette and Adrien became the two superhero protectors of Paris. Now Hawkmoth will unleash a new villain that will stop at nothing to make others do what they want, being controlled by this new villain, Cat Noir does the unthinkable to Ladybug and only through gradual signs does he realise later what he has done to her. New feelings begin to develop and more conflicted thoughts about everything going on in Marinette's life begin to consume her. She's too scared to tell anyone about it, but know that eventually she'll start to show through.**_

 **Well there's the plot for you, I so can't wait to write this story till the very end. Let's get reading! :D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 1 – The Witch Master**

It has been three years since Marinette and Adrien received their miraculous, and had become the protectors of Paris. During those three years there had been many close calls to each other finding out their secret identity, but they have both managed to keep it a secret from each other for all of three years. Adrien and Marinette were now in their senior years of high school and everything was put under pressure, both Marinette and Adrien's lives became a whole lot more difficult with Hawkmoth constantly not wanting to give up, while the pressure of schoolwork built up as another day went by.

A new week had started and neither of them were looking forward to yet another stressful week of saving the day while at the same time saving their grades. Although they enjoyed saving the day and their time spent at school, it was the part where neither of them got a whole lot of sleep, but somehow they managed to look like they could take it all in, unfortunately the stress was more apparent in Marinette as she was unable to keep her alarm from letting her snooze in an hour into class time.

That exact thing happened on the first school day of the week, her phone buzzed as she grumbled in tiredness, desperately aching for more sleep. The tired teen turned to her phone and saw that Alya was trying to call her, but then her eyes picked up on four specific numbers in the corner of the screen, and made her scream and scramble to get out of bed.

Although she was close to being an adult, she still acted as the same clumsy girl she always was, she hoped that someday she would stop being such a klutz and be on time for once, and also be able to maintain her balance. But when she was Ladybug it was a whole different story, it was the only time she wasn't her clumsy self. She was a totally different person under that mask and she was proud of it, what bothered her was the fact that it was getting extremely difficult to balance both the pressure of being a super hero and a senior student in high school.

Tikki, Marinette's kwami had slept in also and was doing all she could to help Marinette get ready for school. The teen rushed down the stairs putting on her cool jacket before quickly taking a croissant out of the tray of freshly baked croissants on the cupboard and then running out the door, not having any time to kiss her parents goodbye for the day.

"Oh why do I always have to be late? I've been going to school for so long I should be more on time for once!" Marinette cried as she stood at the edge of the street, waiting for the signal to allow her to cross the road.

Tikki appeared from Marinette's little side purse, giving a small adoring smile of assurance. "Marinette, remember you're a superhero too. You've managed this long with both school and your superhero life. You're doing fine," She assured, before adding a teasing comment. "Just don't turn off your alarm before going to bed." The kwami ended in a giggle.

Marinette scowled at her kwami before the signal beeped, allowing her to cross the road. She dashed across the road, narrowly dodging the other people walking across, and within a few minutes she was panting her way to her seat in chemistry class.

"That's the ninth time this month you've been late to my classes Marinette, and it's only the fifteenth!" The teacher claimed, her hand resting firmly against the desk before she ticked off Marinette as being late.

"I'm sorry..." Marinette apologised, taking her seat next to Alya.

The rest of the morning carried out normally, with Marinette taking a few short glances at Adrien every so often, still after three years of having a crush on him not having any luck being together yet, luckily Chloe hadn't grasped Adrien either, because he only found Chloe as a good friend. Yet, Marinette had always wondered all this time why he only considered her as a friend too, she had to admit that he was only being a nice respectable guy but at the same time her mind boggled on the idea of why Adrien hadn't noticed her feelings after so long.

At the same time however, Marinette still felt shy as ever to reveal her feelings to him, she didn't know what he would think of her after that. She always feared the worst would happen; that they wouldn't be friends anymore or Adrien would always act awkward around her.

During lunch break, Adrien catches Marinette looking at him; he raises an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Marinette is staring at him. His immediate thoughts were either Marinette wanted his attention or she was just zoning out. It was then that Alya nudged her friend and Marinette shook her head, realising that she was staring at Adrien; she smiled gleefully as she waved at him. He smiled and waved back in reply.

"You know Marinette, I'm surprised at you. You've managed to hold on to him this long without anything truly happening, and with competition." Alya stated, right before Adrien's presumed nickname Chloe called him was heard.

The pair looked up and saw a familiar blonde girl running up to Adrien and embracing him tightly, Adrien felt like he was almost being crushed, he gritted his teeth slightly in the sudden tightness of Chloe's arms around his body, not long before he gently pushed her off and greeted her warmly.

"Hey Chloe, nice to see you around." He greeted, smiling nervously at her, still in slight shock from the sudden hug, but he did have to admit she had been hugging him like that for so long, he should've gotten used to it by now.

Chloe cleared her throat before delicately placing a hand against her chest. "My father's holding a special party tonight and you're invited." She explained, leaning closer towards his face, making Adrien lean away in the sudden closeness.

"Why is your father holding a special party for?" Adrien asked, gently pushing Chloe off of him again.

The mayor's daughter huffed as she crossed her arms, expecting Adrien to know what she was talking about, feeling insulted that he had forgotten. "I can't believe you forgot something as important as that! My seventeen and a half birthday isn't that important to you?!" She snapped, before gasping at her sudden change in mood around him, before she started to caress his face. "I'm sorry Adrien..." She said sweetly with a smile. "Are you still going to come?"

Adrien sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, he bluntly answered yes before Chloe's cheers echoed throughout the courtyard. Marinette and Alya could only assume that Adrien was attending something of Chloe's, from what they could hear it sounded like a party of some sort.

"Looks like daddy's girl is going to get what she wanted...again." Marinette said with a moan, turning her back towards Chloe, lowering her eyes in frustration that Chloe always got what she wanted, only because of her father.

Alya scooted closer to her best friend, patting her back gently in assurance. "Don't worry girl, there's got to be a reason why he hasn't got a girlfriend yet. Who knows? He could just be waiting until after high school." She explained with an assuring smile.

Marinette sunk down slightly, groaning in the process as she thought of the possibility of more waiting to come until she would be with Adrien. "But Adrien and I have different career paths. I want to be a fashion designer while I'm more than sure he wants to get into Photography...become a professional photographer or just stay the way he is now...he seems to be living fine with what Gabriel gives him." Marinette explained, knowing how well known both Adrien and his father were.

"It'll happen someday, just don't give up on it."

She knew Alya was right, and of course she wasn't going to give up, there had to be a reason why she loved Adrien for so long without quitting. Deep down in her heart she knew that someday there will be that chance where the two of them are together at last. Marinette only hated the waiting part of it all, it had been like this for so long she just wanted it to end and be with him already, but she knew that good things come to those who wait.

Later that day after school, Marinette and Alya decided to catch up on some homework together at Marinette's place. After an hour or two, Marinette went downstairs to fetch some snacks, but then suddenly, the ground shook underneath them. The cookies Marinette once held in her hands had fallen, and screams of terror were heard from outside, Tom and Sabine looked up in fear as they saw a floating person with some sort of wand. They were red in appearance and Marinette knew that this was Hawkmoth once again.

But before she could find a place to transform, Alya ran downstairs with her phone in hand and a widened smile printed across her face, she dashed to the door, grabbing Marinette's hand in the process. As soon as they were outside, Alya and Marinette saw that there were many people glowing a bright red and were doing strange things, some were destroying vehicles, some were chasing after others, and some were fighting each other.

Marinette's blue eyes darted upwards towards the floating villain who laughed evilly, their laugh echoing against the nearby buildings. She clenched her fists tightly, wanting to get Alya to a safe place back inside the bakery while she found a place to hide and transform.

"No one wants to be happy? I'll make them happy! I am Witch Master! And you will all do what I tell you to do, whatever it may be!" The villain announced.

It was then that Marinette knew for certain that this was indeed another one of Hawkmoth's akumas. She felt so frustrated every time she thought about him, why haven't they found him after three years? She wanted him defeated, the miraculous he possessed wasn't his and it needed to be taken away from him.

"This is so cool!" Alya cried, filming everything that was going on. Meanwhile Marinette wanted to leave so she could transform, and at the same time make sure that her friend was safe, but as she tried to yank Alya back inside, Alya insisted that she stay out with her. "Stay out with me Marinette, you'll miss out when you see Ladybug and Cat Noir show up and defeat this villain!"

Marinette had nothing to respond with, only a sigh and a small smirk about how much Alya adored her alter ego, she then tightly gripped Alya's arm before pulling her inside back into the bakery. And luckily it was in the nick of time too, the akumatised victim was about to have them under their spell.

"We should get into hiding, away from the windows." Marinette suggested, her parents agreeing with the idea.

Her parents nodded, quickly locking the door to the bakery and running inside and closing all the windows, Alya moaned as she wanted to be out there filming all of this for her Ladyblog, she followed Marinette upstairs to her bedroom and filmed out of the little window at the front of Marinette's room.

Marinette had to find a place to transform, without thinking twice about it, she saw the hatch to the balcony and decided to make an excuse about going out there, she knew in one way or another it would be risking her identity if she were to transform outside her room, but she had no choice, and she knew as long as Alya didn't see, or anyone that wasn't under the Witch Master's control, her secret identity would be safe.

"I'm just going to check this door make sure it's locked." Marinette explained, Alya nodding in reply before keeping her eyes peeled on the villain just outside the building.

And just then, after closing the hatch to the balcony from the outside, Marinette released Tikki from her purse and was then transformed into Ladybug. Straight after that exact moment, the ground shook and the entire building began to feel like it was going to crumble, but luckily, the rumbling stopped, Ladybug looked down at the hatch to hear Alya from the inside calling out to her. She decided not to respond and quickly swing herself to the nearest building.

To grasp the villain's attention, she called out to the Witch Master, mocking them in the process before running from roof to roof away from the bakery and towards the park. The Witch Master tried to send people to get Ladybug, but then a smack of a familiar staff prevented the akumatised victim to do so.

Cat Noir appeared on a nearby rooftop, his staff retracting back towards him before he leapt over towards Ladybug with a smile, glad to see her once again.

"Glad to see you again my lady, any idea on who this person is and why Hawkmoth akumatised them?" He greeted with a smirk, before asking her in a more serious tone who that person was.

Ladybug rested her hips firmly against her hips before she let out a quick breath of air. "I don't know, but whoever they are we need to stop them before they take total control of the city." She exclaimed, gripping her yoyo tight.

"Got it." Chat replied with a nod, gripping his staff before spinning it around his fingers, preparing to use a run attack.

The Witch Master turned to see Cat Noir and Ladybug, unbeknownst to them, this person that was akumatised adored those two as a couple, and wished for more than anything for them to be together. As she saw Cat Noir preparing to attack her, she quickly dodged the attack, waving her wand towards Chat but missing by a hair. She could hear Hawkmoth through her mind to grab their miraculouses.

"No Hawkmoth, I'm using this power to get what I want!" She declared, before waving her wand to cast a special spell onto Cat Noir.

But before she could do that, Hawkmoth gripped his fist tightly, causing the girl to breathe heavily as a tight feeling was felt around her neck, and she had no choice but to oblige.

Ladybug landed next to Cat Noir, wanting a clear idea on where the akuma was so they could defeat her. She talked with him for some time, before realising that they were out in the open, Ladybug quickly pushed herself onto Chat to dodge a spell attack from the Witch Master. Chat grinned as he saw she was sitting on top of him. She groaned before lifting him back up, but before Chat could fully stand up, he was hit with the spell.

"Chat Noir, no!" Ladybug cried.

 **So I'm getting right into things this time, to be honest I would've flowed it out a little more but I don't my stories to be horrifically long, and this Chapter is only a little short than how much I usually write for a chapter because it's the first chapter and I want to hear feedback from you guys on whether I should continue this story or not, I can obviously imagine most of you saying yes to this but I'd like to hear your thoughts on the first Chapter.**

 **I haven't figured a proper uploading schedule yet but I will in time, in the meantime, thanks for reading the first Chapter! ^^**


	2. An Unthinkable Action

**Hey guys I'm back again! ^^ I haven't figured out a good schedule when to update this so for now it's going to be once a week on a certain day so possibly every Monday or Tuesday or something. It's mainly because I have another story happening at the same time as this one, in case any of you got notified on that one...**

 **But anyways, I'm glad people are taking a liking to this story so far. I'm kinda surprised no one has a good idea of where I'm leading this story into yet...I thought my hints in the plot were obvious enough but oh well I guess I'm good at giving smart hints? Lol I dunno.**

 **Well, on with the Chapter! Hopefully I can make this Chapter a little longer than the first one because the first one was just to see how the first chapter would turn out, but I'll do my usual over 3,000 word chapters. ;)**

 **A little warning this Chapter gets a little mature...but not M rated I assure you.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 2 – An Unthinkable Action**

Ladybug gripped her yoyo firmly in her hand, seeing that Cat Noir was hit with the spell, his eyes closed as half his body was leaning over, his staff slowly losing its grip before it was tightened. The Witch Master grinned as she saw the familiar glow of her control outlined around Cat Noir's body. Hawkmoth grinned as he saw that she had taken control over Cat Noir, he demanded that she use him to get the miraculous from Ladybug and then Cat Noir himself. But the Witch Master denied with great determination to get what she wanted.

"No Hawkmoth, I'm going to get what I've always wanted!" She announced, denying Hawkmoth's demands, waving her wand into the air. "Cat Noir, I command you to do IT." She commanded, before a red hue surrounded the blonde teen, The Witch Master's smile widening as her eyes narrowed.

Cat Noir eyes flashed red as he turned to Ladybug, his eyes narrowed as a wicked grin appeared across his lips. Ladybug stepped back as the blonde teen slowly approached her, his expression turning into one she definitely didn't want to see. She only ever imagined him giving her that look because of his flirtatious attitude towards her, however this seemed more serious and more forward than he usually was, and Ladybug knew it was The Witch Master controlling him.

She wished her partner wouldn't get controlled so often, but at the same time he was to of some use to her when he was fighting against her, she just didn't like having to battle everyone on her own. For the past three years this has happened very frequently, and Ladybug was unfortunate to have it happen to her partner again.

As Chat came closer to her, his expression becoming more wanting and flirtatious, Ladybug decided to make a run for it, having Cat Noir chasing her closely behind. Ladybug had a tactic but she had to either somehow snap Chat out of the spell or defeat the akumatised victim on her own.

"Cat Noir, snap out of it, it's me Ladybug!" She cried, running across the rooftops with her partner chasing her on all fours.

"I know it's you Ladybug." He replied in a low seductive tone, grinning as he ran.

A raised eyebrow of confusion and parted lips were all that Ladybug could respond with, it seemed strange that Chat was aware that it was Ladybug he was chasing but yet he was still chasing after her like he was going to do something to her.

Then, Ladybug saw The Witch Master blasting her wand towards them; in a hurry she quickly dodged the attacks, while also managing to stay out of Chat's grasp. She had no idea what The Witch Master was making him to do her but she knew one thing for sure that it wasn't going to be good. She continued to dodge the attacks and continued to successfully outrun Chat, she needed to think of a good strategy for getting out of Chat's sight while at the same time breaking the object the akuma was in and cleansing it.

Eventually she managed to hide away from Chat down a long small side street, she hid behind some vehicles as she let her mind think for just a moment. She could hear Cat Noir not a faraway distance from her but knew she was safe for the time being.

"C'mon Ladybug, think! There must be a way to reach that akuma while avoiding Chat and avoiding that wand while at the same time grabbing it." She whispered to herself, looking down at the ground in deep thought.

In that moment, the sun suddenly was clouded away by a thick dark cloud, that dark cloud was surrounded by a red hue, the sky almost completely darkened to the point that it could've been the dead of night. Ladybug found it incredibly difficult to see, and before she realised that a certain someone can see well in the dark, she was spotted.

"There you are my lady." He greeted in a flirtatious tone, grinning at her as he pressed his hands against his waist.

The heroine looked up, only just making out the green eyes that belong to Cat Noir's, she felt behind her to guide herself away from her controlled partner, but before she could even get up, she was forcefully pulled up and her wrists grasped tightly as she stood less than an inch away from his body. Her heart began to race, she didn't know what he was doing and wished she knew, but somehow her mind knew that he wasn't going to attack her, because of the strange tone in his voice, and the expressions he had printed on his face when she could see him, they didn't seem like he was going to attack her.

"I don't know what you're doing Chat but stop this now, snap out of it!" She cried, sick of having her partner being controlled every so often.

She tried to pull out of her partner's grasp, his grip tightened with every squirm and movement she made to break free, his warm breath began to bounce against her rigid body, she could feel the space between them getting lessened as he began to close the gap. Her heart raced, she was beginning to lose her thoughts, she couldn't think, she didn't know what to do.

And then, the space between them was broken with a press against her lips, her lips warmed into the kiss, desperately fighting the urge to fall into Chat's lips but felt irresistible, and remembering the last time she kissed him, she knew her lips wanted more ever since then. Her mind was lost, the kiss made her body gush with warmth as she wrapped her arms around her partner, her brain tried to focus, but the need for love in her life overwhelmed her in just that moment, it made it almost impossible to break from it.

Neither of them knew what was going to happen next, they both felt like they were lifted from the ground, and before they could open their eyes they were transported to a room in the dark. Chat turned away for a moment to see a bed, remembering what else the Witch Master had commanded him to do. He grinned as his eyes narrowed, his grip still on Ladybug, but now since they had broken from the kiss, her thoughts were returning to her.

"Cat Noir please, let me go. I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded, desperately wanting this to end, knowing that the kiss was a mistake and she felt horrible that she had succumb to the kiss.

He ignored her plead, the Witch Master's control being too overwhelming for his mind to take back control, the red hue became greater as the Witch Master spoke through his mind, commanding him to do more than just a kiss. Chat nodded in a silent response, the room darkened and only the outlines of each other could be see by Ladybug's perspective, but Cat Noir could see everything, every curve and edge of Ladybug's body, made his body forcefully make its way towards her, the temptation too much for him to resist even under the spell, half of this was his true feelings and the rest was the spell cast on him forcing him to let his feelings show.

It was then that Ladybug knew exactly what he was going to do to her, and there was no way that was going to happen. The touch of somewhere he had never touched before made her kick him straight in the chest, forcing him to sprawl across the bed, grunting in slight pain from the kick. While he was like this, Ladybug felt for a door, she wished that a curtain was open so she could see but that wouldn't help much either, she just needed enough light to see the doorknob and escape what was going on.

She was in a state of panic, her mind had fully pieced together what the Witch Master was doing to Chat, although she couldn't find a logical reason why the Witch Master was making Chat try to do the unthinkable to her, she was certain that it wasn't going to happen, she knew that she would have to fight back for as long as she could.

Her hands frantically feeling against the walls for a door, and just as she the tip of her fingers touched the frame of the door, her arm was tightly grasped and her body was spun around, seeing a pair of faint green eyes an inch away from her face.

The only thing she could seem to do in that moment was squirm, her yoyo out of reach as Chat had tightened his grip around both her wrists, the only thing she could do was kick him but he was ignoring the pain, closing the gap between their lips again and his hands rubbing against a certain area of her chest.

She could feel her opportunity to break free opening, this kiss felt much more intimate but she had more control over her mind, she kicked him yet again, sending him flying against a wall, a loud grunt in pain as Chat fell. Ladybug spun her yoyo around with a hand in front, ready to fight back what Chat was trying to do to her.

"Don't do this Chat, don't make me hurt you, please." She warned, a sign of worry in her words.

He didn't respond, only another grunt in pain was heard before movement signalling he was approaching her once again, she backed herself against the door, not knowing where the window was, and she made a guess as to where it was. In a quick panic, her eyes picked up a slight intensity in darkness change just to the right of Chat. As he approached her, she approached him with determination that she was going to escape successfully.

Her yoyo spun around the blonde teen, his arms and legs wrapped together all in an unbreakable string. With all the strength he had, he tried to break free, although knowing her yoyo string was unbreakable he was determined to break free from it and finish was he started. Ladybug pulled as tightly as she could, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. While she had him in her control, she turned to the walls, feeling for the window where she thought it would be, but what she didn't realise was that she had loosened her grip on the yoyo and was now pulling less on Chat. The string was less enough for him to break free.

Before Ladybug could realise that Chat had broken free, she was pushed against the bed to the left of her, he was still well controlled by the Witch Master, and Ladybug felt like she had done everything she could to snap him out of the Witch Master's control, the only other possible way to revert him back to normal was to cleanse the akuma from the object that it infected.

She didn't want to give up, as Chat grabbed her in certain places she tried to kick him off again, but by this point he had her pinned to the bed under his control. His lips smacked against hers yet again in a deep passionate kiss, Ladybug wanted to enjoy this kiss but knew that she had to fight it no matter what, she couldn't find a reason why she would be enjoying the kiss, she had to break free and set everything back to normal as soon as she can. She knew the real Cat Noir would never do this to her.

Ladybug felt her body leaning in to the kiss, wanting her mind to accept the person who was touching against her to do what they wanted, wanting him to dominate her movements, but her mind fought back, she arched her back to press her stomach against his, this being the only way she could think of pushing him off, unfortunately this gave Chat the wrong response, making him get the idea of her wanting more.

He obliged, his fingers trailing downwards to another certain area. By making the wrong response, Ladybug felt lie she was losing control. And by the time she knew it, her thoughts were lost in Chat's actions. She responded to his movements and obliged, giving him dominance.

Then the damage was done, the moment it was all over, her thoughts returned, she opened her eyes and screamed as she realised what happened and quickly made a run for it. It was then she realised that she wasn't transformed anymore, she cried for her kwami that quickly whizzed to her side.

"Tikki, what happened?!" Marinette cried, not wanting what she was thinking to be true. "I hope he didn't see me transform!" She added in sincere worry and a quieter tone.

Before her kwami could respond, there was a crash outside and the presence of light beginning to return. She could see herself and felt bare, Marinette quickly rushed for her clothes, keeping her eyes away to who was on the bed asleep. A single tear escaped her eye before she commanded Tikki to transform her. The red hue was still present across the outline of Chat's body; he was still under the Witch Master's control. She made a break for it, seeing the window now she quickly opened it before flying herself out with a spin of her yoyo to the nearest building.

She looked around, the sky was still darkened by the intensity of the darkness was lessened slightly, just enough for her to make out where she was going. Ladybug searched all over town until she heard the familiar voice of an akumatised victim behind her.

"Hello there Ladybug, enjoy your time with Cat Noir?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

Gripping her yoyo tightly and wanting to forget that was just happened never did happen, she spun out her yoyo towards the Witch Master, gripping the victim tightly and pulling her in. Hawkmoth could feel an intense amount of negative emotion from Ladybug, he grinned in thought but knew that he was so close already, Ladybug being in intense anger whilst in battle was all he needed, she wouldn't be thinking clearly and now would be the perfect time to take her miraculous. He doesn't care what the Witch Master made Cat Noir do to Ladybug, only saw it as time wasted not seizing the miraculouses.

"Now's the perfect time Witch Master! Take her miraculous!" He demanded, while gripping his fists tightly.

With an arm slightly broken free from the string wrapped around her, she proceeded to wave her wand, but Ladybug was far too furious with what she made Cat Noir do to her to let her finish casting her spell. She kicked the victim in the chest with a small low growl, before her thoughts returned back to reality and made her realise the emotion she was expressing through her actions.

She snapped out of her angered thoughts, her eyes peered at the akumatised object; she reached for it gripping it firmly in her hand before dropping it and pressing her foot against it quickly, the akuma flying into the air trying to escape.

"No more evil doing for you akuma!" Ladybug stated firmly, her seriousness being slowly washed away as she felt her optimism return.

With a whiz of her yoyo, the akuma was sealed inside her yoyo and cleansed, released with its lovely white colour as Ladybug waved goodbye to the white butterfly flying off into the sky. It was then she realised she didn't even need to use her lucky charm to defeat the Witch Master, so with a spin of her yoyo in the air, a cluster of little ladybugs flew across the air and repaired everything that was damaged. Ladybug hoped that she also fixed the damage done to her from Chat; the only thing she could do was wait and hope for the best.

It wasn't long later she was on her way back home, before she heard the familiar call of her name, she turned around and saw Chat standing there, looking confused and worried.

"Ladybug? Where have you been? What happened?" He asked, having no memory of what happened.

Ladybug bit her lower lip, she couldn't break it to him what he had done to her, and she only hoped that she fixed the damage he had caused, but she couldn't blame him. It was the Witch Master's entire fault, she could only tell him the truth but keep the facts about that hidden. If she had fixed it there was no reason to tell him, she knew that if she did it would be a permanent stain of regret on his life, she knew how much he cared and respected her.

"You were controlled by the Witch Master; but don't worry I managed to cleanse the akuma before she could do anymore damage." She assured, forcing a smile so he wouldn't worry further.

Cat Noir approached the tense Ladybug, sensing something was wrong with her, he knew her well enough after three years of fighting alongside her when something was up, and that forced smile only helped proved that something was wrong, he reached a hand to caress her cheek, but she stepped back suddenly.

This was only more evidence that something was wrong, his curiosity was boiling and he had to know why Ladybug was acting this way. Ladybug felt her forehead sweat and her muscles tense; she had to go but didn't want Chat to worry about her. She didn't want to think about what happened, she wished it never happened to begin with, she was saddened with deep regret and guilt that a certain part of her would never be the same again.

"Ladybug? Are you sure that's all that happened?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he walked towards her, his expression filled with concern.

Ladybug shook her head and breathed heavily, relaxing herself slightly. "Don't worry, I fixed everything back to the way it was. You have nothing to worry about." She assured him, gently pressing a hand against his shoulder, very hesitant to even touch him after what happened.

With a small nod in assurance, Ladybug quickly turned and whipped out her yoyo, attaching itself to the nearest building and leading her back home. Chat stood there for a moment, watching her as she leapt from building to building before disappearing off into the distance. He felt strange inside, he rubbed his chest as heavy guilt filled his gut, he didn't know why he felt that way but he felt like something terrible happened while he was under the Witch Master's control, but decided to take Ladybug's word for it and trust that she fixed everything after cleansing the akuma. He left for home without another thought about it.

That night Marinette couldn't stop thinking about what happened, as much as she wanted to forget it ever happened she couldn't help but feel that she needed to think about it more. Guilt filled her body as she realised that Chat wouldn't remember any of it at all, and she remembered every fine detail of it.

"What am I going to do Tikki? I can't keep this secret from him forever." Marinette cried, letting her face fall into her pillow.

Tikki flew by her side with a concerned look before she smiled in assurance. "Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure the problem was fixed after you cleansed the akuma, after all he was under the Witch Master's control the entire time. Any actions that were the result of the villain would be reverted back to normal, so no need to worry so much Marinette." She assured with a smile.

Marinette looked up at Tikki, glad she could count on her little kwami to make her feel better. She was happy that it was over, and was happy that she repaired the damage that had been done, but wasn't one hundred per cent sure that she had fixed absolutely everything that happened.

 **I was meant to upload this the day before but other things came up so this got delayed. I might update this once a week but maybe not every Tuesday since Tuesdays are currently my shortest day of the week in terms of how much free time I have. I might shift the day to Wednesday or make it every Monday. I don't think I'll be updating this twice a week but if I feel like this story is going to be extremely long then I'll update twice a week.**

 **So, are you guys getting a better idea of why the title is called 'A new Creation'? Also hopefully I was able to stick to the T rating because I didn't want to write every small detail about what happened but give enough hints at it. Let me know if what I wrote was too much for a T rating and I'll change it to M ;)**

 **See you all next week for Chapter 3! ^^**


	3. An Unchanged Change

**Okay so I might end up changing this rating to an M because even when I posted Chapter 2 to deviantart some people recommended I put the mature filter on. I kinda wanted to keep this T rated but I guess that's kind of impossible with how I portrayed that certain scene in the previous chapter…Anyways, I really like hearing feedback from you guys! It's amazing how much love my Ladybug stories get, I was amazed the first time I posted the first Chapter of my Revelations story then the day after my inbox exploded XD Not literally but you get what I mean.**

 **And it's nice to see that this story is gaining popularity as well, I really appreciate feedback from you guys, it's so I can connect with the readers more and understand your reaction to certain chapters of my stories, whether they be positive or negative I don't mind. Any sort of feedback helps me. ^^**

 **So I've decided to make these Chapters every Tuesday, still once a week because I don't know how I'll pace this story, I do have the overall plot written out so I know how it's going to end and all but I just don't know how long I'll make this story go on for.**

 **Enough of me talking, you're here for the next Chapter. So enjoy Chapter 3 of A New Creation! :D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 3 – An Unchanged Change**

After waking up the next morning, Marinette felt like she was walking differently, she had an aching pain underneath her stomach and knew it was only the aftermath of what happened yesterday, but then a thought occurred to her, hadn't she fixed the entirety of the problem?

Tikki could see the worry and concern in Marinette's face as she dashed to the bathroom, after a thorough check, it seemed that a certain part of her had changed since the last time she looked and felt around that general area. It was then that she realised that what she and Cat Noir did yesterday was still evident on her, and she sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be any other after effects from what happened the previous day.

"Oh Tikki, I don't think I'm a pure innocent girl anymore." She said with a frown, looking at her kwami.

Her kwami rested on her should with an assuring expression. "Don't think about it too much right now, it'll only distract you from what you should be focusing on, and right now it's getting ready for school." Tikki stated firmly, nodding her head.

Marinette sighed and nodded, deciding not to think about it too much for now, because as of now nothing else was different except for a certain part of her body. The only thing she kept in the back of her mind was the possibility of something successful and terrifying happening out of what happened the day before. That moment with Cat Noir made her feel different about Chat, she didn't know how to act around him anymore and was scared for their next encounter with each other, whether it would be for patrol or for another akuma attack to stop.

She knew that Chat would ask questions about her, he could see in her eyes that something was up but she just couldn't bear to tell him the truth. Now with the possibility of that damage not being undone and the possibility of it creating something new, Marinette was starting to feel more conflicted and confused as to what could she do.

It remained on her mind for the entirety of the day, and it only worsened when she saw Adrien at school, a million thoughts and the feeling of thousands of pins of regret pained her mind, making her desperately want to run out the room and hide away until somehow everything that happened the day before could be erased from existence.

Although Marinette hadn't thought much about doing that sort of thing with Adrien if she and Adrien were to ever end up together, it was then that she realised that her first time was taken by Cat Noir, taken by someone who she didn't know underneath the mask. It scared her to think that if she were to fall pregnant from that moment she would be carrying a stranger's child and not Adrien's.

As she stared at Adrien, having those thoughts rage through her mind, the blonde teen looked up at her, greeting her with a friendly wave and smile, happy to see his friend at school. "Hey Marinette." He greeted, closing his locker to approach her.

Even though Marinette was always shy around Adrien, today it felt much worse to her, after what happened between her and Chat yesterday she felt like she was hiding so much guilt and regret away from the one she really cared about. She tried as hard as she could to not think about it, and repeated to herself in her head over and over that it never happened. Adrien couldn't see through Marinette to that extent, all he could see was a stammering teenage girl trying her best to smile and wave.

"H-hi Adrien." She greeted, her words slipping slightly towards the end, her heart pounding out of her chest in anxiety. She slid slightly against the ground but Adrien managed to catch her balance.

Adrien chuckled at how Marinette always acted around her; he ensured that she was able to walk on her own two feet before gently letting go of her arm. He always found her to be adorable with how she acted sometimes, but what confused him was why she wasn't like this with anyone else, he felt oblivious to the answer being right there in front of him but he just couldn't grasp it. There might just be a simple answer to it for all he knows and he wouldn't care much about it, he didn't mind how Marinette acted around him but it was different seeing her act like this when she seemed like a much different person when she wasn't around him.

He remembers countless times saving Marinette as Cat Noir and she didn't act the same as she would if she knew it was Adrien under the mask. She wasn't shy or a nervous wreck, she was calm and collected, not afraid to speak her opinion. But sometimes she shared those traits in front of him too, unfortunately the being shy and a nervous wreck traits were more common nowadays, and just today that nervousness seemed more prominent in Marinette's eyes, like something big was going on.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, his humorous smile disappearing as he looked at the shy blue haired teen.

Marinette hid her face slightly, her cheeks giving evidence that she was embarrassed and shy, all she wanted to do was leave, but at the same time she wanted to tell him everything about her secret life. But she couldn't bear to lose that friendship she had with him, even if it was only a friendship and nothing more, the least Marinette could ask from him is to be her friend, she wouldn't force him to love her if he didn't love her the same way she did.

It was the same for Adrien, only for Ladybug and not Marinette from his point of view. Ever since he started to fall in love with Ladybug he felt the need to know who she really was, and at the same time tell her who he really was, but at the same time he felt like it would strain that strong friendship and teamwork they had together, Ladybug knowing that her superhero sidekick was a famous model for Gabriel Agreste's fashion clothing didn't seem like something Ladybug would be interested in.

He always wondered why Ladybug didn't let him show his feelings or express them to her, she seemed to rebuff them most of the time, and although Chat understood half the time that they had to focus, the other half was purely because she didn't really like it, maybe it wasn't her style? Adrien wasn't determined to change how he acted around Ladybug, that wouldn't make him the real him, but at the same time he was confused as to which him was the real him. Was it Cat Noir or Adrien Agreste?

"You seem down, is something wrong?" Adrien added, tilting his head to look more at her partially hidden face.

Marinette shook her head and forced a smile, she didn't want Adrien seeing her down, it would be her one downfall, and she didn't want that happening, especially after a terrible event from the previous day. She wished that her powers would fix that, and she repeated the same words over and over in her head again...yesterday did not happen, and even if it did, nothing will happen afterwards because of that.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." She explained, looking up at Adrien with a half smile, rubbing her eyes as to seem like she was tired.

So afterwards, Marinette found Alya and they spent the rest of the day doing their work and hanging out during breaks. All that time Marinette felt an aching pain towards a certain area, and she knew very well why that area was painful, she just wished it wasn't. The pain was at its peak when it started but now it was only getting in the way of her focus; luckily she could hide away the pain so even Alya wouldn't be able to pick it up.

For the remainder of the day, Marinette shot a few glances towards Adrien every now and then, those same thoughts still lingering in her mind as she tried to concentrate, Alya could see how distracted Marinette seemed and only assumed it was because of Adrien sitting in front of her, she gently nudged her in the arm reminding her that they had to focus on their work.

It was a few days later that the pain eventually went away, she was relieved and thankful that the pain from that day was over, she didn't realise how painful it would be after the fact, from what she heard it was only during that was supposedly when it was very painful, she didn't really think what would happen afterwards in terms of pain.

She was lucky to have no akuma attack during those few days, but she knew that every weekend she and Chat would patrol the cities as they both supposedly weren't very busy on the weekends. The weekend was fast approaching, and it was the day before the weekend that another akuma attack had occurred.

During class, a huge monster, the size of King Kong made the ground shake and broke windows, capturing many people in its hands as it stomped all over Paris, this monster was much like Stone Heart, Ladybug and Cat Noir's very first akumatised villain.

Marinette was excused from class, but unfortunately Adrien wasn't, so he knew Ladybug would be fighting this on her own until he arrived, he assumed the second he heard the giant thuds from outside that Ladybug was already at the scene, shortly after Marinette left for the bathroom, the thuds had gotten worse, and things started to fall off tables, and the teacher started to lose her balance. Out of fear and concern for the safety of the students, she ordered them to stay away from the windows and outside, in hopes that the two superheroes would stop whatever was making the ground shake.

A few moments later Ladybug had arrived to the scene, she had no idea why someone would turn into the famous monster gorilla from the movies, but her sole objective was to capture the akuma. By this time she knew Chat would show up but he was nowhere to be seen, and even worse the giant monster gorilla started stomping over towards Ladybug on top of the school roof, threatening the students and teachers in the building. She gasped as she saw the angered beast storm and make the ground shake with every movement it made coming towards her at full force, she swung her yoyo to the nearest building and made herself far away from all the buildings as possible, using the Princess stadium just like she did with Stone Heart to defeat the giant monster gorilla.

Adrien knew Ladybug would need his help sooner or later; she never really seemed to defeat an akuma well on her own, even if he wasn't on her side if he was being controlled by the villain, and he still came to great use even when he was controlled to be against her.

Not long later, the thuds started to diminish, and this was when the teacher instructed everyone to take the rest of the day off and seek shelter in their homes from the beast as it could still be at large, but for the time being the thuds were distant. Adrien made a dart for the bathroom, forgetting about his friend Nino who was running out the front door amongst the other students; he released Plagg from his jacket and commanded the little black cat kwami to transform him.

Within a flash of bright green and slightly yellow light, Adrien turned into Cat Noir. He escaped through the window and searched for the beast, knowing that he'd find Ladybug there too assuming that she was already at the scene, seeing how the thuds became more and more distant. He followed the faint sounds his cat ears picked up and made his way towards the stadium, knowing how far away the stadium was from the school and how it would be a much safer place to battle such a large akumatised villain.

Moments later, Chat found Ladybug trying to tie the huge gorilla monster up around his legs but they were far to huge and Ladybug didn't have enough time to fully wrap her yoyo string around the giant gorilla's legs before he would swoop at her, wanting to grab her and stop her.

"King Gorilla, you must capture her miraculous for me! Do it now!" Hawkmoth commanded through the akumatised victim's mind.

The giant gorilla roared, pounding his chest in the meanwhile before placing all fours on the ground, facing the black spotted teenage superhero that was determined to stop him. Ladybug was almost crushed by one of the hands while trying to defend herself and attack at the same time when Chat saved her and pushed her to the side, Chat quickly extended his stick so the giant gorilla's hand wouldn't smack him into the ground, while the gorilla tried to press hard against the baton, feeling the pressure and pain against the giant palm of his hand, Chat quickly ran out and grabbed his baton at the last second before the giant gorilla's hand caused a loud shaking of the ground as his hand slammed loudly against it.

He ran next to Ladybug with his baton in hand, Ladybug the same with her yoyo, both of them determined to defeat this giant gorilla and cleanse the akuma. But at the moment Ladybug had no ideas on what she could do to stop it, and then just as Chat was by her side and she heard his voice, her thoughts were taken back to that day when she felt an unbearable pain, and hoped that nothing else would happen out of it. She stepped slightly away in hesitance to talk to her partner, but she knew that now was definitely not a good time for her emotions to be showing through.

"So, got any plans?" He asked, gripping his staff with both his hands by this point, before he and Ladybug dodged the gorilla's enormous hand punching the ground that they once stood on.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something...eventually." She replied, unsure of how they were going to defeat this giant gorilla.

But after several times of dodging the giant gorilla's attacks, Ladybug spun her yoyo to reveal her lucky charm, it was from there that she found a way to defeat the giant gorilla using her lucky charm and Cat Noir's special power of destruction. After he used it, she used the lucky charm on the giant gorilla and then she was able to find the object the akuma had taken possession of and break it, causing the akuma to be released into the air.

"No more evil for you akuma." Ladybug stated firmly, whipping out her yoyo, preparing to grab the akuma and cleanse it. "Time to de-evilise!" She announced, before the akuma was safely tucked into her yoyo to be cleansed, after cleansing the akuma, Ladybug released it into the air, and then she used her lucky charm to repair the damage the giant gorilla had caused.

After all the damage had been fixed, and the person that was akumatised was on their way home, Chat approached Ladybug with the look of worry on his face, this caused Ladybug to feel the nervousness creep up on her, she started to think that he was going to ask about what happened a few days ago, she sincerely hoped he didn't remember any of it, but it seemed so far that whenever he was being controlled by another akuma he would generally forget what he was doing, that's why he doesn't remember the kiss she and him shared a few years ago to break Chat from Dark Cupid's control.

"Ladybug...I get the strange feeling that something's wrong with you. And the other day you seemed to leave in a hurry. Is everything alright?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he extended a hand out to her.

Ladybug moved back hesitantly, her shy side coming in. She didn't want to bring it up now, not until it was confirmed that nothing else would come out of it, unfortunately she wasn't due for her monthly bleeding week for another week or so, it was then that she would know if her powers fully reversed the powers from the Witch Master or not. Until then she didn't want to tell him anything about it.

"You just caused a lot of damage that day to the city, I don't usually see you like that and it was a little frightening, don't worry you didn't hurt me...terribly."

As soon as she added on the word 'terribly' he knew he hurt her to some extent, but in some way he felt like he was over thinking this and decided to brush it off, it was only another case of him not remembering what he done while he was being controlled by an akumatised villain. But for some reason he felt like he hurt her in a way that drastically affected how she interacted with him, he didn't understand why and his mind was fighting for more answers to get out of Ladybug about what happened, but he didn't want to seem like he was making a big deal about, so he brushed it off.

"Okay, I'm just making sure. It's just that I felt like I done a lot of damage that day that's all." He replied, looking to the side as he rubbed his shoulder in thought.

Ladybug looked down, worried that in some way he remembered what happened but his unconscious mind was keeping it locked away from him somehow. She decided not to speak any further about it, and before she could even come up with an excuse, her earrings beeped at her, alerting her that she had to leave before her transformation was undone.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night for the patrol." She said, before walking off, preparing to swing her yoyo to the top of the stadium.

Chat shrugged in reply, unsure of whether he should be satisfied with his answer or not, but decided that if he asked any more of what happened that day he might annoy his lady so he decided to not ask anything else about it and bid farewell to Ladybug, right before his ring beeped indicating it was his turn to run off and find a place to transform back into Adrien.

After walking home and almost collapsing on her bed, Marinette let out a huge sigh of relief that she made it through one meeting with him after what happened without telling him a word about it, she just didn't know how long she could keep this up.

But she was determined to make an executive decision about this, she decided that if anything came out of what happened that day she would eventually tell him everything about it, because there was no way she could hide it from everyone if she turned out to be pregnant, but her thoughts didn't dwindle on that possibility for long, she was more leaning to the side where nothing would change and she would just be fine, no after effects of what Chat done to her.

It would all be determined by the end of the month whether she was going to be late for her monthly date with Mother Nature or not.

 **Probably a little shorter than the previous Chapter, but I had a hard time in the middle there trying to budge this chapter out, I've been actually leaning more towards that other FanFic I've started working on recently as well, most of you probably ignored it anyway because it's not really your thing, in case you didn't know and are curious, that story doesn't have anything to do with Miraculous Ladybug, so there's not really much point in me talking about it... ^^;**

 **So that was Chapter 3 for you, I seem to be progressing relatively fast in comparison to other stories I've written in the past, I usually write day after day and almost hour after hour in almost all my stories lately, but I was glad to move things along with this story. Next Chapter will confirm whether what happened in Chapter 2 did change something in Marinette or not. Find out around this time next week! ^^**


	4. The Test

**So I've been feeling a little unsure about this story for some reason, maybe it's because of some of the mixed reviews I've been getting about it? And I will admit that the Witch Master thing was only a way to set up the plot, I couldn't think of another way for what I wanted to happen pan out so I just went with an akumatised victim, I guess it didn't go fully planned as I hoped it would be.**

 **I basically wanted a scenario where Chat wouldn't remember what he done to Ladybug; I've done this in my Danny Phantom stories with Danny not remembering for a particular reason. I just love that scenario for some reason and I tend to use it quite a bit. So anyways, if any of you feel like the Witch Master is a big creep then yes they are, I couldn't think of another way to make that happen with it not being intentional and Chat having no memory of it.**

 **Well hopefully that cleared up a thing or two, I still feel a bit unsure about this story but I'll continue writing because I know people are enjoying this story. So hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 4 – The Test**

The next night, Marinette met up with Chat as Ladybug on top of the roof of Notre Dame; there they would keep a lookout on each area for any signs of strange activity, whether it would be the cause of Hawkmoth or just another criminal on the loose.

Before she arrived to find him, she felt her emotions building up again; she was starting to question her and Chat's friendship whether it was stable or turning into something more. Just like the kiss, Cat Noir had no memory of it, but unfortunately this action could potentially create something that would solidify the rest of their lives. Fortunately it would be at least two weeks before she would really know, her time of the month had become so regular that if she missed it she would be definitely sure the reason behind Mother Nature's tardiness.

She landed on the roof of Notre Dame, and before she could even look around, Cat Noir arrived at that very same time, her head turned and her eyes focused on that delightful pleasant smile he always wore, meaning he was happy to see her. His staff resting on his shoulders while his arms maintained its balance, his back arched slightly as he approached Ladybug with a cunning grin.

"How is my lady doing tonight?" He asked, approaching her face.

Ladybug tried to keep a straight face, not wanting her emotions to get the best of her and she would break down right in front of him, instead she was able to hide those emotions and express her usual reaction to Chat's flirtatious actions. She huffed with a smirk, gently pushing him away from her before resting a hand on her hip.

"Much better than yesterday I can assure you." She replied, her eyelids lowered slightly as she grinned at her partner.

Cat Noir grabbed his baton and gripped it loosely in his hands before placing it on his back, relaxing himself before he sat down on the edge of the roof, causing Ladybug to give a confused and slightly annoyed expression.

"Hey, we're not supposed to be slacking off now, patrol is checking all around the city for any danger, not lounging around." Ladybug stated with an annoyed expression, her eyebrows underneath her mask narrowing down at him.

"I checked the areas as I made my way through here, we're fine for now. Why don't we just sit down for a moment and relax?" He asked, looking up at her with a calm and relaxed smile, beginning to extend his arm out to her.

Ladybug sighed, knowing how slack Chat could be from time to time, almost always trying to come up with clever cat puns instead of fighting a villain, many of the battles would've been less difficult if Chat was actually helping her fight instead of standing there thinking of unsmart jokes and puns. But for a majority of the time also, he was very loyal to her and would risk almost anything for her, her mischievous mind sometimes thought how could she use this to her advantage but most of the time she shrugged it off, happy that Chat had a very strong connection to her, but yet Adrien would always be the one for her in her mind.

Thinking about Chat's words, especially the word 'relax' made her muscles tense up as her thoughts returned to that day, she wished her mind would stop bringing it up but she couldn't help it. The event was so traumatic and terrifying to her, and Chat had absolute no memory of it whatsoever. It worried her that those events might cause something to happen to her body; she worried that her life would never be the same again, but unfortunately only time would tell.

She would have gone to the drug store to get some drugs for it in case that were to happen but she didn't know for sure yet and didn't want to drug herself out for no reason, even if the possibility of something coming out of that event was extremely likely.

So Ladybug sighed, her muscles still slightly tensed as she sat down beside Chat, letting her legs dangle over the edge and swing in the breeze. For some reason she could feel her cheeks heat up, she couldn't understand why, but the sudden closeness she and Chat had in terms of how far apart their bodies were made her think differently about him, possibly in a way she definitely wasn't expecting, especially after what happened.

Ladybug didn't realise that she was staring at him for a long time, he only grasped her gaze and smirked at it, but then realised that she was zoned out as her eyes never left his face. He waved an arm in front, causing her to shake her head and apologise softly, turning her head away from him.

"Are you okay? Ever since that Witch Master fight you seem to act different around me." He implied, his eyebrow rose under his mask, expressing his confused and worried feelings.

She admitted to herself that she would never tell him about it, and it was far too soon to tell if what he did to her caused any damage that could take up practically the rest of her life at the least. She had to keep it a secret unless something were to come out from that event, and when that day would come she would either be extremely relieved or fallen apart.

In some way she knew he would be worried about her, even if he had no memory of what he done to her. But yet she had to keep it a secret, assuring him that she was just having some issues in her personal life as an excuse.

"Don't worry, there's just been things happening in my personal life, and I don't really want to talk about it."

However, in a way Ladybug was telling the truth, she and Marinette were the same person, and what Chat did to Ladybug he also did to Marinette, so that event could more than likely change her personal life too if something were to come out of it.

Chat nodded in response, still feeling slightly unsatisfied that everything was okay with Ladybug, but if it was something happening in her personal life, he had to let it be. Ever since she told him even they couldn't know who each other were, he had to respect that their personal lives must remain a secret from each other, and that was holding up extremely well after three years of fighting side by side.

"Oh, okay. I guess I don't really need to worry then." He replied, looking at her with a small smile, his hands resting behind him to maintain his balance while sitting on the edge of the building.

Ladybug smiled politely in response, feeling slightly relaxed from all the tension building up inside of her from the big event that she was keeping a secret from Chat, but yet she admired that he respected her private life, and so did she. As much as her curiosity boiled to the point where she wanted to grab him by the hand and take his ring off just to know who he really was underneath, she respected his personal life too, they had both managed to keep it secret all this time with no worries, Ladybug was wondering how long could they keep this up?

But if something were to come out from that event then keeping their identities secret might be no more. It pained her so much that she just wanted to leave and have that moment wiped from existence; she couldn't even think of Chat or Adrien the same way after that, her thoughts were distorted; she didn't know what to do. But, on the outside, she seemed calm and alert, ready to jump into action if this patrol had a fight or two coming out of it.

She thought of ever telling him the truth, and worried that it would ruin their strong bond with each other, she was more than likely over thinking it but she couldn't help herself, everything was racing through her mind and she almost didn't know where to think. Her thoughts were drawn back to reality as she heard Chat speak.

"So, shall we check out around the rest of the city?" He asked, getting to his feet and presenting a hand to her, wanting to help her up as a lovely gesture.

Ladybug looked up, smirked as she saw how gentlemanly he acted around her sometimes, it reminded her a little of Adrien because of how nice they both were to girls, but Ladybug didn't know much about how he was with other girls when he wasn't wearing the mask, but she could only assume that he would act the same way to all the girls he met. This had always made Ladybug think that Cat Noir wasn't just into Ladybug but he was into a lot of girls, she even remembers every time he saved her when she was just Marinette and he was acting in a similar matter, but less flirtatious and more heroic.

It seemed that Chat could work well without her sometimes, but at the same time it wouldn't be possible to cleanse the akuma without her help, and in return she needed his help most of the time too, it was always about balance.

And yet, if she were to be pregnant there was no way she would be able to balance a tiny thing growing inside of her while battling akuma attacks. She had to seek help, but she didn't know where to look, the only one she could talk to about it was Tikki, but right now she couldn't talk to Tikki, and it worried her even more that a word about it might slip out and Chat would pick it up instantly.

So for another half hour or so, Ladybug and Chat checked the streets of Paris, making their way all over the city before stopping at the foot of the Eiffel tower, finding nothing out of the ordinary and pleased that there were no crimes whilst they were on patrol.

"Well, that was uneventful, but I'm glad I had you as company." Chat complimented, smiling as he reached for Ladybug's hand to give a gentle kiss.

Ladybug let him kiss her hand, feeling like he was being butchered enough by not knowing what he done to her, and now her expression was turning to a worried look, she bit her lip as she felt Chat plant his lips on the top of her suit covered hand, Chat looked up and was about to say goodbye for the night when he saw the worry in her delicate blue eyes.

"Is something wrong my lady?" He asked, straightening his posture, a half relaxed hand reaching out to her slightly.

"It's fine don't worry, I just need to get home because it's awfully late." She implied, remembering the time when she left for the patrol.

Chat nodded with his expression shown with slight concern but content, he left without saying another word, but waving as he extended his staff towards the roof of a nearby building before he was gone within an instant. Ladybug sighed before making her own way back home, wondering about how Chat would take it if she told him.

It was two weeks later, Marinette hadn't taken any drugs or anything to stop the possible pregnancy because there was always that chance that nothing happened except the breaking of her innocence, and she didn't want to seem like a drug person, and what would she tell her parents if she did? So she kept it all to herself, and Tikki too.

Over those two weeks there had been around three to four akuma attacks a week, all of them different, hard, but in the end successful to beat and the akuma was cleansed. There was one close call for Chat almost revealing his secret identity but he made it out just in time.

Marinette woke up that morning, feeling a little sick on the inside, she quickly checked the date, knowing it had been a little over two weeks now since it happened, and every now and then she would still feel sore down there, it was due to how painful the experience was, it wasn't forceful but it was unexpected. Her calendar read the 22nd, she was due almost four days ago and was starting to get worried, Tikki dashed to her side with a worried expression.

"You know you could just be late..." She suggested, her hopes slipping slightly for Marinette, before her eyes lit up with an idea. "How about you go buy a test? That way you'll know for sure."

The worried navy haired teen looked up at her kwami, her finger no longer pressing on the 22nd, a frown was very evident on her face, and she was in more worry than she was before. She was willing to give a day or two after she was due but now it was four days and she was getting worried.

"I guess so, I'll have to do it during lunch break or something, and I'll just tell Alya I need to grab something at home or something." She explained, shrugging her shoulders as her frown remained consistently evident on her lips.

Tikki nodded, glad that Marinette was willing to take a test, but before she could respond, Marinette had her hand cupping her mouth as she dashed to the bathroom, emptying whatever was left in her stomach into the toilet. Tikki followed her as quickly as she could, Marinette coughed a little more up before she leaned her head against the seat, sighing in deep worry and sadness that the test was going to bring up exactly what she was expecting.

"I think that was morning sickness..." Marinette stated, flushing and closing the lid before washing her hands in the basin.

A saddened look was expressed on the little kwami's face; she flew closer to Marinette and landed on her shoulder. "Don't worry Marinette, I know it could be the obvious but you should still take a test to make sure, sometimes you have misleading symptoms and this could just be something you ate from the night before." She implied, trying to give as much hope as she could to Marinette, knowing how much Marinette needed to maintain a positive attitude, she knew how much she didn't want her classmates or parents, or Cat Noir even to see her look so down and sad, so she was doing all she could to put a smile back on her face.

Marinette sighed again, wiping her mouth with a wet wipe before disposing it in the bin and leaving the bathroom. "Alright I'll take the test..."

So after getting ready for school, she still felt slightly nauseated but decided to hold it in, she wanted to cling on all the hope she had left of that event from just over two weeks ago, even if she was starting to get signs that something was coming out of it. She waved goodbye to her parents and left with her bagged lunch in hand, as she walked along, she could hear Tikki continuously tell her to remain positive, and hold it in if she felt nauseous, but if she really couldn't hold it in she would really have to go to the bathroom, she just hoped that it really was what she ate last night, but her parents do such amazing cooking that she was beginning to doubt it was their food.

Her thoughts of worry were interrupted when a friendly but joyous voice was heard calling her name, Marinette looked up to see Alya approaching her.

"How are you girl? I just got the latest scoop on Ladybug following that fight from two days ago!" She exclaimed, her phone clenched tightly in her hand with excitement.

Marinette knew Alya would distract her from all these worrying thoughts with her nonstop fan girl moments about Ladybug, it relaxed her a little, so she and Alya walked on in and Alya continued to talk all about Ladybug and the very recent news she posted on her blog as well as a new video.

Once class started, Adrien came into the room a little late, the teacher scolded him but instructed him to not interrupt the class and take a seat quietly. He waved and smiled towards Marinette and Alya, Marinette felt her heart race and her cheeks heat up as the love of her life sat down in front of her. Somehow she, Adrien, Nino and Alya were able to maintain the same row of seats for over three years, and Marinette was glad that Chloe had given up on even trying getting her old seat back, but she was still trying to make Adrien her boyfriend, even though Adrien only considered Chloe as a good friend.

Once it came to lunch break, Marinette knew that by the time the next class would start, she would truly know whether she was pregnant or not. So she told Alya she would be back soon after going back home to grab something, Alya insisted to come with but Marinette assured her that it wouldn't take long. So Alya nodded in reply before finding Rose and Juleka to hang out with until she came back.

So Marinette ran to the closest place that would sell a test, she had just enough money in hand from her earnings helping out her parents with the bakery. She slipped into the shop and went straight for the aisle with the tests in it, she was relieved there wasn't many people around, but she still acted secretive about what she was doing, that is until she went up to the counter, feeling like she should explain why to the cashier.

But luckily the cashier didn't care; Marinette paid the cashier before running out the door with the test shoved into her bag. She ran back home, zipping past her parents and heading straight for the bathroom. She took the test and placed it on the basin to let it create an accurate result. She paced back and forth in the bathroom, before she heard a knock at the door.

"Marinette, is everything alright dear?" Her mother Sabine asked.

Before Marinette placed her hand on the test, she called out to her mother in assurance that everything was alright; she sincerely didn't want this moment to be interrupted with her mother finding the test. So Marinette took in a deep breath, Tikki also. Marinette closed her eyes as she picked up the test in hand, anxious to see what the result was.

"Alright, here goes everything."

Her thoughts ran wild, this moment would determine whether her life remained the same or whether it was about to undergo a whole lot of change just because of a creepy akumatised person wanting her and Chat to do it. She took in another deep breath before she and Tikki opened their eyes, focusing on the little tiny screen that read the results.

Negative.

 **Oh what a twist! Hehe oh boy am I such a devil! XD Looks like she's not pregnant after all! Or is she? Hehe find out soon in the next Chapter around the same time next week! :D Also, sorry for the slight delay on this Chapter, our internet was acting up on Monday and I literally couldn't do any work until Tuesday and that was when this Chapter was due but I literally had no time to do it. But oh well, you guys don't mind I hope.**

 **So see you next week for Chapter 5! ^^**


	5. Not a Good Sign

**Man have I been on a stressful roller coaster for the past couple of weeks, you know, my lecturer should've told me sooner when everything was due instead of giving me just a week to do it all…*faints* I'm lucky enough to spare an hour or two just focusing on getting this chapter done. Hopefully I can get all my final projects done within the next week otherwise I'm screwed…**

 **Anyways, left a bit of a shocker at the end of the last Chapter, and I think some of you guys know where I'm heading with this story, I'm not saying who's right though, but with my pacing I think you'll find out in this Chapter! :D**

 **So enjoy Chapter 5 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 5 – Not a Good Sign**

Marinette stared at the test almost blankly, her response silent as her kwami floated next to her face, worried that Marinette not responding was a bad response to the test results, but after a while she could tell that Marinette was only speechless. Before Tikki could speak, Marinette breathed a sigh before discarding the test, ensuring that her parents wouldn't stumble across it. She knew she didn't have long before she had to go back to school, and she knew Alya wouldn't mind but at the same time it really worried her that Alya would find out about her alter ego.

"C'mon Tikki, let's get back to school. I don't want Alya worrying about where I am." Marinette implied, before pulling her bag strap up her arm before it rested comfortably on her shoulder.

Tikki zoomed into Marinette's little purse before Marinette opened the door and went downstairs, smiling delightfully as she passed her parents who were serving a few customers. She waved at them before walking out the door, crossing the road and heading back towards the school.

She was relieved that the result came up negative, it meant that her life wasn't about to go under a drastic change, it meant that she was going to have a normal teen life for her last year and a half as a teenager before moving into adulthood. But at the same time she felt like something wasn't right, perhaps she could get another test later to fully confirm? Marinette wasn't sure since she only tried one test and she didn't know which ones were the more accurate ones, from their labels they all seemed to work effectively.

Another thing lingered in her mind, what if she tested too soon to see if she was pregnant? Perhaps if she were to wait a few weeks or so and try again? But Marinette knew that if she had her time of the month in the next few days then she wouldn't have to take a test, yet it was only ever late just this once after a year of regulating and after something that could make periods stop for nine months.

Marinette didn't want to think more about tests and missed times of the month for the remainder of the day, instead she glanced at Adrien a few times, which prompted her mind to think about Chat, and listen to Alya's non-stop talk about Ladybug, which unfortunately also made her think towards what happened, as it happened whilst she was Ladybug.

So midway during their next class, Alya was nudging Marinette who was zoned out, she didn't realise that Adrien was looking straight at her, her mind was in another world, desperately hoping that the test was true and that she was only late. Then, Alya clicked her fingers in front of Marinette's face, causing the clicking sound to become clearer in Marinette's ears as her eyes focused and she gasped as soon as she realised where she was looking.

"Um, sorry to take you out of your little zone Marinette, but could I please borrow a pencil? Mine keeps breaking." Adrien asked politely, raising his pencil with a broken lead at the tip.

She stuttered in response, shaking as she searched her pencil case for a pencil before finally finding one, and shaking slightly as she handed it to him. The thoughts from before returning as her nervousness began to consume her, she didn't know how long she could keep this up, and if they were to end up together and if it were to ever get that far, would he even notice that she has already done it?

Marinette mentally shook her head in denial, wishing it could go that far but in another way after what happened she couldn't think about Adrien the same way, after what Chat done to her she was starting to feel conflicted inside. Every time she was near Chat she felt queasy and unsure about how she should react and respond around him, she tried to act normal but it wasn't feeling right to her, she was beginning to feel nervous and unsure, Marinette knew why but in another way why would that be making her feel differently about her partner Cat Noir?

Those thoughts ran through her mind for so long, up until their next encounter with each other three days later, which was yet another battle with an akumatised victim, a chef-like akumatised victim, and like Marinette's Uncle when he was akumatised, this villain was using food as their weapons.

Ladybug arrived at the scene just in time before more food like weapons were thrown at Chat; Ladybug protected him for a moment, using her yoyo as a shield while Chat ran out in the open, preparing to attack the villain. This akumatised victims' weapons were very similar to Kung Food's but yet different in terms of kinds of food and style. They were using giant fries as swords to fling at them, they apple peels as whips and boiled rotten eggs as smoke bombs.

An egg bomb was thrown at Ladybug; she coughed and gagged a little at the horrible smell, but then she felt her stomach turn, like it couldn't take in the horrible smell any longer. She knew she had smelt rotten eggs before, and they smelt about the same as this and she didn't feel like throwing up, only a small gag and then she would leave, but now she was feeling like she was about to empty the whole contents of her lunch over the ground.

Chat turned, not fighting against the villain anymore to see Ladybug kneeling, a hand pressed against the ground while the other was pressed tightly against her throat, he could see what she was doing and it worried him deeply. Ladybug began to throw up, not being able to hold it in for any longer, the smell felt unbearable to her that she had to throw up, it confused her as to why that horrible smell of rotten eggs all of a sudden seemed much stronger than before, but she only had to assume that it was the villain's doing. So she ignored it and continued to fight the akumatised victim.

It wasn't until the villain started firing layers of onion at them as sharp circular saw blades, they both managed to dodge most of them, but Ladybug could feel her throat closing as her nose burnt and her stomach churned yet again. With a single cough she fell to the ground again, this time with Cat Noir by her side.

"Are you okay, my lady?" He asked, rubbing her back as she puked some more.

Ladybug wasn't able to respond, as she could still feel the rest of her food being thrown back out in front of her. When it stopped she wiped her mouth and turned, her eyes filled with sadness and worry, but annoyance as well before she stood back up with her yoyo clenched tightly in her hand.

"I'll be fine." She stated firmly, before spinning her yoyo, running full force towards the villain.

Eventually she and Chat were able to take down the villain with ease, Ladybug using her lucky charm and Chat using his cataclysm to help Ladybug capture the akuma and cleanse it of Hawkmoth's evil power. After ensuring that the recovered akumatised victim was safe, chat approached Ladybug, his face filled with content but yet at the same time concern.

"Look, I know you said you were alright but you threw up twice, are you sure you're okay? Okay, maybe if there's another akuma attack-" He began to say, before a finger was pressed against his lips.

Ladybug shook her head in denial. "No, I'm pretty sure it's just something I ate..." She began to say in her usual tone, before it became more nervous towards the end.

Chat raised an eyebrow underneath his mask, parting his lips slightly in confusion. "Are you sure, please don't say you're so sick that you're forcing yourself to work hard when everyone expects you to. If you need the rest-"

"I'm fine Chat!" Ladybug snapped, clenching her fists and stomping her foot in frustration.

And then with that, Ladybug left a confused and slightly hurt Chat Noir on the open road, worried for how his lady was doing. Meanwhile Ladybug returned home, de-transforming and letting Tikki rest, but before Tikki decided to do anything else she talked to Marinette about how she should take another test.

"Look Marinette, I think it's at least worth giving a try just to see if that other test was faulty." She explained, wanting Marinette to have a correct and one hundred percent accurate result on the next nine months of her life.

Marinette glared at her kwami, annoyed that her kwami was bringing up the test again, it was late in the day and the sun was beginning to set, Marinette didn't want to think about anything in that moment but her kwami wanted her to be thinking about everything in that very moment.

She groaned before burying her head into her pillow, making her voice muffled and difficult to hear clearly. "Why should I? It said negative, all of these you call 'signs' are probably just my everyday life." She explained, gesturing quotation marks when she said the word signs.

Tikki could see that Marinette was definitely not in the mood for anything, she was starting to seem grumpy, which was indeed another symptom if she were to take another test and it was positive. Another sign was that she was still late for her time of the month, but at the same time Tikki questioned how different signs were to when a woman was pregnant to when a woman was about to start their time of the month.

"You just need some rest, how about get one this coming weekend and test it out?" Tikki suggested, sounding a little optimistic, trying to make Marinette feel less annoyed and grumpy.

All that the kwami could hear was a loud, muffled moan, Marinette raised her hand sloppy like before letting it flop back right next to her face, Tikki took that as a yes and nodded with a smile, hoping that after Marinette took another test the results would be clear. She did begin to think that they may have tested it too soon for the test to pick it up, so after waiting another week it seemed like the more she were to enter her pregnancy if she was indeed pregnant it would be more likely to show up on the test.

But at the same time, Marinette could be right, and Tikki didn't mind that at all, it was only her deep concern for her that made her want Marinette to take another test to double check and confirm. She didn't want Marinette going on only one assumption and then forgetting about it, but she knew that sometimes it was all that Marinette would think about, just not the results aspect part of what happened that day, but how it played out, and how she was having confused and conflicted feelings towards both Adrien and Chat.

She was beginning to wonder who she cared about and loved more than the other, both Chat and Adrien seemed to be the two most important people in her life. It frustrated her for only just a week now and she was finding it very difficult to keep up to date with her homework, she zoned out so much during classes that she was lucky to remember one aspect of what the teacher asked her when it seemed like she wasn't listening to the class.

So as the weekend approached, Marinette's mood was still slightly sour but she could tolerate it, she went to the same store she got her previous pregnancy test from and paid it at the cashier before running out the door, rushing to the bakery to use the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed on the bathroom Tikki whizzed out from Marinette's bag, her face full of worry as Marinette opened up the little box containing the stick. Marinette used the pregnancy test and while she washed her hands, Tikki had grabbed the test and dangled it upwards, the results away from Marinette's eyes.

"Tikki, what are you doing?" Marinette asked, a frown evident as she raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed at what Tikki was doing.

Tikki didn't respond, instead she looked down at the test results before Marinette, her expression remained the same before Marinette swooped at her, without anymore hesitation Tikki sighed and turn the test. Marinette grabbed it and looked at the response deeply.

Positive.

Now Marinette was in pure shock and confusion, she didn't know much about how pregnancy tests worked and how conceiving worked either, she only knew how it happened but she had no idea about the process of it, her feelings went to regret, wishing that she paid more attention in her health class.

"No... This can't be..." Marinette breathed, her expression now shocked with despair.

She gently threw the test into the bin beside her, without showing any other expression except pure shock and despair, she sat down on the lid of the toilet, staring at the wall blankly in front of her before it all came crashing down on her.

Tikki felt like that missing feeling she had inside her was filled, she knew that Marinette should have thought twice about that negative test, and now she had the more reason to think so, but Tikki wasn't against Marinette not being pregnant, she was only looking out for her and making sure she was making the right choices and being aware that some things might need a second thought before an assumption has been made.

"Marinette, I'll be with you the entire step of the way. I know you didn't want this to happen, and you seemed so relieved when you saw that negative results from the last test." Tikki explained, looking down in sadness, remembering the small smile of hope Marinette had from the last test. "But I felt that you needed to take another test just to confirm, I didn't want you being midway through battle and then you fall sick or hurt because of the possible pregnancy when you could assume it for something else."

Marinette sighed, knowing that Tikki was right in every way. She felt her heart sink with guilt as she realised how quickly she assumed that the negative test was indeed a permanent negative. But once Tikki mentioned it to her, her hopes on not being pregnant started to slim, her symptoms becoming more apparent to her such as her mood changing, still being late for that time of the month, occasional morning sickness and her heightened sense of smell.

"You're right Tikki; I should've known...I should've known to give it more time before assuming right away that I wasn't."

The reality struck her, Marinette was pregnant with Chat Noir's child, and she had no idea who he really was. It pained her to think that she was carrying the unborn child of someone she didn't know underneath the mask. She didn't know how the baby was going to turn out; she knew so little of his personal life.

Now she felt like she needed to know Cat Noir's secret identity more than ever before.

 **Okay look, this is only short because like I said at the start of the Chapter I am pressed for time, and you all are actually pretty lucky because tonight (Wednesday night) I was able to stay up late for a change because of Thursday's morning lesson being changed to the afternoon, but I didn't take into account that I would get a little sleepy, but luckily I managed to write most of this Chapter, hopefully it's enough to satisfy you guys for now.**

 **So I'll see you around next week, the next Chapter will go back to the same original length of 3,000 plus odd words, because by that point my graphic design course semester one work should be all completed and I'll have about four and a half weeks to myself ^^ See you all next week! :D**


	6. Conflicted Thoughts

**Yay I don't have college until the 18** **th** **of July! Woot Woot! So I'm hoping to update this story twice a week just to get some more progression out of it, cuz I don't want this story dragging on out forever if you know what I mean. So I really like all the feedback I've been getting from this story so far, it's not as much as my Revelations story but that doesn't really matter, as long as someone likes it I'm happy. :)**

 **Anyways, I do apologise for the delay in this Chapter, I've been celebrating my holidays too much ^^; Well, enjoy Chapter 6 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 6 – Conflicted Thoughts**

As a week went by, no Hawkmoth attacks occurred, but Marinette was beginning to exhibit more pregnancy signs. Every morning she would check herself out in the mirror, paranoid that she was going to wake up one day and her stomach would enlarge by triple its current size. Tikki continued to assure her that she wouldn't be showing for at least another month or so, and it really did depend on her body type.

Every now and then she would get overemotional, upset that she was having the child of someone she barely knew. Her mind tossed and turned back and forth between whether she should give it up or not, as much as she wanted to remain loyal to the city with her Ladybug persona, she felt like she was already feeling a strong attachment to it, even thought it was only a few weeks in development.

It was Tuesday morning, the moment Marinette hit snooze on her alarm clock, her stomach churned and forced her to get out of bed. She held a hand against her mouth as she felt the vomit rise up to her mouth, Marinette quickly rushed downstairs, glad that her parents weren't in the room, until she realised the bathroom door was locked, and she heard the sound of running water.

"Sorry Marinette, you're going to have to wait." A muffled voice called out, resembling her father's voice.

Marinette couldn't hold it in much longer, she quickly ran to the sink but just less than a foot away from the sink she puked the contents of her stomach right in front of it. Tears were brought to her eyes, as she realised what being pregnant was doing to her body. It wouldn't be long until her parents would find out. But for the time being, she quickly grabbed the wipes and cleaned it all up, spraying the area with air freshener to ensure the place didn't smell of vomit. She sighed before she rested her hands on the edge of the sink, feeling queasy as she closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together firmly.

Tikki brushed out from behind Marinette, giving a look of concern before hugging Marinette's cheek. "Don't worry Marinette; I know you can make it through." She assured, looking into Marinette's half closed eyes with a smile.

"I don't know Tikki..." She moaned, turning away from the sink and started heading back upstairs. "I'm still debating whether I should keep it or not."

After getting ready for school she said goodbye to her parents, her father now out of the bathroom and fully dressed ready to bake while her mother cleaned the windows downstairs. Marinette waved goodbye as she walked quickly out the door, relieved that she made it through another morning of them not finding out and started heading towards school.

She looked down at her stomach for only a moment when she bumped into Alya, Marinette was starting to feel more and more fragile about her current state, she began to worry that she could seriously injure the baby during her battles, but she shook that off her mind and smiled widely at Alya.

"Hey girl, how you been?" She asked, resting a hand on one of Marinette's shoulders. "You seem to be a little down lately, and don't deny it I've been seeing it in your eyes." She informed, giving a slightly serious expression, but also a hint of worry for her best friend.

Marinette didn't realise that Alya had picked up on her mood swings, every time Marinette was at school she would somehow feel upset over the tiniest thing, she was lucky that she didn't get extremely angry and blow her temper, she didn't even know if she was immune to Hawkmoth's akumas.

"I'm fine don't worry, it's just that time of the month I guess." She replied nervously, smiling slightly.

As her mind processed that, she realised that for the next eight to nine months she wouldn't have that time of the month, and although it was nice not having that time of the month, it's what was replacing that time of the month that made Marinette feel worse. She had to think of what she was going to do about this, she didn't want to get rid of it but at the same time it would change her life forever, she didn't know what she was going to do and she didn't have the time to think about it.

So her day carried on as per normal, she was surprised her signs didn't show up at school today, however she did feel slightly queasy inside but otherwise she felt fine. As first break arrived, Marinette got out of her seat in a hurry, feeling like she was close to throwing up; she tripped and fell into Adrien's arms.

"You okay Marinette?" He asked politely, while readjusting her balance.

A strong tint of red brushed against her cheeks as she nodded silently at him, he smiled in return and waved before walking out of the classroom with Nino. Marinette couldn't help but feel upset about Adrien more than likely not being Cat Noir or the father of the child she was carrying, he seemed so pure, like an angel almost. She could never picture sweet kind Adrien as the witty and over outgoing person that Cat Noir is.

Alya nudged her best friend in the elbow, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she and Marinette watched Adrien and Nino leave the room.

"Come on girl, it's been three years and you still haven't made a move! You know by the time you make a move on him we'll be graduating!" She exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

Marinette wished she could reply with a witty comeback but her sadness took over, she was glad that queasy feeling in her stomach had surpassed, she didn't even want to think about throwing up on Adrien, it would be the worst thing she's ever done in front of him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself, and although she knew Adrien would just brush it off and clean up the mess with her, she couldn't help but feel awful if she were ever to do that on Adrien.

A single tear escaped one of her bluebell eyes, Alya could see the emotional side of Marinette seeping through again, she was starting to wonder was Marinette always this emotional right before her time of the month? It seemed like her emotions were going overboard, Alya thought.

"Hey, it's no big deal you just tripped, don't worry about it. At least I'm not counting how many times you've tripped and fell onto him." She joked, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

The navy haired teen wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, not wanting her emotions to collapse at school, or anywhere for that matter. In one way she wanted to keep the child but at the same time she was already struggling with it and she had no help, she feared if she told anyone their first question would be who's the father? And she couldn't answer that without revealing her secret identity.

So she and Alya walked out of the classroom and headed off to break, for the rest of the day she had the constant nauseated feeling, she couldn't eat right. Marinette took one good look at her food and already her gag reflex kicked in, prompting her to eat the food and throw up. Eventually she was able to eat most of her food before the bell rang for their next class. Everyday this went on Marinette didn't know how long she could survive like this, it was almost like she had three separate lives instead of just two.

She didn't know how she was going to survive the next eight to nine months with all these pregnancy symptoms, which she read only get worse as the pregnancy progresses. Marinette knew she would have to tell someone, there was no way she was going to be able to keep it a secret forever, eventually she would start to show and questions will be asked.

Marinette tried her best not to think about it, but it was one of the two thoughts she had crushing her mind. Her curiosity about knowing who Cat Noir really was starting to hit the tipping point, she desperately wanted to know who was behind that mask, but at the same time she felt very afraid that it was someone she barely knew, and she was certain he wasn't a person she knew a lot, or even at all for that matter.

She was lucky that her last patrol with Cat Noir was quick in terms of how much time they spent side by side, and with every jump Ladybug took she felt her sickness seeping through, she stopped for a moment, trying to subside her queasy feeling, it wasn't until she heard Chat a moment later that she gasped and bit her lip nervously.

"Are you okay Ladybug?" Chat asked, worried why Ladybug suddenly stopped.

Ladybug looked up at Chat, worried that her lips were going to separate and all the words would fall out, but luckily she was able to come up with an excuse that made Chat seem a little confused at first but he believed it in the end.

Marinette didn't know what she was going to do for the next patrol, her signs would only become more obvious, and the thought of telling him that she was pregnant with his child was too much to bear. She had so many conflicted thoughts in her head about her pregnancy, she wanted to get rid of the child but at the same time she wanted to keep it too, she was already starting to feel that motherly bond she always heard about.

After a few more days flew by, Marinette was up in her bedroom sitting at her desk, trying to get her homework done before tomorrow, but she was beginning to feel extremely tired, Tikki insisted that she take some rest but Marinette declined, assuring her kwami with a very unconvincing look that she would be able to finish her homework before she would fall asleep.

Then, not long later, her mother Sabine knocked on the door from beneath. Without even asking Marinette's permission as she was her mother, she climbed on up and looked at Marinette with a gleaming smile before grabbing a chair and sitting next to her, her expression changed from content and happy to serious and worry.

"Marinette, I wanted to talk to you about something..." Sabine informed, clearing her throat.

By this point Marinette's eyelids were closing on her, and she wasn't able to hold it out much longer before falling asleep, yet the tone in her mother's voice gave her some degree of worry. If she were more awake her expression would turn to worry within a flash, but yet her eyes remained droopy and her pen slowly slipping from her hand, her curiosity wanted her to stay awake for just a moment longer to see what was it that her mother wanted to talk about.

"What is it?" Marinette asked, her tiredness apparent in her tone of voice.

Sabine scooted a little closer to her daughter, looking down for a moment before looking up at her daughter's tired face. She parted her lips to speak but held back, looking down with worry that she might not understand what she's talking about if she was this tired, so Sabine shook her head and smiled at Marinette.

"I'll ask you another time, you need to rest up. Just one more day of school until it's the weekend, remember you can relax on the weekend." She assured with a smile, caressing Marinette's cheek before getting up. "I'll talk to you about this tomorrow after school alright?" She suggested, placing the chair neatly back where it was before making her way back downstairs.

Marinette moaned what seemed to be a response in agreement that she could ask about whatever it was tomorrow after school. So after Sabine closed the hatch to her room, Tikki came out of hiding and insisted that she should go to sleep now.

"You're going to fall asleep on your desk! C'mon Marinette, just make it to your bed. In your state you should have the most comfortable sleep." Her kwami exclaimed, floating up next to Marinette's bed, gesturing towards the bed.

With a sigh and finally letting her pen slip through her fingers, Marinette obliged and headed straight to bed, thinking about nothing else than sleeping in her nice warm bed. Unfortunately her alarm clock disturbed it seven hours later, Marinette almost jumped at the sound before hitting snooze and continuing to sleep, feeling that waking up two hours before she had to go to school when her house was literally across the street seemed pointless as she didn't take very long to get ready.

But by the time she knew it, she woke up ten minutes before she had to be in class, she jumped in shock that she slept in so much but at the same time relieved that her body didn't wake her up any later. So as Marinette got ready for school, she started to feel her morning sickness kick in yet again. Marinette groaned, quickly running downstairs and into the bathroom, which was now not occupied. She didn't realise that emptying what she had left in her stomach took a good few minutes and Marinette was only half dressed. As she quickly walked back upstairs, Sabine looked at her in worry; feeling that her gut was telling her something big was up with her and she may be right about it her assumption. But she decided not to speak of it until after Marinette had come home from school.

Not long later, Marinette was out the door when she suddenly bumped into Adrien, not recognising him as she fell to the ground, but hearing his voice immediately made her heart race and her cheeks heat up as she looked into those gorgeous green eyes of his.

"Sorry Marinette, I didn't see you there." He apologised, lifting Marinette back up to her feet. "I was just going to grab a quick breakfast before I head off to class, want to join me?" He asked in a friendly tone, gesturing towards the entrance of the bakery.

Marinette knew that she would be late for class if she did stay to eat with Adrien, but she wasn't going to pass on an opportunity like this. She sucked in her lips nervously and nodded, smiling slightly as she followed Adrien back inside the bakery. Tom was the first to see the pair walk in side by side, he awed at the sight, knowing that the moment he and Sabine first saw Adrien a few years ago that he was well suited for Marinette, even though he was almost an adult he still seemed like an adorable little child.

"Hi there Adrien, looks like you get the first batch for today." Tom stated with a greeting smile, gesturing to the croissants neatly spread on the counter on a decorative setup. "And Marinette looks like you get to have breakfast for a change." He joked humorously, chuckling as he grabbed two croissants, and handing them to Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien was about to hand Tom some money over but Tom insisted that it was on the house, Adrien hesitated, feeling guilty if he didn't pay for the croissants but eventually he accepted that they were free and walked out the door with Marinette following behind.

Marinette didn't know why Adrien would even have breakfast at her parents' bakery when he had a luxurious mansion to have fancy meals in, but she loved this moment with him. If only she could find the right moment to tell him about her feelings, Adrien had seemed so oblivious to her constant hints and Alya and Nino's suggestions on dating Marinette. He only found her as a good friend, he could never love anyone else as much as he loved Ladybug, and he was looking forward to their next night patrol the following day. Even though nothing much happened during their patrols he enjoyed spending some quality time with his lady.

After crossing the road towards school, Alya was about to walk in when she saw Adrien and Marinette walking side by side, but she could tell that Marinette hadn't said anything yet in terms of her feelings towards him, she could tell from her nervous body language as she kept a comfortable difference between her and Adrien.

Alya decided not to ruin Marinette's special moment walking alongside her crush, so she continued on inside and decided to tease her about it when they were in class. To keep her mind off the two, she whipped out her phone, surprised that she hadn't updated her blog in over a week, it seemed like Hawkmoth wasn't planting anymore akumas into people's minds, but she knew that Ladybug would show up out of nowhere when a sudden akuma attack occurred, and she always grew excited even when there was no akuma fight.

Meanwhile Adrien was the first to finish his croissant, loving Marinette's parents baking more than he loved his standard breakfast at home; he turned to Marinette with a hunger satisfied smile. He gave her thumbs up in humour after finishing it, causing Marinette to giggle at Adrien's attempt at humour.

"Your parents make the best pastries, you must be really lucky to have parents like that." He implied with a bright smile, envious of Marinette's happy family compared to his own.

Marinette didn't fully understand why she would be so lucky to have parents who baked for a living compared to living with the most famous fashion designer in Paris. She had to admit she loved her parents baking but she wished she lived like Adrien did, living under a huge mansion, having a ginormous bedroom and having all meals of the day served to him. Unfortunately she didn't know even half of what Adrien has to deal with every day at home.

So Marinette finished her croissant midway through the locker room before she reached her locker, she peeked over at Adrien and smiled dreamily, desperately wishing that they could be together someday. But with how her life was going now she feared that it won't ever happen. And then in that thought, Marinette felt her swallowed croissant starting to rise up through her throat, she quickly slammed her locker shut before running to the bathroom behind her. The sudden slamming of Marinette's locker startled Adrien, causing him to look over slightly and see the girl's bathroom door slowly swing shut.

He raised an eyebrow in concern, worried that she was feeling sick in some way; he decided to not think too much about it as there was so little he could do to help her right now, so he grabbed the rest of his things before heading off to class.

 **I am seriously sorry for the delay in this Chapter, midway through writing this I got a terrible headache and fever, I wasted a whole day just resting in bed and doing nothing else, but hopefully I can upload another chapter within the next week or so just to keep the story progressing. I just hope my headache doesn't last much longer because it's really interfering with my daily activities...**

 **Anyways, see you all soon for Chapter 7! ^^**


	7. Support

**Oh man have I been busy with my three different accounts, Deviantart more so and YouTube less so because I've been recording some videos from a few days ago and hope to do more on that account soon, but back onto the topic of FanFiction. I really hope to update this story and the other story I'm working on twice a week during my time off from my graphic design course, just to get more progression. I know I've said it before, but I'm just saying again because you may or may not be surprised with another chapter in a few days' time :D**

 **Anyways, I want to try and make more progression with this plot, as a lot of you are inching for that moment for when Ladybug will tell Chat, or will Marinette tell Adrien? Or what's going to happen? Some more confusion coming your way! XD**

 **Enjoy Chapter 7 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 7 – Support**

She didn't know how but somehow Marinette was able to make it through another day of school without her signs being incredibly obvious. She wasn't that far along but she knew her signs would only get more noticeable and worse as time moves forward. At only four weeks, she knew she had many more weeks left ahead of her, and already she felt like she was going to fall asleep at her desk, lose her temper at any moment or puke in front of everyone when she smelt something very strong.

If only being Ladybug helped her in some way, but unfortunately it didn't. It only complicated Marinette's life even further, as her pregnancy would progress Chat will begin to notice her change and get bigger, she would eventually have to shoot answers and confess everything to him, but she just didn't feel ready for any of that. She didn't know when would be a good time, but she knew that she had to make a time or time will make her do it when she least expects it.

During her last class of the day, she thought of many ways she could tell Chat but she felt that all of them weren't good enough for a big confession like this, and she began to think more about his response if she did tell him. He would be utterly shocked, she knew how much he cared and loved her. He would probably do something cruel to himself because of hurting her like that, she didn't know what he would do but it might end up being something terrible.

However, she had slim hope that although Cat Noir hurt her like this, he would help her every step of the way with her pregnancy. But then Marinette found another problem, however she had this thought on her mind a lot longer than Chat's response to the pregnancy, and that was their secret identities.

She would be happy that Chat would support her in any way he could, but she didn't know who he was underneath the mask and neither did he, how can two expecting parents help each other when neither of them know who they both really are? It wouldn't work, secrets would have to be revealed, and Marinette had kept her secret long enough from him for this long, she didn't feel ready. But that made her repeat a question in her head: When would she be ready?

It finally reached the end of the school day, Marinette glanced at Adrien as he walked on out of the classroom with Nino, Alya prepared her things and nudged Marinette's arm with a smirk.

"C'mon girl, you and I need to do some serious planning." She implied, beginning to walk out the door.

Marinette nodded in reply, but then hearing the words planning made her mind go crazy. She started to panic as she started to see exactly what Alya was talking about, with that smirk on her face she could tell it definitely had something to do with Adrien, and she was not ready to say anything to him right now.

All she wanted to do was have this pregnancy removed from her life but she didn't want to get an abortion at the same time, she wasn't that kind of person. She just wanted to be with Adrien and maybe have his child someday instead of someone she barely knew, her heart ached at just the feeling.

"I can't, Alya. Not today, please!" Marinette begged, quickly grabbing her things before rushing after her friend.

"Nope, no more stalling you need to get your act together and confess. You're only losing time not gaining any so I suggest you use it to your advantage." Alya stated firmly, smiling as they both headed into the locker room.

Just then, Marinette remembered from the night before that her mother wanted to talk to her straight after school about something, she worried that Alya wouldn't let her go but it was her mother that wanted to talk to her, and she had to leave.

"Alya...I'm sorry but I just remembered." She said in a sincere tone. "My mom said she needs to talk to me about something...Can we do this another time?" She asked, begging Alya to let her go, as she was not bailing but this time seriously in need of leaving because of her mother.

Alya sighed, feeling like it was another one of Marinette's old excuses, but decided to let her go. So as she grabbed her stuff she gave a response that made Marinette feel relieved.

"Okay Marinette, you can go. But I want to come with just to confirm that you're not ratting yourself out again." She pestered humorously, smirking as she poked a finger at her friend.

Although she was telling the truth, Marinette still felt nervous about Alya following her back home. She didn't even know why her mother wanted to talk to her; although she was halfway to falling asleep she could tell when her mother asked her that it sounded like she had something serious to talk about.

So the two girls headed to the bakery, Sabine looked up the instant Marinette walked through the door, smiling slightly at them before starting to make her way upstairs, waiting for her mother to call her back down. Meanwhile Sabine noticed that she was with her friend, so she decided not to interrupt their time together, she didn't want to be that kind of parent who ruins their child's time with their friends.

Alya leaned against the wall of Marinette's bedroom with a smirk, unsurprised to see that Marinette's mother didn't say anything as the two passed her. Marinette felt her muscles tense up with nervousness, worried that her mother wasn't going to ask but decided to go down and ask herself, she was starting to think that perhaps because she was halfway to falling asleep that her mother said that to her in a dream instead of real life? But Marinette felt like the words were too real so she decided that she would go downstairs, and in that instant that she was about to open the hatch to leave, Sabine knocked on it.

"Marinette?" Sabine called from the other side.

Marinette quickly opened the hatch for her mother, Sabine climbed up slightly to see Alya leaning against the wall, smiling as she greeted with a friendly wave. Sabine waved back and greeted her hello before looking at her daughter with a serious expression.

"I know you might seem busy with your friend today but I was hoping I could talk to you about something. Would it be rude to ask your friend to come back another time?" Sabine asked with sincerity, not wanting to seem like she was kicking out Marinette's best friend.

With a sigh of relief, Marinette nodded, glad that Alya had to leave but at the same time worried of what her mother wanted to seriously talk about, she turned to Alya who heard every word, giving an expression of sincerity before Alya got the hint.

"Okay Marinette you're off the hook this time, but I'll make you confess eventually." Alya stated with a smirk and a wink, as Sabine stepped into Marinette's room, allowing Alya to leave.

Marinette giggled nervously, looking at her mother with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks, she knew that her parents were aware of her crush, but she was glad that they didn't push it forward like Alya did. However she was glad Alya was trying to make her confess to him when she couldn't. But with how things are ending up now she couldn't see herself to confess anytime soon, the pregnancy and the need of knowing who Cat Noir really was robbed her mind.

With a wave goodbye Alya left Marinette's room and headed all the way downstairs and out the door, in that time Marinette sat back down at her desk while her mother breathed a heavy sigh, as if what she wanted to talk about was very serious. She cleared her throat before she spoke, sitting on another chair beside Marinette leaning in forward with a worried expression on her face.

"Marinette...from what I've heard you don't seem to have a boyfriend yet but...I feel that there's something you're not telling us." She explained, sadness and worry in her tone and expression.

Biting her lip and tensing up were Marinette's initial reaction, her first thoughts were that they somehow knew of her alter ego, but hearing her mother speak of a boyfriend felt like her mother knew about something else without her even saying anything. Can other mother's sense it? Or was Marinette getting paranoid over nothing and her mother was simply asking why she was not home as much or missing a few classes a week. Her mind grew confused; she didn't know what to think.

"Why do you say that?" Marinette asked nervously, rubbing her neck a little.

Sabine moved a little closer, pressing a hand against her daughter's shoulder, as if this situation was definitely not meant to be taken lightly. Marinette gulped nervously as her mind raced with a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She didn't know what her mother was asking about but she knew it could be only one of two things, and she was sincerely hoping that it was something entirely different, but her gut told her otherwise.

"I can see it in your eyes; please don't lie to me Marinette." She lectured in a serious but also caring tone. "I'm your mother and we can talk about this." She assured, smiling a little.

Marinette looked down, her cheeks beyond the colour pink, showing a very vibrant red across her face, she could feel her heart beat quicken with anxiety, and this was it. It wasn't going to be good but she knew she couldn't lie to her mother like this, in the corner of her eye she could see Tikki looking at her with worry; she shook her head, assuming the same thoughts as Marinette. Tikki hoped that her mother didn't know about her alter ego.

She didn't respond to her mother, Sabine sighed as she looked down for a moment, keeping the silence between them present until she cleared her throat once again, looking back up at her daughter.

"Marinette, I'm going to ask you something and please answer truthfully." She requested, seriousness remained present in her expression and tone of voice.

The navy haired teen looked down for a moment, but then she sighed and nodded reluctantly, still unsure of what her mother was asking her about and worried it could be either her pregnancy or her secret identity, she didn't want her mother to discover either. She wasn't ready to tell her parents that she was pregnant, and she knew that she had to keep her secret identity a secret, she couldn't tell anyone about it. So she sat there in strong anticipation and worry, looking away slightly from her mother's face before she felt her mother caress her cheek slightly, wanting her to look her in the eyes.

"Are you pregnant?"

Marinette felt her world collapse in that very moment; her gut knew it to be true, somehow her mother knew. She didn't know how but her mother knew, in one way she was relieved that she wasn't going to ask about where she always was in her spare time, but she knew she could come up with an easy excuse for that, unfortunately this sort of question wasn't easy to back out of, and in that moment it clicked in her mind.

A small possible reason how her mother would know is she could've seen the test in the bathroom trash, but she felt like there was more of strong evidence radiating off her body. All expecting mothers have that motherly glow, she didn't know what the motherly glow was or what it did to her body but somehow other mothers knew instantly whether a woman was pregnant or not, even without asking them. Sabine had Marinette mentally tied up, she couldn't break free out of this and knew that now she had to confess to her parents.

But then came the worst part of it, as she thought of her response with strong hesitation to agree to the question, she knew that if she said yes their first thoughts would be who the father was, and that would be when she couldn't say anything about who made her pregnant without revealing her secret identity. She could feel everything around her collapsing, and she hadn't even responded to her mother yet.

Marinette looked up at her mother, tears started to engulf her eyes as she cried and wrapped her arms around her mother, giving enough confirmation to Sabine that she indeed was pregnant. Sabine expressed sadness and worry, but knew she was going to support her through whatever decision she made. Marinette didn't let go of her, she could feel her mother wanting to see her face but she felt so reluctant to do so, now that the emotions she expressed gave enough evidence to confirm that she was most certainly pregnant.

"Marinette, please look at me dear." Her mother insisted, her tone very sympathetic.

She looked up at her mother, not being able to bear the pain of someone else, especially her mother knowing about her pregnancy, the thoughts of her asking who the father was plagued her mind and it was a question she didn't want to answer but knew that it was going to be the next question her mother would ask. Marinette didn't know what to say, she couldn't lie and say it was Adrien's child, after what Alya just told her in front of Sabine before, plus she hated thinking that way towards Adrien.

Marinette loved Adrien but wouldn't keep her alter ego a secret by saying it was Adrien, she only wished it was but she knew he wasn't. Although Chat and Adrien shared a few similarities their differences outweighed them, she could never imagine Cat Noir being the guy she had been crushing on for three years be the one who was fighting by her side all this time, there were just too many differences to make her mind think that way.

Another option she thought of was telling her everything, but she pushed that option into the far back of her head, she was extremely unwilling to expose her secret identity just to tell her mother who the father was. She didn't want to say she didn't know either, otherwise it would seem to her parents that she was raped or she had been out late at night and had a one night stand, which she knew she would get into deep trouble for, and her parents knew her too well for her to do that sort of thing.

"It's alright; I'll speak to your father about this. Don't worry about a thing, I'll be here with you every step of the way, whether you choose to keep it or not." Sabine assured caringly, embracing her daughter tightly.

Feeling that her mother knew but supported whatever decision she made, made Marinette feel more relaxed about her knowing about her pregnancy, but at the same time she grew worried of how her father would respond, she hoped that because of her loving relationship with both her parents that he would respond in a similar matter to Sabine.

"Thank you, mom." Marinette thanked dearly, her tears slowing as she smiled with her eyes closed, her head resting against her mother's shoulder.

Just in that moment there was a knock from the door below followed by a call out that sounded much like Tom. "Hello? Is everything alright up here?" He asked as he opened up the hatch, looking around before his eyes stopped in the direction of his wife and daughter.

This was where Marinette felt her muscles tense up again, she sincerely hoped that her father would react in a similar matter, but what stressed and worried her out even more was who was going to ask first about the father and how would she respond? Her mind was racing a million miles an hour for her to even think of a straight answer. She wanted to know so badly who Cat Noir really was, but couldn't bear to tell him the truth either, she knew eventually she would have to tell him, or she would have to give up her identity as Ladybug and keep it a secret completely from Chat.

But she didn't want to hurt his feelings, she knew how much he cared for her, even if the feeling wasn't mutual on her side, she liked that he respected her and protects her in any way that he could. She didn't want to disappear from his line of sight just to keep this big of a secret away from him, he was a part of this situation too and sooner or later he would have to be included more into the situation. Marinette didn't know how long that was going to be until the day she would tell but feared that it could be any day now.

Tom approached the rest of his family, seeing the dried up tears in Marinette's eyes, immediately feeling sympathetic and a little confused as to why his daughter was upset, but then saw the seriousness and care in Sabine's eyes, feeling that Marinette just told her something extremely serious and he had to be told about it.

"Tom, Marinette needs our support in this, we need to accept that she can keep the baby if she wants to or not."

With widened eyes Tom felt almost shocked and speechless to find out that his daughter was pregnant, his first thoughts were who the father was, as he had no idea that Marinette was seeing anyone or that she would turn out to be this kind of girl who would go out with a guy and do that, he didn't even know who the father was, and it was the first question to slip through his lips.

"Who's the father?" He asked, kneeling down next to his wife and daughter, his face serious but content.

Marinette rolled slightly away from her parents, feeling the ache of the question pass through her entire body with a giant shudder of fear, she didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell the truth but at the same time she couldn't. She didn't want to lie and say it was Adrien because she was not that kind of person and she didn't want to drag her crush into this when he had nothing to do with it.

But eventually, with a deep sigh, she came up with a response. She looked up at her parents and looked into their eyes, seeing the worry and seriousness vibe they gave off through their expressions as they waited anxiously for an answer from their daughter.

"I can't tell you right now. I'm not ready..." She admitted, feeling that was the only response she could give for now.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other in worry, feeling that Marinette had done a one night stand or had been raped, worried that their daughter may have had this happen by complete accident against her will or Marinette was secretly living a life that they didn't know about. Sabine closed her eyes thoughtfully before gently pressing a hand against her daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay Marinette, we understand." She assured with a small caring smile.

"Don't worry, we will support you in any way that we can." Tom added, moving closer to Marinette to embrace her.

The three of them hugged each other, all three smiling while Marinette's smile widened slightly as the feeling of relief washed over her, feeling some stress taken off of her from her parents. She now had someone to talk to about it besides her kwami, she had support, she had acceptance, and that was more than what she could ask for in that very moment.

"You don't have to tell us who the father is right now, we can wait." Sabine said with assurance, caressing her daughter's cheek.

She only wished that she knew who the father was. Soon her parents would ask her again, they would need an answer eventually, and she couldn't keep saying that she couldn't tell them till another time, she would have to say something soon. But unfortunately she would have to find out who Cat Noir was behind the mask before she could say anything to her parents.

That was the part she was most definitely not looking forward to, it was going to be a whole new adventure for her and a decision that she would eventually have to overcome and accept. Marinette was still indecisive about deciding whether to keep the baby or not, but feeling that she had support on her side, she felt like keeping it was the better option. The only unfortunate thing was that she didn't know half of how the child would turn out to be like, she had no choice, and she had to find out who Cat Noir really was before it was too late.

Marinette had to find a good time to tell him everything.

 **Phew, okay I extended this chapter a little because I delayed it. I'm not sure how two chapters of my two stories that I'm working on plus two pages of my two comics each a week is going to work while I'm on break, and at the moment I'm kinda failing to do that... ^^; Plus on deviantart I'm doing commissions and all sorts of other things, not to mention a few videos I need to edit and put on YouTube...man internet life has consumed me lol...no wonder I can't get a job... hehe hmmm...**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope to have something very big happening in the next chapter to stay in your seats because hopefully I'll have another chapter up in a few days or so! ^^**


	8. Almost There

**Well then, I have made myself a schedule and so far I'm pretty sure I've set myself too much work for me to get done by the 18** **th** **... Oh also, in case you're wondering how the updates will work after I go back to college for semester 2, I will be updating this story on a weekly basis, hopefully on a Friday because that's what I have planned, but only time will tell.**

 **I kinda wished I had another week of break like I thought I did but unfortunately I don't, even my best friend at her college starts the same week as mine, so I guess I can't be stubborn and lazy and just forget that week existed lol...I'm getting off topic, I'm really hoping to make some big progress in this chapter, but not too much as I don't really want to rush this story but at the same time I'd like to keep it moving along. ^^**

 **So, without further delay, here's Chapter 8 of A New Creation! :D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 8 – Almost There**

As one month went by, both Adrien and Marinette made great progress with their school work while at the same time able to rid of the akuma attacks Hawkmoth brought to the city. Marinette's signs had subsided temporarily but she knew that her signs would get worse as time went on, every morning when she woke up she would look into the mirror to see if her stomach was bigger yet or not. She knew it wasn't too difficult to hide as Marinette up until her later months but as Ladybug it was going to be much more difficult and she would definitely have to tell Chat by that point.

Over that month Ladybug had been trying to find the right time to tell Chat everything that happened but a good moment never came up, she wanted to tell him at a time in which he would have time to process the news, she didn't want to tell him midway through battle, and their most recent patrols over the weekend had several akuma attacks accompany them so there was less alone time for the two of them.

Marinette had constant on and off thoughts about telling Chat and picturing them together as a couple, it was hard to imagine as she didn't like him in that way even though he did, she only wished she could picture Adrien alongside her, but knew that his life was busy as it is for him to even have time to save Paris by her side. She didn't even know what was going to happen after she told him about her pregnancy, she had thoughts and doubts but didn't know what outcome to expect, Tikki assured her that everything would work out in the end, and that she shouldn't hold in this secret too long or it could start to affect Chat in a different way than expected.

She had to plan a time, but felt like he would take it another way and assume it was a date or something and he would be all humorous about it, after another week of pestering her whether she was okay or not from the Witch Master battle, he gave up and assumed that everything worked out alright and that his lady was fine. Marinette wanted to tell him on a more serious note, and wanted to tell him before anything accidental were to occur that would force her to reveal to him in that very moment.

That's not what she wanted; she had to give him the facts alone, not in battle but just alone somewhere, maybe sitting on a quiet rooftop. She didn't know when she would tell him but she couldn't let this secret linger any longer, she was glad that her parents were okay with her keeping it a secret from the school, but Sabine warned her that she will look pregnant eventually and she wouldn't be able to hide it.

After another tiring and uneventful week of school and superhero life, Marinette collapsed onto her bed, landing on her stomach first then gasped as she remembered there was a baby growing on that side. She quickly rolled over and rubbed her lower stomach, hoping that she didn't hurt it. Tikki flew to her side with a concerned expression, which soon turned into an expression of happiness and assurance.

"Don't worry Marinette, your baby's safe from that." She assured, nodding her little head.

Marinette looked down, thinking about the safety of her child, plus the fact that it wasn't just her child, and then the thoughts of being struck there during battle made her muscles tense and her heartbeat quicken with anxiety. She worried what the battles would do to her child; it worried her so much that she was willing to retire as Ladybug for a while until she could fight battles again knowing her child is safe.

At the same time, she didn't feel right calling the baby her child, but at the same time she didn't feel right calling it hers and Cat Noir's. It was hard to think that two superheroes were going to be parents in about seven months; she was nearly nine weeks along and was still waiting for that moment for when she would show through, and she knew that as Ladybug it wouldn't be incredibly noticeable but eventually it would.

Tikki could see Marinette was in deep thought after what she said about assuring her baby was safe from harm; she floated up to Marinette's cheek and caressed it with concern, worried that Marinette was feeling doubts and thinking of nothing else but bad things happening to her baby.

"Oh Tikki, how am I even going to do this? I can't even tell Cat Noir that he's the father, I need to tell him soon before it's too late." She whimpered, clenching her fists over her face in worry and shame.

She knew she would have to tell her parents too about whom the father was, they were okay with not knowing for now but she knew soon she would have to say something, but she just didn't know what to say once that day would come. She couldn't say Cat Noir, she couldn't say some stranger, and she couldn't even say Adrien. All of those options lead down a dark path she didn't want to go down, it would end up in something being revealed or someone getting hurt, or her getting punished, and she didn't want any of that.

"Arrange a time; don't wait Marinette, the more you wait the bigger of an impact it's going to have on him. You need to tell him as soon as you can." Tikki stated firmly, wanting Marinette to do the right thing.

Marinette whimpered a little, feeling more tears of frustration come to her eyes. "But I don't know when would be a good time, and I'm so relieved that my symptoms have gone down for now but I don't know when they'll start to get worse again." She cried, wiping her nose with a tissue.

Tikki didn't respond, instead she zipped down towards the calendar on Marinette's wall and checked the dates, she knew Marinette wouldn't be on summer vacation for another a long time, and she was in her senior year so her workload was bound to get worse over time, she didn't want her owner being stressed out with both finding a good time to tell Chat about her pregnancy while at the same time worrying about all her school work and exams.

She didn't have long to go until she would graduate high school and have to go to college, or at least get a part time job. Her parents were wondering why she hadn't got a part time job yet, however they did consider her input with the bakery as some sort of job, but they didn't give her much money for it, knowing that as Marinette grew older she would have to earn the money somewhere else for herself.

But now with the pregnancy she wasn't even sure how she could manage a part time job, being a mother, being a superhero and finishing high school all at the same time, she would have absolutely no time to herself, she wasn't even sure if Cat Noir was willing to help take care of the child with her still as good friends, unfortunately her mind stopped there and focused on different thoughts that frustrated her as she buried her head in her pillow.

"How about this weekend or next weekend?" Tikki suggested, flying back up to Marinette. "I would recommend this weekend to get it out of the way, but at latest next weekend. You can't hold this in any longer." She exclaimed in a sincere tone, worried that if Marinette didn't tell fate would decide for her.

Marinette looked up from her pillow, thinking about the two weekends ahead of her, she couldn't imagine telling him tomorrow on their patrol, but that's when her mind made a serious decision. She couldn't chicken out from it, she had to tell him ASAP, she already felt guilty for hiding it from him for almost two whole months, any longer and Cat Noir could respond with a more shocked response than she would expect.

"I have an idea." Marinette claimed with a sniffle, sitting up from her bed, crossing her legs as she straightened her posture. "I'll tell him tomorrow if there are no akuma attacks, if there are then I will tell him next weekend no matter what." She confirmed with herself, feeling confidence radiate over her body.

Tikki smiled with pride, relieved that soon he would know the news but at the same time grew worried about what would happen to Chat after she would tell him, Tikki knew how much Chat loved Ladybug but was he willing to help raise a child with her at such a young age? Marinette didn't know Chat's age but assumed that he would be around seventeen or eighteen as well just like she was, either way they were both teens expecting a child, except the father had no idea about it yet.

With a glance out the window, Marinette knew that her time was only shortening as the sun began to lower and descend into the horizon below, tomorrow was patrol day, and she had to prepare herself. In one way she hoped for a battle so she could leave it off one more week but at the same time she needed to tell him before the time difference would shock him further if she told him the week after.

So after getting up from her bed and finishing more of her homework from that day, she called out goodnight to her parents before falling into a peaceful sleep with her kwami sleeping on her pillow. She dreamed happy moments; the first thing that happened in her dream was the sound of a child laughing, it made Marinette smile in her sleep and her hands unconsciously move towards her belly.

The scene was bright, she couldn't see much, but the sounds of angels singing in the background echoed and made it feel like she was in heaven almost, but looked beneath her to see she was walking on lush green grass. Her ears made her follow the cheerful laugh of a young child; she didn't have anything else she could follow. Eventually the brightness and blur around her surroundings began to slowly fade as things started to look crystal clear.

"Hello?" She called out, a hand lightly pressed against her forehead to aid her sight, shading her eyes from the bright light around her.

Her voice seemed to echo, and the sound of a child cheerfully laughing grew closer. Marinette could start to see little toys on the ground, toys that would most likely belong to a toddler or a young child at about the age of four or five, she knew by this point she was looking for a child, she didn't know why she was looking for this child but that's all her mind could focus on in that very moment.

As she continued to walk she saw more and more toys that started to resemble things from her waking life, she started to come across toys that looked like her as Ladybug, she even saw plushies of both her and Cat Noir on the ground, she was starting to get worried. And then she looked up from the ground to see a young child sitting on the ground with a tall figure next to it.

Marinette couldn't identify who either of these people was, but she could tell that one was an adult while the other was a young child; they seemed to be family as they sat close to each other, possibly parent and child. As Marinette got closer the child began to become much clearer to her and it was then that she realised it was her own child a few years after it was born.

It was a young girl, with lovely blonde hair, and then as Marinette's crystal blue eyes focused on the adult figure, she slowly started to realise who that adult figure was. It was the father of her child, it slowly started to make out Cat Noir but with casual clothing on, their backs were turned to Marinette so she couldn't see their faces. But then Marinette felt fear rush over her body as the young man started to look a lot more like Adrien than Cat Noir.

Then, the two turned around, smiling at Marinette as the little girl waved to her mother. "Hi Mommy!" She called, giggling a little.

Marinette stopped in her tracks, and looked at the man's face, it was Adrien's face. But a moment ago the back of his head resembled Cat Noir's quite a lot. It was then that she couldn't take much more of the dream, she couldn't picture Adrien as the father, or being as Cat Noir, this dream was going down a path she didn't want it to go down. She forced herself to wake up from it, she knew it wasn't real, and as much as she wanted Adrien to be the father instead of Cat Noir, she could never picture Cat Noir and Adrien being the same person, she couldn't expect Adrien to be the father of her child, never.

She almost screamed when she woke up from her terrifying dream, startling her kwami as Tikki quickly flew up and stretched her arms. "Marinette, are you alright?" She asked with concern in a slightly tired voice.

The navy haired teen sat up, turning on the lamp so she could feel reality wash over her mind, that dream made her scared to even think that Adrien would be the father of her child, or to even think he was Cat Noir. It was impossible. As much as she wanted it to be true she knew it wasn't. Cat Noir and Adrien were two different people; she knew that to be true. She denied it every time someone would say that Adrien and Cat Noir look a little similar, and Alya was the one who pointed it out the most, and it frustrated her every time.

Marinette sighed, taking in deep breaths to relax herself and recollect her thoughts before she would go back to sleep. It was a little after one in the morning, very dark beyond the light of her bedside lamp. She turned to her kwami and nodded silently in reply, pressing her lips together as she looked down, caressing her stomach.

"Was my dream trying to tell me something?" She asked in a quiet worried tone.

Tikki raised an eyebrow, not understanding or even knowing what Marinette was talking about, but knew it had something to do with the dream she just woke up from. "What was it about?"

Marinette lay back down, staring at the ceiling as Tikki rested next to Marinette's head, and Marinette had her hands clasped over her chest before she began to speak. "It was about the future, seeing a little girl; she had blue eyes just like me, but had blonde hair just like Cat Noir's..."

Her kwami didn't breathe a word, knowing that there was more to this dream that would make Marinette wake up from shock. She could see the utter seriousness and sadness in Marinette's eyes, and could see them slowly turn to fear and worry as she continued to explain what her dream was about.

"But when I saw Cat Noir's face...it looked like...Adrien's..." She added, her words stuttering as she bit her lip tightly with anxiety.

Tikki knew why she would wake up from that sort of dream, but knew that Marinette shouldn't worry too much about it, seeing that it was only a dream and most dreams never really came true, even if Marinette wanted Adrien to be the father more than anything other than some stranger whom Marinette only knew as Cat Noir, she couldn't possibly imagine him being Cat Noir, even if the similarities made it the more obvious that there could be a connection.

"Don't worry too much about it Marinette, it was just a dream. Now, go back to sleep. We need to get more work done tomorrow before you go on patrol." Tikki reminded, while finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

Marinette nodded, pulling the sheets back up to her shoulders before she turned to her side, finding the most comfortable side to sleep on. She stared almost blankly at the wall for a moment, thinking about how she would tell Chat tomorrow if there were no akuma attacks. She would have to prepare herself, and prepare him for it too. She didn't want to just blurt it out to him without setting up the scene for it first. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a ride.

The next day came quickly; Marinette woke up a little late, but woke up content and a little energised to start the day. She spent a majority of her afternoon in her room with Tikki trying to get as much homework out of the way so she could have more time to herself later, as she knew her time to herself would only thin out as time went on. It didn't help that while she worked on her homework her mind would get creative fashion ideas that she couldn't help but quickly sketch them into her book, Tikki sighed every time Marinette whipped out her sketch book to draw more designs and have less attention to her homework.

Eventually night fell, and after dinner Marinette went upstairs and stood in front of her mirror, knowing that it was just about time for her to go on her patrol. She took in several deep breaths, trying to relax herself so that she would be ready for it, but at the same time it was possible that she wouldn't have the time to tonight and might have to tell him next week, but knew that she couldn't hide this from him too much longer. She felt terrible with every passing day that he didn't know about it, she had to tell him tonight, and even if it pained her how shocked he would be about it.

"This is it." Marinette stated firmly, slowly clenching and unclenching her fists.

Tikki floated by her side, smiling with content, looking forward but at the same time worried with how the rest of the night was going to turn out, she knew that after she would be untransformed Cat Noir would either know about it, or find out next weekend about it. Either way tonight might change his life or it might be delayed a week.

"Are you ready?" Tikki asked, smiling to give Marinette more assurance.

Marinette nodded with determination, and not a moment sooner she commanded Tikki to transform her, her room lit up in a pink glow before she was transformed into Ladybug, and with a whip of her yoyo she zipped out of her room and out onto the streets of Paris looking for Cat Noir.

It wasn't long until she found him sitting on a rooftop checking the view around him, his staff in hand in case he needed to spring into action. She made enough noise as she landed on the roof so he could hear her and that she wouldn't startle him as she approached him. He turned to see Ladybug in sight, he smiled as he started to walk over to his lady, and he placed his staff away as he greeted Ladybug with a friendly wave.

"Nice to see you again my lady, been enjoying the absence of akuma attacks?" He asked, reaching for Ladybug's hand, to give it a gentle kiss.

Ladybug could tell that this was off to a completely different start, and knew that she had to tone down this scene before it seemed too positive, but at the same time she didn't want to break his happy mood. However, with much reluctance, she managed to express sadness on her face as she looked down, pulling her hand away from Chat's, causing him to look up in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk." She implied, titling her head up slightly, her expression sincere yet more leaned towards saddened and worried.

Cat Noir had no idea what had come over Ladybug, a moment ago she seemed content and happy, now she seemed like something terrible had happened and that she had to tell him about it. His curiosity started to boil as he wondered exactly what was wrong with Ladybug, it pained him every second that she didn't tell him what was wrong. It wasn't until she sat down that she started to talk.

 **Oh god you're going to hate me for cutting it there, but if I continue any longer then this is going to be one hell of a long chapter, and I have many other things I want to get done. But don't worry I am trying to do updates twice a week so expect the next chapter hopefully in a few days or so, I can't say when exactly but a few days at latest.**

 **She will tell him in the next Chapter; I cut it here also to prepare you guys for the confession, and possibly something even bigger might happen in the next Chapter. I can't tell though, or it might not happen but happen later on in the story. Looks like you'll just have to wait and see! ^^**


	9. Shock and Silence

**So I was going to do this a day or two earlier but I was caught up in a sleepover and my sleep schedule derailed really hard, I'm not really a morning person and I had to get up early in the morning twice and also going to bed after midnight so my sleep schedule has completely gone haywire. XD**

 **Anyways, I think other than another Chapter that hopefully I'll post before the 18** **th** **, this will be the last of the double updates until I have the time to write more chapters twice a week, but unfortunately I don't see that happening as second semesters tend to be fuller in terms of the work load, and I really am trying to get a part time job. I just can't seem to disconnect myself from my internet life.**

 **Enough of that, you guys wanna read Chat's reaction, so here it is! Enjoy Chapter 9 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 9 – Shock and Silence**

"Cat Noir...please give me your honest reaction to this, and I'm really sorry if this hurts you in any way." Ladybug pleaded, sincerely hoping her words would lessen his shocked response.

He sat down next to her, his cat ears perked up fully to hear every breath Ladybug emitted, desperately wanting to hear every word that curled out of her mouth so elegantly when she talked in a softer tone to him, and that occasion was very rare, but it made his heart ache to hear and see her like this, his mind raced a million miles, just inching to know what Ladybug was about to say to him. Chat nodded in response, allowing Ladybug to continue.

Ladybug knew this was it, she had to tell him. It was now or never, she didn't want to lose this moment, he had to know everything that happened, and the change undergoing her body. She knew it would be a lot to take in, but it's best to tell him now than later, she was already two months in; she couldn't wait to tell him any longer. Knowing that he didn't know for two months pained her enough.

"I'm...um...I'm...carrying your child." She admitted, her words stuttering at the beginning, knowing that she couldn't stop now so she let the rest of that sentence flow out clean.

That's when he was hit hard with a thousand bullets, millions of new thoughts raced through his head, his mind exploding with every possible emotion. Why didn't she tell him? How did this happen? When did it happen? Why tell him now, why didn't she tell him sooner? Why didn't he remember this? How far along was she? Did anyone else know? Does this mean she loves him? How did she know it's his? So many questions ran through his mind and he wanted to ask every single one to her but knew that would overwhelm her.

Unfortunately he was overwhelmed with every possible kind of emotion and millions of shocked thoughts prevented him from talking. Ladybug looked up, expecting a speechless expression and was greeted with that exact expression. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know whether she should keep carrying on with how it happened or wait for him to speak. There was a strange and unsettling silence between the two heroes, and Ladybug was on the brink of forgetting about this ever happening and leave when Chat spoke up, his head turned away from hers.

"How long have you been...like this?" He asked, very hesitant to say the word.

Chat knew that this looked far too serious to be a joke, this had to be the sincere truth but yet Cat Noir would've remembered such an experience but remembers nothing, the only thing that comes close to those thoughts is when he regained control of himself again from the Witch Master and he sensed that he did something wrong.

Could that have been that something wrong with Ladybug that day?

Ladybug sniffled, wiping some tears away from her eyes, upset that he didn't respond in the way that she thought he was going to be relieved that he didn't leave and run away, completely avoiding the situation altogether. "I'm two months in..." She answered, looking over to him, still seeing his face turned away from her.

"How...did this happen?" He asked hesitantly, worried that what he was about to hear was going to be the worst thing he ever heard.

She shifted closer to him, looking down as she cupped her stomach gently, and the other resting on her thigh, her frown very evident as she looked up at the night sky, seeing the pleasant clouds reveal the stars that lay hidden underneath.

Ladybug didn't want to tell him everything that happened but at the same time she had to, it was the only way he was truly going to understand how she could have fallen pregnant with his child in the first place. She knew that it was going to stab right through him, telling him how he fell under a spell and was forced to do the unthinkable to her, changing her body forever, and giving it a scar that will grow into a human being.

"It was back with the Witch Master...you were controlled...and she commanded you to...to...do that...to me." She explained, hesitant towards saying the proper term of making love.

It all made so much more sense now, that's why he felt like he hurt Ladybug in some way, he just knew it. But he didn't expect it to be something as huge and serious as this, this was life changing and he had no idea what to think about it. He wanted to give a response but his mind became blank, he knew she was looking for a genuine response instead of just more questions being asked.

But unfortunately that's all his mind wanted him to say, he wanted to know every single detail before giving a valid response to the every huge situation. This situation was definitely huge; he was going to become a father, and the mother of the child he barely even knew as a person underneath the mask. He had to reveal who he really was to her for this to work properly, but he felt like there was far too much shock already from this conversation and knew that would have to wait till another time, even though as much as he desperately wanted to know who Ladybug really was he was willing to wait.

However, what he didn't want was for Ladybug to say that neither of them could still reveal. Two superheroes taking care of a baby while one of them goes off to do superhero duties and the other stays at home with the baby, hat was definitely not going to happen. He decided that he would tell her in a month or two, to even out the pacing, but in that very moment the sudden realisation hit him.

Adrien Agreste, aka Cat Noir was going to become a father.

And imagining Ladybug as a mother seemed almost more unreal than his own statement. But seeing someone like her be a mother looked to be a breathtaking sight.

This was definitely not a lie, the tears in Ladybug's eyes seemed so genuine and pure, this was the truth, and he still had so many questions to ask, but yet he didn't want to stress her out more by bombarding her every second with a brand new question.

He nodded in response, his lips parted with a quiet gasp as he looked up slightly at Ladybug, who was glancing away temporarily. Ladybug knew that this would hurt him to some degree, and knew that he would need time alone to process every single piece of this. He just couldn't believe it, in one way he was excited to become a father but at the same time he was really and truly scared, he didn't know what to think.

"Anything else happen?" He asked, wanting more information, turning his head slightly to see her as she curled herself up into a ball.

Ladybug nodded before she continued. "Well, I took two tests and they both said the same thing, and that was positive ... I've had symptoms like crazy over the past several weeks. I've had symptoms on and off more recently but I know soon they'll come back and everyone would know about it."

Chat caressed Ladybug's hair, saddened by how upset this was making her, way more than his own misfortunes from his past. "We can make this work...somehow." He stated firmly,

"I'm sorry..." Ladybug sobbed, causing Chat to feel extremely guilty and full of regret about what he did to her. He stood up with a blank expression, but Ladybug knew that expression all too well. He was about to leave her, but she knew if he were to leave just to process his thoughts that would be alright, but unfortunately she didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but she desperately wanted to know.

"Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked, starting to run towards the museum. "Where are you going?'She asked between trips, turning to see that he had stopped in is tracs. "Please don't leave..."She pleaded.

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to be alone in that very moment so he could speak aloud to himself alone in his room; he had to think deeply about this. Chat wanted to ask more questions to her but didn't want to overwhelm her. Instead he decided to ask her one last question.

"Are you keeping it?"

There was an awkward pose before Ladybug nodded, her face full of sadness and regret. "Yes."

This answer gave a lot that he could go on with on his own to think about, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Ladybug all there by herself. He knew that they had to continue the patrol, but at the same time it didn't feel right to be looking all over Paris alongside her knowing those facts, he needed some time alone to figure everything out. It was way too much to process in just his mind he needed to clear it all out of his head and process it all.

Chat stood close to the edge of the roof, looking down in deep thought of whether he should stay or leave. He felt like he needed time to himself before he could process a reaction towards this, right now he just didn't feel ready. This enormous news felt so overwhelming and sudden to him that his mind was exploding; he didn't know what to think about it without some time alone.

"I...have to go..." He said reluctantly, looking towards where he was going to go.

"I understand..." She replied sorrowfully, feeling like this would happen.

So without another breath of words Chat left Ladybug there on the rooftop, her tears slowly engulfing her as she made her way across town to finish the patrol before heading back home, the thoughts of Chat's reaction plagued her mind for the rest of the night, she didn't know what he was going to do about it, but only assumed that he was taking the time to process it all.

She reached home about an hour after she left, seeing that her room was empty she transformed herself back into Marinette and sunk into her bed, soaking her pillow in her overwhelming tears. She felt extremely upset over not just Cat Noir but herself, she felt like in one way she should've gotten rid of it, even though she still had the time she felt so attached to it even though she hadn't seen it yet. It had to be a motherly bond thing that was preventing her from getting an abortion, but she knew she still had time to think about that option, even if she told Cat Noir she was keeping it.

But yet, she didn't want to get rid of it, even if it meant that her life were to return back to the way it was with her superhero life and normal life, she didn't want to get rid of something she helped create, even if the other half she didn't like the same way he did. This pregnancy was a mistake, and it was never meant to happen. Marinette would never think to have Cat Noir's child, she barely knew him and she already had feelings for someone else, even if she did know who he was under the mask she felt like she still wouldn't like him that way even if she tried.

Even though she didn't feel for Chat in that way, she still felt guilty and regretful for telling him what happened, but at the same time he needed to know. Tikki assured her that she did the right thing, if she were to wait any longer; Chat's reaction would only look more shocked as time went on, and it could forever taint their friendship.

Tikki comforted her for the rest of the night, knowing that she just dropped the huge news to the father of the child Marinette could really use the company. She felt like soon there was going to be a revelation of their secret identities, they had to if Chat decided to help support her. But Tikki felt like Cat Noir was a great and very supportive partner towards Ladybug, she felt like he would definitely support her.

However, he needed time to himself first just to work everything out, it was definitely a lot to take in and he definitely needed the time to process it all. She hoped that by the next time they fight side by side to fend off another akuma attack that he would be willing to talk to her about it. Tikki knew it was just one step at a time, it was indeed a rough ride so far but she felt confident that Marinette could manage her way through this, she just needed to take it in slowly, let things happen, keep the timing right, just be herself.

She knew that it wouldn't be long until the baby would be born, even if that was seven months away.

Meanwhile in that very moment, Cat Noir was transformed back into Adrien, he fell into his bed, closing his eyes as his mind went blank for just a second before it came crashing down on him. He was going to become a father. Although Ladybug explained it and it made so much sense, at the same time he couldn't remember anything after he felt a tingling sensation ride throughout his body and the next minute he remembers tiny ladybugs whizzing around him as he regained consciousness.

He was speechless for words, the only thing he could do was sigh a lot and stare at the ceiling. Plagg too was shocked with what happened; even his thoughts were plagued when the Witch Master controlled him so he couldn't remember that happening either. This was definitely something big happening in his life, and he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. He had thousands and thousands of thoughts running through his head, but the main one was to help support her in any way he could.

But he wondered how could he help Ladybug raise this child without them even knowing who each other really are, and the child too wouldn't truly know who its parents are, and secrets was not something he wanted to keep from his children if were to ever have any in the future, he knew his own father was keeping secrets from him, with all the time they spent not talking to one another there was bound to be a fair few things Adrien didn't know about his own father, but Gabriel was the same too, Adrien kept secrets from him too, but his main secret was to protect him, it was for the right reasons.

"How can we do this?" He cried, remembering he had school to finish up with too, meaning that his life would be packed to the brim now. "I don't even know if she can!"

Plagg rested by his side, wishing he had some sort of comforting advice to give him but his mind was blank with utter shock from the news. He knew now that Adrien's life was going to get far more complicated than it already was, and it was going to be very difficult for him to cover it up. There was far too much to worry about now, and he didn't know how much more Ladybug could take until her progress would start to become more important than her superhero life, if Hawkmoth found out about it he knew it would be the perfect opportunity for him to release all his akumas, knowing that without Ladybug to cleanse then he would be able to capture her miraculous and get what he wants.

"Hey buddy, I know it's going to be hard at first. But you just need to think clearly about all this before settling on a decision." Plagg assured, smiling slightly.

Adrien raised his head, wide eyed that Plagg was giving him support but at the same time really glad that he was, because he knew no one else could help him right now except for his kwami. There was no way he could tell anyone about this, it would reveal too much of him and more than likely give away his secret identity. But what started to worry him more, was if ladybug continued to fight by his side way into her pregnancy and she would start to show through her suit, the public would go crazy on her and would know that something was definitely going on between them.

He didn't want Ladybug's life to be ruined by the public thinking they were together when all of this was just a big mistake. As much as he wanted to do that with Ladybug, he was very much prepared to wait, even if she was never going to accept him in that way he would leave that part till the very end, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. And then came the crashing thoughts of how this all happened.

The pain, he knew Ladybug must have been through unmistakeable pain throughout it, he couldn't remember it but somehow afterwards when he regained consciousness he could feel as though he had hurt her in some way. The pain plagued his thoughts as he buried his face in his pillow, having the feeling of uttermost heavy guilt rush through his body and make him feel sick in the stomach.

That's not how he wanted it to go if he ever got together with Ladybug, but he felt like he was never going to end up with her no matter how hard he tried. He respected her too much to force her, he didn't want to force her, he accepted that she didn't like him in that way, and even though every time she denied his attraction to her he wondered why did she always decline, he respected that she didn't care for him the same way he did.

"I can't believe this happened...how could I do this to her?" He exclaimed, tears falling from his emerald green eyes.

Plagg rubbed Adrien's shoulder in support, knowing that he was the only support Adrien was going to get for now. He didn't know if Adrien was going to tell anyone else about it but he felt like it was best not to tell anyone else about it yet, in fact he had no idea when, but he felt like both he and Ladybug should reveal who each other are to lessen the stress. There was no way this was going to work with their real identities still remaining a secret from one another.

"I know I didn't mean to because I was under a spell but..." He grunted before he cried even more, rolling over to his side as he stared at the wall. "I hurt her..." He said in a faint whisper, very hesitant to say those words aloud, knowing that they would pierce his skin in pain just at the thought of ever hurting the love of his life. "I never meant to...I'm so sorry Ladybug!" He cried, whimpering into his pillow, feeling extremely heavy guilt weigh his body down.

Adrien didn't move from that spot for the rest of the day, he knew it was going to take a while for him to process everything. There were so many things he still didn't know, but he knew he had to have a clear mind about this before seeing anyone else; he didn't want anyone to suspect that there was something up. The problem was that he couldn't miss school so much anymore as he was in his final years.

But if the news was as big as this to process through his mind on top of everything else he had, he needed the time to accept what happened so he wouldn't let the stress overwhelm him. He needed a clear head before going back outside the house to do anything, he didn't want that risk of anyone else feeling that something was wrong with him.

Adrien was going to become a father, he was nowhere near ready for the experience, and he was sure Ladybug wasn't either.

 **Phew! Man talk about a chapter, such a scene! Now I do apologise again for the little delay, sleep schedule way out of whack and I had to finish the second half of this chapter a day later because I was having trouble staying awake halfway through this so I went to sleep so I could wake up and finish it. :)**

 **Well, more events still to come but I'm sure most of you are satisfied with this update, more Chapters to come soon! Expect the next Chapter hopefully before the 18** **th** **! ;)**


	10. Strange Absences

**Wow have the past few chapters been a rough ride! But the ride isn't over yet! There's still one more big part that hasn't happened yet and I'm sure all you guys know what it is! :D Now, I don't know when that will happen, I do have an idea of how I'm going to get to that part but I don't know how long it's going to take me. I also don't wanna reveal too much of what I have planned for this story, I don't wanna spoil it for you guys. ;)**

 **So I didn't get this Chapter done by the 18** **th** **because I had so many other things to get done, but hey at least I updated it less than a week apart, from the previous chapter that's something. :) Anyways, enjoy Chapter 10 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 10 – Strange Absences**

The facts were right there in front of him, he found it so difficult to accept what he had done; it pained him in more ways than one. Adrien had so many different emotions towards these facts that made him feel conflicted inside, unsure of what he should express first. He felt guilt and regret from hurting Ladybug in that way, he felt utter shock from what have come out of it, he felt excitement, rage, sadness and happiness all at once.

He felt like his guilt and regret were outweighing the rest of his emotions so his mind shifted to the regretful thoughts of hurting the love of his life that seemed to make his entire body feel heavier and glue itself to the bed. He prayed that no one would interrupt him until the day after, it was starting to get late and he hoped that he could keep a straight face in front of others from now on.

It was going to take longer for him to process this overwhelming information, and on top of everything else it was going to be very difficult for him to adapt to everything at once and remain content about it. However he knew that he would somehow be able to hold it all in, as he was already holding a lot of stuff in already, he worried that this might be the tipping point, as this information was so big and important to him that he would almost burst and say everything he ever wanted to say but held back.

So Adrien spent the rest of the night sulking quietly to himself, Plagg didn't know how to help him with this situation, as it was something that had never happened before, all he knew was that he couldn't be a selfish little kwami needing cheese all the time and support Adrien through his emotional turmoil. He wondered how Ladybug's kwami was dealing with her miraculous holder, he knew that they would be in a similar but possibly more controlled state of emotional turmoil than Adrien was.

That night was horrible for the two of them, Marinette remained in her room for the rest of the night sulking to herself, but her mind as well as Tikki assured her that she done the right thing by telling him the truth, and as Marinette thought over and over how this was all going to work out, she knew finding out his secret identity was going to be inevitable, and she didn't feel like she wanted to know more than she already did, but at the same time she wanted to know who's baby she was really carrying instead of the guys that hid behind a mask every time he saw her.

She started to wonder if he has ever seen her when he wasn't Cat Noir and when she was just Ladybug on her own, it cause her mind to wonder but she couldn't picture anyone that looked like him, the only guy that came close was Adrien but she knew it couldn't be him. The only reason why she thought of him was because their hair was of similar colour, plus most of the time when Cat Noir wasn't around Adrien was, but Marinette knew that was just a coincidence, she didn't want to think of Adrien ever being Cat Noir, it seemed almost impossible. Adrien did not seem like that kind of guy.

The next day arrived not long later, after a reckless night of both of them staying up later than they should, they were both woken up by their parents, Adrien being woken up by Gabriel who was surprised that his son slept in way past breakfast time, meanwhile Sabine came to gently wake Marinette up, stating that it was her turn to help out with the customers downstairs.

Adrien refused to look at his father, deeply worried that he might blurt something out and then he would have to explain everything. But in one way he was glad that his father decided to see him, even if the reason was that he was falling behind in his daily schedule. He yawned as he turned, the expression of anxiety and pressure robbed his calm and content look, he had to keep his face hidden from his father otherwise he would suspect.

"Don't worry father, I'll be up very soon." He assured, not facing him.

Gabriel breathed with a small moan in reply. "Just be ready in ten minutes, you have a fencing class soon I don't want you falling behind in your schedule because you decided to stay up late last night." He scolded calmly as he walked towards the door.

Adrien sighed as he covered himself entirely with the sheets, as Gabriel closed the door Plagg came out of hiding, waiting for Adrien to get up but could see he was refusing. He hadn't left the bed since he got there last night, and it worried Plagg that because of the news Adrien wasn't able to do his normal schedule anymore.

"Adrien?" He called, giving a worried look.

The blonde teen moaned underneath the covers, partially revealing his face so he could breathe cooler air, his eyebrows lowered and the edges of his lips drooped into a frown, giving a very definite expression of feeling down and depressed. He didn't want to leave his bed; his mind was at a mental blank before he remembered the words that made everything crash down on him.

" _I'm...um...I'm...carrying your child."_

It made him fall deep into his pillow, what was he thinking? He knew it wasn't his fault to begin with but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that it was entirely his fault, he hurt Ladybug and now she was sacrificing her own body and maybe eventually her superhero life just because he was able to successfully make a child with her. As much as he wanted to be with her he couldn't imagine doing that to her at all, even if he and Ladybug were to ever end up together he always dreaded that part would be very painful for her and didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he knew it was a roller coaster of pleasure, he just didn't want to have no memory of it or have it affect Ladybug's life dramatically.

"I feel so horrible..." He claimed...mumbling into his pillow as he groaned.

Plagg turned to the door, not wanting Adrien's emotions to get riled up by his impatient and strict father, Adrien had to get up and hold it in. "Adrien, you need to get up before anyone suspects something's wrong with you. You could put your secret identity on the line if you don't do anything!" Plagg exclaimed, seriously worried for his miraculous holder.

Adrien looked up, knowing that Plagg was right but at the same time he felt so heavy inside, after all this time, after being by Ladybug's side for three solid years she was now carrying a part of him inside her, and he hadn't known for two months, it angered him slightly but he could see why she held back. She knew it was going to be too painful for him and hurt him but the truth had to be said and the truth hurt him more ways than one. He just wanted his happiness to show through but his mind was still getting accustomed to the fact that he was going to become a father to Ladybug's child, it was a dream come true, but at the same time a living nightmare.

So eventually, Adrien got up and got ready for the day ahead of him. He took several deep breaths as he looked in the mirror calming himself down, requesting Plagg to make him think less of the pregnancy and more focused on the day ahead, he couldn't have this huge distraction get in the way of his life today, he didn't want anyone else to notice. Adrien had to figure this all out as soon as he could, he didn't want to feel this emotional turmoil longer than he had to, but the problem was that he had to hold it all in until he was alone again, and he had a busy day today.

Meanwhile Marinette still had the thoughts of last night on her mind, extremely worried that Cat Noir wasn't going to show up to their next battle with akuma, but Tikki whispered to her that Chat will always be there for her and always be willing to protect Paris from Hawkmoth's evil doing. Throughout the day Marinette felt some of her symptoms return, as she was cracking some eggs to make a new batch of cookies the smell of the eggs felt overwhelming and she couldn't hold it in, she quickly ran to the bathroom with her parents watching her as she disappeared behind the door. They looked at each other in deep worry, knowing that they couldn't always help her with her pregnancy, most of the things that Marinette had to do she could only do herself, and it was going to be really tough.

"I hope she'll be alright." Sabine said with a sigh, looking over towards the bathroom door, hearing her daughter hurl a little more.

Knowing that she was only two months along made it all the more concerning for Marinette, she still had school to take care of too as well as helping out in the bakery any way that she could, they wondered if she could handle it all. But they knew that some things Marinette would just have to do on her own. However, a month had passed by and Marinette had not yet said a word about who the father was, it was very concerning for the both of them as he should play his part in this situation, but they didn't know who he was, and little did they know that Marinette didn't know either.

"I do too, but we both know that there's only so much we can do to help her." Tom claimed, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder, giving a sincere expression.

Sabine hummed in agreement, embracing her husband with deep worry for their daughter, knowing it was going to be a long struggle for Marinette from here on out, it wasn't going to get any better for her. She knew from experience in her pregnancy that it was a long, painful and tiring waiting game, but it was all worth it in the end, she only worried that Marinette won't be able to balance school on top of being a parent and having a job to earn the money. They both knew that she couldn't do this alone and knew that there was only so much they could do for her, the father of the child needed to be with her, if only they knew who he was.

So for the remainder of the day Tom and Sabine helped their daughter out with the baking and Sabine insisted that she rests as long as she needs to, they gave Marinette a certain time frame in which she could spend it sleeping or doing homework, but they knew that she had to have her own input to the bakery, they didn't want to overwhelm her with work but they knew it was going to be something she will have to adapt herself to eventually.

Marinette was in a deep emotional state which she couldn't fall out of, she felt horrible telling that to Cat Noir and was regretful that this ever happened, it made her cry herself to sleep the previous night and she was sure she was going to spend a fair few nights crying over it until she saw him again. She hoped that he was okay to some degree, she expected him to be shocked about it but she didn't know anything about his personal life, Marinette started to think more about how this could affect his personal life too, she knew that they were bound to reveal their secret identity to each other soon, and she knew that they would have to work together as parents to raise the child, even if one person didn't share certain feelings for the other in the same way.

That night Adrien thought about whether he should go to school or not, he felt like he needed more time to himself to figure this out, all day he had been busy with his father's tight schedule, and sleeping in to fall behind in that schedule only made it worse. It was just about time for him to go to bed when he leaned against his window, thinking whether he could hold it all in. He thought about his classmates and wondered if any of them might pick up on it. He knew he was already dealing with enough struggle without his mother in his life anymore since she disappeared and how strict his father was on him all the time, but most people knew about his father and how strict he was with him. Adrien was only concerned that people might pick up on something big happening in his life.

He turned to his kwami for advice, although Plagg wasn't the best to ask about this sort of thing he was the only one he could talk to about this situation. Plagg did worry for Adrien, knowing how much Adrien could hold in but knowing that he had pressure points and worried that this pregnancy news would pop his pressure points and he would explode. Plagg suggested to Adrien that he take a day or two off to recollect his thoughts, pretend that he come down with a serious cold to tell the others so that they wouldn't be suspicious or concerned as to why he was absent from school.

Going to sleep that night was a bit of a struggle, as Adrien started to think about his next encounter with Ladybug when he was Cat Noir, he couldn't just be silent with her he had to say something, he needed to give her an emotional response to this situation, but yet he still felt like he was falling apart over all of this. But deep down he knew that he would find the right answer, he could see it there right in front of him but just knew he had to have his emotions in check before he could do anything.

So as the next school day arrived, Marinette arrived to class only to find that the spot next to Nino was empty. It worried her slightly at first as Adrien was generally on time and usually was already there before she was but today he wasn't. She didn't think too much of it as she had to focus on the class, but began to grow even more worried when it was an hour into the class and he had still not shown up. She worried why he was absent from class, she knew how strict her father could be so there was no way Adrien would miss a day of school unless it was for a serious reason.

She decided not to think too much of it, as it could've been for an important reason. She let that worry shift to the back of her mind while she was focused on how she was going to be handling the rest of the school year with this pregnancy. There was no way she was going to go all the way till the end of her pregnancy unnoticed, her stomach would eventually grow and others would see, it worried her more when she was Ladybug would Alya finally make the connection if she were to tell her as Marinette that she was pregnant? She knew Alya could be blind sometimes but someone like that couldn't possibly be that blind to the obvious clue hidden in plain sight.

It was beginning to feel all so certain now that within the next year a lot of things will be different, she didn't know how much of it she could leave unchanged but know that the little tiny being growing inside of her was going to be something that will forever change her life, she just wished there was a way to leave everything else exactly the same without anyone suspecting anything.

Marinette didn't want to tell Alya about her pregnancy, only if she started to show through and she needed help hiding it outside the house when she was at school. She knew she could trust Alya with the secret, but just like her parents when they found out she would ask the same question: Who was the father?

It pained her to think about Cat Noir like that, even if it was definitely certain that he was the father. Marinette had no idea who he really was underneath that mask and that's what bothered her the most. And as much as she wanted to know who he really was she didn't want to know either, she feared that it could be someone she knew, or someone she barely knew anything about. Cat Noir could literally be anyone, she could've seen him when he wasn't Cat Noir at least once but she wouldn't have a clue. They've been superheroes for three years the two of them have bound to see each other at least in a glance since then. But still it wouldn't have mattered, she didn't know who Cat Noir could be, it worried her every second she thought about it.

So as a week went by, Marinette tried her best to keep most of her symptoms hidden when she was at school, only a few bathroom breaks here and there and having to hold in her nose every now and then because of a smell that her nose over-exaggerated. But unfortunately that entire week Adrien had not shown up to any of his classes, and it was very concerning for Marinette. On the Friday she consulted Nino about it, wondering if he would have any idea what was going on with him.

"I'm sorry Marinette but I wish I knew, he hasn't responded to any of my texts, and I'm pretty sure if I tried to visit him I'll just get locked out so I guess we wait it out. He probably caught a bug or something." Nino assumed with an unsure shrug, worried for his best friend.

Marinette looked down in thought, it was possible for him just to be sick, but she wanted to make sure for herself. She didn't want to worry so much about Adrien that she would go and see for herself that he was alright but being absent all week is far too strange, although she may be thinking into it too much she just needed to be certain. So it was that afternoon after school that she would decide to go and check on him.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm just a little worried about him that's all." She replied with a small shrug, smiling a little.

Nino winked at Marinette, knowing exactly why she was asking about Adrien in the first place. "Oh I know you're worried about him don't worry, I'm sure he's all cool." Nino assured, smiling with pride.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion before Nino wandered off, leaving Marinette alone for a moment before Alya approached, pointing a glare in Nino's general direction as he walked off. Alya chuckled before she smirked and turned to her friend.

"I know you're worried girl, but don't worry. Don't let his life consume yours; you need to keep the balance. Worry about your life too you know?" She reminded, knowing how wound up Marinette could get in Adrien's life.

Marinette knew she was right, but it would only be a check and then she would be on her way, she didn't want to stay to check on Adrien for too long, she knew she would have to be home soon in order to help out her parents with the bakery, plus get a head start with her homework. Her symptoms had passed momentarily. Her symptoms were more in an on and off phase at the moment which made it difficult for Marinette to plan ahead too far.

"You're right Alya, I need to get home and do my chores. Chat to you later?" She asked friendly like as she started to walk away.

Alya nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, I'm hoping we could hang out too over the weekend, ask your parents and text me back." She called back with a wave as Marinette walked off.

As soon as she knew she was out of Alya's site, she quickly hid somewhere where she wouldn't be seen and transformed into Ladybug without even talking to her kwami about her decision to go see if Adrien was alright. Tikki knew it was only just to check but she had a bad feeling that it was something worse than just a cold or flu. It was almost too coincidental, Tikki thought. Right after telling Cat Noir he is going to be a father Adrien stays home from school for the whole week, was it a coincidence? She started to wonder.

So Ladybug made her way towards Adrien's house, she only wanted to peep through his window for just a moment to see if he was doing fine, she didn't know that her decision was going to have a much bigger and different impact than she expected.

 **Do I smell a possible reveal? Maybe! I'd like to keep this plot moving along but at the same time I don't want to rush it either. I don't know how much longer this story will be, I know how I'll end it, it's just the process of getting there that makes me unsure of how long it's going to be. But I assure you I'll let you guys know when the ending is approaching. For now, it's still a fair distance away so no need to worry. ;)**

 **So in terms of updating this story weekly, I've chosen to update this every Friday, so there may or may not be another update later this week depending on my workload but we'll see. ^^**


	11. Acceptance

**Okay so I didn't update on the Friday no biggie, I've been all over the place lately, and so has my sleep schedule, for some reason I've been going to bed earlier, basically I've been getting tired before it's even midnight, now to some of you that's probably normal, but to me it's like...what why? XD**

 **But anyways, I've been receiving a lot of reviews on DeviantART, which is surprising since I'd kind of expect FanFiction to have more reviews but eh oh well, I'm not demanding you guys review every chapter I'm just stating a fact. ;) So, looks like you guys might be in for one hell of a chapter. Well, hopefully I get to the part I want to get to in this Chapter otherwise this Chapter is going to be slightly longer. :D**

 **Enjoy another Chapter of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 11 – Acceptance**

After jumping from roof to roof she finally made it to Adrien's house, she was having second thoughts on whether she should even check on him, and she felt like she was invading his privacy by doing this. But she knew that it would only take a moment to see how he was and she would be out in a hurry. It bugged her a lot that he had been away from school all week, it wasn't like him, her curious mind forced her to do this and she felt like there was no turning back now.

She landed outside his window, being sure to stay hidden, she didn't know what she'd do if Adrien caught her looking through his window, she would be so ashamed of herself and wouldn't be able to see Adrien again without thinking about that. Ladybug turned her head slightly, seeing that Adrien's windows were open to let as much light in as possible, she couldn't see him in his room at all. She had been in his room before but it had been a while, and things in his room had been changed around since then, but then she saw his door open.

Ladybug hid herself again and waited a moment, deeply hoping that he wouldn't come towards the window, and also hoping that it was him coming into his room, because she worried that he may have been absent for another reason other than being sick. After patiently waiting a few moments she turned her head again, she turned to see Adrien lying on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. It was an odd position to find him in, her first response was confusion, but then she could see his face for just a moment and saw how much pain and hurt was in his expression, it caused her heart to shatter, and she didn't know what to think.

He was feeling down, but about what? It buzzed her mind but she only came to see if he was doing alright, she didn't want to intrude more than she already did. She was about to leave when she could hear his voice, and she couldn't help but stay to listen.

"Ladybug I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough..." He cried, lifting his head from the pillow, before hiding his face again.

More confusion struck her mind, what did he have to do with her? He had been nowhere near her when she was Ladybug, what did it mean? Why would Adrien say that about her, he did nothing to hurt her, why was he apologising about nothing? It made no sense to her, and her mind refused to let her leave him alone until she knew all the facts. As much as she wanted to leave and let him be she wanted to stay too, feeling like she had something to do with why Adrien was suddenly absent.

Had he been crying this entire week, staying home from school because of something like this? Ladybug still didn't have all the facts, she felt like Adrien was making stuff up but his emotions were expressed so truly that it had to be something to do with her and him, she just couldn't make it out. She fought against her curious mind, she had to let him be, she knew at the same time she was quite possibly the reason why he was absent from school, but it made no sense. Why would he stay home because of her? He had done nothing to her.

She was about to swing herself to another building when her mind pieced together a possible answer. Could it be? Her mind thought curiously, she gasped as her heart skipped a beat, as retracted her yoyo and stayed close by the window. Was it a possibility? Her mind thought. Could Adrien be Cat Noir? It was the only thing that made sense to her, but she had to deny it, there was no way they could be the same person. Both Adrien and Cat Noir acted so differently it was almost impossible for them to be the same person. She refused to believe it, but at the same time it was the only thing that made sense why he was crying about her.

If he was indeed Cat Noir, she had a pretty good idea what he was crying about, in one way her mind wanted to accept her pieced together puzzle, but in another way she just wanted to forget about all of this and leave it be. But hearing his sobs made her heart ache to be by his side and assure him that she was alright, if he was Cat Noir he had been crying about her all week and that was why he stayed home from school. But in another way she could be thinking way off and it was something totally different, she needed to know.

But she wanted to leave too, she had stayed long enough and had to leave him be, she hated to invade his privacy, and she felt like staying any longer would only make her feel worse about being in his personal space. She felt her gut start to churn, she knew it was now that she had to leave, her sickness from the pregnancy wanting to escape through her lips caused her to suck in her lips and head for the nearest bush, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Without even thinking about her whereabouts she threw up in the bush far to her right, not realising that Adrien had full view of her if he were to look up.

Adrien heard some ruffling of bushes from outside, as one of his windows was open to keep the fresh air flowing, he lifted his head up, his vision blurry from the tears but soon his eyes focused and then he could see the love of his life emptying her stomach contents just outside his window. He gasped and dried his eyes, Plagg hid away by this point, being resting by Adrien's head the entire time.

"Ladybug!?" He cried.

Ladybug heard her name, and in the moment her mind processed the familiar sound of that voice, she shrieked, turning and falling down to her knees in shock. She looked up for just a moment to see Adrien staring right at her through his window, tears of deep embarrassment clouded her eyes as she covered them, prepared to leave and forget she ever did this. It was the worst thing she let Adrien ever see; all she wanted to do in that very moment was leave and forget everything. But as she climbed back up to her feet and reached for her yoyo, Adrien called out to her.

"Wait, stay please!" Adrien pleaded, his hands pressed firmly against the window, his eyes still wet from the tears. "I need to talk to you."

This was getting all too serious for her to handle, her mind was slowly starting to accept the pieced together puzzle. She wanted to deny it, he couldn't be Cat Noir, but there was too much evidence by this point. She tried to think of other reasons why Adrien would be like this, and why would he want to talk to her, she only saved him a few times as Ladybug and he rarely saw her which made it all the more confusing to not accept that he was Cat Noir.

She retracted her hand from her yoyo, turning to face Adrien's worried and saddened face, she could feel the shame of him seeing her do that in front of him overwhelm her, she wanted to forget everything in that moment, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Adrien like this. Wiping the tears of embarrassment from her eyes, she took in a deep sigh, turning her body fully to face him, Adrien turned away slightly, feeling nervous seeing Ladybug when he was like this, but then he made his way to the window to open it more so she could come through.

The moment he opened the window, Ladybug kept her face down hidden from his eyes in shame from what he saw a moment ago, she climbed in the window and did not look up at Adrien, she could feel his emerald eyes staring at her. She hated for doing that in front of him, it was the worst thing she done, but in another way she was relieved she didn't do that in front of him at school, it would have been much worse than this.

There was a moment of silence, the two teens standing a few feet apart from each other, both looking down for a moment before they looked up simultaneously, blushing in that instant as their tears slowly dried. Adrien spoke first, feeling that from Ladybug's shame in the bushes from before she wasn't going to speak up first. This was it, he had to tell her everything, she was in his room and he was crying about her and she saw it all, he could only assume so. This was a revelation he had been waiting for a long time, but in a way he didn't want it to be forced like this.

It was a revelation that was bound to happen at some point, but he didn't expect it to happen now. The pregnancy enforced it, they couldn't work together as parents if neither of them knew who each other really were, and that's when his mind started to wonder about who Ladybug could really be, was it possible that she was a girl he already knew? In some ways her face always seemed so familiar to him for some reason, as if he had seen her without her mask before, but he didn't know where.

"I feel like this is where I should tell you...who I really am..." He started to confess, his eyes half closed as he looked at Ladybug, who still had her head hanging low.

This was not how things were supposed to happen at all, all that Ladybug wanted to do was check on him to see how he was doing; now she was going to get so much more out of just wanting to see if he was alright. Her heart raced, she could feel it coming, her mind pieced it together already, but hearing the words slip out his lips would confirm it once and for all, there was far too much evidence pointing to him being Cat Noir, it was too late to doubt it, she felt the tears coming, this was it.

Adrien turned his head slightly, looking over to where Plagg was hidden, Plagg peeked his head up, looking at Adrien with concern, but seeing the seriousness and sincerity in his expression meant that he had to come into view. This was the moment that Ladybug would know about who he really was. The little black cat kwami flew towards the pair and then stopped, floating close to Adrien's head and ensuring that Ladybug got a full view of him.

Ladybug couldn't believe what she was seeing; her mind went blank in that moment. Adrien had a kwami, just like she did, but this kwami was much different, and she could see how Adrien and this kwami could merge together to create Cat Noir, the full green eyes, the tail, the cat ears, it all made sense. This was a tear jerking, heart wrenching moment that she was definitely not expecting to happen today, her emotions got the best of her as she realised that all this time the guy she had a huge crush on she had spent so much time with, and what made her collapse to the ground was the fact that she was having his child.

From what was meant to be a simple checking on him, turned into finding out that he was her partner as Cat Noir, and finding out that she was carrying his child, that she and Adrien were to become parents.

"It was you...all this time it was you!" She cried, hiding her swollen red eyes from him, deep feelings of shock, hurt, regret and sadness. "Adrien...I'm ever so sorry about this happening...I never knew it was you all this time!"

Adrien could feel the tears returning to his eyes, seeing how much pain Ladybug was going through emotionally right in front of him made him feel heavy with guilt, he fell to the ground with her, wrapping his arms around her tightly in support and comfort, closing his eyes as he took in deep breaths, knowing it must have been a lot to take in. But at the same time Adrien wondered why Ladybug made such a big deal about knowing who Cat Noir really was, did she know him in her personal life? Was Ladybug actually someone he knew underneath the mask too?

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. But please I must ask...how have I made you this upset? Who are you underneath the mask?" He asked, lifting her head up with a deeply worried expression, seeing how much Ladybug was trying to cover her heavy emotion printed all over her face.

It was too painful for her to bear already; she didn't know if Adrien could handle what he was about to witness. They were both students who went to the same school and were going to become parents, they fought alongside each other, were great partners, were an unstoppable team, and all this time they were both around each other so often in both their normal lives and secret lives.

She lifted herself up to her knees, keeping her head lowered as Adrien scooted a little way's away from her to get a full picture, he heard her mumble something before a brilliant flash of pink light brightened his room up, illuminating everything with a soft bright shade of pink for just a second until Adrien saw with his own eyes who the love of his life was underneath the mask.

With a sniffle, Marinette looked up, she saw the look of shock on his face, as she was expecting, but at the same time with so much new overwhelming information her mind was collapsing with all of this happening at once, and she didn't know what to expect anymore. Marinette buried her face again between her knees, Tikki sat on her shoulder in silence, Marinette felt so ashamed of herself and heavy with guilt that all this time after dreaming that she would someday be the mother of his children it was truly going to happen, but why did she feel so upset about it?

In Adrien's eyes, he saw the girl he'd always see be a clumsy girl around him, the girl that lived in the bakery and whenever he saw her early in the school morning she would always smell like fresh baked pastries. After all this time, the love of his life was right in front of him the whole time he was at school, now he was slowly starting to see how much Marinette was trying to grasp his attention because she liked him so much, that's why she was so upset about him being Cat Noir, because she loved him.

"Marinette...it was you this entire time..." He breathed, looking down, slowly closing his eyes as he let the reality hit him.

He felt so oblivious to her feelings for him, this entire time they both had feelings for each other, but it wasn't going to work because of their secret identities, and for the fact that they supposedly loved someone else which made it impossible for either of them to be together. Now both of them could see the reason why nothing was happening, it was all because of their secret lives that they didn't know about up until this point. Everything made so much more sense now, and somehow neither of them were smiling about it, but Adrien felt like he should be happy about this, knowing that she liked him in return, but at the same time, finding out after all this time that Marinette who was one of his good friends at school was also the love of his life.

And now he knew who was really carrying his child, he helped her by mistake create another human being inside of her, she was his classmate, a good friend, and now that he knew who she really was she was also the love of his life, he couldn't help but embrace her, feeling that would lessen the tension that was going on. He knew Marinette needed the hug, although he didn't know her as well as he knew her as Ladybug, he knew that those valuable aspects of her were also part of her normal life, and that was all he needed to know about her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you..." He cried softly, biting his lower lip, hoping it would stop his tears from overflowing.

Marinette looked up, seeing Cat Noir in his eyes, knowing all too well now that she had been around him so often, and that he shared those feelings for her as well, it made so much more sense why Adrien was still single after all this time, she understood why he wasn't dating anyone, it was because he was in love with her secret alter ego. And the same was to her but the opposite, they both understood perfectly why their relationship wasn't working, but now he felt like it could work, then his thoughts returned to the little being in Marinette's body.

Feeling confidence and determination in his blood, he dried his tears and rested his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her still flat stomach, but knew that there was something alive in there, that in several months will appear in Marinette's arms and he was willing to be there to support her in any way possible. Then his thoughts shifted to whether they would be together now, now that he knew all the facts and that their feelings had been mutual all this time, his mind wondered if this meant that they were together now.

But if that wasn't the case, he would respect that, he'd still be willing to support her as he was a big part of this as much as she was. He didn't want his child to feel neglect from its father much like he has been going through for the past several years himself. Adrien didn't want his child to feel that same neglect as he did, he was going to be there for his child.

"Marinette, I want you to know that no matter what you say, I will be there for you every step of the way." He assured her, determination swept across his face, before gazing into her heavenly blue eyes, causing him to smile adoringly at her.

Marinette couldn't help but smile, she felt her happiness begin to dominate, although there was still so much her mind had to process about all of this, she felt happy that now she had all the support she needed to help get through this pregnancy. Her mind started to relax itself and shift aside the shocking thoughts to help calm her down, she needed to stay as calm and less stressed as possible, and it could be bad for the baby.

"Thank you." She cried, hugging him tightly as her tears began to slow down. "Thank you so much Adrien."

Adrien returned that hug, feeling their mutual feelings intertwine one another. He was going to be there every step of the way, no matter how much fighting, stress and struggle it took, he was going to help Marinette in any way he could to help raise their child, whether it'd be together or not he was willing to help in any possible way.

After breaking from the hug slightly just to look at each other in the eyes, they could both feel their lips getting closer, desperately wanting a kiss, their eyes closed as they prepared themselves for the sweet touch of each other's lips when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

They both gasped in a panic, the sound of a voice was quickly followed after the knock, seeing that Marinette wasn't going to have enough time to transform and leave, Adrien guided her to the bathroom and quickly slammed the door before someone walked into the room, not much to his shock, it was his father again asking why he had missed an entire week of school.

"Adrien this isn't like you, you haven't even told me why you chose to ditch your schedule to sit in your room all day, this is very unacceptable, I expect more from you. This is not the son I raised." Gabriel exclaimed, gesturing out to Adrien, greatly disappointed and annoyed that Adrien had missed an entire week of his schedule over what he presumed was nothing.

Adrien tried to plead with his father, but knew it wouldn't work. There was so little his father could do to punish him as he felt like his life was far too controlled as it is, but at the same time he felt like his father was the most powerful person aside from Hawkmoth in his life. "Look father I'm sorry, can't we just forget this week ever happened? I promise I will be back on top of things starting first thing tomorrow."

Not long afterwards, Gabriel accepted Adrien's apology and expected him to be up and early to start catching up on his week late schedule. Marinette came out of hiding several seconds after Gabriel left his room. They both sighed in relief before they approached one another. Adrien was about to speak when their kwamis spoke up first.

"You two need some time apart." Tikki stated firmly.

"I know it sounds wrong but Tikki's right, both of you need some time to process all this." Plagg added with a nod.

So with that, Marinette transformed back into Ladybug and left Adrien's room, extremely shocked and moved with how that entire moment went out. It was only meant to be a quick check but it turned into something much deeper.

 **I think I kind of neglected the kwamis in there a little but I did try to include them where I could because I don't want to forget about them, it's just that the story isn't really focused around them it's focused around Marinette and Adrien. So anyways, I hope you're all satisfied with that Chapter! But wait, there's still more to this story? Oh boy there certainly is! This story isn't over yet! More exciting things to come! :D**


	12. Unbearable Silence

**Whenever I give these kinds of things set updates and I tell people then I get really stressed out when I don't post them on time. I guess it's just me freaking out as usual...XD But anyways, some of you really liked my second interpretation of the reveal, if you're wondering why I said second then you obviously haven't read my 'Revelations' story XD**

 **I know I'm a little late with this chapter, I've just been preoccupied with other things and I feel real bad for not updating these sorts of things on time, that's why I don't usually make schedules for these, I just upload them whenever I feel like it but usually if I do it that way, sometimes these things could go for weeks without an update.**

 **But anyways, here's the Chapter nonetheless, hope you'll enjoy it! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 12 – Unbearable Silence**

Although both Adrien and Marinette were relieved that Hawkmoth wasn't creating akuma attacks lately it worried them both that his absence could mean something terrible, he was still out there being evil, but none of them knew what was going on. They loved that Hawkmoth wasn't sending out akumas but at the same time it worried them both deeply.

The weekend went past with a breeze, both Adrien and Marinette were able to get some schoolwork done, Adrien had rung up Nino to send in his homework that he missed, but he didn't tell exactly why he was away, all he said was that he caught a bug and he should definitely be back at school the following week.

Marinette on the other hand was starting to get ahead in her homework, Sunday night she finished the last of it and decided to do some extra, feeling a strive of motivation to get more work done before she went to sleep, however this made her stay up late and cause her to fall asleep at her desk yet again. Marinette wondered if Adrien was going to be at school the next day, but not long before she collapsed, she received a text from Alya assuring her that Adrien was going to be at school tomorrow and that he had fallen ill the previous week so that was why he was away. Marinette sighed in relief, shaking the worry off her.

Her symptoms were still all over the place, only 2 months into her pregnancy she already felt like she was being tortured everyday in some way from the symptoms. It would be either a long time in the bathroom, losing the contents of her stomach, headaches, sore back, or feeling moody every now and then. She hated it and knew that it was going to be another long seven months before she would have to endure the worst pain of all not long before the miracle of life was handed to her.

She imagined Adrien by her side, with these new thoughts about him being Cat Noir she slowly began to accept that she liked both his personal life and superhero life, but she felt like she needed much more time to grasp the overall concept of after three years of working alongside him her crush was around her almost all the time, it was almost too unrealistic to believe for her.

The next day at school was going to be not just rough for her, but rough for Adrien too as he had been absent all week last week and questions might be asked, he knew he could pull it off by just saying he had fallen ill, for a majority of the week he remained in his room on his bed, every now and then getting up to do is daily needs, but other than that it would seem convincing enough for him to say that he fell ill. Marinette worried about him, wondering if he had enough time to process everything while at the same time remaining content and focused on his work at school, she hoped he could handle it.

So as the next day arrived, Marinette woke up only to find herself in her bed where she was not supposed to be since she fell asleep at her desk. She saw a note attached to the railings of her stairs. It was from her father reminding her to take care of herself and the baby, he and Sabine didn't want her to overwork herself even though she knew now things were only going to get hectic from here on out.

With a loud yawn and a stretch, Marinette greeted her kwami as Tikki stretched also; smiling at how adorable Marinette looked as she yawned. "You look cute when you yawn Marinette." She complimented with a giggle, flying down the stairs, waiting for Marinette to follow.

A little while later while Marinette was having breakfast, she was flipping through her phone before she felt her gag reflex suddenly kick in and she couldn't eat anymore breakfast, she immediately darted for the bathroom and threw up the remainder of her breakfast into the toilet. Marinette felt in some way that she was losing weight because of this but at the same time she hated that she threw up almost every morning. It had been like this for almost four weeks and she couldn't handle much more of throwing up, the inside of her mouth was feeling burnt to a crisp every time she felt the acid in her stomach rise and gush out her lips.

After rinsing out her mouth, she put the remainder of her breakfast in the trash and went to get dressed; the starving feeling in her guts drove her insane. As she got dressed with only her underwear on, she looked at the mirror, knowing that she was in her eight week now she wouldn't be showing for a while, but as she rubbed her lower stomach she couldn't help but feel a very small hard bump close to her private region. It was the beginning of her pregnancy bump, she started to realise that because of her slim body that she was going to show through very quickly than most other expecting mothers, and especially since she was only seventeen.

Sabine embraced her daughter, knowing the pain she was going through very well. "Don't worry Marinette; I know you're strong enough to make it through this. And remember we're always here for you." She assured with a smile, before planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

Marinette sighed with a smile in response, thanking her mum again for her and Tom's support towards her pregnancy, but then she remembered that now she truly knew who the father was to her child, she stated to worry whether she should tell them about it. Would they think less of him now because of what he did to her? Marinette felt the conflict and war start in her mind; she was glad that her mother didn't ask her then and there for the father's name, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to tell them it's Adrien.

Not long later, she was on her way to school. Shortly before she left her father knew she didn't eat by the way she walked a good pace out the door, knowing that she would usually be in a hurry to get to school and seeing that she still had time to get to school. He offered her a nice fresh baked cookie as a quick delicious and sweet breakfast, Marinette scoffed the cookie down and sincerely hoped that it would stay down for the remainder of the day, she left the bakery with a smile, waving to her father before she walked towards the crossing.

Her mind started to think about when she would see Adrien, since they both knew who each other were now; things were going to be entirely different for the both of them. Nothing had really been established between them, but somehow they still had feelings for each other, they hadn't truly had the time to talk about them one on one. She hoped that it would remain the same in some way that no one else would get suspicious but at the same time every glance she would give him it would be an entirely different feeling.

All weekend she had been thinking about all the times that she spent with him as Ladybug and while had was Cat Noir, it made so much sense sometimes that Cat Noir was Adrien, all the times that Adrien wasn't around when Cat Noir was and then vice versa, and those times when Adrien was with her as Ladybug, she could feel the mutual feelings rise between them, somehow deep down she knew that he felt the same way about her.

He was in love with her heroic side while she was in love with his normal side, it was a matter of conflict but in a way she felt like the two of them could somehow make it work. Learning from Tikki she knew that Ladybug and Marinette were not two entirely different people but one and the same. She had to think of Adrien and Cat Noir like that too, as they were the exact same person.

After crossing the street, she saw some students hanging around outside, and saw Alya talking to Nino. She decided to leave them be and patiently but at the same time anxiously wait for Adrien's car to arrive. Marinette checked the time, knowing his usual schedule he was usually here by now, but after checking the time on her phone she heard the sound of a car pull up. She looked up and not long after the car was pulled to a halt, Adrien appeared from the back seat, smiling with content as he grabbed his bag and slowly slammed the door shut.

He looked around, smirked as he saw Nino talking with Alya but then when he saw Marinette out of the corner of his eye, his cheeks went of fire and his muscles tensed, remembering all that happened on Friday made him feel extremely conflicted inside, and now was not the time to be talking to her, especially in front of the school and their friends. Adrien knew she was looking at him, and she more than likely had similar thoughts to him. Her eyes looked up at his and her entire face changed colour, it being tinted a light shade of red as he walked on past her, locking his eyes on her before he looked forward and went up the stairs into the building.

It wasn't long later that Alya rushed to Marinette's side, nudging her elbow with her own with a teasing smirk. "So, Adrien's back, looks like you'll be telling him how you feel about him this week, and no excuses girl. It will happen." Alya stated firmly, crossing her arms and widening her smile.

Marinette gasped at the sudden realisation that now Adrien was back Alya was going to make her confess her feelings for him, but in a way she had sort of already did that, but she couldn't tell Alya that, she would need proof of that being true. She didn't know how this was going to work by already knowing he felt the same way about her, she knew he wouldn't be shocked at all to hear that, realising that fact already that she had feelings for him for so long.

"But not today right?" Marinette asked, giving a nervous grin as she placed her hands behind her back tightly.

Her best friend rolled her eyes, knowing Marinette was going to put it off for the first couple of days and eventually put it off altogether, but Alya was determined to see Marinette conquer her fear and finally confess to Adrien about her feelings. He had been single for so long, something had to be up if he wasn't in a relationship, and Marinette telling him about her feelings might just trigger something, Alya could feel it.

"Fine, but I know you'll try and put it off for the rest of the week, so don't think I know you that well to do that. You will confess to him this week, and that's final." She informed, standing up firm with a wicked grin, teasing Marinette a little with her suggestive teasing look.

Marinette groaned in response, ending in Alya cackling in laughter. Not long later, the bell rang for class, so they all headed to their lockers. Marinette was surprised to see already that Adrien had gathered his things and was already on his way to class, she felt that in some way he was avoiding her, but the more she thought about it the more it started to make sense. However she felt like she was over thinking it, it could've just been a coincidence.

But after what happened on Friday, she wouldn't be surprised that Adrien was acting this way around her, he knew that he couldn't do anything out of the ordinary without causing questions to be raised from everyone else. She assumed that when they were both alone that's when he would start talking to her. She begged for that moment to happen, but knew that since they were about to go to class that wasn't going to happen.

So a little while later, Marinette and Alya had their books for their first class of the day and headed off to the classroom, as they both walked in, Marinette wanted to avoid looking at Adrien but her feelings couldn't help it, she desperately wanted to see that face, the face that she had seen so much before, half the time with a mask covering half his face and the rest without the mask.

She still felt like coming to terms with accepting that Adrien was really Cat Noir was going to take more than a couple of days to grasp. They had been working together side by side in both their secret lives and real lives for three years, they had been around each other so much that now all they wanted to do was spend time together after knowing who they really were.

As class went on, Marinette shot a few glances down at him, at the same time feeling him look up at her every now and then, sometimes thinking of excuses to just turn around and look at her. Adrien felt like talking to her in front of others after what happened was a nightmare, after finding so much out about her that she was Ladybug and she was carrying his child, it was extremely difficult for him to act normal around her now, desperately wanting to talk to her about this he knew he had to wait for the right opportunity to talk to her.

Class passed on with a breeze, but for Adrien and Marinette it felt like torture half the time, not being able to talk to each other about Friday since then made it all the more unbearable for them to talk normally to each other. Marinette was glad that Alya was too clueless and focused on her work to even notice that Marinette was behaving a little differently when she responded to Adrien.

Shortly before class ended, Adrien asked for an eraser, after using it he placed a piece of paper with something written on it in his hands, as he handed the eraser back to Marinette, he made sure that Marinette saw the piece of paper too and that she read it secretly. Marinette quickly behaved normal as the teacher walked on by in that very moment; after she was in the clear she opened up the piece of paper and read what it said.

 _I can't be like this much longer; we need to talk in private. Stay in class when the bell rings._

Marinette's eyes widened as she realised that she was going to be talking to Adrien very soon, she looked at the time and saw that there was only ten minutes left of class, she turned to Alya who was still deeply focused on her own work, she didn't even turn her eyes when Marinette stared at her, panicking as she thought of what she was going to tell Alya when she was going to stay behind in class.

As soon as the bell rang, Adrien didn't move but instead continued to do more work, seeing that he had been absent for an entire week, he had the perfect excuse for why he was staying in class. Meanwhile as Alya packed her things she saw a nervous Marinette sit there staring at her book on the desk.

"Aren't you going to pack up girl?" She asked, concerned and confused with a raised eyebrow.

Marinette hummed as she looked up at Alya, blanking for a moment before her mind processed what Alya just said to her. "Oh, I stayed up late last night doing this work, now I've only just realised it's all wrong. I'm going to stay back a little to fix it all up." She explained, smiling with her lips half sucked in nervously.

"Oh, well alright then, I guess I'll just hang out with Nino and Adrien."

In that moment, Adrien explained to Nino that he wouldn't be joining him for break just yet, as he was behind in his work and needed to stay behind. This caused Alya to widen her lips into an excited smile.

"Oh, looks like you'll be doing work with Adrien in class...all alone just the two of you." She teased, sitting on the desk winking and smirking at Marinette.

Marinette giggled shyly as she looked down at Adrien, realising that what they were going to talk about was going to hit deep and it was going to help sort out this entire situation. Her expression remained serious and nervous from that point on, but luckily by that point, Alya simply nudged her in the elbow in a tease before she headed off walking alongside Nino.

It wasn't long later that the entire class began to leave, the teacher did question the pair why they had chosen to stay in class, but both gave a similar response and she took the excuse, leaving the door wide open as she left, reminding them that the last person out had to close and lock the door. And then, the room fell silent.

Both Adrien and Marinette continued to do a little more work, Marinette was less focused on her work though since now was going to be the part where Adrien would start talking to her. After everything that happened her heart still beat a million miles an hour, he was going to talk to her one on one about all this while they were at school, she knew he was struggling to keep it together, she was too, but also fighting her raging hormones was really getting on her nerves.

Not long later, Adrien caught Marinette off guard as he spoke up and then proceeded to move next to her. Marinette jumped when she felt the sudden closeness of his body to hers. Her face entirely red but then she felt her emotions take hold and she began to cry, before Adrien could say anything to do with why he wanted to talk to her, he comforted her saying that everything was going to work out in the end.

"Marinette, I know it's hard for both of us right now. But we need to work something out today, I don't think either of us could act like this forever, even if we're able to keep out superhero lives a secret from everyone, your pregnancy has such a huge affect on me I can't hold it in unless we work something out together."

Adrien's words were kind and meaningful to her, but at the same time they caused Marinette to raise an eyebrow in confusion, remembering what he told her on Friday that he would be with her every step of the way, support her in any way he could and help raise the child. They had it all sorted out already, why did he need to raise the topic when they had sorted it all out?

But at the same time Marinette understood why he brought up the topic, lately the two of them had both been feeling conflicted and confused by this sudden shocking news about each other's secrets, and they had to sort it out together so they could act normal around others without having to suffer every single day. They both knew that it was only going to get worse so working it all out now was their best option.

"I can't either; I really need your help with this. I really can't do this alone, but how do we make this work in front of others too? Eventually I'll start to show through and everyone will be asking me questions...I would have to come clean about it." Marinette explained, feeling more tears drain down her face.

Adrien knew that the road ahead was going to be extremely bumpy for the both of them, and he knew that telling everyone exactly what was going on was harmful to their secret superhero lives, so they both had to think of a way to tell people a sort of idea what was going on without revealing the whole truth.

 **I may have made things more complicated there but I need to keep this story going along somehow. So, what about Hawkmoth and his mysterious absences? To be honest I was leaving him out on purpose not because of the plot, but after writing this Chapter I've thought of a more interesting way to write the next few chapters...hehe**

 **Well, thanks for reading the chapter; hopefully the next one will be on this coming Friday. ^^**


	13. Working Together

**You know, it's really nice to see the amazing feedback from you guys on this story, DeviantART especially but I love the feedback on here too, it really helps me keep the story going, not that I would stop writing a story, especially like this one with so many people following it. I never leave a story incomplete ;)**

 **So, sorry this was updated late, I caught a bug at the start of August and then by Thursday it was getting really bad so I ended up losing a lot of time just laying in bed with a lack of sleep because of my stuffed up nose, I couldn't smell or anything, but anyways enjoy the Chapter! :D**

 **P.S I've also been trying to make ways for this story to last longer, because I want it to get to a certain point and then I'll end it but I don't want to just skip to that certain point I want to add some interesting stuff in between, so if you guys have any suggestions that would be great ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 13 – Working Together**

Adrien caressed Marinette's cheek with an assuring smile, knowing that there was going to be tough times for them ahead, but for now all they had to do was remain positive and face one problem at a time. There was a lot they had to work out, and talking quickly to each other now wasn't going to sort everything out at once, they needed to talk to each other more often, but at the same time other people might get suspicious of the two of them.

"I know eventually we'll have to come clean, I can't imagine something this huge being a secret forever, but for now it's our secret." Adrien assured with a caring smile.

In that moment, Marinette looked down; knowing that their secret was shared with her parents too, but her parents didn't know the entire story yet. This caused a rush of panic and worry to sweep over her body as she knew now she had to tell her parents who the father was. She wondered how her parents would take it, would they ask for an entire explanation of how this came to be? It was going to be really tough to explain it all to her parents without revealing either of their secret identities.

"Adrien, about that...I've already told my parents..." She admitted, gripping her hand close to her mouth in worry.

Adrien's eyes lowered, seeing the deep worry in her eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking, but also hoped that she didn't tell her parents too much about what happened. "You haven't told them much, have you?" He asked with some uncertainty.

She looked down, biting her lip as she looked back up at Adrien, her mind still trying to process everything she learnt about him over the past few days, she took in a deep breath, calming herself down before she shook her head, assuring Adrien she didn't tell them everything. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them all the details. All I said was that I was pregnant."

This raised more concern for Adrien, her parents knew about the baby before he did, in one way he felt hurt that she told them before she told him but at the same time he completely understood why it was so hard for Marinette to tell him when she didn't know his secret identity. If only there was a simple way to solve everything and turn back time, but in another way, Adrien knew he had to accept what happened that day and carry on with life. Things were going to be brutal at times, Marinette was going to need his help more than ever as the months went by and her pregnancy became more obvious.

But then this raised more concern, what about to the public when they were in their superhero forms? Sure, Adrien was fine to continue fighting on his own but at the same time he couldn't bear to fight without her, they had to keep that balance intact, but he knew that without Ladybug fighting alongside him there wouldn't be a successful fight. Unfortunately as Marinette's pregnancy would progress it would show through, and judging by their suits they seemed pretty slim and showed their slimmest size of their bodies, it wouldn't be long until Ladybug would show through her suit and questions would be raised.

This was going to be a very complicated situation they both had to overcome, although Adrien had a little less to worry about he still felt like he had much more to worry about than Marinette, he hated that he done this to her, and wished he could somehow share the burden more but he didn't know how, he wanted to suffer with Marinette but he knew there was only so much he could do.

Adrien sighed in relief, glad Marinette didn't tell her parents everything, but at the same time his thoughts shifted towards telling Marinette's parents about him. How would this go about? Would he have to tell them that they were together? It wouldn't make sense if they weren't together, but then this began to raise more questions in his mind. Were they actually together now? They hadn't established a relationship yet and they both knew their feelings for each other were mutual so why were they both holding back?

They were still adapting to the big revelation, so much information had overwhelmed the two of them on Friday that neither of them had even thought about a relationship until now, all they had thought about was how were they going to be able to keep this pregnancy a secret from everyone while at the same time keeping focused on school and their double lives.

"How are we going to tell them about me?"

Marinette lowered her head, tears came to her eyes as her mind went downhill extremely fast, having no clue how to tell her parents about Adrien being the father. It would make no sense to them if she told them that it was a onetime thing, but they knew Adrien well enough that he would never do that sort of thing, and they were both underage for drinking so it was literally impossible for them to come up with any reason except for them being together.

"I guess we could pretend to be together...or...b-be together?" Marinette suggested, her heart racing at the thought of them ever being together in the first place, now she was here asking that very question to Adrien.

A deep shade of pink tinted Adrien's slightly tanned cheeks, he rubbed his neck nervously with a crooked smile, never really thinking that he and Ladybug would actually end up together, and to think that if Marinette had the courage to ask him out when he didn't know who she really was, it would've been one of the worst mistakes of his life. They could actually be together now, but with all these thoughts in his mind about how would they make this work without it seeming suspicious to anyone, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever, but it was something they could suggest.

Adrien cupped Marinette's cheeks, leaning in close to her lips. "Of course we can." He answered, before backing away slightly as the worried thoughts swept across his mind. "But we can't tell anyone right now, we need time to sort everything out, but I think telling your parents would be a great first step for the both of us." Adrien assured, caressing her chin as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Marinette smiled in reply, relaxing herself as she felt his warm head melt against hers, they were a total match, but it was going to take a lot of work for the both of them to make this work. They had so much ahead of them but they both had a good starting point.

"I'll pop by the bakery later today alright?" He said, giving her a small friendly wink before closing his book.

With a nod in reply, Marinette smiled. "Okay, I'll see you after school then." She replied, nervous and excited on the inside.

So with that they both parted ways, not wanting to stay in class anymore in case it raised suspicion for their friends, they had already spent a good ten minutes of break in after class so it seemed fair that they took a break before their next class would start.

They stopped talking to each other the moment they left the classroom, being out in the open they had to remain casual about this, they both hoped that their friends wouldn't pick up on anything. While at the locker room, before either of their best friends showed up, Marinette stared at Adrien and then thought about Adrien's father and how he would take it, unfortunately knowing little about him and only knowing that he was very strict about Adrien's schedule she knew his father wouldn't take her being pregnant very well as much as her parents did.

She sighed at the thought of Adrien's father ever knowing about the pregnancy but she knew eventually that he would have to know, she hated keeping secrets from everyone, and she felt like Adrien wouldn't keep anything a secret unless it was for his own safety. There were so many obstacles they had to overcome before they could make it to the end, Marinette had a goal set in her head. She wanted all the problems worked out before the baby was born.

In that moment Alya ran up to Marinette, her phone in hand paused on another Ladybug video, she casually rested an arm against Marinette's shoulder as she carefully placed her things in her locker. "So, how was alone time with Adrien, hmm?" She teased suggestively, poking Marinette's arm before pointing over to Adrien.

Marinette blushed the moment she looked over to Adrien, the thoughts of what just happened between them robbed her mind, and then the reality of the situation struck her. She and Adrien were together now, Adrien was her boyfriend and she couldn't tell Alya anything. She bit her lower lip and took in a deep breath, wanting to relax herself before she responded.

"No I just studied...and took a few glances." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders nervously with a shy grin.

Alya giggled in reply, but then her serious face returned once she remembered what she wanted Marinette to do asap. She pressed her hands against her hips firmly with a smirk, tilting her body a little as she raised an eyebrow. "You know, that could've been a perfect opportunity to finally tell him about your feelings." She implied, keeping the teasy smirk on her face.

A gasp escaped Marinette's mouth within an instant, it was then she realised she was in a dire situation which had certain circumstances, Alya wanted her to tell Adrien about her feelings towards him, but the problem was that they had just started being together and they had already admitted their feelings for each other, but it was all in secret. Marinette had to tell Adrien in advance what Alya was trying to make her do before she would tell him in front of Alya, it was going to be nerve wrecking, even though he already knew.

If she told him when he didn't know all the facts he wouldn't know how to respond, she needed to tell him in advance before it was too late, and unfortunately it could be any day now that Alya would force her to tell him about her feelings, she knew sometimes Alya could be unpredictable and not plan very far ahead, just to surprise her so Marinette wouldn't bail on her.

Luckily she had this afternoon to tell him about it, she only hoped that Alya wasn't planning to make her tell him before then. So with that they both headed off for break, Alya continued to talk about the many ways Marinette should confess her feelings to Adrien, while also at the same time switching to the topic of Ladybug and how there haven't been many akuma attacks lately. Marinette remained quiet for the most of it, not finding a good response to most of what she was saying but smiled mostly.

After break was over, they headed to their next class which was science. When the teacher called out for the role, she was surprised to see Chloe and Sabrina both absent from class, and they had both been absent all day. Marinette had been too distracted by her huge pregnancy and Adrien situation that she didn't even notice how quiet it was without the pair, Adrien realised the same, and worried that something might be wrong with her, because as much as Chloe hated school and doing the work she would always show up, most of the time it was to see him but not seeing her in class gazing at him raised concern about her whereabouts.

The teacher shrugged, knowing that she was the mayor's daughter she couldn't do much to punish her or her best friend, so she carried on with the class, and what she announced next came to be a great advantage to Adrien and Marinette.

"Okay everyone, this next project you'll be working on it a partnered project, and these are how I'm deciding the partners. Everyone on the left or right seat will be partnered with the person directly behind them, and no switching or asking to change. That's who you'll be paired with and that's final." She announced, crossing her arms firmly.

Adrien smiled in optimism, glad that he was going to work with Marinette on this project, gave him all the more reason to hang around Marinette more and discuss their private situation; he turned around and smiled at Marinette who was blushing a light tint of pink with her lips parted slightly in a small happy smile. Alya nudged Marinette's arm in a tease, reminding her that she had to tell him about her feelings by this time. But in Marinette's mind this was perfect for the two of them to hang around more without it seeming suspicious, but knowing their friends they would be with them too, they didn't mind.

In his mind, Adrien found that perhaps catching up at Marinette's place a few times throughout the week after school would be a great opportunity to both work on the project together and sort out their situation with the pregnancy, although by this point they were only keeping it a secret for as long as possible from their friends and everyone else except for currently Marinette's parents.

"This is a two week project and I expect equal effort in this project, now here are all the details you need to get started." She informed, walking around and handing out sheets as she walked past every student.

She continued to explain the rest of the project to the class as they followed by reading what they had to do on the sheet, there was a lot of work ahead for the lot of them, especially Chloe and Sabrina who were absent for a strange reason. For the remainder of the lesson she informed that they had to do their research outside of class while for the remainder of their lesson that day was more on experiments and mixing chemicals together to see what reaction they would make.

Marinette worried herself that these chemicals could be harmful towards the baby, Adrien looked back at her too in worry, knowing that any sort of dangerous chemical that they were working with could be harmful for their unborn child, they were both glad that so far there hadn't been any experimentation since Marinette had fallen pregnant but now she grew worried, but thankfully the teacher recommended they use masks for their own protection.

This was an individual task, and while working with certain acids, they started to stink out the room; Marinette was mixing two chemicals together when the smell began to overwhelm her nose and she couldn't hold it in. Luckily the sink was right next to her, so she quickly took off her mouth mask and emptied the contents of her lunch down the drain with a few classmates witnessing in shock and disgust.

"Marinette, are you alright girl?" Alya asked, showing deep concern for her.

Alya quickly and carefully set down her equipment and helped Marinette clean herself up; they rinsed the sink out together while the teacher approached them. Adrien didn't look back but knew exactly why she threw up and didn't want to look at her, feeling that if she knew he was looking at her it would make the embarrassment worse on her, so he remained focused on the experiment, but when Nino looked up he couldn't help but turn his head slightly, seeing Marinette cover her face in shame as the teacher suggested to her to go to the nurse's office.

"No, I'll be fine; I just had a bad breakfast that's all. Don't worry." Marinette assured, putting her mask back on and prepared to go back to work.

The teacher sighed, seeing how determined Marinette was to keep working, but her concern for Marinette grew, feeling that Marinette should sit this one out if she was feeling unwell, but was willing to take the precaution of Marinette still continuing with the experiment but at the same time she was going to keep a close eye on her, and if Marinette were to throw up again she would immediately send her to the nurse's office.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alya asked, leaning over to her friend with worry.

"Don't worry Alya; let's just get this experiment done."

Adrien turned back to his experiment, feeling like that moment was way too close of a call but at the same time he was relieved that it was over and he could continue to focus on the experiment, he didn't realise he was sweating until he scratched his cheek and felt the sweat drip onto his hands. He quickly wiped the nervous sweat off his face before anyone would notice and continued on with his work.

Once class was over, Adrien went to call Chloe's cell phone, he always had her contact on silent as she would constantly contact him but when he went to check if she sent anything to him there was nothing. After reaching his locker and grabbed his things, moving on ahead of Nino and walking out the front, he dialled her number and waited for her to answer. No response.

He sighed, worried that something might be up with Chloe, his worst thoughts were that Hawkmoth had something to do with it, but unfortunately that worry had to wait, after telling his driver not to pick him up from school straight away, he looked up to see Nino, Alya and Marinette walking down the steps together. Marinette looked straight at Adrien and their eyes locked for a second but what seemed to them to be forever, a tint of pink swept across their cheeks before their friends started to talk.

"So, I'm heading off to try and see if there have been anymore akuma attacks, I need to document as much footage as I can for my Ladyblog!" Alya exclaimed excitedly, gripping her phone in hand. "I'll chat to you later Marinette, don't forget what I told you about!" She called out with a wink and a smirk as she walked away.

Nino waved out to Alya, wanting to hang out with her too. "Hey wait Alya, I want to come with!" He called out, running after to her, before realising he hadn't said goodbye to Adrien and Marinette yet. "Oh, see you two tomorrow at school!" He called back to them with a wave before catching up to Alya.

The couple chuckled as their best friends ran off towards the park, Adrien smiled at Marinette as he gestured a hand to go towards the bakery. Marinette giggled as she walked forward, Adrien following closely behind, smiling brightly as he looked forward to spend a good hour or two being with her, but at the same time, there was one step they had to overcome first.

Telling Marinette's parents that he was the father was going to be tough, they had to make sure they were well prepared for any questions to be asked, neither of them wanted their secret identities to be revealed, they had to think of other ways to explain how the pregnancy happened while at the same time sticking to the truth as much as they could without revealing their secret identities.

 **Damn what a chapter! Aw, looks like Adrien and Marinette are officially together now! And I think you guys were expecting something more to happen in that moment too, but I'm holding that out till later. So, looks like there's some obstacles in their way in order for them to make this work, but what about Chloe and Sabrina? You know, one of my reviewers actually mentioned that I haven't really included the two of them much, but now I have the perfect reason why, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next! ^^**

 **Also again, I apologise for the late update, it was only because I was feeling unwell, and trust me the day this was meant to be updated I was at my absolute worst in my sickness but hopefully the next update will be on Friday. So see you all then! :D**


	14. Keeping Focus

**Well guess what guys? I'm all better now! And this past week has been really good for me, I have gotten so much work done I've been amazing myself all week XD I've also been managing to upload things on time so far, I'm really loving this! I just wish I was always so pumped to get so much work done at once; usually YouTube or sleep takes up all that time...lol.**

 **So anyways, I do apologise for ending it like that but if I continued I'd have to extend the Chapter a whole lot more, because the next scene needs a chapter of its own, plus there's more stuff going to happen soon! :D**

 **Enjoy Chapter 14 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 14 – Keeping Focus**

They both walked into the bakery, seeing that Marinette's mother was working at the counter while Marinette assumed that her father was baking pastries in the kitchen, Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other in thought of telling them now when they were both busy. In the end they decided not to and headed upstairs to her bedroom, where their kwamis came out of hiding and focused more on why there was a lack of akuma attacks instead of Marinette's pregnancy.

"Have you noticed how absent Hawkmoth has been with his akuma attacks? Something might be going on." Tikki implied, pointing an arm at Marinette, wanting her to focus more.

Plagg nodded with his arms crossed. "I agree too, even though as much as I'd rather be eating cheese all day, this isn't like Hawkmoth, and Adrien didn't you notice that Chloe and her friend are gone?" Plagg reminded, causing Adrien to widen his eyes in the sudden realisation that Hawkmoth's akuma attack absences might be linked with the fact that Chloe and Sabrina were absent from school.

"Marinette, what if Hawkmoth has done something to them?" He asked in deep concern.

Marinette felt jealousy boil inside her in that very moment, she knew her emotions were starting to take control of the situation, but the moment she looked at a serious yet concerned Tikki she calmed down and relaxed herself. "It's possible, but at the same time it could just be purely coincidental. Chloe and Sabrina could be on a huge shopping spree or something, or probably gloating her status with her father in front of the public." She suggested, rolling her eyes as she leaned back slightly with her arms crossed.

A raised eyebrow of confusion was Adrien's initial reaction before he realised why Marinette was talking about Chloe this way. "You don't like Chloe much do you?" He asked, knowing already but still wanting confirmation.

Looking at Marinette, he could see that she was more than eager to vent out all she held in about how much she hated and tolerated Chloe. "Oh you wouldn't believe the amount of times she wanted to ruin everything I did! She wanted to copy my designs all the time, make my clothing designs into her own clothing, make me trip, tease everything I did and just...ugh I hate her! But at the same time I wouldn't hurt her out of jealousy or revenge-" She was cut off, the word jealousy Adrien picked out of that sentence to respond to.

"Hold on, you were jealous because Chloe likes me? Like, more than a friend sort of likes me?" Adrien questioned, seeming unsure about how to ask that question.

Marinette pressed her lips together firmly, knowing that Chloe liking him and seeming to have more of a better chance to be with him than she did made her feel all the more angry and upset. She felt tears come to her eyes, but then remembered what happened earlier that day. She asked Adrien out, they were together now. Adrien chose her over Chloe. She could always see in Adrien's eyes how he looked at Chloe and how he looked at Ladybug, with Chloe it was purely neutral or negative, when she saw him and he saw her as Ladybug, it was completely mutual.

"I guess that's what made me hate her even more after you came to the school, and when I found out the two of you were good friends before you even came to this school I felt like I would never be with you." She ended, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Tikki rested on her shoulder, nuzzling her head against her neck. "It's alright Marinette; you're here now with him."

Adrien nodded with an assuring smile. "Exactly, and even if I never met you as Ladybug I don't think I would ever choose Chloe, she and I are nothing more than friends. What you and I have is something more." He said, caressing her chin, causing the distance between their lips to lessen.

But before they could touch, Marinette's hatch door was knocked on, the two teens gasped in sudden surprise before the kwamis dove to a hiding spot and Adrien backed away slightly, before Marinette sat with a straight posture in her chair, her cheeks flustered a little from that almost kiss, but then the hatch opened and revealed both her mother and father.

"Marinette, we saw you come up here with-" Sabine began to say, before turning to see Adrien.

Tom greeted Adrien with an overjoyed happy wave and pat on the back. "Nice to see you here again, I take it you two are working on a project together?" He assumed, seeing that was the only reason why Adrien would be here.

Marinette and Adrien agreed simultaneously, with Marinette nodding her head in agreement also.

"Yep, we have a two week science project to work on and we're in pairs." Marinette began to explain, before Adrien continued.

"It has to be equal effort from each student, so since I can't really invite Marinette to my place I'm helping out with the project here, that's if you two don't mind at all..." He implied, rubbing his neck with a nervous grin.

Tom smiled and waved his hand, assuring Adrien that it was more than okay for him to visit Marinette to help with the project. "Oh it's no problem, we don't mind at all." He assured, wrapping an arm around Sabine. "Right dear?" He asked with a caring smile.

Sabine turned and looked up at Tom with a serious expression, she started to think that there was more to why Adrien was here than just a project. She looked at the two of them, feeling concerned for Marinette and feeling that Adrien might be here for more than just one reason, and by the way they behaved around each other, she could sense that something else was going on. "Um, are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to say? Not that I'm forcing you, but in one way it seems a little coincidental that you're here now." She implied, gesturing towards the blonde teen.

Adrien bit his lower lip, Marinette did the same before she breathed a sigh, knowing this day would come and here it was. "Well, I guess I should tell you now." She said, getting up from her seat and walking next to Adrien. "He's the father." She stated sincerely.

To both teen's surprise there was no gasp in shock or horror or any kind of shocked reaction for that matter from either parent. Both Tom and Sabine looked at each other before they both shared a small caring smile and approached the two of them.

"We had a feeling it was you." Sabine implied, tilting her head a little before she rested a hand against Adrien's shoulder.

The two teens gasped and looked at each other; Marinette clasped a hand against her mouth before her father added on from what her mother said.

"I mean, we couldn't think of anyone else that it could be. You talk about him enough I had a feeling it was you to begin with, but Marinette never said a word." Tom explained, looking over to his daughter in concern and slight suspicion as to why she waited so long to tell them this.

Marinette looked down before she closed her eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry, I was just unsure of when to tell you." She replied, looking sympathetically to both her parents as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Adrien knew exactly why, but knew that big secret would have to last a much longer time than this secret of him being the father did. He knew that the pregnancy couldn't stay hidden forever, unless Marinette had that sort of body that didn't make it all that obvious until the last few weeks, but from his common sense he highly doubted that Marinette would have that special kind of body that could keep a pregnancy unseen for so long.

"It's alright Marinette, we understand." Sabine assured, kissing her daughter's forehead.

But then, Tom changed the subject of assurance to the subject of questioning, causing Adrien and Marinette to panic on the inside intensely. "So, I'd like to know some details about why you did this to my daughter. I'm not mad at you but I'd just like to know." Tom assured, giving a subtle smile towards Adrien while keeping the seriousness in his expression on point.

Adrien cleared his throat, feeling the pressure and nervousness rile up his body, causing him to sweat a little as he knew Marinette couldn't back him up as the question was directed at him and not her. "It was purely an accident, I didn't really know what I was doing at the time and I know we're young and you know me as a respectful guy but I never meant for this to happen." He explained with sympathy, looking over to Marinette. "But I do promise to support her in every possible way that I can, as this is my responsibility too."

The two parents smiled and looked at each other, glad that Adrien thought like a responsible adult, even though he wasn't one just yet, and at the same time they knew that if Marinette had chosen anyone else to do that sort of thing with it would definitely be the wrong choice, Adrien was perfect for the situation, and although it still didn't make clear sense why the two of them got together and did that, Tom and Sabine were both happy that Adrien was a very responsible person and that Marinette chose the right guy.

Tom turned to his daughter, very proud of her choosing Adrien, but at the same time concerned and confused as to why she and Adrien chose to do this at such a young age and why hadn't Marinette spoken up about her being in a relationship with him sooner. There were still some questions left unanswered, but he could see that Marinette was put through enough stress today just by seeing the amount of relief in her expression.

"I'm proud of you Marinette, I'm glad Adrien is the father. I know you two will make great parents." He stated in a caring tone, still having his arm wrapped around his wife.

Sabine closed her eyes with delight and sprung a small happy smile. "I am too, although I'm sure there's still more questions we'd both like to ask of you two but I think we'll leave you two to it." She assured, heading towards the hatch door.

Marinette's father followed closely after, they both waved and left a moment later, Marinette sunk into her chair with a deep and loud sigh of relief as Adrien sat back down and the kwamis came out of hiding. Tikki rested on Marinette's shoulder once more while Plagg floated closely to Adrien's side. Adrien leaned his chair closer to Marinette, wanting to keep the distance between them closer than he would normally, feeling that being closer to her made him feel more comfortable.

"I'm really glad that's over with." Marinette stated, leaning her head back over the backrest of the chair, looking up at the ceiling as she let her body relax and relieve herself of some of the stress that was on her mind for so long.

Adrien smiled, glad that her parents took an immediate liking to him being the father. "Well, I'm really glad your parents are so accepting of me, even though now they know what we did together..." He ended, looking down as he knew he couldn't remember a single moment of that ever happening, but whenever he looked up at Marinette after mentioning that he could see the hurt in her eyes, knowing that it definitely did happen and he just had no memory of it whatsoever.

"Adrien, I know you'll never have that memory back." Marinette replied, leaning her head forward before it leaned in more towards his head. "But it has been done, and we can work through this together."

Plagg flew back, feeling like they were going to kiss in that very moment. "Oh please don't kiss you two, that'll be really disgusting if you do." He implied, covering his eyes slightly, peeking through a little.

Tikki rolled her eyes, knowing that Plagg was always like this, she knew Plagg all too well. "Don't worry about it, just let it happen." She assured the two teens.

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other, but then looked away shyly, feeling the pressure of their kwamis watching get to them. Adrien rubbed his neck nervously while Marinette covered her face slightly, she apologised for the awkwardness in that small close moment to each other's lips.

"No, it's alright Marinette." He assured, leaning in again but this time wrapping his arms around her. "This is what I was aiming for anyway."

Marinette breathed a gasp as her eyes widened from the sudden embrace of Adrien's warm body against hers, she melted into the hug and wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she closed her eyes slowly and rested her head on his shoulder. They hugged like this for a small bit longer, both kwamis watching but showing different reactions, Plagg's was more of a disgusted look while Tikki was showing an adoring smile.

After letting go from the hug, both teens took in a deep sigh before Adrien opened up his phone, wanting to focus more on the project now than anything else, feeling that he had enough stress dealt with already, and although he felt concerned and worried that Hawkmoth might have something to do with Chloe and Sabrina's absences, he and Marinette needed to at least start the project today so they could get an idea on what they both had to do.

So for the remainder of the afternoon that's what they did, until it started to get late and Gabriel was angered with why Adrien hadn't shown up at home on time like he usually would. Adrien left not long after receiving a call from his disappointed and annoyed father. He sighed before turning to Marinette with a small smile.

"Well, at least we started on the project. I'll see you around tomorrow then." He said with a loving smile, leaning towards her face, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Marinette felt speechless, it was something she was going to have to get used to. She and Adrien were together now, her mind was still trying to wrap around that, but it was worse that her mind was still trying to process that Adrien was actually her long time superhero partner Cat Noir after three years of not knowing who he really was. It was so much to take in she felt like her mind had exploded from overload of too much information.

Not a moment later, Plagg hid inside Adrien's bag and he headed downstairs out of Marinette's room. She remained speechless for a moment before Tikki floated in front of her head, giving a serious but yet worried expression.

"Marinette, you know how he was talking about Chloe and Sabrina before? We should definitely investigate that more." She implied in a serious tone, having noticed that neither Adrien nor Marinette had continued to talk about Chloe and Sabrina's strange absence that could coincide with the fact that Hawkmoth hadn't been releasing any akumas lately.

Marinette shook her head out of her short daze from Adrien's warm lips against her cheek, she rubbed her cheek a little before blushing intensely, having loved the kiss on the cheek from Adrien. It was almost like a dream come true, but then cleared her throat as she looked up at her kwami. "You're right, we should've discussed that earlier, but I guess we got caught up in the project."

Tikki knew Marinette was trying to balance everything she could, but at the moment although Hawkmoth's akuma attacks had been absent that was no excuse for Marinette to still go on patrol with Cat Noir to search for any other types of crimes. She did care deeply for Marinette and worried as well as supported her pregnancy. However at the same time she wanted Marinette to balance everything out a little better, it seemed that she was getting so caught up in being with Adrien now it was distracting not just her but Adrien as well since she could see it in his eyes that they were both getting distracted by each other.

"Tomorrow is another day, talk to him at school about it. I highly recommend the two of you go out for a quick patrol of the city tomorrow afternoon." She requested, folding her arms firmly.

The blue haired teen nodded in response, seeing just how late in the day it was already, even though Adrien had just left it was almost dinner time, and Marinette was already starting to feel tired. She knew that straight after dinner she was going to go straight to bed, she couldn't think of anything better to do than sleep in that very moment.

Later on that night, Marinette was sound asleep, meanwhile Adrien had just finished arguing with his father about how schedules shouldn't rule his life, and he slammed the door as he stormed into his roo. Plagg was sitting on the bed resting when he almost flew off the bed, feeling startled from the sudden noise of the door.

"Adrien?" Plagg asked in concern.

Adrien didn't reply straight away, instead he grabbed the nearest object and threw it across the room, luckily it didn't break so Adrien simply headed towards his bed and landed back first onto it, his face heated with anger but his eyes showing the feeling of sadness. "Why can't he just understand that I'm this close to being an adult and that I can make my own decisions?" He cried, waving his arms around in the air to express his emotion more.

He went to sleep later that night with those thoughts remaining on his mind, but then not long after he began to fall asleep, he heard the crash of cars outside his window. He immediately jumped out of bed and raced to the window with Plagg following close behind. Pressing his hands firmly against the window, Adrien looked down amongst the darkness, but bright enough to make out a figure that resembled a lot like Chloe, before he realised it actually was Chloe.

"Chloe!? She's Anti-bug again!?" He cried, turning towards Plagg in a panic, before taking action. "Plagg, claws out!"

And with a flash of green light, Adrien turned into Cat Noir; he quickly jumped out the window and headed to the scene of the crime. He felt like this was where Hawkmoth was making his activity more active than it had been for the past few weeks, he didn't see anyone else with Chloe at first, but once he got closer he noticed a floating object that was moving around right next to Chloe.

It was then that he realised that both Sabrina and Chloe were akumatised. He was going to need Ladybug's help to fix this huge problem, but he remembered Marinette looking tired when he left, he worried if he would be able to hold out long enough till she would be awake, or she could still be awake now. Chat wasn't sure at all what to do, so in the end he decided he would fight for as long as he could.

 **Aha! See I told you there was going to be some action coming! Looks like both Chloe and Sabrina got akumatised! What's Hawkmoth's deal anyways? To be honest I don't think I'll make Hawkmoth a really important character in the story in comparison to Marinette and Adrien, I just feel like it'll be an entirely different subplot to add him into the mix, hopefully you guys know what I mean. He's basically not the central focus of the story. ;)**

 **Anyways, I'm really glad I was able to upload this on time for a change. I've really loved this week and hopefully next week I can upload Chapter 15 on Friday as well. So see you all then! ^^**


	15. Tiring Times

**So I'm finally including some actual action in this story, lol there hasn't been much action at all lately, but that was only because I was focusing on Marinette's pregnancy and her and Adrien's new relationship, but I figured I need more balance between the action and drama, although this story will be more about family, drama and romance…that sort of deal but I will try to include some more action scenes here and there, not just for balance but to add to the plot. ;)**

 **Also I might have to speed things up a little with Marinette's pregnancy since whenever I make a pregnancy story I tend to have them finished after they give birth, so if Marinette's only a little over two months now…I have a fair bit to skip, but don't worry I'll try and make the time skips not too frequent and I won't have too big of a time skip when I do so no need to worry about me rushing the story. ^^**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! :D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 15 – Tiring Times**

He had to call Marinette for help, but at the same time he worried that he would disturb her sleep, in another way he felt like not telling her at all until morning would be a terrible idea, so Chat quickly raced to Marinette's house, keeping the akumatised victims in sight before he could no longer see them. Chat hoped that he wouldn't lose them for long.

Marinette was sound asleep, smiling as the comfort of the warm bed soothed her stressed out body, and it wasn't until she heard a faint knock on her window that she suddenly woke up. Tikki's first instinct was to hide as she heard the person walk onto her balcony and knocked again on the latched door. Marinette sat up in a slight panic before she realised who it was and breathed a small sigh of relief. She went down her small set of stairs and opened up the hatch so Cat Noir could come in.

At first glance Marinette didn't know whether to call him Adrien or Cat Noir, but for the sake of their identities she called him by his superhero name. "Cat Noir? What's going on, what are you doing here?" She asked, approaching him with worry and slight annoyance that he disturbed her sleep.

"It's Hawkmoth; he's akumatised both Chloe and Sabrina. We need to do something now." He answered, sounding extremely serious, but then he sighed in regret as he looked back up at Marinette. "But, I'm awfully sorry for waking you, I know you're probably not getting enough sleep already..." He explained in an apologetic tone before Marinette interrupted.

She shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips with Tikki floating close by. "Don't worry about me now; we have two akumatised victims to catch." She exclaimed as she narrowed her eyebrows and smiled with determination. "Tikki, spots on!" She said, before Tikki whizzed into Marinette's earrings and with a flash of pink light right in front of Cat Noir she transformed into Ladybug.

Cat Noir was amazed at how spectacular Marinette's transformation looked like; he couldn't get over how breathtaking she looked as she transformed from her normal self into her superhero form. He awed silently, feeling his love for her dominating any other feeling he was having in that moment, until Ladybug broke him out of that trance as she climbed on up through the hatch to her balcony. He followed close behind, and saw her grip her yoyo tightly as she scanned around the area around the bakery.

"Where did you last see them?" She asked, turning her head slightly to Chat before looking around again.

He gripped his baton as he stood next to Ladybug, looking around on the rooftops and the roads down below for the two akumatised victims. "They were near my place, but I don't know where they are now."

Before Ladybug said anything else she took one last scan of the area, and unfortunately not seeing anything out of the ordinary, so with a swing of her yoyo she swung to the nearest building. "Let's go." She said before she swung away, prompting Cat Noir to follow her.

They leaped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the areas as they moved quickly and swiftly, wanting to find the pair and cleanse them of their akumas. Eventually they stopped, feeling like they weren't going to find them at all, but they both were still determined to find them.

"Where could they have gone?" She asked, crouching down as she looked down around the area.

Cat Noir sighed before he knelt down next to her. "I don't know, we've been passed my house and they're gone. I don't know where they'd be." He replied, closing his eyes, feeling slight doubt that they were going to find them tonight.

"Let's check the school." Ladybug said, before swinging herself to the next rooftop.

He nodded and followed closely behind, less than a minute later they were both on the roof of the school. They hadn't seen the school much at night so to them the school looked really different compared to when it was in broad daylight. The duo landed in the courtyard as they began to hear sounds from within the buildings. Either they were around here somewhere or it was something else.

Ladybug suggested they split up in order to cover more ground, but Chat hesitated, feeling that splitting up was a bad idea. "Ladybug no, remember that Sabrina turned invisible the first time she was akumatised? We need to be careful." He exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm in deep concern for their secret identities.

She nodded in reply, knowing that they both had to be careful and very aware of their surroundings. So they stuck together and looked around, both ready to attack if they needed to. They looked around the hallways, the main courtyard and any doors that were open. There was nothing.

Perhaps it was just their imagination, or it could have been something more, as they knew one of the akumatised victims was invisible. Ladybug had an idea in case at least one of them was near, and it was the one that they couldn't see. She led Cat Noir to a small corner where she whispered him her plan; he nodded in agreement, knowing Ladybug's plans always worked. So he left Ladybug all alone and prepared to look on the second level, glancing back at Ladybug with a small smirk, hoping that this idea would work.

Ladybug remained focused on finding them but made sure she appeared less ready for a fight, meanwhile Cat Noir had his staff in hand, he was ready if Sabrina was around and was close to snatching Ladybug's miraculous. It wasn't until a moment later that Ladybug felt a cool breeze suddenly blow through her hair; she knew Sabrina was near but decided to act as though she didn't notice, she shot a glance back at Cat Noir as he was keeping watch from above.

Then, he quickly swooped down and protected Ladybug from Sabrina taking her earrings. Ladybug quickly spun her lucky charm while Chat could only just make out where Sabrina was thanks to his night vision. Ladybug was able to make the same red sparkling dust her lucky charm made the first time she fought against Invisible Sabrina. She turned and within an instant Sabrina was coated in red sparkling dust, she backed away and sneezed, having some of the dust going up her nose, but she was still prepared to fight.

It was then that she glanced upwards towards the roof, she grinned evilly before she done a few back flips away from the duo, knowing that it was all going according to Hawkmoth's plan. Not long later, Ladybug's earrings started to beep, and she was beginning to feel the tiredness catch up to her, she really needed to sleep, but at the same time she had to stay and fight with Chat, she couldn't leave him to be on his own.

"We need to hurry...I don't know how much more I can take tonight..." Ladybug breathed, as Chat quickly rushed to her side in support.

"You'll be fine, I know you need rest but we need to do this." Chat said in a sincere tone, wanting her to rest but at the same time they both had to put equal effort into stopping the akumatised victims.

Sabrina took this as an opportunity, she swiped in and knocked Chat on his back, Ladybug growled in anger as she whipped out her yoyo and swung it at the Invisible girl. Unfortunately it wasn't long later that she heard her earrings beep a second time and then she and Chat heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Looking for me too?" Antibug announced, smirking evilly as she stood on the tallest point of the roof.

She swung herself down and ran straight in, she headed straight for Ladybug to snatch her earrings, but Chat stood in the way and fought back with his staff, not wanting to fail in battle this time. Meanwhile Ladybug continued to fight off Sabrina who was still coated in red sparkling dust. She tried to figure out where the akumatised object could be, last time it was a brooch on her chest but now because it was dark it was difficult for her to make out, and this started to make her annoyed and frustrated.

"Cat Noir, can we switch? I can't see the akumatised object anywhere on her, let me fight Chloe." She requested, starting to sound annoyed.

Chat didn't want to argue, although he had to admit Sabrina wasn't as difficult to fight as compared to Antibug he didn't want Ladybug fighting against Antibug while she started to seem tired and most importantly her earrings were about to beep again, giving her third last warning before she would transform back into her normal self.

"We haven't got much time, but I won't argue with you. We need to get this fight over and done with." He said with determination, the two of them quickly swapping.

It wasn't long until Chat was able to find the object on Sabrina that the akuma was in, he had to find a way to get to it. Once he had found it, he tried to think of way to use his cataclysm could help out in this fight but he couldn't think of anything that could, he looked around him but couldn't see anything he could destroy to help capture Sabrina. So he tried his hardest to kick Sabrina to the ground before he was able to grab the object. In that moment he called Ladybug and broke the akumatised object, releasing the akuma into the air forcing Ladybug to stop fighting Antibug and cleanse the akuma.

Chat quickly sprung into action, making sure Ladybug wasn't hurt while she was cleansing the akuma. He fought off Antibug, Antibug's yoyo whipping and whizzing around him; she was trying to wrap it around him so she could catch him. He managed to duck every time she tried to wrap her yoyo around him, Antibug wanted to use her lucky charm, but Hawkmoth told her not to, he wanted her to use it on Ladybug.

So then, Ladybug managed to cleanse the akuma and send it flying into the air back to its normal white state. She rushed over to Sabrina who had no memory of what just happened or where she was, it wasn't until she saw Cat Noir and Antibug fighting that she knew exactly what was going on.

"We need to take you home right away." Ladybug stated firmly.

Sabrina looked over at Antibug with deep concern for her best friend. "But, you need to save Chloe first. Save her first then you can take us both home."

Ladybug could feel her patience thinning, and it worsened once she heard her earrings give one last warning that the next beep was going to be her transformation undone. She had to move fast, she could feel her back ache and her eyes feeling like they were going to close on her, she had to be quick about this before her secret identity was revealed.

"Look, I don't have time for this. You have to leave and go home, we'll take care of Antibug. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Ladybug assured in a slightly annoyed tone.

But Sabrina wanted to stay, wanting to make sure that Chloe was saved too, unfortunately for her ladybug was growing impatient and had no choice, she had less than a minute before her transformation would come undone. She had to act now or her secret identity was going to be revealed. Sabrina pleaded one more time before Ladybug snapped back at her, her hormones taking over from this point.

"Listen, you need to go home. We will deal with Chloe; you need to go home now!" She yelled, almost scaring Sabrina.

Chat could hear Ladybug yelled, he wanted to rush over to her and calm her down, but Antibug smacked him again with her yoyo. When she swung at him again he used his baton to have the yoyo swing around, then he extended his baton slightly and swung it around, making Antibug swing around in the process. He managed to swing her around in a few circles before she was slammed against a wall and crashed to the ground. Cat Noir quickly rushed over and grabbed both her earrings and yoyo, being not sure about which object the akuma was located in.

"Ladybug, wait!" He called out, running towards Ladybug who had just attached her yoyo to the roof of the building, preparing to leave. "You need to cleanse this akuma first!"

Ladybug knew she had seconds left before she was about to transform back into Marinette, she couldn't be seen by Sabrina or Antibug, even if their surroundings weren't very bright and it would be very difficult for either of them to make out who she was. "I need to go, I'm sorry!" She cried, before swinging herself away.

Chat stood there in silence, the earrings and yoyo in his hand. He stared at them for almost a full minute, before he heard Sabrina calling out to Chloe, who was partially phased back to normal. Without Ladybug he wasn't able to cleanse the akuma, and he could tell from his lady's tired eyes that she wasn't going to come back any time soon. He sighed before putting the yoyo and earrings in his pocket before heading over to Chloe and Sabrina.

"You two should go home, but Sabrina I suggest you stay with Chloe. She hasn't fully reverted back to normal. I need you to keep her safe." He implied, resting a hand against Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow in confusion, unsure as to why Chloe hadn't reverted back to her normal self. "But why? Didn't Ladybug cleanse the akuma?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in worry.

The black cat dressed superhero sighed in reply, shaking his head also before looking back up with an assuring smile, knowing that now he had to hold onto the akumatised object until Marinette had enough strength to be Ladybug again and cleanse the akuma. "Nothing you need to worry about, just head on home with her." He assured, smiling before he extended his staff to make him reach the roof of the school.

He stood there on the roof to make sure that Chloe and Sabrina made it out safely. Chloe was still torn from being Antibug and her normal self; she was almost stuck in between. She couldn't speak a word, but Chat knew he had to wait until morning when he would be able to see Marinette and have her cleanse the akuma as Ladybug. It was the only thing he could do right now, he knew releasing the akuma into the air could lead to drastic consequences.

So he left for the night and went straight to bed the moment he went home. He was glad that Marinette was able to hold herself up during that battle against two akumatised victims, Adrien worried how she would be able to fight in her later months, and her pregnancy would become more noticeable the bigger she got. For now she still appeared the same in her suit, he didn't see any change in her for now, but he worried the day she would show up to a fight or patrol as Ladybug and her stomach would start to show through her suit.

He decided not to think too much of it, both he and Plagg were exhausted, even though Adrien didn't end up using his cataclysm at all during that fight, Plagg always seemed to over exaggerate his lack of energy after a fight. They both went straight to sleep the moment Chat transformed back into Adrien and both he and his kwami fell onto the bed in exhaustion, falling asleep moments later.

The next day, Adrien arrived quickly to Marinette's home in the morning. He had to rush through his breakfast and state to Natalie, his father and his driver that he wanted to get to school early to catch up on some studying. So once his driver dropped him off at school an hour before school initially started, Adrien ran over to the bakery where he could see Marinette's father Tom begin to open up shop for the day. He knocked on the door gently, as to not seem that he was in a hurry but the same time he was, he wasn't sure about leaving the object that was akumatised in his hand for so long, he worried that it would affect him in some way.

Tom opened the door with a surprised look on his face, but at the same time he was happy to see how supportive Adrien was of this pregnancy, he greeted Adrien with a friendly wave before gesturing towards the back door through to their house. Adrien nodded with a smile, thanking Tom in response. But Tom did tell him that Marinette may still be asleep, Adrien was aware of this but he knew he had to be there the moment Marinette woke up so she could take a small time to fully wake up and then transform into Ladybug and cleanse the akuma.

It wasn't until 8am that Marinette's alarm went off, she nor Tikki heard Adrien climb through the hatch door and sit on her desk chair waiting for her to wake up. In a way Adrien felt uncomfortable that he was sitting there in Marinette's room waiting for her to wake up, he felt like he was invading her personal space, but he was greeted with relief when he saw Marinette wake up along with Tikki as well.

"Adrien?" Marinette said with a yawn and a stretch, seeing Adrien sitting at her desk down below. "You're here early." She claimed, before slowly climbing out of her covers and towards the stairs.

Adrien chuckled nervously before expressing seriousness in his face, clenching the yoyo and earrings in hand before placing them on Marinette's desk. "Sorry, but I didn't want to hold onto these any longer. I don't know what will happen if they stay without their victim for so long. I just wanted you to cleanse the akuma as soon as you could." He explained, feeling the guilt weigh him down shortly afterwards, knowing he disturbed Marinette from her sleep, but at the same time it wasn't his fault to begin with. "I'm sorry if I sound needy too, I just want things to be back to normal in terms of Chloe and Sabrina going back to school, I know you weren't feeling right last night and you were really tired...you probably still are now because of that fight and I'm deeply sorry for-"

His lips were hushed with Marinette's delicate finger covering them. "Don't worry; I'll make it through this. With you by my side I know I'll get through this all somehow."

"I like the positive attitude Marinette." Tikki stated with happiness, glad to see Marinette happy so early in the morning.

Marinette smiled adoringly at Tikki before she felt an overwhelming urge to throw up what she had from the night before. She quickly closed her mouth and cupped it with her hands, and not a moment later she bolted downstairs and slammed the bathroom door. Adrien knew that this was all part of the pregnancy, but he couldn't help feel really terrible for her having to deal with all this while all he could do was support her as much as possible. He wished he could feel some of the pain.

So after cleaning herself up, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and cleansed the akuma. Adrien left a moment later, pecking Marinette on the cheek shortly after she transformed back into her normal self. And about ten minutes later she was on her way to school. Both she and Adrien hoped that Chloe was back to normal now.

 **I didn't really know how to end this chapter so I guess I'll end it there. Well, that didn't go quite as I wanted it to go originally but hey I still think it's good enough :) So where do things lead from here? I think the next chapter might include a time skip because I need to get things moving along, Marinette hasn't even shown through in her pregnancy yet, so I might skip a month or two so I can get to more interesting stuff to write.**

 **Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter also, but you should know that by now that Chapters might be delayed a day or so depending on how busy I am, so expect the next chapter around the same time...hopefully Friday in the least but i can't guarantee it. You'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	16. One Step Further

**Things have been up and down for me lately, and it feels like they've been more down than up. I guess I just have those weeks where I have a great week or a terrible week, or just a mix. Basically life, lol. Anyways I really like the progress with this story but I don't want to drag out this storyline too much, now before I do a time skip there's one thing I need to do first and that will happen in this chapter.**

 **I really take your feedback into consideration when writing stories like this, it really helps me improve and make sure I'm not missing anything or if I'm writing something wrong or it just doesn't make sense. So remember that your feedback is very well appreciated, and if it's just positive feedback on how the chapters have been going that's good too! :D**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling on about feedback, here's another chapter for you! ^^ P.S Sorry it's late, I've just been real lazy that's all ^^;**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 16 – One Step Further**

So after arriving in class, both Marinette and Adrien were relieved that Chloe and Sabrina were back at school and back to normal. Marinette worried that she left Chloe in that middle state for too long, feeling like it could've have changed her in some way, but felt like she was still normal. Once Adrien walked into the room she ran straight up to him, hugging him and attempting a kiss.

Adrien gently pushed her off with a friendly smile, showing her that he wasn't interested in a friendly tone. She was about to plead when the teacher rocked up and asked everyone to take their seats. For the remainder of the lesson it was nothing but quiet, to talk to Marinette about confessing to Adrien she wrote notes and pushed them towards her, Marinette read them and bit her lip nervously.

 _It's going to happen, and if you put it off till the end of the week, you know what's going to happen on Friday then right? ;)_

She gulped as she turned her head slightly to Alya; she smirked with a wink before subtly pointing towards Adrien. She didn't know how she was going to do it, seeing that they were already together and knew that they liked each other; it would have to be an act. She would have to tell him as soon as she could, Marinette wished she told him sooner but she was so caught up in her pregnancy, the akuma attacks, the project...there was just so much to worry about at once she was starting to lose it. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to do this, and she hadn't even gotten to the worst part of her pregnancy which was the most painful, and that was the delivery.

Although she hadn't thought much of it since she had fallen pregnant, she started to think of how she was going to deliver the baby once it was ready, she felt like natural was the best way to go, but at the same time it would be extremely painful depending on whether she wanted to use drugs or not. She decided to not think of it too much at this point as it was still a good six to seven months away.

Marinette passed a note back to Alya, writing her honest feelings towards telling him.

 _Yes I do, I'm just worried with how he'll react._

So they continued to talk through notes for the rest of the lesson, Marinette occasionally looked down at Adrien, thinking about how were they going to work together on being parents, plus how was she going to tell him about what Alya was trying to make her do so he wouldn't be surprised? But as she thought about it more, she felt like Adrien would understand why, as she knew Alya would be witnessing it Adrien would obviously know it was because of her, but just to be safe she wanted to tell him first.

As soon as break arrived, Marinette leaned back and relaxed, as her back was aching very badly, not just from sitting there that long either, but because of the little growing baby inside of her. She assured Alya that she would be out in a moment, feeling the need to just relax for a moment. In that moment she closed her eyes, everyone leaving the room, or so she assumed. She felt a body sit next to her moments after she thought everyone had left; she turned and opened her eyes to see Adrien.

"Hey, so did you want to meet up again after school?" He asked in a casual tone.

Just in that moment she remembered what Alya wanted her to do, she had to warn him now just in case if it were to happen today, but at the same time she worried if she would be able to pull it off being shy and awkward around him confessing her feelings to him. However, at the same time she felt like if she could lie about her secret identity then she could do this.

She looked up at Adrien who scooted closer to her with a caring smile. "Adrien, Alya's planning for me to confess my feelings to you sometime this week. I don't know when but she will and I just want to make sure you're prepared for it." She explained in a serious tone, making Adrien raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, of course. If I can lie about being Cat Noir I can lie about not knowing about your feelings for me. Don't worry about it." He assured her with a wink.

Marinette smiled in relief, glad that now she can feel ready to tell him in front of Alya and it would all seem real to her. Then, she remembered what Adrien first asked her when he sat next to her. "Oh, and yes you can come over again. That would be great." She replied in a sweet tone, tilting her head as she rested a hand against his.

Adrien smiled happily in response. "Thanks." He replied, before kissing her on the cheek.

Then, he left the seat and headed for his locker. Marinette still couldn't get over the fact that they were dating now and that he was kissing her on the cheek so often; since he was Cat Noir she had thought that he would kiss her hand instead, but in another way it didn't really bother her. She adored how he showed affection towards her; she couldn't wait for their first kiss either, and wondered when that would happen.

So, the day went on as per normal. Adrien and Marinette were glad that Chloe and Sabrina were back to their normal ways, but Marinette could sense that Chloe wasn't acting one hundred percent the same, she felt like leaving her akumatised without the akumatised object with her might have done something to her. In all the meanwhile, Marinette was glad Alya couldn't find a good opportunity for Marinette to talk to Adrien. After school Marinette went straight home relieved that she didn't have to act out her feelings today. She felt in some way she would be able to fake it but in another way, with all the overwhelming information she's had so far she was worried that she wouldn't be able to do it.

A little while later while Marinette was in the bathroom once again, emptying out the contents of her stomach in the toilet, she heard a knock at the door and assumed it was her mother or father, but didn't expect to hear Adrien's voice. She knew he was coming over but didn't think he would arrive so soon, since he had to give notice to his driver and his father about what he was doing. After flushing the toilet and wiping her mouth with some wipes she let him on in, feeling like she still wasn't finished in the bathroom.

"Another case of the sickness I'm guessing?" He asked with a worried look but a small smile, knowing that Marinette had to go through this so much nowadays.

Marinette nodded as she swallowed, feeling the acid burn her throat as she swallowed, but then felt her stomach churn more and her head was over the toilet bowl once again. Adrien quickly kneeled to her side and rubbed her back in support, assuring her that everything was going to work out fine and reminding her that he wished he could share the pain with her, feeling like having one person suffer all the pain was not fair.

Adrien sighed, feeling annoyed that he couldn't bear any of this pain to take some of it off her. "I wish I could bear some of this pain, it's really unfair how our bodies reproduce..." He stated, narrowing his eyebrows in annoyance, before getting back to rubbing Marinette's back in support.

It wasn't long later that she had finished puking for now, she hated having to do this so often, and was relieved that it's only happened a few times at school so far. It was much more frequent at home, and Marinette began to think that it had something to do with her smelling her parents' baking all the time. So they both headed upstairs to Marinette's bedroom, where both kwamis came out of hiding and the two teens made themselves comfortable so they could talk and work on the project together, but before they could talk, Tikki spoke out first, raising concern for Chloe.

"I don't think we should have left that object without Chloe for so long without being cleansed of the akuma." She stated in a worried tone, but feeling sincere too knowing that Marinette was far too stressed and tired at the same time.

Marinette nodded, Adrien too, they both felt like it was a bad thing to do but they had no choice. Neither of them wanted Chloe to stay as Antibug any longer, if she did she could have been tracking Ladybug or Adrien would have to fight her as Cat Noir all night until Marinette would wake up in the morning. And already they were both starting to feel the tiredness kick in, Plagg and Tikki could tell from the sudden bags forming underneath their eyes.

Tikki hummed to herself; before she suggested that they both take care of themselves first before doing anymore work. "You two need some rest, take a nap first."

"Yeah, you two look like you're ready to drop to the floor." Plagg stated, over exaggerating their tiredness a little.

The two teens looked at each other, both thinking the same thing as they nodded their heads, Marinette letting out a yawn while Adrien leaned back in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Marinette opened her eyes after yawning, and seeing that Adrien was trying to make himself comfortable sitting in the chair. There was no way he could sleep on that thing comfortably, even she had tried and most of the time it wasn't pleasant. So she suggested he take the small couch she had, before Adrien decided to take it one step further.

His eyes widened at the sudden idea, but he blushed when he began to ask her. "How about we nap together?" He asked nervously, rubbing his neck as he gestured to her bed.

Marinette's heart raced and her eyes widened at the sudden thought of sleeping right next to the love of her life. In a way it was something she always wanted but now that it was actually possible to happen, she didn't know what to feel. She bit her lip nervously as she looked down, knowing that her cheeks were on fire, and when she glanced at him she could see the change in colour of Adrien's cheeks too. Adrien was starting to feel like he was taking it too far so soon, but at the same time he thought logically about this.

"Hey, we're expecting parents and we love each other, there's no harm in us sleeping in the same bed."

But then, Marinette's thoughts drifted elsewhere, she felt like the two of them sleeping in the same bed would make her feel like more of an adult, and the thought of more responsibilities coming her way made her mind turn full gear and give her a terrible headache. She clenched her fists against the sides of her head as she groaned in pain, not wanting to think about it all now.

Adrien scooted his chair closer to hers, resting a hand against her shoulder with an assuring smile. "Don't think about it too much, it'll just be the two of us." He assured, grabbing her two hands, caressing them in his own.

This made Marinette's brain slow down and relax into the moment, she nodded in reply before the two of them decided to sleep in the same bed together just for a short while so they could regain their energy and get back on with their work. It was a little awkward at first, as Marinette's bed was definitely smaller than Adrien's by a huge margin. It was squishy but they made it work, Marinette faced away from Adrien, feeling too nervous to sleep knowing that his face was right in front of him.

So she closed her eyes soundly before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her in slightly, her eyes shot open and she was about to turn her head when Adrien whispered the words that made her heart melt.

"I love you Marinette."

She couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly in response, really loving that she had Adrien by her side, she embraced his cuddle and snuggled her back up against him and let her body fall into a short but deep sleep, however, right before she fell asleep she whispered back to Adrien in reply to what he said.

"I love you too."

It was another confession they could both cross off the list, but at the same time they both knew it. It was only saying it that held more meaning than just thinking it. So the two of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces, Tikki watched adoringly while Plagg gagged and raced down to the kitchen to find some cheese, not long later Tikki followed just so Plagg wouldn't be spotted.

About two hours later, Marinette and Adrien woke up looking at each other. At first Marinette almost forgot that he was sleeping right beside him but relaxed as she remembered why before opened his eyes and saw her face smiling before he caressed her cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know that. I don't know if I've mentioned that to you before now." He complimented, smiling before he leaned in to her more.

Marinette leaned in too, wanting to feel his warmth closer to her body. They both touched heads and closed their eyes for a small moment, embracing each other as they shared a loving moment with each other. But then they heard Plagg and Tikki start to argue which disrupted the moment. They both got up and decided that it was time to do some work.

All this time Marinette worried about how Adrien's father would feel about him skipping so much on his schedule after what happened the previous week, but after asking him he assured her that he had it under control, when in reality he was dealing with it but didn't want Marinette to worry about it as she had so many other things to worry about too.

So for the remainder of the afternoon and leading into the evening the pair worked on their project until Adrien had to go home because his phone was ringing like crazy. He assured Marinette again that everything was fine as he said goodbye to her for the day with a kiss on her cheek and then answering another call from his father as he went all the way downstairs and out of the bakery.

The remainder of the school week turned out just fine for Marinette and Adrien, Chloe had seemed to act as she always would, but Marinette still couldn't shake the feeling away that something was wrong with her. Alya however was trying to find a good enough time when Adrien was free so she could have Marinette confess her feelings to him, and on Thursday afternoon after school, it finally happened. The opportunity was sitting there right in front of her and she almost caught Marinette off guard before she noticed the open option as well.

"Go for it girl, you have to do this. It's for your own good." She implied, before she shoved her towards him.

Adrien turned as he heard Marinette whelp and saw her regaining her balance before he saw out the corner of her eye that Alya was watching the two of them. So, like he had been doing for the entire week so far, he acted normally, acting as though they weren't together and not knowing of Marinette's feelings towards him.

Marinette looked down shyly as she rubbed her feet against the ground nervously, knowing that now her acting had to come into play. She looked up at Adrien who was looking at her with slight concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, first showing concern since he saw her regaining her balance.

"Yep, don't worry I'm okay. I just...needed t-to tell you something..." She said, rubbing her arm as she looked down again, biting her lip too.

Adrien looked at her with a confused expression, acting as though he had no idea what she was talking about, and could see just out the corner of her eye that Alya was anxiously waiting for it to happen. "What do you need to tell me?" He asked, sounding clueless.

Marinette decided to not linger it, otherwise she knew Alya would be face palming behind her and she might have to put off confessing till tomorrow or next week at the latest. She had to get this over and done with so Alya would stop pestering her about it. It felt really difficult at first when Alya first mentioned it to her, but that was before she found out about him being Cat Noir and so on. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous about doing this in front of Alya, even though they had both truly confessed their feelings to each other two days ago.

"I...I have feelings for you." She admitted, clenching her fists tightly and closing her eyes, to make it seem like she was at her most nervous point.

Adrien widened his eyes; acting shocked, and couldn't help but blush at how cute Marinette looked trying to act all nervous in front of him just to keep their secret a secret. In that moment he didn't know how to respond, but not wanting to make things any more complicated, he decided not to say he was going to date her now but instead just accept the feelings and still remain good friends, feeling like telling everyone about their secret relationship was far too soon, and who knows what Chloe could do to Marinette.

"Oh...well that was a bit unexpected." He replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned away. "Look, Marinette...I don't want to hurt your feelings but I admire you as a good friend. Hopefully you can accept that." He explained, hoping Marinette would catch on to what he was doing.

Luckily she did, she looked up with slightly widened eyes before she nodded in agreement, smiling slightly while also looking slightly saddened. "Oh...okay. I guess that's fine too, but...if you ever change your mind..." She trailed off, before Adrien continued.

"Of course." He replied with a nod, before he started to walk away. "Well, I'd better get going; I've got a photo shoot to get to. Bye."He called out with a wave before he hopped into his car.

Marinette subtly sighed in relief before Alya came running from behind and grasping Marinette's shoulders. "So, I take it went well to an extent?" She asked, first with enthusiasm but then slowly showing doubt in her tone of voice.

Thinking back to the two of them acting that entire scene out, they both did a pretty good job. She smiled lovingly at Adrien as his driver drove away from the curb and away from the school. "Yeah, I'd say it's all good for now." She assured, knowing that things between her and Adrien were good and that they would keep their relationship a secret for now.

 **I was hoping to have a couple of month's skipped in this chapter, but then I remembered that Alya was pressuring Marinette into confessing to Adrien so I had to get that out of the way first. There's also another thing I'd like to get out of the way first before doing a time skip, but I'm not sure if I should or not. Oh well, looks like you guys will just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **Oh, also I should let you guys know in advance that the next chapter may or may not be late next week because I have something big going on that goes from Friday afternoon till Sunday afternoon so I'll be pretty busy around that time. I'll still try to get it done on time but don't be surprised if the next Chapter is up on time. :)**


	17. Twisted Emotions

**You know, I need to be a little honest with you guys, when I actually have spare time during the week when I'm at my graphic design course I tend to just write a bit of these chapters just so it saves me time later, but I've worked out that it doesn't change the day I upload them because I did that with the other story I'm currently posting and I still posted it on the same day. What I'm trying to say is that I want to try and upload these earlier just to get them out of the way so I can focus on my studies but it just never seems to happen, oh well….**

 **Also, I'd like to do a time skip just to progress this story along a little further, because I think you all should know what I'm ending this story on (in case you didn't know, it's basically when Marinette has the baby) and Marinette's only a little over two months. But there's still some things I need to clear up before I can do a time skip otherwise I know you guys will ask questions about why did I ignore Chloe or something like that.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the Chapter! ^^ P.S Sorry it's late but I had a real busy long weekend... ^^;**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 17 – Twisted Emotions**

Another school day went by like a breeze and the weekend couldn't arrive any sooner, Marinette was feeling more sick as the days went on and her pregnancy progressed, Adrien could see her struggle and mentally smacked himself against a wall every time, wishing he could share some of the pain she was going through but it was just physically impossible.

Adrien called up Marinette late Saturday afternoon, checking in with how she was feeling and looking forward to doing some night patrol with her in several hours time, they had both worked long and hard on their project together and were progressing well. Alya in the meantime was having a blast seeing Ladybug in action with her patrols and battling akumas as she always did, she loved that her best friend was spending more time with the love of her life.

However, at the same time, Marinette couldn't help but feel like she needed to tell Alya the truth, but she could see more bad things happening out of it than good things. She had to keep it all a secret, for her own safety and protection. Marinette didn't know what she was going to do once she started to show through, especially when she was Ladybug; she knew Alya wasn't that clueless to connect the dots. It would be a matter of time before she and Adrien would have to tell their friends what was going on, but neither of them were prepared to do it yet.

So after dinner and working on her homework for a good hour, she got a text from Adrien saying he'll meet her at the rooftop of the Notre Dame. She smiled with a blush before she gave a nod to Tikki, then she stood up and transformed into Ladybug. In one way she was actually more excited just to see Adrien than to actually patrol. Her heart raced a million miles an hour just at the thought, she smiled and snickered to herself when she remembered a funny joke Adrien said to her as Cat Noir from one of their old battles.

She loved that he was funny, she had no idea how funny Adrien could really be, but she understood that him being Cat Noir was a chance to show a side of him that no one ever got to see. It made Marinette understand Adrien so much more. When realising that all this time he wasn't interested in anyone because he was in love with Ladybug made it all the more surreal. She remembered every moment she shared with Adrien when she was Ladybug, the connection was there, Marinette knew she was just too blinded by love to see that mutual connection between him and her, she assumed Adrien did too.

It was uncanny that these two loved each other and they didn't know it, after transforming into Ladybug she looked down at her seemingly flat stomach, knowing that a tiny being was growing inside of her. In one way it made her feel guilt and regret, but in another it made her feel overwhelming happiness, joy and love, she couldn't wait to see the little baby in her arms. All of these events happening so quickly made it all the more surreal that everything was happening, Ladybug never dreamed of being with the love of his life and having his child in a literal sense, she always wished for it happen but felt like Chloe was one step ahead of her.

Just then, Chloe came into her mind as she left her room and leapt from building to building. She felt like in some way Chloe was still acting the same as she always did but she couldn't help but feel that something was off about her. She would rarely zone out in class and she was doing that a lot since her object was cleansed of the akuma. It was unsettling to think that leaving her phased between akumatised and cleansed for so long could've damaged her mind.

Not long later she saw Adrien as Cat Noir off in the distance; she instantly smiled adoringly as she recognised that face she would always see with or without a mask. He seemed to glow against the shining lights behind him it made him look even more amazing than he already was. She could never wish for a more amazing person to be in her life. She slowly approached him quietly, then she realised how quiet she was that Chat didn't even turn to look at her, she felt mischievous in that very moment and decided to scare him.

Ladybug snuck behind him as quietly as possible and then without another second she pounced on him, Chat almost screamed at the sudden weight put onto his back as he started to lose balance, but then he caught Ladybug's legs and chuckled humorously at Ladybug attempting to scare him, showing her that she succeeded.

"You got me there, nice one." He complimented with a smirk as he set Ladybug down.

She snickered in reply, loving a good laugh with him. "It seems I was the cat that pounced on you." She said with a w wink, gently touching Chat's nose with an adoring smile.

Chat laughed a little more, before the two of them were both calmed down from their little fun time, they both knew that this patrol was serious. They both turned to look across the city, from what they could see there was nothing out of the ordinary just yet, the two looked at each other and nodded before Ladybug took the lead jumping from building to building.

She only had one thing in mind and that was to check with Chloe to see how she was doing, she wasn't sure if Chat felt like there was something wrong with Chloe like she thought but she decided it was only best that they check in person to see if she was alright. After hopping from building to building, Chat understood where Ladybug was going, she was concerned with Chloe. Although Chloe had been acting normal he felt like there was something off with how she was talking to him ever since she got cleansed of the akuma. They had never taken an akumatised object and left it uncleansed for several hours. He worried it could've affected her mind in some way, so he completely understood why they were going to check on her.

They both landed on the roof of the building across from the hotel where she was living. Chat took out his staff and extended it a little to reveal a small screen, he zoomed in and saw that Chloe was still awake; Ladybug did the same with her yoyo and looked in, from what she saw it definitely didn't seem like her. She wasn't trying new clothes on, she wasn't on the phone or with Sabrina, and she wasn't wearing ladybug's costume. All she was doing was standing there in the middle of her room almost like she was out of the zone.

"I've known Chloe for years, she never spaces out like that." Chat exclaimed, turning to Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "I know she doesn't, she always manages to occupy her time. Ever since we cleansed her of her akuma she's been acting like this. Something is definitely going on, and we need to make sure that she's alright." She stated firmly, standing up before preparing to leap towards the hotel.

Chat agreed in response, he followed shortly after Ladybug extended her yoyo and made her way to Chloe's balcony. The moment they touched foot on her balcony Chloe turned in surprise, startled to hear two people land just outside her room. But when she saw Ladybug she was acting like her normal self as she screamed with excitement and ran up to her idol.

"Ladybug! I can't believe you're here! Is someone after me again?" She asked excitedly, before gasping in realisation that Ladybug might be protecting her. "Are you going to stay here and protect me!? We could give each other makeovers and manicures..." She said as she rambled on, excited over the fact that Ladybug was here in her room.

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, seeing that Chloe was acting like her normal self, and although she seemed fine in that very moment they both felt it was necessary to ask her some questions. "Actually, we're here to ask you some questions." Chat stated.

Chloe looked up from gathering some make up stuff and raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why they wanted to ask her questions. But then her thoughts drifted to the thought that she was going to get interviewed by the two super heroes of Paris. She squealed excitedly before she repeatedly jumped up and down.

"Are you two going to interview me?!" She asked, and before even letting them answer she started to prepare herself. "Wow, this is going to be amazing! Okay, so just hold on a minute I need to freshen up in case you want to film me too!" She exclaimed, holding her hands up in a nervous and excited gesture that she would be just a moment.

Ladybug quickly stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulder. "No Chloe wait, that's not why we came here,"

Chloe stopped, her excitement levels dropped as she turned around, confused as to what was going on and why were they here wanting to ask questions and it wasn't an interview, to her it made absolute no sense. But Ladybug guided her to a chair while Ladybug and Chat stood a few feet away from her, looking at her with concern before they looked at each other with a nod.

"We just need to ask you a few questions about how you've been feeling lately." Chat exclaimed, exaggerating his concern with some arm movements.

Ladybug approached Chloe silently before kneeling in front of her and grasping a hand on her shoulder, giving her a worried expression. "Tell us how you've been feeling lately; have you been feeling like yourself?" She asked, her tone extremely serious and concerned.

This was all too confusing for Chloe, she had no idea what was going on. "What? I feel fine; I've been feeling great, what's the problem?" She asked, not understanding why they were asking how she was feeling and if she was feeling normal.

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other in that moment, both thinking the same in worry that something might have happened to her memory. They both knew that once an akumatised victim was reverted back to normal they would have no memory of their moments being an akumatised victim of Hawkmoth. But maybe with how long they kept the akumatised object off of her without it being cleansed might have affected her memory in a worse way than it would normally affect victims.

"Don't worry; we just want to know if you've been feeling fine since you turned back to normal." She assured, smiling before she let go of Chloe's shoulder and backed away a little, giving Chloe some space.

Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion, losing trace of where this was all going. "Okay, I don't know what happened with you guys but I'm alright; I've been feeling fine there's no need to worry about me." She exclaimed in a serious tone, before an excited smile appeared on her face. "But if you are concerned Ladybug I'm always happy for you to keep watch for the rest of the night." She suggested excitedly, wanting to spend the night with her idol.

Ladybug felt her lips widen into a disgusted frown, she wasn't going to spend the night with her unless she really had to. In that moment she let her emotions take control and she decided that Chloe was fine and that there was nothing wrong with her, she made her way outside towards the balcony, Chat followed close behind, confused and concerned with Ladybug's sudden turn of emotions.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing her lean against the railing of the balcony in anger. "Look, I know you don't like Chloe but don't let your emotions get in the way of us doing our job." He lectured, wanting her to have a straight mind when it came to serious things like this.

Then suddenly, Ladybug scoffed at Chat before leaving abruptly. "You can finish the patrol, I'm going home." She stated as she swung away, Chat's enhanced hearing able to pick up every word she said as she swung away.

Chat sighed, feeling like it was her pregnancy that was making her this moody, and she turned to Chloe who was waving goodbye excitedly but also with slight loss of hope that Ladybug left her room. So Chat decided that he should leave too, seeing that right now Chloe was acting her normal self and that there was nothing to worry about. He assured her that everything was alright and that there was nothing to worry about before he extended his baton and left her balcony.

It was then that he made his way over to Marinette's house, the moment he turned to see the bakery, a flash of green light brightened the house for just a moment before the glow vanished into the house from the balcony. Chat made his way over towards her house and was about to knock on the hatch that lead to her room before he overheard Marinette talking to Tikki.

"Ugh I just wish I didn't hate Chloe so much then this situation would be a lot easier!" She complained, pacing back and forth across her room as Tikki watched.

Tikki sighed, seeing her sudden change of emotions was definitely affected by her pregnancy. "Marinette, please try not to take it like this. I know everyone has to do things they don't like so they can get to where they want to be but you need to understand that like every other person, Chloe is one too." She lectured, knowing that Marinette should treat Chloe as an equal person now. "To be honest, I don't think you should be acting like this around Chloe anymore; there isn't a reason as to why you should hate her so much." She explained, and was about to continue when Marinette began to argue her point.

"Oh I have plenty of reasons to hate her, she's mean to me, embarrasses me whenever she gets the chance, steals my ideas, tries to take the love of my life away from me by making me jealous...I don't see a reason to like her. She's so full of herself!"

Cat Noir knew that this was definitely a moment where Marinette was worked up over how much she didn't like Chloe and started to think that he being there to try and fix up the situation would only make it worse. So after breathing a sigh he left her balcony and headed for home.

As two months went by, nothing much had changed since the day they decided that Chloe was alright, Chloe had still been acting the same but at the same time there was still a raise for concern because every now and then she would zone out but it was less frequent from when she had just been cleansed of the akuma. Adrien decided to keep a close eye on her, and when Marinette's emotions weren't getting in the way of it all Marinette kept her eye on Chloe too. She still felt like there was something wrong with her, and although they both saw that Chloe was fine they had to keep an eye on her when they could.

During those two months that went by, several akuma attacks occurred, one of them being just a couple of weeks ago, Marinette began to notice a bump forming under her suit, she worried that if she was photographed by somebody, or Alya even that they might notice it. But luckily no one had noticed since her bump had started to form. Chat was the only other person that could see the bump through her suit because he knew that she was going to get bigger. He worried every single day that she was going to get bigger and bigger and then they would have to decide whether to keep the pregnancy a secret longer or reveal to everyone what was going on.

Meanwhile with Marinette's pregnancy, she hadn't had an ultrasound yet as her parents had been trying to find a good enough doctors to take care of her as she was still a teenager and some of the doctors around Paris felt a little uncomfortable that a seventeen year old girl was pregnant. So her next ultrasound was due in a week's time, and she was planning to bring Adrien too but she hadn't asked him yet as over the weekend that just went by she and her parents had confirmed all the details.

With school over those two months, Adrien and Marinette had managed to finish the project and hand it in on time. They both wished that they could have more partner work after that so they could spend more time together but unfortunately since then they had been working separately. Their relationship had been progressing steadily and slowly, they were both aching for the right moment to share their first kiss. Marinette had assured that they hadn't kissed when they were doing it, but Marinette did tell him that they had kissed before but it was a few years ago. They both wanted to have their first memorable kiss with each other but they didn't know when a good time was.

Time had progressed fast during those two months, and now it was a fresh start to a new week. Marinette was greeted with the morning sun as she yawned and stretched, adapting to herself being awake now. She headed down her small set of stairs and lifter her pyjama shirt, revealing a small baby bump on her lower belly. There was no doubt that if anyone looked close enough they would be able to tell that she was pregnant, she hadn't begun to change her clothing yet as the bump still didn't show through her shirt but she knew in time that she would have to.

She was now four months along, almost halfway there, her sickness had surpassed and all that she was feeling now was happiness and relaxation as she was getting used to her body changing. Every time she would exit her room and her parents would see her, Sabine would be the first to comment about that glow she had around her body. They could see that she was settling in well with her pregnancy. Tom and Sabine hadn't fully sorted out where the baby was going to go, but assumed that Marinette and Adrien were going to work something out. It was going to be a difficult process but they knew eventually they would make it through.

So not long later Marinette headed off to school for the day, looking forward to the week ahead of her, ever since the middle of last week she hadn't been as moody or as sick as she used to be, since then she had only had the feeling of being nauseated but hadn't vomited since then. She felt like she could hide her pregnancy much easier now that her symptoms had lessened, but she knew that she would have a new problem to face and that was her baby bump.

As she walked up the stairs, not seeing Alya, Nino or Adrien in sight she received a text from someone. Looking at her phone, she noticed it was Adrien, her heart skipped a beat in happiness and excitement as the sudden rush of hormones flooded her system.

 _Come meet me in the library, I need to show you something._

Marinette immediately made her way to the library, excited and bubbly as she almost skipped herself towards the library because of how happy and relaxed she was, but she walked up the stairs and made her way towards the library where she slowly opened the door and looked for Adrien. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrien sitting at a table doing his homework while Plagg sat by his work. There was no one else in the library in that moment than the two of them.

"Hey Adrien." She greeted with a wave to get his attention.

Adrien turned around, smiling already as he knew she was coming to see him. He couldn't wait to see how his plan was going to turn out. Marinette sat down beside him and scooted her chair closer, feeling that the closeness made her feel closer to him than before. She began to wonder what it was that Adrien wanted to show her.

 **Ha, you probably figured that I wouldn't show you in this Chapter what Adrien wants to show Marinette...hehe I have to leave it on a cliff hanger every now and then you guys should know that by now. Anyways I do apologise if the time skip seemed a little forced or too big of a jump but it's just to keep this story moving along I don't want it to be progressing day by day because otherwise this story will way too long...**

 **Okay so again I apologise for the delay in this Chapter, I had a busy weekend just like I said in the end of the previous chapter. But hopefully the next Chapter should be up on time, so I'll see you on Friday! ^^**


	18. Loving Moments

**Wow that weekend surely was something, it really boosted my enthusiasm and confidence to get through the week, I'm glad with how things have turned out so far this week, I've been able to have more time to myself to get things like this done because I managed to do most of my homework at the start of the week so I wouldn't have to do it the night before it's due. I really love it; hopefully I can keep this up. :)**

 **So anyways, with the time skip in the last Chapter I had to actually stop myself from writing more because I know I would've gone overboard with all the information within the time skip. Also I apologise for those of you who don't like to know every single detail that's going on and instead just want to see the part where Marinette has the baby, but I like to include as much detail as possible so I don't miss anything. I will try to keep this story along, however I don't think I'll do another time skip just yet because there's a few things I wanna clear up while Marinette's around halfway through her pregnancy.**

 **Maybe I'll have a time skip late in the next chapter I'm not sure. I just want to make sure that this story doesn't drag out for too long or you guys might lose interest in it, seeing that you would have to wait another week until it gets closer to the end. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 18 – Loving Moments**

Marinette sat there in silence, anxiously waiting to see what Adrien wanted to show her. She watched him pack away his things slowly as Plagg flew up behind his head and looked over at Tikki, waving a little before he winked at Tikki and then without warning both kwamis flew away. This caused Marinette's mind to gush with confusion and curiosity as to what was going on.

Then, Adrien turned to her, a small smile of content printed across his lips before he widened his eyes slightly. "Close your eyes." He requested in a gentle tone.

In response, Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion; completely unsure of what was going on and anxious to know what Adrien was doing. After she closed her eyes he heard him breathe a heavy sigh as if he was preparing for something and he was nervous for it too. She sat there with her eyes closed, waiting anxiously for Adrien to show her whatever he was going to show her, but then a brief second later, she felt it pressed against her lips.

Their first true kiss, her eyes widened to their widest extent in the amount of surprise that the kiss filled. She slowly melted into the kiss as Adrien cupped her cheeks, making the kiss feel more warming and close. Marinette wanted the kiss to last forever, but before she knew it the kiss was over. She slowly opened her eyes, Adrien did the same, and feeling like the kiss was the most amazing experience in his life. He could see in her eyes that she loved the kiss and wanted more, but knew she was holding back as he sat quietly waiting for a response.

Marinette was lost for words, she wanted to feel his lips pressed against hers forever after that, remembering the last time she touched his lips was years ago to break the hate spell he was under, those lips felt so familiar to her now. Although this wasn't their first kiss with each other it was their first memorable kiss with each other, and that's what made this moment so special to the both of them.

"I…wasn't expecting that." Marinette breathed, her cheeks red with heat from the moment.

Adrien smiled with a snicker, knowing that Marinette wouldn't be able to find the right way to respond. He was glad he did that with her, he wanted to at least remember their first kiss with each other, even if this was their second kiss with each other. Feeling her lips pressed against his felt all too familiar to him, so he knew he must have kissed them before.

He looked down shyly with a smile before he widened his smile as he looked up at Marinette. "I was holding back…I've been waiting for so long to know what that feels like." He admitted, gently moving his hands under hers before grabbing them, showing how much he cared for her.

Marinette almost ruined the moment with her giggling, knowing that they had only known of each other's identities for over two months now and had only been dating for that long. "Adrien, it hasn't been that long." She implied, smirking with a wink.

"I know but…time with you seems to last forever." He stated almost in a dreamy daze, leaning in close to Marinette.

Adrien knew the right words to say almost every time, it made Marinette's heart melt and her mind implode at the thought of such an amazing person as Adrien would ever exist in the world, or better yet be a very important person in her life as well as his. In that moment, Adrien looked down at Marinette's belly, as soon as she saw those green eyes look towards her stomach she immediately knew exactly what he was thinking.

After clearing his throat nervously, he rubbed his neck and leaned in closer to Marinette. "Um, do you think maybe I could uh…feel the bump? I'm sorry if that's something you don't want me to do since…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention the moment between them that he didn't even remember. "But I want to feel it for myself, if you let me." He suggested, in a very nice, caring and careful tone.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up with a deep red blush, Adrien had never touched her body since that day that solidified the pregnancy, he had only hugged her, kissed her cheek every so often and held her hand, he had never done anything else since that day. This felt like a risky thing to do, but at the same time her thoughts recollected as she knew that her memories of that day did plague her mind and make it seem like Chat wasn't under a spell but instead doing it because he deeply loved her, but in reality he would never do that without her consent, and that he was truly under a spell and couldn't remember anything.

So with a deep breath, she recollected her thoughts to calm herself down and she nodded in response, slowly reaching for her shirt nervously to lift it up and reveal the small tiny bump that was physical proof that she was pregnant. Adrien had never seen her stomach before, she looked so incredibly thin, in one way he knew why she was so fit but in another way he couldn't help but tease Marinette at how thin she was being a baker's daughter.

"Wow, you know for a baker's daughter, I expected you to be a little chubby." He teased with a smirk and a wink, Marinette playfully pushed him back a little in response, laughing a little too.

Without another word, Adrien leaned down and rubbed a hand against her lower stomach where the bump was, compared to the rest of her stomach the bump was harder and more solid, the rest felt soft while around the bump seemed to be a protruding bulge, but only subtle. It was then that he realised that this is what he and Marinette were creating together, he started to think really deep about how the life cycle of a human went through, and was astonished and amazed at how the two of them could create something like this, it made him all the more excited about becoming a father in five months.

In all the meanwhile, Marinette looked up for a moment only to see the two kwamis flying back towards them, calm and happy as Tikki waved at them. Marinette smiled in reply before Adrien sat back up, feeling amazed enough that soon he was going to become a father. He knew that the baby was only going to get bigger and bigger, up until it was a full grown adult, his thoughts began to overwhelm him as he sighed deeply with a smile, looking deep into Marinette's eyes, and deeply wishing that the baby had her amazing bluebell eyes.

"I really hope he or she has your amazing blue eyes, they're really amazing." He complimented, fixing up Marinette's hair slightly before looking back down to her stomach, in thought of that she was eventually going to look more pregnant than she did now. "I can't believe it, this little thing is going to get bigger and once it comes into the world, we'll get to see our little creation." He said in an excited yet content tone, caressing Marinette's cheek.

Marinette nodded as she half closed her eyes, excited and deeply in love with the fact that soon she was going to become a mother in five months. But it scared her that she was going to get bigger, and already she was starting to feel big. It was from here on out that her stomach may never look the same again. She lifted her shirt again to look at the small bulge around her lower stomach, representing the small being growing inside of her. She sighed with a frown, feeling that her body may never look the same again.

She looked up at Adrien, still showing a frown. "I don't think I'll ever look the same again, and if I'm this big now…who knows how big I'll be once I'm due. I won't look like the same person anymore." She cried in a soft tone, feeling like in one way she was excited for this pregnancy but at the same time she was scared and worried because she had only made it through almost half of it so far and felt like getting bigger was going to make everything worse.

Adrien sighed with a smile, leaning in as he touched his forehead against Marinette's. "Don't think about it too much, for now you're okay. No one can tell yet and trust me; you have nothing to be afraid of. You'll still look like the same amazing girl I fell in love with three years ago." Adrien assured, giving her a peck on the cheek before he leaned back.

Marinette smiled and caressed his cheek, and then in that moment she remembered about the ultrasound in a weeks' time. Her lips parted in a slight gasp as she remembered. "Adrien, there's something I need to tell you." She began, but as soon as she finished speaking the bell rang.

"Is it urgent?" Adrien asked, getting up from his seat and moving his bag strap a little. "You could just text me or we could catch up again at your place?" He suggested, helping her up from her seat before he followed her out from the library.

The kwamis quickly hid as the two of them were in plain sight of everyone else, Marinette and Adrien almost forgot that being this close together would seem suspicious, but if anyone were to ask about it they would know how to shrug it off with a breeze.

Marinette sighed, feeling like she should've told him sooner, but at the same time it was the start of a new week and the ultrasound wasn't for another week and she wanted him to know in advance so he could be prepared. Neither of them had been to an ultrasound before, and Marinette knew she should've had one by now so she, Adrien and her parents would know the due date and prepare for the baby. This is what the ultrasound was going to be all about; she was scared, nervous and excited all at once. She had never been to an ultrasound ever; she wondered how it was going to be like and how it would feel, to see their creation on a monitor. It was truly going to be a moment full of mixed but mostly happy emotions.

She shook her head, knowing that she could just tell him later. "Don't worry about it for now, it's not completely urgent but I'd like to let you know about it soon." She implied, a serious expression remained on her face.

Adrien began to show concern as he saw the seriousness in her eyes, and worried that whatever she was going to say to him was going to be bad news. "Nothing terrible has happened, right?" He asked, remembering the last time he asked that to her she hid it from him.

"No don't worry about it, I'll tell you later it's not a big deal right now I promise." She assured, smiling pleasantly at him, making Adrien feel assured.

So they both parted ways to their lockers and meet up with their friends, Alya constantly talked about how she was going to post review videos to how Ladybug's fights went and how she would rate them, meanwhile Nino was trying to convince Adrien that he should have a birthday party for his 18th as it was coming up soon.

Nino exaggerated that his 18th was special to any person his age in Paris; they would be legal to do so many things that they couldn't do before, and the enthusiasm in Adrien's face was missing as he grabbed his things for the next class.

Adrien sighed before he gathered his books and closed his locker. "Look Nino, I know you try every year to make a birthday party happen for me but my father just won't let me." He reminded, feeling disappointed that he couldn't have a true birthday party without anything going wrong or his father declining the concept of it all. "Well hey, you could come over and visit, you've been to my place before I'm sure my father will let you in just to visit." He stated, but then thinking of the moment when he would ask that to his father. "Or...maybe not." He ended with a sigh, as he started to walk off to class.

His best friend followed shortly after, continuing to try and convince Adrien how to make a party happen, meanwhile Marinette was too busy thinking about the ultrasound next week to even concentrate on what Alya was saying to her. Alya almost caught her while she was in a trance but luckily Marinette was able to snap out of it and pay attention.

For the remainder of the day, both Adrien and Marinette didn't breathe a word to each other, not seeing a good time to do so. But right before the school bell rang for the end of the school day; Adrien messaged her telling her to meet him at the park in two hours as he had a photo shoot to go to first. Marinette quickly read the message and slipped her phone back into her pocket before she followed Alya with her books in hand.

It was then that Chloe vigorously bumped into Marinette, growling before storming off. It was strange to see Chloe acting this way, ever since the last time she was akumatised she never fully acted like herself again. Marinette turned over to Sabrina who only looked concerned and not damaged in any way for doing something wrong for Chloe or hurting her in any way.

She turned back to Chloe who sped away, she noticed that Adrien took notice of it as well and shot a glance straight towards her, they were both thinking the same thing. But unfortunately they would have to wait a couple of hours before they could actually talk to each other. So in the meantime, Adrien remained focused on his photo shoot, while constantly thinking of any possible way to celebrate his upcoming eighteenth birthday party. Meanwhile Marinette went straight home, having a long talk with Tikki about how Chloe could still be infected with the akuma somehow because they left it too long, and then a little while later she spent a little while in front of the mirror looking at her belly then doing some homework before she received another text from Adrien, saying that he was done and waiting for her to arrive.

Before leaving, she told her parents where she was going and assured that she would be back home soon. Her parents called out in assurance that they heard her before Marinette ran out the door and towards the park.

There, she saw the photo shooting people leave while Adrien was on the phone talking to someone. As she got closer she assumed from what he was saying he was talking to his driver who would usually pick him up after the photo shoots. From what Marinette could make out, he was telling them that he needed another half hour before he would be picked up, as he had a few errands to run. Not long later he hung up the phone and looked up, seeing the love of his life glowing brightly as she approached him, he couldn't help but sigh in a dreamy tone, seeing how breathtaking she looked.

"Wow, you're definitely glowing...you just look a whole lot brighter to me now." He stated, shading his eyes with his hands slightly, smiling as Marinette sat down beside him, giggling in response.

"Well, that might be because the sun was hitting me at the right angle." She replied, nudging him in the elbow with a smirk, before clearing her throat, remembering what she wanted to tell him at the start of the day. "So Adrien...there's something I was meant to tell you earlier today but...this time next week, I have my first ultrasound appointment." She explained, knowing she wouldn't have to ask him to come as he would just assume that he would have to come.

Adrien paused in that moment to process what Marinette just said, it was an ultrasound appointment. It was going to be her first ultrasound of the baby, it would be the first time they would see the baby. He couldn't believe it, this time next week he would finally get to have an idea of what the baby looks like; it was going to be exciting. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel nervous and scared as he had never been to an ultrasound before and worried what the doctors were going to do to her as he watched, he knew they weren't going to hurt her, but deep down somehow it felt like they were going to. He shrugged the feeling off, knowing that Marinette was waiting for a response.

He cleared his throat, knowing that this event was going to be an extremely memorable one and he had a lot of mixed but mostly happy emotions towards it. "Wow, well that's certainly going to be something. I'm really looking forward to that." He replied, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in closer to him with an adoring smile.

Marinette smiled and blushed in response, knowing how close he liked to keep her when he could, she wanted to embrace more of the closeness but knew that the two were in public so she didn't want to make it incredibly obvious that they were together, and Adrien could see she was hesitating but for the right reason.

"I can't wait either; we'll finally get a due date for it." She said, rubbing her belly slightly as she looked down towards it. "And we'll finally get a glimpse at how it's doing growing inside of me." She added, looking back up at Adrien with a hopeful smile.

They rested their heads against each other as they admired the view of the park, there wasn't many people around, and luckily there weren't many people around either, at least none of them they recognised either, which made it all the more relaxing for the both of them. It was a loving moment, up until Adrien received a text from his driver that he was on his way to pick him up. They both sighed as they hugged and parted ways for the rest of the day.

Adrien hadn't yet told his father that Marinette was pregnant, he feared how he would react, and knowing how he reacted to practically everything he told him it wouldn't be a positive response. He was lucky Marinette's parents were so accepting and supportive of the pregnancy, but Adrien felt in some way that if his father was happy with all of this, something was wrong with him.

So Adrien went home, thinking about several things at once and not knowing what to focus on more. Meanwhile Marinette was starting to feel the tiredness kick in so she took a two hour nap laying on her bed, smiling as she slept on her side, keeping her legs and arms close to her middle body as to keep herself warm. Tikki slept by her side, seeing Marinette sleeping only made her start to feel tired too.

In all the meanwhile while Marinette was fast asleep in her nap, Adrien was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, torn over whether he should tell his father or not. He felt like the more he delayed it the worse the reaction he would get from his father, but he felt like if he told him alone he would have a much more negative reaction. Perhaps it was time for Gabriel to officially meet Marinette.

 **Well, looks like I'm adding in a little subplot to go with this overall story! Now, I wasn't really planning on adding any special events to this story during the pregnancy but I felt that since I like to keep in the details I thought I'd talk more about the events that happen while Marinette is still pregnant. Also, I have a great idea with Adrien turning eighteen; there are some big things that are going to happen soon. ^^**

 **Also I deeply apologise for the delay, you guys are just going to have to accept that these chapters are becoming rarer for me to post on time. ^^;**


	19. Making Preparations

**These past few chapters I've been really trying to post on time but other things get in the way and I end up leaving them till after midnight. Lately I've been trying to write most of the chapter before the actual day arrives that I need to upload it but I still end up having it posted late or something. So I have been thinking a lot lately about when I update things on a weekly basis and I was thinking maybe I just post once a week on any day of the week and not on the Friday as always, just as long as you guys get at least one chapter a week. ;)**

 **I really love how this story is progressing so far, I'm really looking forward to how much longer this story is going to go on for, but I don't want to drag out this story too long, because as well all know all great things must come to an end eventually. ^^ I don't know how much longer this story is going to be but there's still a fair way to go, I'll let you guys know when I have an idea of how long this story is going to be. :)**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! :D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 19 – Making Preparations**

For the remainder of the week, Adrien was fighting over when to tell his father but he couldn't find a good time as his father always kept him busy and so did school as well as his secret superhero life. He was hoping that maybe he could have his father come to the ultrasound on Monday afternoon with Marinette and her family too but he didn't even know yet, and putting it off even further was stressing him out really bad.

He had only talked to Marinette about it the day after he started thinking about telling him, and it frightened him how Gabriel was going to react, he knew he would never hurt anyone physically but knowing how harsh and cruel he could be to his own son most of the time made him deeply worry that he was going to hurt Marinette in an emotional way and that all of them being a family together would never work.

Marinette explained to him that he was only thinking about the negative side of his father's reaction. And she found his father and her meeting a great idea so that it could be said with sight and not words, but Adrien was still expecting some sort of negative reaction to be directed straight at him once Marinette would leave to go home. He didn't want to face it, he feared that he might break and argue with his father.

Adrien's 18th birthday was also coming up soon, the more he thought about his birthday the more he thought about him being an adult and taking things into his own hands, but he felt like his father wouldn't let him control that much of his life yet and he didn't want to try and fight against his father for taking his life into his own hands, he felt like that would just bring more hurt to their relationship.

By the time Friday came around, he had to mention to his father what he had been doing for the past two months since he started showing up late for home or calling the driver to get him later. It was then that he mentioned Marinette but did not speak of the pregnancy just yet, feeling that introducing her first was a good idea, and he felt like when Gabriel and Marinette would meet face to face that the pregnancy would become easier to explain.

During school that day, Adrien took the time during lunch break to tell Marinette everything while they were still in class; they both gave excuses to their friends as to why they were staying behind as Adrien had told Marinette through notes to stay behind. Alya caught onto this but Marinette assured that it was nothing important. So after everyone else left except for the two of them, Adrien came and sat next to Marinette with his books still in hand but then he proceeded to put them away as Marinette turned her body towards him, waiting anxiously for what he had to say.

"Marinette...I've been thinking about this a lot lately and...I really think we need to tell my father about this before it progresses too far." He exclaimed in a serious tone, leaning in as he looked her in the eyes.

Marinette widened her eyes in the sudden shock of what Adrien wanted to do, after the shock washed over her, she began to understand why Adrien announced this. It was only fair that both sides of the family knew about it. But then Marinette grew worried that his father wouldn't be as accepting to the pregnancy as her parents were. They were introduced to it fairly early in the pregnancy, and now she wasn't far off from being halfway through it. She deeply worried that Gabriel would seriously punish Adrien for keeping a secret like this from him for a few months, even if Adrien didn't know for several weeks.

She sighed with a deep breath, knowing that she would have to meet Gabriel eventually and that he would know the truth too, she only worried for Adrien mostly because of how severely punished he was going to get. But at the same time she felt like she was judging Adrien's father too harshly, Gabriel was someone Marinette looked up to and who inspired her to create her own unique designs. She felt that it would be best that she would be introduced firstly as someone who looks up to him instead of saying straight out that she was carrying his future grandchild.

"When can I meet him, how soon? I don't want this to be dragged out either; I feel like your father would punish you more the longer we leave it waiting." She stated, reading Adrien's exact thoughts.

Adrien hadn't thought too thoroughly about this as he was only thinking about his father's reaction in general and not a good time to which they could all meet each other in person. He hated to admit it but he knew that tomorrow afternoon he and his father were available, and knowing Marinette so well she had nothing on tomorrow besides night patrol with him in their superhero forms.

He rubbed his hand behind his neck as he thought about a good time, then deciding that tomorrow was a good idea, although it was fairly soon since he started to think about this, it was definitely for the best. "How about tomorrow afternoon?" Adrien suggested.

It did feel awfully soon to Marinette too, but she knew that Gabriel had to know about this sooner rather than later otherwise his reaction would only become worse the longer they left it a secret. So Marinette nodded in agreement, before gasping in realisation that her parents might want to meet Gabriel as well.

"Wait, what about my parents? If I tell them where I'm going they would like to meet your father too." She stated, a hand half clenched over her mouth in worry.

Adrien knew that Marinette's parents coming would only complicate the situation and possibly make his father's reaction more shocked and stressed than usual. "Don't tell them then, we can arrange a time for our families to meet up, but I think it's best that my father just meets you first and knows about the pregnancy before meeting your parents." Adrien implied, resting his hands against her shoulders in seriousness.

Marinette nodded in reply, understanding Adrien's words clearly, knowing how stressful it would be on Gabriel to meet Adrien's unspoken girlfriend who has been pregnant for the past four months and meet her parents as well. "Good idea, so I'll meet you at your place? Would I knock or...press the button so you can let me in...?" She asked in question, not entirely sure how she would get into his house, knowing the past times she got into Adrien's house she was in there as Ladybug.

"Oh..." Adrien paused, realising that he would have to tell his father some facts before he would meet Marinette in person. "I'll have to tell my father that you're coming so when you call in they'll just open up the doors..." He answered, looking down in worry as he bit his lip nervously.

They both knew that tomorrow wasn't going to end happily, but again Marinette felt like she was judging Gabriel too harshly and things could end up going well in the end, but she kept her doubts in check, knowing that either way they were going to give Gabriel some sort of shocked reaction to the pregnancy, and the fact that she and Adrien were in a relationship.

So a little while after solidifying the plans for the next day, they both parted ways for the rest of the school day, knowing that if they hung out with each other too much or stayed behind in class too much that their friends would catch on to what they were doing. As the day went on, Marinette couldn't help but feel strange and warm inside the moment she turned to Adrien midway through class.

Her hormones went on a rampage, she couldn't help but imagine Adrien pinning her against a wall and kissing her passionately, she left out a quiet moan in thought before she sealed her lips shut, worried that someone heard her but luckily no one did. As the teacher talked on more about the task they were working on, Marinette looked back down at Adrien then imagined doing the unthinkable with him and she couldn't help but desperately want to run out of her seat and make out with him on the table.

She felt like she was going to burst with a flood of pleasure pressed against Adrien, but at the same time she managed to remain content about it all, knowing that she didn't have anyone to talk to about it at the moment so she tried to turn herself off by thinking of Chloe and other things. But the moment her mind went to Chloe she couldn't help but look over and notice that Chloe was not acting herself yet again.

Sabrina looked over at Chloe and nudged her shoulder, seeing that she wasn't acting like herself again. In that moment Chloe was snapped back to reality as she shook her head and turned to Sabrina, who explained to her that she was spacing out again. Chloe scoffed at her as she turned her head quickly away, feeling insulted a little before she continued to focus on the class.

Marinette felt like she should talk to Adrien about Chloe, she still didn't seem right, but when they asked her if she was feeling alright she was fine. There was only so much that they could do, and if there was something wrong with her what would they be able to do? It burned in Marinette's mind for the rest of the day until she got home and her parents asked to talk to her.

"Marinette...seeing that it's now another weekend we figured it would be a great time to go shopping for the baby's things." Sabine implied, smiling with her hand intertwined with her husband's.

She hadn't thought much of shopping for things for the baby; she was too worked up over school, Chloe and all the akuma attacks to even think about sorting out the baby's things. But then a thought occurred to her, where would the baby be staying? There was only so much room in their house and depending on whether Adrien's father was acceptable of the pregnancy his place had plenty of more room than she did.

Marinette nodded in reply but then sighed in concern for how Adrien and her were going to raise the child if the baby was in only one house. "But, what about Adrien? Is the baby staying with us?" She asked, gently clasping her hands over her chest.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other in concern, but knew that the best answer was to keep the baby with them. "It's best for the baby that it stays with its mother." Tom stated reluctantly, feeling like they were removing Adrien from the picture but it was only for the best.

"The baby needs its mother more than its father, but not that the father isn't as important as its mother." Sabine implied.

Marinette knew they were trying to keep Adrien included in all of this too but it only seemed fair enough that the child stays with its mother because as much as both parents need to be around to take care of the child the mother had more responsibilities. She could see in their eyes that they meant well with Adrien but were only thinking of what was best for the baby.

She nodded in an understanding, knowing that it was best for the baby to live with her until they could sort something out for the future. Marinette only worried that they wouldn't have enough room in the house for the baby. And then another thought occurred to her, as she hadn't had an ultrasound yet she could be carrying more than one. It was unlikely but it was possible.

"I understand... but, a thought just occurred to me...what if I'm carrying more than one...?" She asked nervously, looking down at her stomach as she caressed it with her two hands.

Silence broke out in the room; both parents were in awe and shock with what Marinette just suggested. It was possible, but they needed to look into genetics to fully determine whether that was the case, but they felt like that wasn't fully necessary, as a majority of their family only had one child at a time and it was only a few days away that they would see the baby on the monitor screen from the ultrasound.

Marinette had only just had that thought she wondered how Adrien would feel about the possibility of carrying more than one child, it was then that Marinette went up to her room and researched all about the possibility of having more than just one child. Meanwhile Tikki constantly reminded her that she was going to find out in only a few short days, and Tikki felt like Marinette was only carrying one child because of how long it had taken her to just form a little bump, but at the same time all women were different.

Tikki assured Marinette that they would know everything when they go for the ultrasound on the Monday afternoon, a little while later, Sabine called out to Marinette as they wanted to spend an hour or two shopping for baby stuff. Sabine also suggested that Marinette bring Adrien along too, but unfortunately Marinette knew that Adrien was busy at the moment so the three of them headed for the nearest baby shop to start some shopping.

When they first walked into the baby store, all that Marinette wanted to do was buy everything that they saw, but knew that they had to stick to a budget; however Marinette couldn't help but grab a lot of soft toys and cuddle them, imagining her own child with the stuffed toys. It made her smile and feel warm inside. Tom and Sabine knew that Marinette would be happily overwhelmed by all of the baby stuff, as any expectant mother would. The parents went over to look at cribs while Marinette continuously looked at all of the adorable stuffed toys, Tikki exclaimed that she could get one or two later but she needed to stay with her parents and focus on the more important things they had to buy.

Marinette rushed over to her parents who were looking at some really decent cribs and bassinets, Marinette found a lot of the cribs to look really adorable and amazing, but her parents recommended that they start with the bassinet as it was more suited for a newborn child, it was then that Marinette wondered what input would Adrien have on buy stuff for the baby. She didn't want him to be buying most of the stuff just because he was rich, but at the same time she didn't want to have to buy such expensive stuff when Adrien could buy them easily.

It was conflicting to think about; she stood in front of the bassinets, cradles and cribs to figure out what she should do. Out of all the things they had to buy, something for the baby to sleep in was their first priority. Meanwhile Tom and Sabine looked over at diapers and bottles, but knowing how they started out with Marinette she wouldn't need to buy a bottle for a little while but it wouldn't hurt to buy one or two just for now.

So for another hour or so, Marinette and her parents went over a lot of baby stuff but only ended up purchasing small items such as bottles and a few unisex outfits. Looking at all the outfits, Marinette began to think about not just if she was carrying more than one but if it were a boy or a girl if it was just one child she was carrying. In one way she felt like she was carrying more than usual but at the same time she had never been pregnant before so she didn't know what it was like. She had to remind herself that Monday afternoon was going to take care all of that for her and she wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

After going home for the day, Marinette played around with the two stuffed toys she brought and couldn't help but imagine one of them in the form of her baby. She smiled lovingly as she hugged it tightly, feeling excited but at the same time scared to be a mother.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this...but at least I know I'll have Adrien to help me out." She reassured herself, smiling as she fiddled with the arms of the stuffed toy.

Tikki flew to Marinette's side, smiling in delight that she was thinking confidently about becoming a mother, and knew that Adrien was getting his confidence up to, but only worried with how tomorrow afternoon was going to go. It was then that she realised Marinette hadn't told her parents about where she was going tomorrow or at least think of an excuse as to why she was going out in the afternoon.

"Marinette, you need to tell your parents about tomorrow, remember?" Tikki reminded in a short panic, her eyes widening.

Marinette knew what Tikki meant; she had to come up with a lie about where she was going tomorrow afternoon. So she went downstairs and explained that she was going to catch up with Alya in the afternoon, her parents found that okay but wanted her back by five, Marinette only hoped that meeting Adrien's father wasn't going to take too long, and she didn't even have a time yet.

But once she started to head back upstairs, Adrien messaged her a time. She would need to be there around half past two because that was when they were both free. Marinette only hoped that this would all go well tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Adrien hadn't told his father about meeting with Marinette tomorrow but he felt like the later he left it the more frustrated his father would be for not telling him sooner. So after laying on his bed for a good half hour thinking about it, he sat up and got off the bed to go find his father, knowing exactly where he was as well.

He knocked on his father's office door, hearing a serious yet oddly quiet reply from his father telling him to come in, knowing from the tone of his father's voice that he knew it was him. Adrien stepped in, his hands shaking in nervousness of just telling him that Marinette was going to be seeing him tomorrow and then the whole truth would come out. But he knew he had to do this now, he had no choice. He took in a deep breath before he approached his father's desk, Gabriel asking him in the meantime why Adrien wasn't busy studying.

"I'll get to studying soon father, but I need to tell you something that's happening tomorrow." He stated, looking down slightly and fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Gabriel looked up from his papers without moving his head, his pen still firmly on the page as he paid more attention to what his son was explaining to him. "Go on..." He requested, looking back down at his papers and continuing to write.

Adrien cleared his throat, knowing that now he had to come out with it, his mind raced into a thousand thoughts. He didn't know exactly what to say as his mind went blank in that very moment. Should he say that Marinette was his girlfriend or tell him all in one hit tomorrow? No, his mind told him. It was best to reveal that she was his girlfriend now rather than telling him tomorrow on top of her pregnancy.

"I have...a girlfriend...and I'd like you to meet her tomorrow." He answered, looking away anxiously rubbing his neck.

It was then that silence and shock took over the room; Gabriel dropped his pen in shock as his eyes widened at the sudden thought of Adrien seeing someone. It began to make sense with how often he was away but at the same time he couldn't help but feel angered that Adrien didn't consult him about it first. He closed his book full of papers and sighed deeply, knowing that there were many questions he had to ask.

 **I feel like if I keep on writing this chapter will be too long, lol. So, looks like Gabriel knows about Marinette now...well, sort of but you know what I mean. What will his full reaction be? What about the possibility of Marinette having more than one child, what about the gender, what about the ultrasound? It will all be revealed in the upcoming chapters! ;)**


	20. Meeting Gabriel

**With updates to this story I still plan to do it weekly but I'm sure you guys know by now that I haven't been able to upload every Friday…I've been uploading more on the weekend now. So basically I'm just hoping to have this story updated at least once a week no matter what the day just as long as I update it on a weekly basis. :)**

 **Okay so I don't think you guys mind when I update just as long as I update this story every now and then but I like you guys to know about when and how often I'll be uploading just so you guys have an idea of when to expect the next chapter. ;) Well, I hope you all love the story so far, there's still so much that needs to be done to get to the end! I know you guys will definitely enjoy the ride along with me, enjoy the chapter! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 20 – Meeting Gabriel**

Gabriel truly didn't know how to respond, he was feeling more than one emotion all at once and it became almost overwhelming to him to the point where he would explode. How come he hadn't told him sooner? Who was this girl? How intimate was their relationship? He wanted to dissect everything about this new relationship between Adrien and another girl, but for now all he felt like doing was having some time alone to think clearly about this.

"Leave me be, I'll give you a response when I have one." He stated almost bluntly to his son, pressing his finger against his temples.

Adrien felt like he made a mistake, but mostly he felt like he was glad that his father knew now about his girlfriend. What made him worry more was the fact that his response was speechless just to him saying that he had a girlfriend, he didn't know how his father was going to feel when he finds out that Adrien's girlfriend is pregnant too. It was going to be a stressful weekend, he could feel it.

He headed back to his room and sat at his desk, knowing that he had homework to focus on, but he couldn't help but think about how things were going to turn out tomorrow. One part of him wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for a little while longer, but the rest of him knew that not telling him tomorrow would only make it worse the further Marinette's pregnancy progressed.

Plagg whizzed to his side, seeing how distracted Adrien was because of the events tomorrow and with how his father reacted to him having a girlfriend. "Well it wouldn't be the first time your father blew steam at you, so don't feel so worried about tomorrow. You deal with this all the time, right? It shouldn't be a problem for your father to lecture you again." Plagg assured, knowing how much Adrien tolerated from his father.

"I know but, I tolerate it to an extent, and this could be the tipping point. I don't want to explode in front of Marinette, I don't want to argue with my father either. I just feel like he's going to do something horrible to me and I'll never be able to forgive myself..." He trailed off, feeling tears engulf his eyes.

Adrien rested his head on the desk in his arms, sulking as he started to feel a wave of regret. He hated to admit it to himself but in a way he wished this pregnancy never happened, he wished there was a way to reverse it all but he knew he couldn't, and it was all Hawkmoth's fault for him making Marinette pregnant in the first place. It was then he realised that it was never his fault to begin with, he was only a pawn in all of this, what if this was some sort of big plan Hawkmoth was doing?

He was over thinking it, it was only an akuma attack and that particular person had a sick mind which made them do that with each other. That akumatised person scarred him for life, that one person was going to be a permanent stain in both his and Marinette's life. Adrien lifted his head, feeling intense anger towards Hawkmoth, wanting him to be completely destroyed; Plagg saw the genuine anger in his eyes and knew that this was bad.

"Adrien, calm yourself! Don't get mad!" He cried in a panic.

With a raised eyebrow in confusion, Adrien turned to his kwami, unsure of why Plagg was so worried about him getting so angry. "Why? Why can't I get mad?" He asked in a suspicious tone, before having an idea of what Plagg was thinking, he scoffed at the thought of it happening. "I won't get akumatised, that can't happen to me." He stated firmly.

Plagg shook his head in denial, knowing that he hadn't told Adrien everything about akumas and what they do. "No, you can still be affected by an akuma. I can only protect you when I'm fused into the ring, but without me you're vulnerable to Hawkmoth's akuma." He explained, showing great concern for Adrien's anger.

Adrien widened his eyes in shock, not realising that all this time he was just as vulnerable to Hawkmoth's akumas as everyone else, and so was Marinette. It was only when they were in their superhero forms that they were protected by the effects of an akuma akumatising them, basically they were only immune in their alternate form. So after processing and fully understanding what Plagg had warned him about, he took in a deep breath and sighed, relaxing himself into his chair, he slouched a little as he closed his eyes with content.

"Thanks for telling me." Adrien thanked, smiling slightly.

Plagg nodded in reply, knowing that if Adrien had gotten any angrier, it wouldn't be long until a purple butterfly would come on flying through the window and possess Adrien.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that a knock was heard at Adrien's door and Gabriel walked on in. Plagg quickly hid himself while Adrien turned away from his homework to see his father approaching him. Adrien got up from his seat while Gabriel kept a face of content with his hands neatly tucked behind his back. Adrien took a deep mental breath before looking straight at his father's eyes. He could see that Gabriel thought long and hard about this.

Gabriel decided to stick to simple questions, feeling like he could ask the more in depth questions later on. "Who is this girl?" He asked.

Without even a second thought, Adrien answered with confidence. "Marinette."

"Marinette?" Gabriel questioned in shock, recognising the name, before returning his expression to content. "I look forward to seeing her tomorrow, have you set a time?" He asked suspiciously, not wanting Adrien to make plans without his consent.

Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously, but then gave an expression of seriousness. "I have, around two thirty in the afternoon." He answered firmly.

With that knowledge, Gabriel replied with a simple 'okay' before he nodded and then left the room, making Adrien feel more relieved but still worried about how tomorrow was going to pan out. After taking in another deep breath to calm him down, Adrien fell into his chair and slouched, closing his eyes slowly before staring blankly at his front computer screen.

He was expecting more of a negative response from his father than this, but after seeing his reaction to whom his girlfriend was, he felt a little more confident that he and Marinette were going to get along well, as they were both into design and fashion, but he still felt heavy guilt inside from all of this, knowing that danger was just lurking around the corner.

For the rest of the day he decided not to think too much about it, knowing it would just keep him awake the whole night. So after getting some more homework done late at night he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Marinette was well and truly asleep, looking forward to officially meeting Adrien's father while at the same time worried of how he would react, she assumed that they were going to tell him everything, and that included the pregnancy. She worried that something bad would happened, she felt it linger in her mind, but Tikki assured that if things turned out bad, it would all work out in the end and only needed time.

So Marinette slept peacefully that night, dreaming about the baby when it was only a few years old, it made her smile in her sleep.

The next day arrived with a breeze, Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm, she was glad her parents let her sleep in a little on the weekends now, only to ensure that she got plenty of sleep during the time off from school. After getting dressed and having some breakfast, she helped her parents with the baking downstairs for a few hours, knowing it was going to be at least another four hours until she was going to meet Adrien's father.

It made her feel incredibly scared and nervous at one point, but she knew that she was only getting nervous over how Gabriel would react, she couldn't control how Gabriel was going to react to her and the pregnancy, and stalling it even more would only complicate the situation. She didn't want Gabriel having no knowledge of becoming a grandfather before the baby was born, the situation would explode to even worse proportions.

After an hour or so she went back upstairs, looking up some baby stuff online, but then Adrien messaged her about the meet up in a few hours. At first she felt concerned and worried that the meet up wasn't going to happen, but as she read his message she felt a little more relieved.

 _I think sometime after school next week we should really go out and do some baby shopping, I really want to contribute as much as possible._

Marinette smiled in the thought of the two of them shopping for baby stuff together, she wondered why he talked to her about it now, but she thought that he was just thinking about the baby and the future. Marinette was still thinking about what was going to happen after the baby was born, would she and Adrien live together? For now it seemed like the baby was going to stay in her room until she and Adrien would be able to live on their own. But if the baby was with her all the time, how often would Adrien visit?

Then her thoughts trailed into another direction, she was thinking more about when the baby was due. Since she hadn't had an ultrasound yet she didn't know exactly when the baby was due, but she assumed that since she was a little over four months that she had just under five months left to go. She took a good look at her calendar to see around when that would be.

To her relief, it was during the summer. But then she saw the real problem, since it was their last year of school they would be graduating near the summer. She checked the dates, it was just under a month before she was due, there was going to be a formal too. Marinette felt like those were events she just couldn't miss, but at the same time she wanted her pregnancy to remain a secret, but she knew that by that point in her pregnancy there was no way to hide it from anyone, she would be too big. She would either have to tell everyone or not go to either event at all.

She felt like it was something she needed to discuss her parents with, as they would love to see her graduate and have a fun time at the formal, but at the same time she would be in her pate stages of pregnancy so now they wouldn't be sure. Marinette decided not to think too much about it right now, as the main focus for today was ensuring that she made a good impression on Gabriel, having met him before but not in person, she felt like meeting him again this time in person was going to be a whole lot different.

Tikki knew Marinette was over thinking everything like she would always do, this whole pregnancy raised more questions than answers, but again Tikki assured that most of her questions would be answered on Monday after school when she goes for the ultrasound, for now she had to think about when she was going to go to Adrien's house and meet his father in person. Then everything would have to be revealed, and that was the part she was worried about the most.

As the time to meet up was drawing nearer, Marinette made her way to Adrien's house, and assuring her parents that she wouldn't be too long, she rang the bell to Adrien's house, a camera popped out and started to speak through a small speaker.

"Who is it?" It asked, sounding a lot like Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant.

Marinette bit her lip nervously, worried that the meet up had been cancelled and Adrien hadn't told her yet, but after briefly answering her name, the gates opened and allowed her in, she sighed in relief as she walked up to the large double doors, amazed that Adrien could live in such a place like this, but then remembered how famous his father was and she looked up to Gabriel, his fashion designs are what inspired her to design clothes of her own.

The doors opened for her before she raised her arm up to knock on it, Adrien was standing there waiting for her, his hands gently clasped behind his back as he expressed a delightful smile, really happy that she came. He unclasped a hand and took Marinette's hand into it, he gave it a gentle peck, causing Marinette to giggle and blush uncontrollably as his Cat Noir persona was showing through. Then they both headed upstairs to Gabriel's office, although Marinette was a little early, Adrien was confident that his father wouldn't mind her being here a little earlier than planned.

They were both really nervous with how this was going to turn out, and before they could talk any more about it, Gabriel's office door opened and Gabriel walked on out, turning to see Adrien and Marinette standing there. Marinette's first instinct was to smile and wave with a nervous grin, while Adrien formally introduced her to his father.

"Father, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Marinette."

Gabriel looked down and examined the girl, he remembered the first time he met her through the hat designing contest that he knew she was a girl of fine work and looked like a really nice girl. He smiled as he extended out a hand to formally greet her. Marinette felt herself freeze in anxiety on the spot, but Adrien gently nudged her forward and she shook his hand with a more relaxed smile.

"Hi." She said nervously, smiling at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled in return; glad to meet her in person. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marinette, I remember you as the hat design contest winner from a few years ago. I must say you have extraordinary design skills." He complimented, smiling pleasantly as her as he gently clasped his hands behind his back.

There was a brief awkward moment of silence, before Gabriel gestured to his son and Marinette to come into his office and sit down with him, Gabriel felt like he needed to know more about her, she seemed like a really interesting girl, and he also wanted to know more about their relationship and how it came to be and so on.

"So, I understand that you two have been together for how long...?" He trailed off, wanting them to answer for him as he didn't know the exact answer.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in worry, but then knew that only saying the truth would be the most appropriate thing to do, but at the same time they had to make sure that the pregnancy happened when they were together, so Adrien added a few months onto their initial two months that they had been together. "Around five months, but it feels like it could've been longer." He added, smiling lovingly at Marinette.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, as a new question came to mind before he could ask the initial question. "Why is that Adrien?" He asked.

Widening his eyes at the sudden realisation of what he just said, Adrien bit his lip nervously, knowing that he only wished he and her were together for so much longer as they had loved each other for three years and didn't even know it, but he didn't want to explain that entire scenario, he decided to put it into simple terms that wouldn't reveal their secret identities.

"Well, we've actually liked each other for a few years." He explained, looking over to Marinette, hoping that she would follow along.

Marinette nodded with a confident smile, knowing exactly where Adrien was going with this, almost as if they were on the same mind link. "Yep, but neither of us really knew up until recently. I guess I was just clueless to realise it." Marinette admitted, looking down as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Adrien agreed, knowing that he was truly clueless as well to Marinette's feelings for him. "Yeah, I was too. But I'm glad we're together now." He said with a caring smile, gently resting his hand over hers.

Gabriel watched the contact between the two teens, the feelings were there, it was all mutual, but he felt like there was something else that needed to come out from all of this. He wondered how these two came to fall in love and be with each other; now that he had seen Marinette in person he understood why she would like Adrien but wondered how she attracted him.

"I just have a question for you Adrien, how did all of this come to be? This is all so sudden, how did you two end up together after so long of liking each other?"

Adrien and Marinette felt like this was the moment that they had to tell him everything, and that included the pregnancy, there was no need for stalling now. The more it was held in the worse Gabriel's reaction was going to be, and they couldn't lie about her pregnancy and say it wasn't real, or for the least say she wasn't that far along when she was already halfway. They had to get straight down to the solid truth, and only the truth, but first they decided to lead Gabriel into the news.

"Well I guess the two of us just saw eye to eye that day and realised that we had loved each other for so long without realising it." Adrien answered, leaning in towards Marinette, glancing down at her belly, the bump not completely evident underneath her loose shirt, but if her shirt was tighter the bump would be evident.

Both Marinette and Adrien stared deeply into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing. The time came for Gabriel to find out the big news. The next words that they would say to him would forever change him, and could change the way Gabriel viewed their relationship. They were both in deep worry with how this was all going to pan out but they knew that they just had to come out with it, no more stalling. Adrien nodded to Marinette in agreement that he would start off.

"And father...there's something else you need to know." He said, looking up at his father with seriousness in his eyes.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, he was about to ask a little more about their relationship when Adrien suddenly spoke before him. He clasped his hands on the desk and leaned forward a little, confused but at the same time suspicious of what they had to tell him. Adrien turned to Marinette in that instant, Marinette took in a deep breath before she looked Gabriel straight in the eye and came out with it, making it more evident with her hands caressing her belly.

"I'm going to have a baby."

The shock was real, Gabriel was lost for words. His mind exploded and his mind went blank. He didn't know what to say. Adrien and Marinette waited in anticipation of how Gabriel was going to fully react to this, as Adrien noticed the twitch in Gabriel's eyes, he knew it was going to be a really bad response.

 **Oh man you can hang me now...I'm sorry I am just really good at cliffhangers, and I don't want to have Gabriel's full reaction in this chapter otherwise this chapter would be heaps longer. I know you guys don't mind that but I need the extra time to work on that so I'll leave that part till the next Chapter. I'm also hoping to have the ultrasound done the next chapter too so I can do another time skip, otherwise this story is going to drag on forever...**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember don't expect these chapters to be uploaded every Friday, just expect the next chapter to be uploaded around the same time next week, see you then! ^^**


	21. A Negative Reaction

**Well then, looks like we're in for a couple of really interesting chapters, I think now that I look more into it, the whole Gabriel finding out part needs more depth to it, I don't really want to cut it just down to the point because I know most of you are expecting a full blown reaction from Gabriel so that's what I'll try to aim for. Maybe towards the end of this chapter or at the start of the next chapter it'll be the ultrasound and then afterwards a time skip to keep this story moving along. :)**

 **So I really love the feedback I get from you guys, the encouragement and positive feedback from all of you is what motivates me to keep on writing this story till the very end! Well, that and I usually hate to leave a story unfinished…**

 **Anyways, enjoy the Chapter! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 21 – A Negative Reaction**

The sudden rush of news almost made Gabriel faint from shock, but he withheld his ground, his face filled with strongly definitive shock, his mouth glued open with his eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. A million things raced through his mind in that moment Adrien and Marinette anxiously waited for a response, both having the feeling that it was going to be negative.

So many questions erupted in Gabriel's mind. Were they that intimate so soon? Why didn't they use Protection? Was abortion still an option? Was Marinette sure it was Adrien's child? How far along was she? Did her family know? Did they have anything planned yet? He wanted to ask them all, but felt like his emotions would take great control with every question he asked. In the end he decided to ask the more basic and obvious questions, knowing that eventually he would find out everything.

Gabriel cleared his throat, almost startling Adrien and Marinette who were biting their lip tightly in nervousness, Marinette looked down at her stomach caressing it as she held back her tears, ready to face the negative response, meanwhile Adrien kept a content and serious face, but his muscles tightened and he couldn't help but bit down on his lip really hard, almost piercing the skin as well.

"How far along are you?" Gabriel asked in a calm tone.

Both Adrien and Marinette were surprised with how Gabriel was responding so far to the pregnancy, but deep down they both felt like he was going to explode with negativity, but at the same time they began to have second thoughts about assuming the obvious with Gabriel.

Marinette took a deep breath to relax herself, temporarily relieved that he didn't yell in their faces or ask her to leave immediately. "I'm around four months." She answered, worried that saying how far along she was would trigger something in Gabriel's mind that might set off a switch inside of him.

Four months…. Gabriel repeated that over and over in his head. She had been pregnant for four months already, they had only been together five months in terms of what they told him and a month into their relationship they decide to fool around with each other and then make a baby by mistake. He only assumed it was a mistake, knowing how young they both were, Adrien turning eighteen very soon and they were both in their last year of high school and neither of them had moved out yet, but Gabriel wasn't expecting Adrien to move out anytime soon.

He couldn't hold it in, they were reckless, and they didn't use protection. Sure, it meant that they loved each other a lot and they had loved each other for more than five months but had only been together for that long. It was too much, neither of them were ready to start a family, they were still teenagers, he wasn't ready to be a grandparent, he expected better from both of them.

"I can't accept this reckless behaviour of yours." He stated firmly, closing his eyes as he clenched his hands on the desk, and then turning his head towards Adrien. "I expected better from you Adrien, this is not what I raised you for."

Adrien saw it coming, he began to fight back. "But father it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her like that." He exclaimed, gesturing to her with a look of regret on his face, hating himself everyday for hurting her like that.

Gabriel cleared his throat, now seeing that Adrien didn't mean for this to happen, but this only raised more confusion and anger as to why this had happened in the first place. "Really, then why did you decide to do it in the first place?" He asked, his tone of anger slowly rising.

Marinette felt like it was going to come something like this, in that moment while Adrien and her father were arguing, she started to make decisions on her own, not wanting Adrien and his father to have a torn relationship over her pregnancy, she knew Adrien wouldn't be able to fully explain why this happened and neither could she, it wasn't going to make any sense no matter what lie they conjured up, she could see in Gabriel's expression that it was only growing more and more negative the more Adrien tried to explain everything.

She spoke up in the midst of the argument. "I'll take care of the baby on my own...if that's what you want..." She said, beginning to cry as she realised the decision she was making.

Adrien's heart almost completely shattered into shards of broken glass, he didn't want her to do any of this on her own, he wasn't thinking she couldn't do it all on her own, but at the same time she had so much to tackle in her life already, he didn't want her being a full time mother without any of his help. "Marinette, no! I don't want you raising our baby on your own! I'm not saying you can't handle it but I want to be a part of this baby's life as much as you do!" He exclaimed, cupping Marinette's face.

"I will not tolerate this Adrien; I will only accept this on one condition." Gabriel stated firmly, grabbing some papers from one of his drawers. "That you two consider an abortion." He said as he spread the papers in front of the two teens on his desk.

The first thought that came to Adrien's mind was that his father was prepared for this to happen. "You were prepared for this? What makes you think I was going to turn out to be a reckless child!?" Adrien snapped, feeling strongly offended.

Gabriel knew Adrien wouldn't take this kindly, he was surprised to see Marinette not breathe another word, instead she was trying her very best to hold back her tears, but was starting to lose control. Having a child this early in their lives was not something he wanted to happen, he knew that the damage had been done but there was still time to undo the damage, the two of them needed to consider an abortion, otherwise he only had one option left, and that was to go with Marinette's decision of taking care of the child on her own.

Thinking more about what Adrien just yelled at him about, Gabriel always thought from when he was born into the world that he was going to act so much like his mother, who was also reckless at his age, but not in the same way. He only thought because teenagers were doing it so early in their lives now that Adrien would choose to do the same, and with Adrien's reasons of not wanting to hurt her in the first place made it all the more promising that Adrien was only covering up his reckless actions with Marinette.

"Ever since you were born I've felt like you were more like your mother, she too was reckless at your age...not in the same way as what you've done but she loved to be free and break the rules of society every now and then. I can see her in your eyes every time I look at you. You're just like her, reckless and selfish!" Gabriel shouted, slamming his fists on the desk.

Gabriel was taking this too far; he had gone to great lengths to even insult his mother who had been missing for several years now, it was the last straw, Adrien was ready to explode, his heart was pounding, his face reddened in deep anger as he was about to yell back at his father, before he heard the soft cries of Marinette.

"See; look at what you've done!" Adrien exclaimed, his anger lessening but still present as he realised how upset their argument had made her.

Marinette tears slowly faded as she tried to hide them, not wanting to seem weak in front of her fashion idol but couldn't help herself. She hated that Gabriel put all the blame on his son and none on her, even though she knew that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be pregnant in the first place, but in reality it was that one akumatised victim that started it all.

"I don't want to lose my baby!" Marinette cried, caressing her belly as she hid her face away from Gabriel.

"Fine, if you won't consider my abortion option then I will give you one final option that I will accept." Gabriel stated, his tone of anger slowly fading away as he intertwined his fingers on the desk.

Adrien wasn't ready to hear his father's other option, knowing it wouldn't be any better than the abortion option. He could already see that his father wasn't accepting this pregnancy already. He turned away, crossing his arms as Marinette dried the remainder of her tears, waiting to hear Gabriel's other option.

Gabriel cleared his throat before he spoke. "You can keep the child, but I don't want you having any links with her once the baby is born. You are not leaving this house to raise that child." He informed firmly, the seriousness piercing through Marinette's eyes, knowing that both options were terrible from their point of view.

Marinette couldn't take much more of this, it was worse than she thought it would be, although Gabriel didn't say much about her as he was mostly scolding and punishing his son for the unplanned pregnancy, Marinette couldn't help but feel that she was dragging Adrien down and wrecking his relationship with his father, she knew that it was strained a little already but felt like their relationship ad reached its limits. She didn't want it to become any worse than it was, she ran out the door, apologising before nothing but cries were heard from her mouth.

Adrien wanted to quickly run after her, but knowing that the argument with his father wasn't finished. "Father, you can't do this! I am much a part of that baby's life as Marinette is! You can't stop me from being what I'm going to be!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his father before rushing out the door after Marinette.

He knew that the next time he saw his father it was going to be worse than ever, but Adrien's number one concern right now was to comfort Marinette after what just happened. He knew how much of Gabriel's negativity was affecting her; it wasn't good for the baby either. All that Adrien wanted was to have a happy family, but knew that was the stuff dreams were made of and this was reality.

Compared to his life, Marinette's life almost seemed perfect, but he knew she had her struggles and imperfections; it was only because of his mother's disappearance that his life had grown more miserable since then. If he only knew what happened to his mother, everything would be so much better with her back in his and Gabriel's lives.

Not a moment later, Adrien found Marinette crying outside, she was about to leave the front gates when she heard Adrien call her name from behind. "Marinette, wait. Please!" Adrien cried, not wanting her to leave.

Marinette turned, seeing it was Adrien before she turned away, her face red and swollen with tears that engulfed her delicate and beautiful blue eyes, she hid her face away in shame, feeling that she looked like a complete mess and wanted nothing more to do with this. All she wanted to do in that moment was go home and forget that this meet up ever happened, it was terrible and she never wanted to remember it again.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to strain your family any more than I already have!" She cried, hiding her face in the palms of her hands.

Then, Adrien realised exactly what Marinette was upset about, he assumed that she was most upset about Gabriel not being accepting towards the pregnancy and forcing her to have an abortion or have him out of her life forever, but she was actually upset over the fact that she thought the pregnancy was tearing his and his father's relationship apart, when he knew it was already torn to begin with.

Adrien sat down beside her after Marinette stopped running and almost collapsed in tears on the steps, she kept her face hidden from him as he sighed heavily and rested his hands on her in support and comfort. "Marinette, this is not your fault. Ever since my mother disappeared things haven't been great with my father and me. It has nothing to do with you, it's not your problem at all, please don't feel like it's your fault." He assured, knowing that the pregnancy news only aggravated their father and son relationship which was already falling apart as it was.

Marinette looked up, sulking and sniffling as she saw the seriousness and a small comforting smile on his face. She felt terrible for what happened in there, Tikki and Plagg popped out in that very moment and comforted Marinette also.

"If your father won't be a part of this, so what?" Plagg exclaimed, not understanding the whole picture and just hoping that the two of them could work all of this out without Gabriel in the picture.

Adrien sighed, knowing that Plagg wouldn't understand the full picture; meanwhile Tikki was assuring her that not everything was going to work out crystal clear. Marinette already knew it wouldn't, she only had hope that Gabriel would be at least a little accepting to the pregnancy, not wanting Adrien to not be a part of the baby's life, or even worse getting rid of it while she still had time.

Tikki rested in the palms of Marinette's hands, looking up at Marinette's glum and saddened expression. "We can get through this Marinette; Adrien is here to support you. I know he'll never leave your side." Tikki assured with a smile looking over at Adrien.

"Tikki's right, no matter what my father says I'm not letting you do this on your own. I want to be in this child's life as much as possible, so it grows up with two loving parents. I don't want it to have what I've been through." Adrien explained, looking down as he thought about how torn apart his family was, not wanting that to happen to his child either.

Marinette looked up with a smile, knowing that her kwami and the love of her life would know exactly the right words to say to cheer her up, but then worry returned as she dreaded the thought of seeing Gabriel again, or when Adrien was going to walk back in there and talk properly to his father about everything. "But what about you and your father?" She asked worryingly, knowing things wouldn't get any better if he went back inside to talk to him more about this. "I don't want you to get hurt." She exclaimed, feeling some of the tears return to her eyes.

Adrien sighed, knowing that going back in and talking to his father was going to result in a thousand bad things happening to him at once, but then a thought occurred to him and his eyes widened as an idea came to mind. "Don't worry, I have an idea, we just have to wait a little while until everything will be sorted out for good." He assured with a wink.

So with that, Marinette felt like Adrien had most of it under control, she wasn't sure what he meant by having it under control, but as she made her way back home, she began to realise that his birthday was coming up real soon, meaning he was going to turn eighteen and have the right to do things on his own, she only hoped that Adrien would be able to do it all, seeing how strict Gabriel was on him today scared her a little, though she still admired him as a fashion designer, but not as a potential grandfather.

For the rest of the day, Adrien was grounded from leaving the house, he was lucky enough to not have security cameras installed in his room for the sake of his privacy. He had talked to his father again after Marinette left but he said the exact same thing and wouldn't continue the argument any longer. By that point, Adrien didn't even tell his father about the ultrasound, knowing that he would disagree on him going to that as well. So Adrien kept it to himself and would just head straight to the hospital with Marinette without telling where he was.

During patrol that night, everything went as per normal. There was only one akuma attack so that didn't leave Ladybug or Cat Noir to talk to each other about the events from earlier that day, so they headed off straight after they defeated the akuma attack before their transformations wore off as they were in plain sight and didn't want that risk of anyone else seeing.

Sunday went by like a breeze, Adrien and Marinette talked on the phone for a good hour or two about how things were going to work out between the two. Adrien assured that once he turns eighteen he'll be able to do so much more and then they could work stuff out together. He didn't tell her everything that he was planning to do but he planned to do a lot so he could get away from his disapproving father.

Meanwhile during that day, Marinette worked on her homework as usual and helped her parents with some more baking. And shortly after dinner, she couldn't help but feel inspired to create some little outfits for the baby, she started to sketch out some unisex outfits since she didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl yet, or the fact if she was having more than one yet. Later on that night, before going to bed, she took a good look in the mirror and caressed her belly. Tikki flew next to it and felt the hard lump which was the protective barrier for the baby to stay in while it grew inside of her.

"Your baby is going to be amazing." Tikki stated, looking up at Marinette before floating up next to her head as they both looked in the mirror.

Marinette giggled softly, as she looked back at the mirror. "Yeah, the baby will definitely be a big change in my life."

School the next day went by quickly, both Marinette and Adrien waiting impatiently for the time to go faster but to their surprise they spent so much time getting a lot of work done in class that time flew by quickly. Before they both knew it, the bell for the end of the school day had rung and everyone had rushed out the doors, after the two of them grabbed their stuff from their lockers, Adrien stayed inside of the school, knowing that his driver would be waiting for him and would not take no for an answer, meanwhile Marinette was trying to find a way to get Alya off her back so she could go home and get ready for her ultrasound, eventually she did as she and her best friend parted ways for the day.

She knew Adrien wouldn't be too far behind, on her way back home she could see his driver waiting impatiently at the front of the school for Adrien to arrive, she could almost hear him growl as she walked away and crossed the road towards home. It would be a little while before Adrien could make it to the hospital with them for the ultrasound.

In the meantime, Marinette had another thought occur to her after she and Alya parted ways, she wondered if she was starting to show through, or when she would to start showing through her clothes should she tell her? It was a question that ran through her mind for a good half hour until Adrien arrived and the four of them were on their way to the hospital to have Marinette's very first ultrasound.

 **So I didn't completely get to the ultrasound bit, but hey that Gabriel part was pretty big, and there's going to be more conflict coming once Adrien's 18** **th** **birthday comes around. Looks like a fair few interesting chapters are heading your way soon! :D**

 **Also, on a side note, I would've uploaded this sooner but on Wednesday an extremely severe storm hit my town and it caused a widespread blackout for practically the second half of the day, which is when I usually get things done so I couldn't work on anything because of the power outage. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter a little earlier next week, I am on break now so maybe I'll try to do extra chapters during this time too! ^^**


	22. A Calm Relief

**So, with the extra chapter thing, I was thinking since that may be more of a hassle for me to do for the next week and a bit I think I'll just extend this chapter and the next chapter for you guys. Now, I usually write about 4 and a half pages, so I'll increase it to 6 pages for you guys. :) It'll also help the story progress a little better over less chapters, hopefully I can make some good progress after the next two chapters, because I want to eventually wrap this story up and write more of that Danny Phantom and Miraculous Ladybug crossover I've been working on. ^^**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the extended chapter! Also, I know I keep apologising for this but I'm apologising again I wanted to get this done earlier but other things came up so I do apologise for that, well, have fun reading! :D**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 22 – A Calm Relief**

It was an excited but yet nervous feeling the two teens were feeling, all the possibilities and thoughts ran through Marinette's mind, making her heart pound out of her chest as she started to sweat uncontrollably, and her full bladder didn't help either. The possibility of carrying more than one baby frightened her the most. Adrien saw the nervousness in her delicate blue eyes, knowing that she was deeply concerned of her pregnancy showing through sooner than she had hoped, but from how she was progressing so far with her little bump, it seemed logical to him that she was only carrying one, but he was no doctor so he doesn't know for sure.

On the other hand, if it was just more than one child in there, he was really in for it, but at the same time it would be lovely to become a father to more than just one child. He couldn't wait to be a father to no matter how many children Marinette was expecting to have, but it certainly didn't look anymore than two at the least.

Adrien assured her that everything was going to be alright during this ultrasound, he knew that in another way she was also thinking about how Gabriel responded to the pregnancy two days earlier. As negative as the reaction was, Adrien was expecting it to turn out like that, and he wasn't sure if Gabriel was ever going to come to terms with becoming a grandfather, because there was no way Marinette was going to give up the child and have an abortion, or have Adrien out of the picture, he was just as important to this pregnancy as Marinette was.

It was obvious that Marinette was doing most of the work at the moment, but Adrien plans to do everything he can to support her and help her make it through all of this, he wasn't willing to give up the mistake one of Hawkmoth's akumas decided to make them do, which also made Adrien really think about how sick that fan of them was, were people really thinking that far ahead for their possible relationship? Then again, if that never happened Adrien probably would have never realised that the love of his life was actually one of his friends at school.

Neither Adrien or Marinette didn't exactly know what they were going to do after high school, all that Adrien knew was that he was going to continue working with his father, and meanwhile Marinette was hoping to go to college and study more about fashion design and become her very own fashion designer. But unfortunately their plans were now on hold until everything was sorted out with the pregnancy. The two teens could still do what they were planning to do, Marinette for the most part, only they had to wait just a little longer, perhaps a little while after she delivered and they managed to settle down as newfound parents first.

After a few more minutes they had finally arrived at the hospital, Marinette bit her lip, still feeling nervous about it being her very first ultrasound. She had no idea what it was going to be like, she knew what it meant and knew a little bit about how the process worked, but she didn't know how it felt like. As they all walked in together, Sabine assured her daughter that it was a pleasant experience, and that seeing the baby on the ultrasound screen was going to be a moment that she would never forget.

In a way Marinette was thinking more positive about the ultrasound, although it was exciting when she first thought about, it was only the possibility of having more than one that frightened her, but while her parents were at the front desk checking in for her appointment, Tikki popped out from Marinette's purse giving her assurance that the ultrasound was going to be a wonderful experience.

"Don't worry too much Marinette; I know that you and Adrien will love this experience. You will finally get a glimpse at what your baby looks like!" She said with excitement, closing her eyes tightly with happiness and glee.

Just then, Plagg popped out from Adrien's bag with an excited smile. "It'll be fun! I haven't even been one to before, so I know it'll be fun!" He exclaimed, before Adrien directed his kwami back into his bag.

Marinette sighed as Adrien wrapped an arm around her. "I know Tikki but...I'm just worried about carrying more than one. I don't think I can handle two...or worse..." She trailed off, not wanting to think about the possibility of having more than two."I just...can't." She cried softly.

Adrien embraced her tightly with a worrisome look. "Don't worry too much; I know that you can handle it. You may not be Ladybug right now, but deep inside I know that strong young woman is in there and she'll help you get through this. You're still Ladybug without the mask." Adrien assured, seeing the small glint in Marinette's eyes as she began to smile.

"My words exactly." Tikki added, smiling happily.

Marinette looked up at Adrien before looking back down at Tikki, thanking the two of them with their encouraging words. "You two always know how to make me feel better about myself when I get like this." She said, looking back up at Adrien before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Adrien squeezed her a little with his one arm wrapped around her shoulder, they all grinned happily before Tikki hid herself again in Marinette's purse as Tom and Sabine approached them, telling them that her appointment would happen in about ten or so minutes. So for the next ten minutes the four of them waited in the waiting area for a doctor to come out and call out for them. In the meanwhile, Tom and Sabine raised questions to Adrien that made both him and Marinette extremely nervous.

"So, does your father know about this? I would like to meet him in person sometime soon if he's able to arrange a time that is." Tom stated, knowing Adrien's father well from seeing how much Marinette is inspired by his work.

Biting down on his lip as he looked down with a hum, Adrien didn't know whether to tell Marinette's parents the honest truth about how his father feels about this pregnancy or lie to them, but the moment when he thought about lying he felt a stinging pain inside him telling him not to. It did seem like the appropriate decision to make, he didn't want them to accidentally meet in person and then things would start to get chaotic. However at the same time Adrien didn't want Tom and Sabine to think negatively about his father because that's just the way he was about it, and from the strong and stern response he gave him it didn't seem like Gabriel was going to be changing his mind any time soon.

"Um well...let's just say his reaction wasn't pleasant and I don't think he'll be much of a big part of this family as you two are." He answered, looking down with his eyes closed in regret.

Tom and Sabine almost gasped, but somehow they understood Adrien perfectly. Gabriel was a person of higher regard, wanting no mistakes and being the big fashion designer he is for everything to be done his way. They could tell a lot from what they could see in him without officially meeting him in person before. Both of them knew that Marinette held a strong inspiration to Gabriel's designs, and worried that she had already heard of how Gabriel reacted and was starting to feel different about him. Sabine politely asked Adrien to sit next to Marinette for a moment, Adrien obliged, swapping seats and talking more to Tom about how much of a father Gabriel was to him.

Sabine rubbed Marinette's shoulder, showing a concerned face as Marinette looked up, her face slightly saddened and almost hidden from plain sight, not wanting to talk about all of that right now, knowing that she had heard exactly what Adrien had told them. In a way she wished he didn't, but it was best for them to hear the truth.

"It looks like you know already about the news from Adrien's father, but please don't feel too disappointed, you should know that we are all here for you. We won't force Gabriel to be a part of this if he doesn't want to, that's his own decision and we won't ever change that." Sabine assured, giving an assuring smile to her daughter.

In that moment, a doctor came out calling for Marinette and her family to come in. He was rather tall and middle aged, wearing typical doctor clothing and showing a serious look before he saw the four of them approaching him. He smiled as he saw the loving girl that looked to be the one that was expecting and was the one he was going to give the ultrasound to. He guided the four of them to his office where they all sat down while Marinette sat on the bed where she would have the ultrasound taken.

Her parents sat in the chairs in front of the doctor's desk where they formally introduced themselves and went over some papers first before doing anything else. Adrien also greeted himself, and the doctor knew straight away just how lucky Marinette was to have the teen fashion model as her boyfriend and the father to her child. The moment the doctor brought up the word child, Marinette couldn't help but speak up about the possibility of having more than one.

Sabine turned to respond straight away, knowing when she was pregnant with her, her stomach looked around the same size around the same time she was pregnant for four months. "Marinette, don't think about it too much. From how big I've seen that stomach of yours I'm fairly certain that you're only carrying one child."

The doctor stood up and nodded, approaching Marinette with his stethoscope in hand, wanting to listen to Marinette's heartbeat before they started to do anything else. "Don't worry; this ultrasound will determine if you're carrying more than one for sure, now let me just listen to your heartbeat before we get started."

He listened to her heart, hearing it pounding away fast; he looked at Marinette with deep concern.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous." He stated, but before letting Marinette reply he continued to talk. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. This is your first ultrasound and first time mothers usually do get worried at their first ultrasound. They're commonly worried about whether their baby is actually growing or if they're just getting fat, or if they're not pregnant and they actually have a huge tumour or cyst growing in their abdomen. But no need to worry, I'm sure your pregnancy is running along smoothly, and even though you're young and still growing I think your young and strong body will cope really well throughout this pregnancy." He explained in assurance, prepping the ultrasound equipment in the meantime.

So after Marinette laid down on the hospital bed, Adrien sat beside her, holding her hand as her parents stood at the foot of her bed while the doctor started to pour some special gel onto her stomach and lower abdomen. At first it felt really cold, and she felt like she was exposed because her belly was showing, but she knew it was nothing big to worry about. She lifted her head a little and looked at the bump, from her angle it seemed to look larger than she would usually see it when she looked in the mirror, she worried if now she was more noticeable because of her bump being larger than before, or if it was just her imagination and that she was just seeing it from a different perspective.

The monitor turned on and the doctor grabbed a small wand called a transducer and started to rub it against her solid bump around her lower abdomen. It was then that all eyes were on the monitor next to the doctor, Adrien could feel his heart pound out of his chest in pure excitement and nervousness. He worried if the baby was alright, and if it truly was just one baby or more, he had never seen an ultrasound of a family member before, but had an idea on what they looked like. Meanwhile Marinette was feeling the exact same as Adrien, her heart pounding as she anxiously watched the monitor not show anything yet, until everyone could finally see it.

"There she is." The doctor stated with a smile, as the heartbeat began to be heard through the monitor. "That's a lovely heartbeat too she has." He said with a smile, continuing to rub around the area, wanting to assure Marinette and everyone else that there weren't any other babies in there.

Marinette and Adrien gasped as the doctor had already said the gender of the baby before they even asked for it. They didn't want to know just yet, and didn't even think it was that time in her pregnancy already that a doctor could tell what gender it was.

"How do you know it's a girl already!?" Adrien exclaimed, almost sounding shocked but at the same time starting to let the fact sink in that he was going to have a daughter.

The doctor chuckled, seeing that neither of them understood the growth of a fetus like he did, but at the same time it was his profession, and knew very well what Adrien's was, and could only assume by Marinette's amazing and unique clothes that she was aiming to become a fashion designer just like Gabriel Agreste, and then a thought occurred to him, wondering where Adrien's father was, but he knew he had to assure Adrien and Marinette how he knew already what gender it was before asking about Adrien's father's whereabouts.

"I know already because every fetus starts out as a girl. Then their gender starts to form as the DNA strands start to consist of XX chromosomes or XY chromosomes." He explained, hoping that the two understood, but just in case they didn't, he simplified his explanation. "Double X meaning girl and XY meaning a boy." He added.

On the inside, Marinette sighed in relief that the gender wasn't definite just yet; Adrien on the other hand was a little disappointed that the gender wasn't fully definite just yet, but also he felt relieved that it could turn out to be either a girl or a boy still.

Then their attention was focused on what they could see on the monitor, their minds were almost blown in that very moment they saw the little figure of a baby cradled inside her womb. It was a breathtaking sight; Sabine couldn't help but aw as she saw her first peek at her grandchild growing steady and healthy inside her daughter. And from what they could all see, it was only one child she was carrying, and the doctor assured her that her womb contained only one fetus.

Marinette sighed, feeling relieved that she wasn't carrying more than one, because even though she loved children she couldn't imagine raising two at the same time from the very beginning. Adrien smiled and kissed Marinette lightly on the forehead, knowing that she would get through this, and that he was looking forward to raising their child soon.

"So, how long till I'm due?" Marinette asked, her hands clasped against her chest as she turned her head to the doctor.

The doctor was almost shocked at what Marinette just asked her, he looked at the baby size and realised just how far along Marinette was. It was shocking that she hadn't come in sooner to do an ultrasound, but he let that thought shift aside as he gave an estimate on her delivery date and how far along she was.

He hummed in thought as he analysed what he saw on the monitor. "I'd say you're about sixteen and a half weeks, so now you're in your second trimester, and looks like you'd be due around New Year's." He answered with excitement, seeing that a bet could be made with when the baby could be born; he chuckled a little at the thought. "Now you'd have to make bets if the baby will come this year or next year." He added, smiling and chuckling as he grabbed a wipe to wipe off the gel.

Shortly after cleaning Marinette up, the doctor took her blood pressure and then suggested if they wanted their first ultrasounds printed, Marinette immediately said yes, all she wanted to do now was stare at that ultrasound forever. Seeing the little being growing inside her was very mind blowing and almost hard to believe. Adrien agreed too, really loving what he saw on the monitor, amazed at what two people who love each other can create together, even if all of this was a huge mistake, but in his mind he felt like this was bound to happen eventually, just in a different way.

"Now, when would you like to schedule your next appointment? I would recommend about two to three weeks from now, because that will be when I will be able to determine the baby's gender if you'd like, or I can just make it a standard check up to see how the baby is doing."

Tom and Sabine turned to Marinette and Adrien who were sitting a little closer in front to the desk, as they were the reason why they were at the hospital in the first place. It was then that Adrien turned to Marinette, feeling like she should make the decision. Marinette suddenly felt the pressure build up on her, but knew why they all wanted her to answer, so she thought about it for a moment then agreed with a nod.

"I'd say three weeks from now would do." She answered with a confident smile.

Adrien checked his schedule on his phone, as that was how his schedules were delivered now. "Well after dealing more with father's mayhem I think I'll be able to make it." Adrien said, tucking his phone away as he shone a bright and excited expression.

The doctor smiled as he wrote down the details for their next appointment time. "Well good, I'll see you at the exact same time in three weeks. It was lovely to see you all and I look forward to seeing you all again."

After saying their thank yous and goodbyes, the four of them left the room. Unfortunately the doctor remembered in that very moment about why Gabriel wasn't around, but by that time they had already left the building.

Marinette couldn't help but keep her hands clasped against her belly, knowing that there truly was a tiny being in there, and it was alive and well. She smiled as she closed her eyes in thought of holding the precious child once it would come into the real world. Adrien wrapped an arm around her, loving that they got a glimpse at their baby for the first time, and finally had some relief washed over them. Their questions were answered and they could all go home for now happy, now the only other thing was that in a few weeks time did she and Adrien want to know the gender of the baby?

It was a question that she wanted to think about a little later, all that she wanted to do right now was take a good long nap after a long day at school and then laying on that hospital bed couldn't help but make her sleepy. So after the four of them got home, Adrien called his driver for him to pick him up but he didn't come, he knew it was just his father hating that he was seeing Marinette as often as he could even after what he said. Gabriel didn't mind Marinette and Adrien being in a relationship, it was the fact that they had taken their relation too far too soon that made him aggravated and frustrated at seeing the two of them still together.

So Adrien ended up walking home, and when he got to the door he was let in by Nathalie. He spent the rest of the day thinking about the ultrasound, smiling at the thought before he heard his father barge in yet again. Adrien sighed as he knew more yelling was yet to come, Plagg quickly hid away right before Gabriel was in full view.

"Why didn't you come home sooner, I expect you to be home straight after school, or at least following your schedule for a change." He growled, clenching his fists tightly as he approached his son.

Adrien didn't want to tell his father any lies, and knowing that he was going to suffer for it, he went straight out with the truth, knowing that his number one concern was Marinette and not his father's needs. "Look father, I went to see Marinette at the hospital. She had her first ultrasound today and I wanted to be there for her." He explained, looking his father dead in the eye.

Gabriel hummed angrily as he straightened his posture, clasping his hands behind his back. "When is she due?" He asked, surprising Adrien that he would ask that before reacting to the reason why Adrien didn't stick to his schedule like he should've been.

"Around New Year's, that's what the doctor said." He answered, looking down for a moment before looking back up at his father.

Adrien felt almost surprised that his father wasn't flaming up at him for not following his schedule as usual; instead he was more interested in the details of Marinette's pregnancy. But then, Gabriel took it a little too far when he asked more about the date she was due.

"And what about when she conceived? Does it match up with the dates?" He asked, turning his back to him but turning his head to Adrien.

That was when Adrien felt the anger boil inside of him, his father was starting to think that it wasn't even Adrien's child; he was starting to think that Marinette could have slept with someone else and was only making Adrien be the father because he was rich. It made him snap, all he wanted to do now was shove his father out the door before he done something reckless.

He growled before he made any sort of response. "You think...the baby isn't mine!?" He snapped, feeling strongly insulted that his father would even think that Marinette was that sort of girl. "Marinette is not that type of girl!" He shouted, stomping up towards his father.

Gabriel remained content as he watched his son flare up at him, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that son? I suggest you talk it over with her just in case." He stated firmly before leaving the room, gently closing the door behind him.

His father had really done it this time, he was breaking every pressure point in Adrien's mind, Plagg got extremely worried by this point, an akuma was going to come and take him over. It was going to be terrible. He had to calm Adrien down this very instant or things could get seriously complicated.

"Adrien! Don't take it too much to heart, we both know your father is a jerk, but please try not to get too angry over it!" Plagg cried in worry.

Adrien growled as he turned to his kwami. "He just doesn't understand me, he doesn't trust me...and it's even worse that he doesn't trust a sweet girl like Marinette to be pregnant with my child."

It would help the situation if he told him the whole truth, but he couldn't for the sake of his secret identity, it was the only thing that was preventing any of it making sense in Gabriel's mind. Adrien knew that Plagg was right, he just had to accept that his father wasn't going to be accepting to this pregnancy unless someone changed his mind somehow, and the only person that could ever do that was his mother but he had no idea where she was.

That night, Adrien slept having a strange dream about when he was thirteen, it was dark but his room was illuminated by a magnificent bright full moon, he was in bed and he turned his head to the window to see a loving feminie figure standing there in front of it. At first he thought it was Marinette, but then remembered that he was thirteen and he didn't know Marinette just yet. It was then that he realised it was his mother.

"Goodbye sweetie, I'll be back soon." She assured, kissing him on the forehead gently, before she disappeared into the darkness.

Before she completely vanished, Adrien looked up and noticed she was wearing nothing but a lovely shade of island blue, almost like a super suit, and then once she disappeared, he heard nothing but the sound of a bird calling in the distance. He got out of bed and ran towards the window to get a closer glimpse outside to see a feminine silhouette in the distance, before another bird-like sound was heard and then she disappeared within the blink of an eye.

He woke up almost screaming his mother's name, loud enough to wake Plagg up from his beauty sleep. Plagg complained a little before he made himself comfortable again and fell back asleep. Adrien apologised before lying back down and thinking deeply about that dream, what did it mean? Birds and his mother, and the colour blue were very evident, almost like she was wearing some form of super suit as well. It kept him up for a good few minutes before he remembered that he would have to get up in a few hours for school. So he quickly drifted back off to sleep.

The next day, he was greeted with the familiar sound of his alarm clock, after getting dressed and having his usual fancy breakfast, Gabriel approached him at the table, and his hands clasped behind his back as he normally would. "Adrien," He began to say. "You can still see Marinette...on one condition, and I have thought about this for the past several hours." He explained, the bags under his eyes becoming more apparent once he said that.

Adrien felt like in one way there was hope with whatever condition his father was going to set, but in another way he felt like he wasn't going to like it. "What condition?" He asked.

"She is not allowed to ask for any money from us, and she is to pay for most of the baby expenses."

It wasn't too bad as he thought, Adrien actually thought he was going to bring up the abortion yet again, but was surprised that his father was more accepting to Marinette so soon, was it only because of the money? Then again, he felt like his father was being selfish and not allowing him to help Marinette the way that he wanted to. He wanted to buy the more expensive stuff for her to help her out, even though her parents ran a bakery their payments were almost nothing compared to how much Gabriel earned.

Adrien decided to accept it for now, knowing that right now wasn't the time for arguments, he had to get to school and have a quiet talk with Marinette before class started, he only hoped that he would be able to talk to her alone, if not at least he would get to talk to her but just in a casual fashion.

"Okay, I guess that's better than before...but I might change my mind on that." Adrien warned, leaving the room.

 **Ugh...why do I stretch these things out? Well, at least I've gotten the ultrasound over with, now next chapter I might have one or more time skips, but I want to focus on more intimate scenes between Adrien and Marinette, as Marinette is now in her second trimester, and I have been researching all this stuff so I can get it as accurate as possible, turns out pregnant women in their second trimester get a little more...turned on as you would say...**

 **So you might see some real intimate scenes next chapter...hehe**


	23. Happiness and Pleasure

**So I was hoping to have done a couple of time skips by this point so I can get this story moving along and wrap it up soon, because in the next 6-7 weeks I'll be real busy finishing up the first year of my graphic design course and I really need to focus on that, so was hoping to have this story progressed further along by this point but I guess not. It's not that I hate this story, trust me I love it, I just don't want to put it off or stress myself out trying to get it done on top of my course work.**

 **Well like I said in the previous chapter, hopefully I can do a time skip or two in this extended chapter to get this story moving along, I won't rush the chapters don't worry, and I know there's some of you who just want to get to the part where Marinette has the kids but be patient, I'll get there soon. ;)**

 **Enjoy another extended Chapter! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 23 – Happiness and Pleasure**

Adrien was lucky enough to be dropped off by his driver with enough time to see Marinette before school started, he quickly ran over to Marinette's place, and already seeing the morning rush of the bakery in full swing. He quickly brushed by Tom and Sabine who both greeted him with a happy wave as he went upstairs before waving back to Marinette's parents and then knocking on the door.

Marinette and Tikki were almost startled by the sudden knock as Marinette was almost finished packing her bag for the day. Tikki quickly hid, Marinette turned after the knock but didn't see anyone come through. It was then that she heard Adrien's voice and knew that it wasn't her parents coming up to see her, she called to him to come in and not a moment later Adrien was standing in her room.

"Adrien, what are you doing here so early?" She asked, beginning to worry that something terrible had happened.

Adrien raised his hand with a small assuring smile, assuring Marinette that it wasn't anything super terrible. "Don't worry; I only came here now because I know we won't have time to talk about it later." He implied, taking a step closer to Marinette.

In that moment, Marinette felt her hormones start to take over, the sight of Adrien was beginning to overwhelm her, but she fought back. They both had less than ten minutes before the first class bell would ring, there was no time for any intimacy, she had to focus on the reason why Adrien came to see her in the first place. Marinette bit down on her lip and clenched her fists, further preventing herself from touching Adrien in any way, starting to feel like she was a ticking time bomb of emotion; Tikki had come out of hiding by this point and could see the struggle in her eyes.

Marinette was only glad Adrien didn't notice because he was too focused on why he came to see her in the first place. She was almost holding her hormones in to the point where she couldn't even breathe, but luckily she was able to hold it in just enough to not make it completely obvious to Adrien that she was holding back on something.

"With my father...he's changed his mind." Adrien stated, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Her eyes almost lit up with hope in that very moment, but seeing the down face on Adrien made her think otherwise. "What has he decided now?" She asked, showing concern in how saddened he looked.

Adrien pressed his lips together firmly, as he played back in his mind exactly what his father said to him. She could have the baby just as long as none of his money was taken to help her. Gabriel may have not said that directly but that's what it seemed to sound like. It sounded like he still wanted his son to have little to do with the child so he could have him to himself and have him live under his roof for the rest of their lives. Adrien almost switched off the more he thought about it, but then looked up and saw the concerned look on Marinette's face, it always made him feel warm inside every time she looked at him.

"You won't like it...I will admit it doesn't sound as bad as his first couple of suggestions, but it still sounds like a bad option..." He implied, giving Marinette a serious look. "He doesn't want you taking any money from him, or me for that fact to help raise the baby."

"What? But...you're the father, why doesn't your father want you to have as little input in this as possible?" Marinette asked, wanting to touch Adrien's shoulder in concern, but could feel her hormones wanting her to do that.

Adrien didn't really feel like talking about it anymore, even though he knew Marinette wanted to know why his father was being so mean to him about this situation, and hoped that he wasn't always treated like this. Marinette felt neglected and almost upset that her idol didn't like her since he found out about her being pregnant with Adrien's child.

He sighed as he started to make his way towards the hatch, the kwamis and Marinette looked at him with deep concern. "Don't worry about it too much, I'll handle things." He assured, not sounding really confident as he prepared to leave.

Plagg flew with him, not saying a word. Tikki and Marinette glanced at each other before Marinette reached a hand out calling out to Adrien before he left. "Adrien, wait." She insisted.

Adrien looked up as he was about to take a step downstairs, Marinette could see in his eyes that he was hurt on the inside and the confidence was drained from his face, she could tell he was trying to hide it but couldn't fully understand why he didn't want her to worry so much when there was little he could do about the situation in the first place.

He stood in front of Marinette again, silent as he waited for Marinette to speak, Tikki turned to Marinette anticipating on Marinette explaining that Adrien wasn't alone in this situation. "Look, if you ever need help I can be there for you. I can take the stress, I mean come on, we're both superheroes and we've managed to last this long hiding them and balancing our double lives since we got our miraculous." Marinette explained with confidence, showing a very confident expression, Adrien's eyes lit up as he saw her smile. "I know you're just taking my feelings into account first but believe me, I'm fine, I can handle it. Please Adrien don't leave me out of things, I understand why but don't worry so much about me. I'll tell you if I feel like I can't handle it." She assured, placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek, making him smile. "Now, I'd better finish getting ready, I'll see you at school."

Adrien chuckled a little, feeling a bit more relieved as he opened up the hatch to go back downstairs. "I'll see you soon, my lady." He teased with a wink before leaving.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle as she watched Adrien and Plagg leave the room, Plagg quickly hiding in his bag before Adrien left the room. Marinette sighed as she continued to pack her bag and head off to school, looking forward for another busy day ahead of her, she felt really lucky that her pregnancy symptoms were less frequent but she knew that she was eventually going to show, unfortunately she hadn't thought that far ahead just yet, but the moment she got to school and realised that she had a hand on her belly out of motherly instinct, she knew she had to find a way to keep it hidden in her last several months of high school.

So for the next two weeks, Adrien and Marinette met up every now and then to catch up and hang out. They had on and off battles with more of Hawkmoth's akumas; luckily Marinette still hadn't shown through her suit yet. She wondered if her suit actually helped balance out her body shape to make it look thin, but she worried too that her suit may be tightening her belly and possibly crushing the baby, but it didn't feel tighter than usual, so she decided not to read too much into it.

Marinette's hormones were going crazy and she almost couldn't handle being in the same room as Adrien. She had refrained from kissing him in case she took it too far, she felt scared to let those hormones take over her body, she didn't want that to happen, she felt like something terrible would happen.

But yet another terrible thing happened the day she had to go for another ultrasound after school. She woke up that day and went straight to the mirror only to gasp as she realised her stomach was much more obvious than before. Tikki immediately woke up from her long sleep as the night before the two of them had a hard time catching another akuma, she flew straight to Marinette, asking what was the matter before she looked at Marinette from a side angle, she too gasped in shock of how much Marinette had grown overnight.

"Marinette! You've grown overnight!" Tikki exclaimed, pointing to Marinette's belly.

Marinette quickly scrambled through her drawer, there had to be something that could cover her up just for now until she could find something that could cover it up better. She was lucky it was still cold out so she could wear a large jumper to cover it up, unfortunately she knew she wasn't going to be able to wear it forever, eventually she was going to show through.

She also worried that people would get suspicious that she would suddenly start wearing large jumpers instead of her slim jackets she had been wearing all winter long, especially Alya who knew her almost as well as Adrien did, mainly except for the fact that Alya didn't know about her secret identity and Adrien did. But without having any other choice unless she wanted to skip school today, she decided to go with the large jumper, after putting it on she checked in the mirror and done a side view. It was less obvious now, but she knew if she wanted to shape out her belly it would be noticeable, she had to refrain from caressing it or resting her hands on it.

Unfortunately she worried that as she would get bigger she would want to cradle it more often, she began to think about whether she should start staying home from school and somehow manage to graduate high school from home without anyone knowing that she was pregnant. She didn't want the word to get out that she was pregnant, she knew in some ways it would ruin how people saw her. Everyone saw her as a sweet, kind and responsible girl, if they found out she was pregnant they would all think she was lying all this time and that she was just a reckless teenager wanting to have some fun.

She decided she would talk to Adrien about it when they went for the ultrasound after school. Then, her thoughts shifted to Adrien and how he had been handling things with his father, Gabriel still wasn't accepting to Adrien contributing as much as he could to becoming a father, they had several arguments but none too extreme to make Adrien explode with rage, only to storm off to his room furious before he managed to calm himself down again.

A little while later at school, Adrien saw Marinette and almost didn't recognise her from the jumper she was wearing, Nino noticed he was looking straight at Marinette, and almost took it in another way when Nino turned and saw how different Marinette looked wearing such a large jumper, she had to even roll up her sleeves just so her hands could stick out.

Meanwhile Alya had just rocked up to school only to see her best friend wearing something completely different to what she would wear every other day to school, she raised an eyebrow curiously before she quickly shoved her bag away and pulled Marinette into the empty girls bathroom.

"What's going on, why the sudden fashion change? I know that you know you don't really like wearing baggy stuff, what's the big deal?" Alya asked, crossing her arms.

Marinette knew Alya would catch on to it, Marinette almost never wore something as big and baggy as this, she always wore clothing that made her look thin. She knew she had to come up with an excuse but didn't know what. Her first instinct was just to admit to her that she was pregnant, but instead decided to make up a lie until she had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"Don't worry Alya, I just want to be a little different that's all. I want to change up my wardrobe, plus I'm looking into design clothes suited for larger women, just to give a little more variety in what I'm designing." She replied, smiling as she closed her eyes with delight, feeling confident with her lie.

Alya leaned back a little, her eyebrows raised as that was all the reason why Marinette was wearing such a baggy jumper. "Oh, well now that you say it like that it does sound like a great idea to try out something different from time to time." She implied, opening the door leading to the lockers.

Marinette nodded and followed her out, relieved that she was able to cover it up. Adrien looked at her with deep worry but Marinette sent a signal assuring him that everything was alright.

So the day went by like a breeze, but during lunch break Marinette couldn't help but not feel like any food she had packed herself for that morning, she felt like something else and it annoyed her that she had packed herself a lovely lunch and she didn't want to eat any of it. Instead she felt more like having what Alya was having which was a bowl of soup, Marinette looked down at her sandwich and almost gagged but then looked up at Alya having her soup and she almost drooled.

It was then that she realised it was her cravings kicking in; her pregnancy was now going to get harder to hide. She desperately wanted to have what Alya was having but knew she couldn't have it. So with a saddened sigh she decided to stick with her sandwich regardless of the fact she didn't feel like eating it.

During their afternoon class, Adrien could've sworn that she saw Chloe's eyes flash purple for a second when she was looking over at him, he wanted to confirm by looking at her again but it never happened after that. He had to talk to Marinette about that but felt like he may had just been seeing things so decided to let it be for now.

After school that day, Marinette, Adrien, Tom and Sabine headed straight to the hospital for another ultrasound appointment. This time Marinette was excited instead of nervous; and Adrien was too. He couldn't wait to see their little baby on the screen again, he knew it must have grown a little more since the last time they had an ultrasound, and Marinette even confirmed this when she took her jumper off.

She had wanted to explain this to him sooner but she didn't feel like telling anything to her parents yet about it, feeling like she should talk to Adrien in private about her baby bump and perhaps help her cover it up when they were at school, but she didn't know how they were going to do that, that's why she needed to talk things out with him.

As Marinette laid down on the bed again and removed her jumper, Adrien's eyes immediately widened as he saw the amount of growth that had happened since he last saw her belly, she was getting bigger, and she wasn't going to get any smaller he knew that. He worried how long until others would start to notice, now he knew why Marinette wore such a baggy jumper to school today, it was to hide her bump.

But then Adrien started to think more about when she was Ladybug and if her bump was going to show through now. He remembered last time he saw her; the bump didn't even look much like a bump but possibly even a little stomach fat if anyone ever looked up close on her. Adrien only hoped that her suit could help her hide it for a bit longer, but he knew that people were going to notice eventually and then there would be questions asked and theories out everywhere about the two of them possibly being together and even about the two of them being reckless one night and not using protection, when that definitely wasn't the case.

The doctor placed the wand onto Marinette's stomach again; he looked around for the baby's head and waited to hear the familiar sound of a fast beating heart. Adrien sat by Marinette's side while Sabine and Tom stood on the other side of the bed, watching the monitor with anticipated looks.

"There's the baby, a beautiful heartbeat and a strong growing rate, your baby is looking really healthy and strong." The doctor said with a growing smile, rubbing the wand around Marinette's lower abdomen. "Now, did you want to know the sex of the baby yet or leave it a surprise?" He asked, causing Marinette and Adrien too look at each other in a slight panic.

Marinette and Adrien should have been more prepared to answer that question, it was something they had thought about for awhile but didn't know if they should know yet or not. "Should we know now?" Adrien asked.

In a way, Marinette felt like not knowing the gender until it was born was a good idea as she would be surprised instead of knowing a girl or a boy was going to be born, but in another way she would like to know so that she and Adrien could know what to get the baby before it was born.

"I mean...in one way I think it would be nice to be surprised...but I feel like it'll be better knowing the baby's gender now." Marinette insisted, showing a serious face.

Adrien nodded, agreeing with Marinette. "I agree, it'll make things easier for us knowing now." He replied with a smile, before turning his head to the doctor. "Yes, we'd like to know the gender now."

The doctor breathed heavily before looking around and looking closely on the screen to determine the gender of their child. "It is a little difficult to tell because of the baby's position, but from what I can see, I'd say you're having a girl."

Everyone in the room gasped for joy as Marinette and Adrien kissed happily in acceptance that their baby was a girl, having a girl was an amazing thought. They almost couldn't process it until they both realised they were crying with happiness.

"We're going to have a girl." Adrien cried happily.

"I'm so happy!" Marinette cried, tears of happiness streaming down her face as she cupped Adrien's face and kissed him again, almost surprised that her hormones didn't kick in but relieved that they didn't. She was too overwhelmed with happiness to think about anything else other than knowing that she was going to have a girl.

They both went home that day extremely happy that they were having a girl; Tom and Sabine were looking forward to doing some shopping with Marinette and Adrien soon. But the two of them still worried that Adrien's father wasn't taking too kindly to this whole pregnancy situation. They wanted him to be a part of it too, but they knew they couldn't change his mind after, so they had to let it be and see if Gabriel were to come around at any point before the baby was born.

A few days later, it was finally Adrien's 18th birthday, and like all his birthdays before that, he wasn't allowed a party at all. The least he got was a present from his father in the morning along with a card wishing him a happy birthday, his present was another set of clothes he had to model for another one of Gabriel's advertisements, but he was allowed to keep the clothes afterwards to where whenever he liked.

At school, Nino had given him a great new set of headphones, even though Nino knew Adrien could buy anything, he knew it would mean something special to him either way, meanwhile he still hadn't received a present from Marinette yet, and it was already break time. He worried if she hadn't gotten him anything because she was so stressed out trying to make sure her pregnancy wasn't being noticed by her best friend or anyone else, but a little while later, about a few minutes into break, Marinette headed for the bathroom to empty her constantly full bladder, she stumbled upon Adrien.

She had to explain that she had to go now otherwise she would wet herself, so after going to the bathroom she came back out and looked at Adrien with concern and worry, knowing that it was indeed his birthday but she didn't know what to get him.

"Sorry Adrien if you were expecting anything...I didn't know what to get you." She admitted, clasping her hands behind her back as she looked at the ground shyly.

Adrien smiled and caressed Marinette's cheek before tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, I understand, you're coping with a lot and I don't want my birthday to stress you out. Let's just make the most of it while we still can." He assured, giving her a light peck on the lips, before an idea sprung to mind. "Hey tell you what, how about we go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us?" He suggested, his eyes lit up with happiness about the idea.

Marinette looked down, worried about how his father would react to that. "I don't know...what about your father?" She asked with great concern. "Wouldn't he want to know what you're doing?"

It was then that she saw Adrien strike a grin at her. "Oh don't you worry about that, I know what to do." He assured with a wink.

So they left each other alone for the rest of the day until Marinette met Adrien up at the place he told her to go to. It was a nice house that was up for sale, and she was confused as to why Adrien would send her here. She didn't know that about two hours before that, Adrien had bought that property online. It was then shortly afterwards that his father came bursting through the doors in a fit of rage.

"Adrien, why did my bank account just drop four hundred thousand?" He asked, demanding to know.

Adrien turned off his computer screens in that very moment and turned around, his face full of confidence and seriousness. "I bought a house for me and Marinette to live in."

"You what!?" Gabriel screamed.

"That's right!" Adrien exclaimed, standing up from his chair and pointing a finger at his father. "Marinette and I are going to live together now because I have the legal rights now to buy a house, and you can't stop me from doing what I want!" He claimed, almost wanting to poke a finger at his father, but could see he was at the tipping point already.

Adrien was lucky to make it out of that argument with his life spared, Gabriel was so shocked and angered he didn't know how to fully react to what his son just did without his consent. It was then that Nathalie came in just as Adrien was packing some of his things and gave him a note from his father.

 _You are staying with me, I don't want you living with someone that could take advantage of you._

He scrunched up the note as Nathalie left the room, not long later he was out looking for Marinette around that house. Marinette saw Adrien in the distance, she was still confused as to why she was standing in front of a house that was on sale, Tikki had suggested that maybe Adrien had bought the house but Marinette felt that was too difficult to believe, that was until he told her.

"You bought this house!?" She cried in shock.

Adrien almost felt like he made a mistake but kept the smile on his face and knew that this was a positive thing. "It's for the two of us to stay in after the baby is born and we finish school. Since I'm eighteen now I have more rights against my father." He explained, making Marinette smile in relief.

He unlocked the door to the place, seeing that a dining table and everything was already set up, but then the two of them headed to the bedroom, which already had a queen sized bed in it. It was then that Marinette felt her heart race, her cheeks warm up and her hormones begin to rage. She was almost to the point where she was breathing heavily, in that moment she didn't want Adrien to touch her because she knew she was going to lose control.

"What do you think?" Adrien asked, touching Marinette's shoulders, rubbing them a little.

Marinette turned, thankful that she still had control of her hormones. "It's wonderful."

But then, Adrien leaned in for a kiss, Marinette couldn't back away from it, it was too tempting, she had to kiss him. The moment their lips connected a whole new set of fireworks exploded in Marinette's body. Adrien felt the passion from the kiss to be stronger than he had felt from her before; it was almost like she was begging for more. Their lips stayed interlocked for a long time, as Marinette tightened her arms around him to bring him in closer to her body, the pleasure building up inside.

Adrien didn't know where this was going to lead but he didn't want to stop now, the pleasure was so irresistible he couldn't control what he was doing anymore. The two of them quickly moved to the bed, rubbing each other sensually as they breathed heavily between their hot and steamy kisses. They were both lost in the thought of pleasure, thinking of nothing more than wanting more and more from what was going on.

In that moment, Tikki and Plagg knew exactly where this was going, and knew that telling them to stop would ruin their moment, so they decided to leave the two of them alone for the night.

Not long later, they were stripping off each other's clothes; Adrien rubbed Marinette in her sensitive areas while Marinette moaned loudly at how amazing his rubbing felt to her. It felt so satisfying like she had needed it so badly for so long. Neither of them even thought about what they were doing, both their minds were plagued with pleasure and romance from the strong passion happening between them in that very moment.

The rubbing between them felt so equally satisfying, until Marinette tugged on Adrien's last item of clothing. At first he felt nervous, his mind gripping reality loosely as he realised how far they were taking things, but could see just how much Marinette was begging for it, so without further questioning he removed his last item of clothing before he gave another deep passionate kiss to her as he slowly took off her last two items of clothing until they were both fully naked.

Adrien kneeled close to the edge of the bed, feeling nervous but at the same time the excitement and pleasure building up from this excitement, and looking at Marinette's still unsatisfied face, he knew that she wasn't going to tell him to stop now. He slowly started to proceed, but Marinette cried in a moan before she grabbed him and shoved it inside of her, wanting to feel maximum pleasure.

Marinette almost screamed in pleasure as she felt the thrusts of Adrien moving in and out of her, the sweet feeling made her beg for more as she became addicted to how much Adrien was thrusting in and out of her, and demanded that he sped up his pace. Adrien obliged, wanting Marinette to keep her mood the same as they were both having such an amazing and pleasurable experience. Adrien grew worried that he would hurt the baby, but had read that other people did this during pregnancy and it was fine, so it must had been okay to do this.

He continued, moaning with every moment he drew nearer to his climax. The two of them were in sync as they both started to feel the gush of liquid almost burst inside them, their moans becoming more intense, Marinette clenching the sheets, Adrien holding ever so tightly but also gentle on Marinette's thighs as his thrusts became so quick he almost couldn't stop.

But then it happened, Marinette felt the gush of a warm liquid pool inside her as she felt herself climax as well, knowing that Adrien had just released inside her made it all the more pleasurable experience. Adrien collapsed alongside her and wrapped his arms around her, deeply enjoying the moment the two just shared.

"That was amazing..." Marinette breathed.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met Marinette." Adrien complimented, breathing heavily as he slowly closed his eyes.

 **Well look how lucky you guys are that I managed to include so much in this chapter and extend it a little more than the previous one too! Oh man I made some great progress in that chapter, but unfortunately I wanted to have a bigger time skip than two weeks, it's just that I needed to get the ultrasound and Adrien's birthday out of the way. So next chapter hopefully I can do another time skip but possibly bigger so I can keep this moving along.**

 **Also I haven't forgotten about Chloe, her role will become more important closer to the end of the story. Oh, and just letting you know the next chapter will be normal length as I won't be on break anymore by the time I write the next chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed the two extended chapters! ^^**


	24. Time Passes By

**You know, I didn't actually realise that I was really following my planned out plot…because I have a whole plot planned for the rest of the story and surprisingly I've been following it…I don't usually do that when it comes to story writing…well at least I'm doing well so far, and I'm really glad with how much I've progressed so far, but I need to speed things up a little so I can progress towards the ending. I don't want this story cutting in too much to my last term of my graphic design course, because it's really important now that I focus on that work instead of stuff like this.**

 **Now some of you may ask when I'll be posting new stories? Well, I figured since I have around 2 months of summer break I'll spend the time then to write out some more stories for you guys. I have a crossover in the works and a couple of Ladybug ideas that I know you guys will love :D**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^ Also I apologise if some parts of the last chapter seem rushed, I just wanted to include the intimate scene at the end and I realised just how much I wrote without including it, man I can drag things on…oh the irony in what I just said… XD**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 24 – Time Passes By**

A few hours later, Marinette almost shot up from the bed, her stomach growling so much it made her entire abdominal region vibrate. It didn't take her long to register that she and Adrien did it, she turned to see Adrien sleeping by her side, and from what she could see mostly covered by the sheets that he wasn't wearing anything, and neither was she.

She let her hormones take over, and this was her reward. It was almost a complete blur to her, but she remembered the sweet feeling of intense pleasure and satisfaction from it all. Marinette almost moaned at the thought, but then she realised that neither her kwami nor Adrien's kwami were anywhere in sight, she assumed that they must have fled the scene when she and Adrien got really intimate. She wondered where they could be now, but then turned as she saw that Adrien had made a little bed for the two of them to sleep in which they were both fast asleep in, Marinette smiled at the immediate thought of Adrien thinking about the kwamis too, he was such a considerate person.

Her stomach growled again, the hunger was killing her, she desperately needed food, and she knew that both her and Adrien skipped out on dinner when Marinette's hormones took control over the situation, but she smiled lovingly as she stroked Adrien's head much like she would stroke a cat.

A small smile appeared across Adrien's lips as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes to see the love his life sitting right next to her with an adoring smile. "Morning my Lady, enjoy your sleep?" He asked, rubbing his eyes before he stretched out his arms with a very satisfying yawn.

Marinette almost chuckled at the thought of it being the next morning already. "Um, Adrien…I don't think my stomach agrees with that fact." She explained with a grin, pointing to her stomach, and as if on cue it growled once again.

Adrien looked for his phone in the pocket of his pants that laid on the floor, he bent over to grab it and then realised that it was still the same day but only a few hours after he had asked Marinette to wait for him outside their new house. He quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed, feeling like if Marinette starved for any longer she would start to get cranky, but knowing her parents might be looking for her he had to make dinner quick.

"Um, how about I just grab some take out food for you instead, what do you feel like?" He asked, not minding what Marinette picked at all.

As Marinette got out of bed too and searched for her clothes scattered across the floor beside the bed, she thought about what she was craving, but the problem was that she was so hungry she didn't know what she wanted. All she wanted in that very moment was food. "I don't know, anything right now would be fine." She replied.

Adrien felt like she was going to respond that way, so not long later the two of them along with their kwamis decided to have a small walk around the streets in search for a place that would be open at this hour. Eventually they found some food and not long later Adrien and Marinette parted ways as Marinette entered the bakery to see her almost worried parents.

"Marinette! Where were you!?" Sabine cried, running up to her daughter, tears beginning to engulf in her eyes.

Tom ran up to Marinette also, deeply worried about where she had been and concerned as to why she was out for so long. "You were meant to only be gone for a few hours!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'm fine I'm not hurt. Adrien was just taking me out to dinner and we got a little sidetracked by baby stuff that's all." She assured her parents, but feeling bad that her parents were worried about her and not knowing where she was. "I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner, I just got so wound up in baby stuff Adrien and I lost track of time."

Her father sighed in relief, knowing that the two of them were bound to start hanging out like this every now and then. "Well at least you're alright; it's great to hear you and Adrien getting along well."

Sabine rested a hand on Marinette's shoulder in concern. "But Marinette, we are concerned about Adrien's father Gabriel. Even after what he told us I still feel like Gabriel should be a part of this family too." She insisted with a small hopeful smile.

Marinette remembered the instant moment where Gabriel's expression turned from content to complete anger and shock the moment she told him she and Adrien were expecting a baby. She felt like there wasn't much hope left in that man that he would be able to accept that he was going to become a grandfather so soon, and after what happened tonight, she worried that Adrien was really in for it, the next time he and his father would meet face to face, it would be worse than battling Hawkmoth.

She sighed in doubt of Gabriel ever being accepting of the pregnancy, she slowly started to walk away but before she climbed up the stairs she turned to her parents with a saddened look. "I don't think he'll ever come around..." She said, before heading up the stairs.

After getting back into her room, all in that moment Marinette could think about was how much trouble Adrien was going through just to make all of this work. She loved that he was standing up against his father, he was letting his Cat Noir side show through, and she admired that about him, but it still worried her that Gabriel might do something horrible to him. Gabriel was high up in society, practically next to Chloe's father the mayor of the town.

And then her mind drifted off to thinking about how strange Chloe had been acting, she couldn't put her finger on it, she heard from Adrien every now and then that she was acting strange, and during class when she looked up she could see Chloe's eyes almost flash purple and then red before they turned back to their normal blue coloured state. It worried her but every time she thought about it she felt like there was nothing she could do, she had already seen Chloe and asked her about this as Ladybug and there was nothing.

Marinette would like to think that it's her eyes tricking her, but she had seen it so often that something had to be going on. "Tikki, I don't know what's up with Chloe...ever since she was Antibug and turned back into her normal self she hasn't acted fully the same, I feel like some of that akuma must still be inside her." She explained, almost collapsing into her bed before huddling herself up into a ball with a worrisome feeling.

"I know it's really concerning to you but right now all you need is sleep." Tikki implied, making Marinette yawn in the moment she suggested Marinette get to sleep.

She felt the tiredness kicking in, and without even changing into her pyjamas she slipped under the covers and smiled as she began to remember that wondrous intimate moment she shared with Adrien a little while ago. It was everything she dreamed about and more, if only their first time could've been as amazing as that was. But at the same time she knew that if it wasn't for that accidental first occurrence then the two of them would still be oblivious to each other's secret identities. It was crazy to think that two superhero sidekicks of three years now had been working together side by side defeating Hawkmoth's akumas while at the same time tackling work and their studies at the same school in the same class.

Marinette smiled before she drifted off into a deep sleep, Tikki cradled beside her head, not necessarily needing to rest, but seeing Marinette sleep made it feel appropriate to her that she should sleep as well.

So for the next week or so, Marinette kept the news about the new house Adrien had bought for the two of them a secret, but when she, her parents and Adrien went shopping for baby stuff, it was then that she had to tell them what was going on.

Also during that week, Adrien had managed to take all of what he needed from his bedroom into his new house, he was glad that Gabriel didn't know where Adrien was moving too or who he gave the money to so he could buy the house, but Adrien felt like he would find out sooner or later and then there would be more trouble. For now, Gabriel remained silent, but on the inside he was bursting with rage about his son fighting back on his arguments, it wasn't like him, it made those moments remind him of the arguments he shared with his wife before she went missing.

So Adrien was getting settled into his new place, he knew that eventually Marinette would move in too, he couldn't wait for their baby girl to be born so then they could live as a happy and complete family. In all the meanwhile, Marinette was incredibly lucky that ever since her bump had gotten bigger there hadn't been many akuma attacks, there was only two that happened during that week and they were both at night so it was very difficult for anyone to make out if they saw her.

Meanwhile Marinette and Adrien hadn't really talked much about what happened that night, it was a very memorable and intimate moment but they were both shy to talk about it. They both enjoyed it so much but were afraid to talk about it as it was their actual first time that they actually enjoyed it instead of it being completely forced upon them.

Now Marinette, Adrien and Marinette's parents were walking around the shop to find the appropriate items they needed for the baby when it would arrive, but when Tom and Sabine asked about the placement of the baby's things, it was then that Marinette explained what Adrien had done.

"Um...about that...Adrien bought a house...for the three of us to live in once the baby is born." She explained, gesturing to Adrien who smiled sheepishly, feeling like he was going to be in trouble.

Tom and Sabine gasped at the thought of Adrien even being able to buy a house at his age. "Really, you were able to purchase a house!?" Sabine exclaimed, a hand partly clenched in front of her face.

"I didn't think you were allowed or even old enough to do that...because of your father." Tom added, knowing from what he's heard already about Gabriel's perspective of the situation that he wouldn't be accepting at all at what Adrien has done.

Adrien raised his hand in assurance that everything was being taken care of. "Don't worry, I've been taking good care of everything, I'm old enough now to buy my own house and my father cannot stop me." He assured with pride, feeling really good about standing up to his father.

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise, almost shocked to see Adrien being able to hold in so much against his father he worried that he would explode with rage against his father and then all hell would break loose. But at the same time, Tom hadn't actually met Gabriel in person and didn't want to think too badly of him, he had to respect that Gabriel didn't want to be a part of this family that had been created, and so did Sabine as well.

"So Marinette...you're moving out once the baby is born?" Sabine asked, wanting to clarify again with her daughter, feeling concerned about things that still needed to be worked out. "Because there's so much that goes into buying a house...you'll need a job, and remember that you need to finish school this year as well." She explained with sincerity, knowing Marinette had a lot on her plate to deal with.

Marinette nodded with a small smile, knowing she had a lot to work out before the baby was born. "I know but don't worry; Adrien and I will be able to sort it all out in no time." She assured, leaning closer into Adrien, making him blush and widen his smile.

Sabine and Tom gave their upmost support to the two of them, knowing it was going to be a lot of work and they only had less than five months till that time would come for the baby to be born. So the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon looking at more baby stuff, they eventually bought some more baby stuff but Adrien stayed behind and bought a nice lovely crib that he had delivered to his house not long later, having planning the baby's room already without Marinette, but he was going to keep it his little surprise until she would visit him next.

A month or so went by, Marinette had somehow managed to keep her pregnancy a secret but now that she was close to her sixth month she was getting bigger and worried who would be the first to notice that her belly was getting bigger, she worried that Chloe might tease her about getting fat, or Alya would comment about how many pastries she was eating around her parents. She was starting to think that telling Alya would be a good option, unfortunately she couldn't say much else beyond that otherwise it could potentially reveal her and Adrien's secret identities. Marinette decided she would only tell Alya if she would ask.

So during that month that went by, Marinette had an uncontrollable desire to make love with Adrien every moment she had alone with him, but didn't know how to make the moment work as they were rarely in a secure area. It also didn't help that her lust for Adrien kicked in midway during a battle against another akuma. Ever since that night with each other they've both desperately wanted to do that again, but could never find the right time, they were both starting to get real busy with school as the end of the school year was approaching and they had final exams to prepare for, plus it didn't help that they were rarely alone during that whole month to even do that and when given the chance an akuma would show up and they would have to spring into action fast.

Marinette was lucky that no one had bothered to notice that in her superhero form she was beginning to show through, but she knew eventually someone would notice and then it would be all over the news. Theories and speculations would happen, and if Marinette had already told Alya she was pregnant but couldn't tell her who the father was, it would be totally stupid of her to not put the pieces together and realise that Marinette was Ladybug.

During that month also, Gabriel had been trying to track down Adrien's new house, and had come close once but only to find Cat Noir instead around that neighbourhood instead of his son. He and Adrien hadn't spoken much since they argued about Adrien moving out to start his own life, but Adrien knew the next time they would see each other in person, things were definitely going to take a turn for the worst.

Meanwhile, Chloe had seemed to be acting more like her normal self, Adrien and Marinette still kept their eyes on her though during class, but for the last two weeks of that month she seemed to be fully acting like her normal self again.

Luckily it was break for school now so she and Adrien had more alone time to themselves, it was by this time that the baby room was almost ready, and Tom and Sabine wanted to take a look at the house Marinette would be staying in.

The pair walked in as Marinette and Adrien were already inside waiting to greet them, Tom and Sabine gasped in amazement at how much work had been done already to make the house feel more like a home, Sabine was almost in tears as she looked over at Adrien, forever grateful of his amazing generosity.

"Oh Adrien, I feel like we haven't done enough compared to what you've done on your own already!" Sabine stated in amazement, taking in the scenery more as she waved her arms around, feeling completely happy and secure.

Tom approached Adrien and shook his hand, knowing that Adrien was doing everything he could so that they would be ready in time for the baby. "Fantastic job, I can't imagine Marinette finding a much more amazing person as you in her life." He complimented, surprising Adrien with an embracing hug.

Marinette felt like she was going to come in tears again from how happy her parents were about all the work Adrien had done just for them. He was definitely one of a kind, and she felt bad that he had done so much for her and she hadn't done enough in comparison. She smiled brightly as she saw her parents thanking Adrien for doing all of this to make their journey as parents a good start, but then she sighed as she rubbed her arm, feeling like Adrien was being far too kind and that she could never match what he had given her already.

Adrien turned in the moment Marinette sighed, he saw the look of worry on her face, and her parents noticed to the moment they saw their daughter looking down. "Hey...are you alright?" Adrien asked with a small smile, approaching her.

With a smile and a small tear trying to escape her eye, Marinette looked up, happy and beginning to feel the tears of happiness run down her face. "You've done so much for us...I could never return that favour..." She explained, feeling like there was little she could do in her state.

Adrien almost laughed when Marinette said that, knowing that Marinette was already giving him something amazing to share with her. Tom and Sabine could see it too, but knew that Adrien telling her was what would most definitely lift her spirits up.

"Are you kidding? Marinette you're going to give me something in less than four months that I could not compare anything else with that I can give you. Our little girl will be the most precious gift ever given to me and you...to us." He assured with a loving smile, resting his forehead against hers.

Marinette felt much more relaxed and filled with happiness and joy after Adrien gave her the assurance she needed, Adrien was truly an amazing person to have in her life. There was definitely no one else that could take his place, he was definitely the one.

So a little while later, Tom and Sabine allowed Marinette to stay the night with Adrien just to get a taste of when they would be officially living together, for now Adrien was living on his own until Marinette would have the baby and then they would all move in together. Marinette's parents were perfectly happy with this, after seeing how much effort Adrien had done already on top of his schoolwork he was able to take care of a child and Marinette at the same time.

Adrien and Marinette were perfect for each other.

 **Aw, I love doing Chapter endings like that, it's really cute ^^ I wanted to do a little more writing but I felt like that was a good way to end the chapter, unless you guys want it on another cliffhanger... XD So, with how much longer this story is going to go for, I'm still not entirely sure at this point, but maybe less than 10 Chapters, because I'd like to finish this before summer break hits, we'll see. ;)**

 **Also, I noticed with the seasons I switched them around because I actually live in the southern hemisphere and they wouldn't have summer break but winter break. Unfortunately it's a little late to change that so if you get confused as to why I said summer break instead of winter break, don't worry I just forgot until now that the seasons would be the opposite of what I have...^^;**


	25. Catching On

**I really love all the positive feedback I received on the previous chapter on both here and on deviantart, thank you so much guys, it really makes me happy that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am :) Okay so this chapter I'm hoping to yet again make more progression but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do as I don't want to rush things either. I like to keep a good balance of speed and details, the problem with me is that I like to include almost every single possible detail, I do this because I don't want to leave anything out and have you guys ask questions about the parts I left out.**

 **And although sometimes it's good to leave things out, I personally think including as much detail as possible is the better way to go, as no questions have to be asked and you can be completely satisfied once the story is over. ;) So I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, hopefully you guys will stay with me till the very end of this story.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 25 – Catching on**

During that night, Marinette and Adrien were sceptical on the idea of doing what they did not too long ago, it felt like in a way it was wrong but in another it was completely okay. Adrien deeply worried that he would hurt the baby, and from Marinette's point of view, it would take her back to that fateful day when he was controlled to do that to her.

"Marinette...I just don't want to hurt you, but if you're willing to I am." Adrien assured, knowing he put Marinette's decisions before his own.

Marinette looked down shyly, sitting on the edge of the bed with him, her fingers intertwined with his. "You won't, I just don't want it to take me back to that day...but I know things are different now, so I'm okay with it." Marinette answered, looking up with her expression turning brighter than it was before.

In the background Tikki and Plagg were in their little beds, but once they both heard what Marinette and Adrien were about to do they knew it was best to give the two a little privacy. And not long later they knew that leaving was the right decision, as not a moment later Adrien and Marinette were sharing some extremely deep intimacy with each other.

Afterwards, that whole night he dreamt about his future, there was a young blonde girl with blue eyes bouncing in his lap while Marinette looked ever so beautiful in a stunning red dress and her hair pulled back in a long ponytail. Adrien looked over at Marinette and smiled before she gave him a peck on the cheek. The environment around them was happy and bright, until it began to turn to a shade of light blue and then a mysterious feminine figure appeared from the distance.

As the woman grew closer, Adrien's daughter reached out for the woman with an excited laugh before she got off of Adrien's lap and ran over to her. The figure bent down elegantly before she picked up the child and spun her around, seeming happy to see her. It was then that Adrien realised who the figure was.

"Mother?"

The woman turned, her facial features became ever so clear in that very moment, it was indeed his mother, and she was holding her own granddaughter, Adrien's daughter. The dream was starting to become overwhelming for him, he couldn't take much more confusion and shock, he quickly awoke from that dream, only to see nothing but blackness engulf the entire room, but feeling the familiar warmth of Marinette's body next to his. He sighed before he stroked Marinette's head and then laid back down and fell asleep.

After spending the night in her future house with Adrien, Marinette left for home, knowing that she would have school the next day she wanted to make sure she had all her work done, Adrien thought the same, but at the same time he worried deeply about the next time his father or his bodyguard or even Nathalie would see him again. He was surprised none of them had come to the school during school hours to take him away, it was a little strange but he didn't want to think too deep into it.

What made him think deeper was that dream he had last night, every week or so he would have dreams about his mother, sure he would have dreams about her every now and then but never like this. This was entirely different, his dreams about her had a different feeling around them, he couldn't describe it, and he had no one to talk to about it, he felt like he should tell Marinette or Plagg at least, but he felt like neither of them would understand what he was going through.

So for the remainder of the day he focused on getting his schoolwork done ready for the next day, and giving Marinette a quick phone call in the late afternoon to make sure that she was alright. Ever since he had left home for good he had kept his phone on silent because of his father and Nathalie's constant calls to his phone, he was lucky he had at least control over his phone so his father couldn't disable it. More than ever he wanted to remove them both from his contacts forever, but he felt like that was taking it a step too far.

He knew that someday he would have to talk about everything with his father, and no matter whether Gabriel liked it or not, he had to accept that his son was a grown man and needed to do things on his own and not be told to do things for him anymore unless it was absolutely necessary like an emergency or a gift for example.

A little while after Adrien had called her and talked for a while, the two ended the call, but the moment Marinette ended the call, she gasped as she felt an entirely new sensation in her pregnant belly. Tikki gasped with excited as she landed on Marinette's shoulder.

"Marinette...was that what I think it was!?" Tikki exclaimed in excitement.

Marinette looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently, now not feeling entirely sure if she felt something, but as if the baby read her mind the baby kicked yet again and it was a little stronger than the one before. A smile began to widen across Marinette's lips a tears of happiness engulfed her eyes, she desperately wanted Adrien to come see her in that very moment and feel her stomach, but then her parents called her down to help get ready for dinner, so she decided she would show him tomorrow at some point while they were at school.

So for the rest of the night she worked on her homework and sewing more pregnant clothing outfits, she was looking forward to seeing Adrien tomorrow, and at the same time she was looking forward to her monthly check up with the doctor to see how her baby was going, she felt like everything was going alright but at the same time it wouldn't hurt to check, she loved seeing the look on Adrien's face when he saw the ultrasound of the baby on the monitor. She loved it too and couldn't wait till the end of the week.

That night in her sleep, she felt like she was having a terrible nightmare, she couldn't see anything but the feeling of something bad happening was there to give enough proof that this was not a good dream. She looked around and the wind began to swirl and purple started to engulf her entire surroundings, she called out for Adrien, and then Tikki, but there was no response.

In that moment, she looked up to see Hawkmoth and Chloe by his side, looking like she was on Hawkmoth's side fighting for him. Marinette looked down only to realise that she was wearing her Ladybug outfit but it was torn in some places, and her belly was showing through. It looked much bigger in her dreams for some apparent reason. She began to cry as she looked up at Chloe and Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth cackled with evil laughter before ordering Chloe to get her.

Marinette cried and before Chloe could reach for her Marinette startled herself awake. She sighed in relief that it was all a dream; she wanted to think more of the dream but knew stress right now wasn't a good thing to be feeling. So she let it linger in her mind until she fell back asleep.

The next day arrived like a breeze, Marinette was still getting by with wearing baggy jumpers so no one would notice her growing stomach, but she knew it was starting to get warm again and she knew that people would start to get suspicious and then she would have to answer some suspicious questions about what she was wearing. It was only mid spring and still a little on the cold side but she knew it wouldn't be long until the summer heat would kick in and she would either have to sweat like a pig for as long as the rest of the school year, come out with the pregnancy, or stay home until the baby was born.

It was a tough decision, but one she didn't want to make just yet. She knew she had to make it real soon, but for now, her main focus of today was to get her work done, she had been a little distracted by the whole Adrien buying a new house and how they've officially taken their relationship to the next level. Schoolwork needed to be her top priority, she was in her last two months before she would graduate, the last thing Marinette wanted to do was be a mother and redoing the same year of school next year, it would be almost a complete nightmare trying to balance absolutely everything, she was surprised she was getting by with how busy her life was right now.

She left the bakery feeling happy and content, wanting to be able to get through yet another school week without anyone suspecting why she was still wearing a jumper in the middle of spring.

But when she saw Alya, she realised that she would have to make a decision about that real soon. At school while at their lockers, Alya questioned why Marinette was still wearing big jumpers in the middle of spring, even though there was still a cold day here and there, it was starting to get warm again, and Marinette worried that Alya would be the first one to catch onto this.

"Um, Marinette you do know that it's spring and not winter anymore...right?" She asked, feeling like Marinette didn't know her seasons anymore somehow.

Marinette kept a calm and collected face, knowing on the inside she was freaking out. "I know, but you never know if there will be a cool breeze around the corner or a sudden temperature change. It can happen you know."

Alya raised an eyebrow, but understanding Marinette's reasoning. "I see your point, but girl one of these days you need to stop wearing that thing." She insisted, closing her locker and heading to class.

After closing her locker and looking towards Alya as she walked away, Marinette looked down with a sigh. Tikki popped out in that moment, as there was no one around, she saw the sadness and conflict through Marinette's eyes. She wanted a way to somehow keep this a secret but at the same time this was a huge secret she was keeping from her best friend.

"I know you hate keeping this secret from your best friend, but I think you should do what you think is right." Tikki explained, gently sitting on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette sighed, grabbing a hold of her things before walking off, agreeing with Tikki before Tikki quickly hid away inside Marinette's purse. She headed off to class, very happy to see Adrien again, it made her smile as she brushed past him, and he looked at her with a loving look before he looked towards the front of the class to focus on the lesson.

She couldn't help but look down at Adrien every now and then; she wanted more than ever to have him feel her stomach when the baby kicked. The baby moving inside her only felt like a gentle pleasant nudge, it was amazing feeling the baby move around inside her, it made her all the more eager to see the baby once it was born.

So the rest of the school day went as it should, midway during lunch break with Alya, Marinette felt the baby kick again and she couldn't help but gasp and begin to cup her belly before she realised where she was. Alya gave a concerned look, worried that there might be something up with her best friend. Marinette adored feeling the baby move and she wanted Adrien to feel the movement too, knowing how amazed and happy he would be to feel the movement of the child.

But when she looked over to Adrien she saw that he was busy trying to keep Chloe off of him while hanging out with Nino. She sighed and looked down at her food, starting to feel like eating something else but she knew she had to eat what she had.

"Are you okay Marinette, you've been acting different lately."

Marinette looked up at Alya, feeling a little anxious in that moment that Alya could tell what was wrong with her but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. "Oh don't worry about it; I've just got a bit of a bug that's all." She assured, waving a hand before getting back to eating her lunch.

A certain word in that sentence reminded Alya of something big, she gasped with a smile before she whipped out her phone and scooted closer to Marinette to show her. "That reminds me, I need to show you something." She stated as she flicked through her phone before finding the ladybug blog. "Look at this."

In that moment Marinette was content, but when she saw what Alya had posted on her blog, she cried in shock before quickly covering her mouth at her sudden shocked reaction to it, but luckily Alya didn't think much of it.

"I know right!? In Ladybug's latest battles she's been looking a little different, some people commented that she might just be putting on a little weight, but I theorise that it's not just any ordinary weight." She insisted, leaning in closer to Marinette, now speaking in a whisper tone. "I think Ladybug is pregnant, and if my suspicions prove correct, I'd say she's pregnant with Cat Noir's child."

Marinette bit her lip hard, telling Alya that she was pregnant now would blow everything, she knew Alya wasn't hat clueless to realise that her best friend and her idol were both pregnant at the same time and at the same stage. Now she felt her mind at war, she didn't know what to do now. If she told her then she would piece it together and realise that Marinette and Ladybug are one and the same, she wouldn't know who Cat Noir is, but she would have a guess, but she wouldn't assume that Cat Noir was Adrien.

She didn't know what to respond with, she couldn't find the right words to respond with, she looked up at Adrien with worry, feeling like at some point the two of them needed to get together again and talk about how the last stages of her pregnancy were going to work, because her belly was bound to poke through her jumper sooner or later, she was glad that she wasn't that big, but knew she still had a few months left to go and she wasn't going to get any smaller than she was now.

"Um...what gives you that assumption?" Marinette asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

Alya looked back at her phone, still unsure about whether her theory was true or not. "Well, it's just a theory for now. I need to interview Ladybug and ask her, but she might just end up keeping it secret anyway." She replied with a sigh, wanting to know as much as she could about the super heroine. "But it's worth a shot, next time I see Ladybug I'll ask."

It was going to be a real tough ride for Marinette now, how was she going to respond to Alya when she asked that to her as Ladybug, she had to keep a straight face, or at least come up with a lie. She hated to lie, but she was beginning to feel like if it was for the sake of her secret identity she had to keep it a secret.

"I think if I were Ladybug...not that I am, I'd keep it a secret." Marinette explained nervously, looking away.

Alya looked up before she chuckled at the thought of Marinette being Ladybug. "Girl, I know you're not Ladybug, unless if you are then you're keeping two big secrets from me." She teased with a wink.

Marinette gulped subtly in that moment, knowing Alya was just joking around, but she felt like this was something she definitely needed to talk with Adrien about.

So they left the conversation at that and for the rest of the day things remained as normal, but when the baby kicked again she couldn't help but desperately want Adrien to feel the baby move right now. So she quickly excused herself, and when she passed Adrien she gave a look signifying she wanted to talk to him in private. A moment later he excused himself and followed Marinette outside towards the empty locker rooms.

"What's going on Marinette, is everything okay?" He asked, feeling worried that something was wrong.

Plagg popped out in that very moment, crossing his arms as his stomach growled. "No, I need my cheese! You didn't give any to me at lunch break!" He cried, feeling insulted.

Adrien shook his head at Plagg before Marinette spoke, her eyes looked so bright and happy, it didn't seem that something was wrong with her. "Adrien...I can feel the baby move now." She said, caressing her belly with her two hands, Tikki looked at Marinette and awed how Marinette was looking more like a mother every day.

A gasp and a widened smile appeared across Adrien's face. "Really...?" He asked, Marinette gently grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her belly, and as if on cue the baby kicked and then Adrien felt his heart melt. "Our baby...she can move!" He exclaimed with excitement, caressing Marinette's face, making Marinette chuckle a little.

Adrien spent an entire moment feeling Marinette's baby bump move around in certain places, amazed and awestruck by realising the little thing they created together was starting to move around. It was more amazing than seeing the very first ultrasounds of the baby.

"Indeed she can." Marinette replied with a smile, before her thoughts drifted back to lunch break with Alya. "Adrien...there's something we need to talk about..."

Adrien's happy and bright expression turned to worry and concern in that very moment. "What, what is it?" He asked.

Marinette fiddled with her fingers nervously before looking into Adrien's emerald green eyes. "I feel like Alya's catching on to Ladybug being pregnant..." She admitted, looking up and seeing the colour begin to drain from Adrien's face.

 **Welp, there's a sort of cliffhanger there for you guys XD Okay so I didn't skip that much but I don't want these last several chapters to be just time skips, so I'll do a big jump every now and then but not every single chapter as that would rush things a bit. Well, looks like Alya might be catching on to the pregnancy! What will Marinette and Adrien do about this? Will they tell her or try and keep the pregnancy a secret from her for as long as they could? Hopefully I can answer all those questions in the next chapter, see you then! ^^**


	26. Missing and Returned

**I have less than four weeks left of my first year in graphic design and this last term so far has been pretty packed to the brim with work, I don't know how I'm able to write these chapters and do comics and commissions and all that and still be able to breathe! XD But anyways, hopefully everyone is enjoying the story so far, I still don't know how much left there is to go but I have a small idea of how the rest of the story is going to pan out, it's just a matter of getting to that point that's all.**

 **So yeah probably like at the end of Chapter 24 less than 10 chapters is a very rough estimate, I really doubt it would be less than 5 but it could stretch out over 10 more I kinda hope not because I want to work on new stories during the summer break. I might do a double upload or extended chapters to lessen the chapter amount but I guess we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Enjoy the Chapter! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 26 – Missing and Returned**

Adrien almost looked paler than a vampire after hearing that, feeling like that Alya could catch on at any moment and realise that her best friend was Ladybug and was pregnant with Cat Noir's child, but at the same time he felt like she wouldn't jump to that far of a conclusion, she would only suspect but not confirm, even though Alya was clueless she was only clueless to an extent.

He knew Marinette would be extremely worried about this happening, and unfortunately he felt bad that it would only reveal her secret identity and not his, he began to feel conflicted on whether they should tell Alya, and even Nino so he's not left out of all this, but at the same time he didn't want to put their lives at risk if they knew their secret identities and the fact that they were going to become parents in a few months.

It felt like they would have to tell them eventually, at least about them becoming parents but being superheroes they could both easily cover up, it was just going to take a little bit of time to fully explain how Adrien and Marinette got together in the first place and explain why they didn't tell them without revealing their secret identities.

Adrien sighed, feeling a little calmer about the situation after giving it some thought. "If she finds out then she finds out, we can't do anything to stop that, but we have to try and keep our secret identities a secret for as long as we can. I know this baby is going to reveal more secrets the more it grows and the more other people see you grow more."

Marinette couldn't help but sigh at the thought of getting bigger than she already was, she was a little over six months and yet no one had seemed to notice through her baggy jumpers that she was pregnant, although Alya was getting a little annoyed about seeing Marinette in a baggy jumper everyday regardless of the temperature, but she didn't take it too personally so it didn't bother her too much.

"I can't believe I'm going to get even bigger over the next three months." She exclaimed, looking down as she rubbed her pregnant stomach, smiling a little after thinking about holding the little miracle in her hands. "But at the same time I can't wait to meet our daughter."

Adrien cupped Marinette's cheeks, seeing the beauty in Marinette's eyes always made his heart melt. "I know she'll grow up to look just as beautiful as you." He assured, pulling her chin closer for a kiss.

Not long later, the two of them went back to class for the rest of the day, Marinette snuck a glance at Alya every now and then thinking about if Alya wasn't that clueless that she would be able to connect the dots. Another thought Marinette had going on in her mind was that she take a break until the baby was born from being Ladybug, but at the same time Cat Noir couldn't do much without her help, they were a balanced team. Neither of them could work without each other, so Marinette knew that no matter what she had to protect Paris from Hawkmoth's evil akumas.

In all the meanwhile during class, Chloe had started to act strange again, Sabrina rubbed Chloe's shoulder as she seemed to zone out again. Adrien turned in just the right moment to see her eyes turn from blue to purple and then quickly fade. Something was still going on with Chloe, he was determined to talk to her after class about it, and feeling like his suspicions about something being wrong with her had gone long enough.

But when class ended and Adrien had grabbed his bag ready to go home, Chloe was nowhere in sight. Adrien looked all around but couldn't find her anywhere; he knew she was missing when he saw Sabrina doing the exact same thing. This was starting to get a little too suspicious for his liking, he had to get to the bottom of this, but first he needed to talk to Marinette about it, but maybe talk to her in their superhero forms patrolling the city. He felt like this was Hawmoth's doing, and he knew that they had to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

Later that evening, after having a long conversation with Alya on the phone about the possibility of Ladybug being pregnant and Marinette trying to make it seem like Ladybug wasn't pregnant, Adrien buzzed her a little after sunset, asking if the two of them could patrol tonight from the rooftops, knowing very well that it was highly unlikely for either of them to be spotted.

She wondered why he wanted to patrol on a school night, they usually only patrol on weekends or basically when it wasn't a school night. Marinette felt like there was something more to this patrol than just a standard patrol, something was going on.

So a little while later, after getting some more homework done she transformed into Ladybug and made her way to their usual meeting spot. And just like clockwork she found Cat Noir laying down admiring the night sky before he sprung to his feet and greeted his lady with a gentle kiss on the hand.

Ladybug giggled, knowing that it was Adrien under the mask made it all more cute and adorable to her when he did that. She placed a hand on her belly, adoring the movement she was starting to feel from the baby, Chat quickly kneeled down and placed a hand on her stomach that stuck out from her suit. His next instinct was to talk to the belly, feeling like he might get a response from the baby through the kicking felt.

"Hello, it's your daddy..."He said in a high pitched tone, looking and caressing at Ladybug's pregnant belly.

In that very moment Chat talked, Ladybug felt the baby kick in response, it could hear them too. She and Chat gasped at the exact same time, looking at each other in awe before Chat stood up and caressed Ladybug's cheek and leaning in for a kiss, before Ladybug smirked and placed a finger on his lips.

"Alright, so why are we patrolling tonight?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Cat Noir cleared his throat, remembering the real reason why they were patrolling on a school night. "Chloe's missing. I was looking for her after school but she disappeared."

Ladybug remembered seeing Chloe act a little strange during class earlier that day, but was too focused on getting her work done and getting constantly distracted by the amount of kicking the baby was doing. "She was acting a little strange during class today; we'd better go check her place." She insisted.

With a nod in agreement from Chat, the two of them quickly peat from building to building towards Chloe's house, in all the meanwhile Cat Noir explained the purple in Chloe's eyes and how she was zoning out again, but this time more stiffly than before.

"It was strange, I feel like something might be controlling her or something."

Ladybug nodded, feeling like his assumptions were right. "Hawkmoth must be gaining control over her from that akuma attack, because I didn't cleanse the akuma straight away so it must have created some sort of effect on her that's enabling Hawkmoth to possibly control her." Ladybug theorised, feeling at first her assumption was right but then feeling like she could be wrong again and this was just Chloe beginning to act different for no apparent reason.

But when they got to Chloe's place, they could see through the windows Chloe's father pacing back and forth with a few police officers with him, along with Sabrina and her father the chief of police. It was then that both Cat Noir and Ladybug knew that something was definitely going on.

They had to talk to them, assure them that they would be on the lookout for Chloe too. "We should talk to them; they might know something we don't." Ladybug said, turning to Chat before swinging her yoyo towards the building.

Chat agreed and quickly followed, the two of them leapt onto Chloe's balcony and knocked on the glass door, the mayor quickly letting them in, feeling eternally grateful that they were here.

"Oh Ladybug, Cat Noir, I am so glad to see the two of you here. My daughter has gone missing!" Andre cried.

Ladybug placed a hand on the mayor's shoulder, assuring him that the two of them were going to help. "Don't worry; we'll help look for Chloe." She said with an assuring smile.

Cat Noir spoke in that moment, couldn't help but feel overly worried about his friend Chloe. "Has she been acting strange lately? Would you have any idea where she could have gone?" He asked, even though he felt like Hawkmoth might have taken her instead of Chloe just running off on her own.

Andre nodded with his hands clasped together tightly in worry. "I don't know what's been going on with her. She's been much quieter lately, sometimes she doesn't even act like herself anymore! Please Ladybug and Cat Noir...please find her!" He begged, not wanting anything bad to happen to his daughter.

"During class she just seems to zone out, and she doesn't talk as much around me anymore. I still help her with her homework and all but she just doesn't fully act the same anymore." Sabrina explained, feeling genuinely worried for her best friend.

Ladybug and Cat Noir knew Chloe had been acting strange more often than they thought, but before they could ask for any more information, one of the officers couldn't help but speak up about something else.

"Um, Ladybug...I don't mean to be rude but you seem to look a little...bigger than usual."

It almost seemed like that officer's words made Chat and Ladybug freeze in shock in that very moment. They looked at each other for a moment, while the others commented on how Ladybug seemed bigger than usual around her abdominal area.

And then, Sabrina began to say the word that would make Ladybug and Chat want to do nothing more than to leave the room. She didn't think it would be that obvious, but in that moment she looked down and it almost seemed like magic that she was sticking out a little more than she did before through her suit.

"Ladybug...are you pregnant?"

Ladybug gulped as she cringed with her eyes widened in the sudden pressure and stress from them all suddenly noticing her stomach sticking out from her suit. "Um...er..." She trailed off, backing towards the door.

Luckily, Chat backed her up, knowing that this pregnancy was bound to be gossiped about around town now that the mayor and some of the officers saw with their own eyes. "Listen, we'd better get looking for Chloe. We will keep you posted on anything we find and hopefully we'll find her before the sun rises tomorrow. Bye!" He assured before his farewell saying sounded a little nervous.

Then the two of them quickly leapt off the building, knowing that was too close for comfort. Ladybug kneeled down, holding her hands against her belly as she felt a painful cramp, Chat quickly rushed to her side, feeling like it was time already as he began to panic.

"Are you okay, what's going on with the baby!?" He cried, trying to not panic but he couldn't help himself.

The pain went away afterwards; Ladybug knew it wasn't a contraction. The baby wasn't coming anytime soon. "Don't worry, pregnancies usually come with cramps it's normal. I'm just not so used to that amount of pain hitting me all so suddenly.

Chat sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't time just yet, he still felt like he was unprepared for the baby, feeling like there was still so much left to do before the baby would arrive, even though the baby's room looked almost completely ready and so did the house. Ever since Adrien left his father he had been saving up what he could to buy furnishings to make the house look comfortable and ready to live in once the baby was born. But yet, Chat felt like the house still wasn't ready yet for some reason.

Ladybug stood up, keeping a hand resting on her belly as she stood up and looked back towards the building they were just in, feeling like many others would soon catch on to her belly sticking out more than usual. "I think we have to tell them." She admitted, closing her eyes as she titled her head down, feeling like there was no other way to hide it.

Cat Noir knew she was right, he tried to think about covering up but it would eventually become far too obvious that they were covering it up, and Ladybug couldn't stop battling akumas either, Chat wished he could battle akumas on his own, feeling like Ladybug should rest as much as she could over these last few months of her pregnancy, but unfortunately that wouldn't stop Hawkmoth from constantly releasing new akumas out into the air.

"Soon, we'll tell them. But for now, let's spend a little while finding Chloe."

So for the next hour or so, the two of them searched over the towns and down the streets of Paris to find Chloe, they looked in the subway stations too, towards the Louvre and Notre Dame but couldn't find her by the time an hour passed by. The two of them bid farewell to each other for the night and would see each other the next day, hoping that Chloe would show up just on her own but if she didn't then they would have to keep doing these patrols every night until they found her.

The next day, Marinette felt like she desperately needed more sleep, the baby keeping her up most of the night with its constant kicking. Although it had only just started to kick and it was a wondrous feeling it was beginning to intrude on her daily activities as well as her sleep. She looked down at her belly, awing the moment she saw Tikki resting on her baby bump.

She caressed her kwami with a finger, before startling Tikki awake with the tickle of Marinette's finger touching her cheek. Tikki floated up and greeted Marinette as the morning sun shined brightly through the windows of Marinette's room. She yawned and stretched before she got up to start another day, but before she headed downstairs, she couldn't help but let her curiosity take over and she looked in the mirror, lifting up her shirt to reveal the bump that seemed to have gotten bigger since she checked it around the same time yesterday.

Later on she asked her mother about it and Sabine explained to her that it was common for the baby to be going through some major growth spurts over the last few months. This was going to be harder for her to hide it from everyone else, especially when it was getting warmer too. She had to make a decision about whether she was going to stay at school for the last few months or was she going to spend the rest of her time getting her work done at home.

She didn't want to drop out of school, Marinette felt confident that sometime after the baby is born she could start to think about getting a degree in fashion design and become a professional fashion designer just like Gabriel is. But then, her thoughts drifted to Gabriel. She hadn't seen him since that day he didn't want her in his house anymore, and she knew Adrien hadn't seen him since he moved out.

It was worrying and strange that Gabriel hadn't taken any course of action against Adrien leaving, and although Marinette didn't know much about Adrien's family past, she knew from how she saw Gabriel act that it was not normal for him to just let something as big as Adrien moving out go.

Not long later at school, Alya messaged Marinette telling her that she had caught a bug and was going to stay home until she felt better. Marinette sighed as she thought of the school day turning out just to be her by herself with no one to hang out with. She knew she had Tikki but that was in secret, Adrien was in secret too, she was all alone.

She made her way to her locker, on her way there she saw Sabrina looking around in deep worry. Chloe was still missing from yesterday, although as much as Chloe was annoying to her she had to help find Chloe so everything could be back to normal.

At that very same time, Adrien had just arrived at school, he walked up to Nino and greeted him with a friendly wave before the two of them headed on inside. But then, suddenly the sound of tires screeching against the road caused them to turn along with many other students around them. It was a limousine, and it looked a lot like both Chloe's limo and Adrien's limo. At first Adrien felt like it was Chloe being found and rushed to school, but his mouth dropped open and his heart stopped beating for a second the moment that familiar tall and dark figure stepped out of the car, or more commonly known as his father Gabriel.

Nino turned to Adrien, seeing him with a frightened expression on his face, surprised to see him act so scared of his father. "Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

Gabriel approached Adrien, keeping his head lowered but his eyes focused on his son, Nino could see how serious the situation was going to get, so he slowly backed away from it all as Gabriel approached Adrien. The moment they were just a foot apart from each other, Gabriel cleared his throat, closing his eyes with content before he spoke.

"You are coming home with me and there will be no excuses or no questions asked." He insisted, grabbing Adrien by the wrist, gently pulling him away from the school.

Adrien pulled his arm out of his father's grasp. "No! Not until you accept what has been done!" He snapped, gripping the strap of his bag tightly, not realising others were watching the scene.

"Listen Adrien, you are coming home this instant and there will be nothing more to say on this!" He growled, keeping his voice to a quiet tone as to not create a scene. Then, he grabbed Adrien again but this time with more force as he walked back to the car.

Out of nowhere, suddenly a pair of feminine feet stood firmly against the ground. "Leave him alone!" The woman yelled.

Everyone turned in that very moment, Gabriel turned and let go of Adrien in that very moment to be completely astonished by who he was looking at. Adrien turned also and almost fell to his knees when he realised who it was, his eyes began to swell with tears as a crinkled smile appeared on his face.

"You leave our son alone!"

 **So, look who's returned! It's Adrien's mother! Lol I just had to say that to make sure you guys understood who I was talking about. This Chapter took a little longer to budge out that's why it's a little late...that and things are getting pretty hectic with my graphic design course...but don't worry I'll get there in the end. :)**

 **Next Chapter should hopefully be uploaded around the start of the weekend (Saturday or late Friday), and more will be talked on about Adrien's mother suddenly returning. Man you guys are just gonna love this story so much with what I have planned! :D**


	27. Suspicions

**I really loved the feedback on the last Chapter; I didn't expect so many people to respond to Adrien's mother returning! But I have more plans for her; any of you notice a coincidence there in that last chapter? Chloe disappearing, Adrien's mother appearing right when Gabriel was about to take Adrien away? Is it just coincidence? Only I know for sure! ;)**

 **With these subplots I've unfortunately extended this story a little more, because the part about Adrien's mother returning wasn't included in the original plan for the story, but some of you thought she was going to make a return because of the dreams Adrien had been having, so I'm including her in the story too :)**

 **Anyways, here's another lovely chapter for you guys! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 27 – Suspicions**

Marinette could hear some commotion from outside while heading to class, the yelling caused her to forget about getting to class and seeing what was going on. Usually when she heard an argument or yelling it was usually the result of an akuma, but when she ran outside she couldn't believe her eyes.

There she was, Adrien's mother, just as she imagined her, beautiful with long blonde hair and sharing Adrien's delicate emerald green eyes. But yet something felt off to her and she couldn't put her finger on it, it wasn't until Gabriel and Adrien's mother stopped arguing and Gabriel left that Marinette introduced herself into the scene.

"Adrien...is this your...?" She drifted off, looking up at the woman, sharing a striking resemblance to Adrien.

She looked deep into her eyes, thinking back to the picture, she seemed a little off somehow. Although she had never officially met her before something seemed odd about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. The moment she turned away Adrien's mother's eyes turned purple for a split second before Adrien wrapped his arms around her, happy with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, my mother has come back. I've missed you so much." Adrien cried happily, squeezing his mother tightly in embrace.

Marinette smiled as she looked up at his mother, she was indeed beautiful, and she could tell where Adrien got his looks from, it almost made her question whether Gabriel was actually Adrien's father because they shared little to no resemblances, but she knew that Gabriel was definitely Adrien's father, and so did Adrien. As Marinette looked up at his mother she couldn't help but feel like this wasn't the sort of introduction she was expecting.

She was about to have her hand grabbed onto by Adrien when they both realised that they were out in public and could be seen together. So Marinette smiled and waved at him then rushed back on inside, knowing that they would talk to each other later about this. In the meantime, Adrien sighed in deep relief and rejoice to finally have his mother back after her mysterious disappearance.

"I can't believe you're back, what happened to you?" Adrien asked, wanting to know why she suddenly disappeared that one night.

Adrien's mother bit her lip nervously as she looked away for a moment, but then gave a look of delight and content as she caressed Adrien's cheek. "It's not important; the important thing is that I'm back now. That's all that matters." She said, pulling him in for another embrace.

Adrien was a little surprised his mother didn't fully answer him back, but understood that her disappearance didn't necessarily need to be the focus, she was back now and that's all that mattered. He grew even more surprised from what his mother mentioned next.

"So, I hear you're living on your own now, care to show me?" She asked, before looking up and remembering that he had class. "After class of course." She added with a nod.

A little more surprised that she knew about that too, Adrien looked down, curious as to how she knew that he moved out, but perhaps she had already talked with Gabriel, but at the same time that didn't make much sense of it either. He decided to not over think it, as it may have spread to the news now so many others would know about it too.

So he agreed to show his mother his new house that he was staying in along with telling her about Marinette and the pregnancy. While Adrien left for class, Adrien's mother smiled and waved before walking away from the school, walking around town almost aimlessly.

During that morning class, Marinette felt alone as Alya wasn't by her side, but at the same time it gave her more time to think about how she was going to explain her pregnancy to Alya. What would she say about the father, she didn't know whether she should tell her that the father was Adrien, then that would meant she's lied to her for practically half of the year. She didn't feel like hurting Alya that way, she knew in some way it would hurt her and possibly damage their friendship.

When lunch break came, Adrien stayed behind, letting Nino know that he was going to do some catch up work for a few minutes before he'd meet up with him outside. Marinette overheard the conversation midway through her train of thought, now knowing that Adrien was staying behind to talk to her. The moment the teacher left the room, Adrien moved up and sat next to her, meanwhile on instinct Marinette cradled her belly, feeling like it was something she shouldn't do around here, but when she was with Adrien it seemed okay.

And when Adrien looked at her cradling her pregnant belly, he couldn't think of anything else other than how great of a mother Marinette would make in just a few short months. He sighed before gently resting a hand on Marinette's stomach, she looked up and curled her lips into a loving smile, leaning in closer to lean on him before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, kissing her forehead the moment she made herself feel comfortable.

She wondered why all the sudden affection, but she didn't mind it so she decided not to question it. But then the moments of that morning with his mother suddenly returning after Chloe's disappearance clouded her mind, she opened her eyes and looked up at Adrien. Tikki sharing a similar expression to Marinette while Plagg sat comfortably on the desk eating another piece of cheese.

"Adrien...I can't help but wonder about your mother returning right after Chloe disappeared. It feels like something isn't right." She claimed, hoping Adrien would understand what she was saying.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, Marinette had some point to it but his mother didn't seem that too much different from when he last spoke to her, she was bound to go over a little change since she disappeared, but Marinette's suspicions were proven further when Adrien thought about his mother not telling him where she had been since she disappeared. It was strange to think about, he looked down at Marinette before he stared into nothing in deep thought, thinking about if that was actually his mother or not.

He sighed, feeling like that in some way Marinette did have a point but at the same time it could've been because she was gone for a while that she seemed a little different, and things had changed since he last saw her so some things were bound to feel different. "I know what you mean by that, but I feel like it's just been a little while. But I don't doubt you Marinette; I won't let my guard down in case she's not my real mother."

Tikki gasped, feeling that the worst should occur to Adrien. "What if it's Hawkmoth in disguise, or what if it's Gabriel somehow mind controlling your mother?" Tikki cried, growing paranoid by the second.

"No, my father could never do something like that to her, he can't mind control anyone. Besides, my mother has a strong willed and free mind." Adrien assured, looking down at Marinette, seeing some of his mother's beauty in her.

He smiled lovingly at her before he leaned in closer, caressing her cheek, wanting to lean in for a kiss, but Marinette paused reluctantly. "I understand that, but we just need to be careful. I very much doubt if something is up with your mother it would have to be Hawkmoth's doing."

Marinette's kwami nodded with a hum. "Yes, he must be planning something bigger than ever before. We all need to be on the lookout. Careful eyes everyone." Tikki instructed, pointing to Plagg especially, who groaned in annoyance about Tikki talking directly to him.

Plagg breathed a humph before getting back to digging into his cheese. In all the meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien let the topic of his mother subside for a moment and let the baby's movements be the focus of the conversation. Adrien placed a hand on Marinette's belly before greeting the baby inside her with a friendly and adorable hello, causing Marinette to giggle at how cute it sounded.

"Hello, it's me, daddy." He said, still trying to get used to being called a father.

The baby kicked in response, causing Marinette to gasp with excitement before emitting a soft and quiet chuckle. Adrien chuckled too, before saying a few more things to the unborn child and then looking up at Marinette lovingly. "You'll make such a beautiful mother, just like mine is, and yours too." He complimented, leaning in for a kiss.

Marinette leaned in too, slowly closing her eyes with a hand resting on her belly while the other made its way around Adrien's neck and pulled in for a passionate kiss. The two of them were never going to get tired of kissing each other, and then Marinette felt her hormones take over, she was in the spur of the moment, she desperately wanted to. She began to rub Adrien's chest sensually before moaning in between each soft and warm kiss they gave each other. Tikki and Plagg were looking away, not wanting to disturb either of them at all unless they had to break them up because they could be seen; Tikki was especially getting worried because Marinette was letting her hormones take control.

And without even thinking Adrien reached under Marinette's shirt and let his hands make his way to her bra. He didn't realise at first but when he felt them they seemed larger than before, that was when Marinette let out a loud yelp as he realised that she had gotten tender there since last time. Then, it clicked in his mind where they were and he stopped, reluctantly pulling away from Marinette as she grew desperate for more.

"Not here Marinette, I really want to but I don't want either of us getting seen. Plus I promised I'd be out to see Nino in the next few minute. I promise after showing my mother around the house we're going to live in I'll definitely make it up to you." He assured, giving her a peck on the cheek before he left the room, Plagg groaning and complaining that he had to witness that intimate moment.

Once after school time came around, Adrien's mother was standing out the front of the school, happily waiting for Adrien to arrive, and a few minutes after the last school bell rang students came piling out the front door, not a moment later she saw the familiar young blonde man with emerald green eyes.

Adrien looked up the moment he was down the stairs completely and was extremely happy to see his mother yet again. He had already texted Marinette that she could meet up with him a little short while after school as he knew she had to get home first and do a couple of things before she could come over. Luckily Marinette didn't have to walk to the house, Tom and Sabine drove her there, wanting to meet Adrien's mother also, feeling like she was the more positive parent out of the two.

They knocked on the door the moment they arrived and left the car. Adrien had already shown his mother all around the place, but hadn't answered her questioned regarding the baby room. All he said was to wait and see when Marinette would arrive, he was a little surprised to see Marinette's parents Tom and Sabine also but felt happier the moment he realised that this could be the perfect time to introduce them to his mother.

When Tom and Sabine first saw Adrien's mother, they were astonished at how beautiful and young she looked, they both greeted her with a friendly and delighted handshake. It was then that Adrien gave a nod to Marinette and she fully revealed herself to Adrien's mother.

"Adrien..." She breathed, looking down at Marinette's pregnant stomach. "Is this why you have a baby room?" She asked, excitement growing in her voice as her eyes lit up.

Adrien walked over to Marinette, Tom and Sabine looking at the young couple lovingly as Marinette rested a hand on her belly while the other gently took hold of Adrien's hand, Adrien's other hand caressing her cheek. "Yes, we're expecting a child."

His mother had no idea what to say, she was forever speechless. Tears began to run down her face before she smiled and embraced the young couple, happy that Adrien was taking on so much responsibility to raise the child in a comfortable house, she knew he was going to make an incredible father, and although she didn't know much about Marinette she knew that if Adrien had trust in her then she could trust her.

In that moment her eyes flashed purple for just a moment, Adrien turned the moment her eyes turned back to green. He expression changed for a moment, but felt like now wasn't the time to talk about it.

So not too long later, Marinette assured her parents that she would come back home straight after dinner safely, and although it was okay to do it now since she was pregnant already, both Adrien and Marinette still felt hesitant about telling them that they had been doing it every now and then.

The moment Adrien's mother and Marinette's parents left, the excitement built up from her hormones kicked in. The kwamis appeared from their hiding spot at that same moment too, but knew that their attention was definitely not needed right now, so they left the two of them alone for the rest of the time that they were alone together.

Marinette and Adrien shared a deep and intimate moment with each other, breathing heavily between moans and wet kisses, their bodies rubbing together as Marinette let her body scream with pleasure. It all ended in a satisfying climax as the two lay comfortably in bed, before not long later Marinette knew she had to go home before it got too dark. Adrien kissed her goodbye, looking forward to seeing her the next day before she left for home.

The next day, Adrien was completely caught by surprise to hear commotion from the kitchen, he first assumed it was Plagg looking for cheese, but then he heard the familiar sound of Plagg snoring in his little bed. His eyes popped open in a sudden rush of panic, Adrien dashed downstairs, worried that he would have to transform in case there was a robber in the house, but then he only realised it was his mother.

Adrien sighed in relief, smiled as he walked up to his mother who was cooking him a delicious breakfast. But he couldn't help wonder in though how did she get inside, did she somehow have a spare key to the house without him knowing, or did he accidentally leave the front door unlocked last night? The smell of a delicious breakfast filled the air and caused him to think of nothing else but food.

"Good morning Adrien, I thought I'd make you some breakfast, just like I used to." She said, serving up Adrien's plate alongside her own.

"Thank you mother, I've really missed having you around."

His mother smiled lovingly before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead and then serving up the rest of her own breakfast. Adrien smiled in delight before digging into his breakfast, feeling extremely happy that things were going along really well, but at the same time he couldn't help but think that this was too much positivity in his life now. However at the same time, his friend Chloe was still missing, he worried where she was.

After breakfast he decided to give her a call, but unfortunately no answer, then in that moment something very strange happened. After turning off his phone, Adrien turned around to see his mother just staring at him almost blankly. He raised an eyebrow as the moment grew awkward, not long before she snapped back to reality and left the room.

Something was up with his mother; his curiosity was beginning to boil the more she didn't talk about why she disappeared in the first place. He decided to let it be for now as he had to head to school fast, in all the meanwhile Marinette was still sleeping peacefully after a restless night of the baby moving around quite a bit, in a way Marinette adored that the baby would move every now and then, but she began to feel annoyed every time it would move when she was trying to get some sleep.

She explained this to her mother, the only thing Sabine told her was that she had to get used to that real soon. As her daily mood swings kicked in, Marinette groaned in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and headed back upstairs to pack her bag for school. Marinette was completely calm and content until she received a text from Alya saying that she would try to make it in today if she could.

In that moment Marinette felt her heart race with worry, Alya could find out about her pregnancy. Marinette felt so relieved that Alya was too sick to talk about what she had seen on the blog but she grew worried now that Alya might be coming back to school today. She sighed, and then not long later she was on her way to school.

Luckily, Alya hadn't shown up, and the moment that Marinette arrived at her locker, Alya texted her again saying that she couldn't make it to school today either. Marinette breathed a silent sigh of relief before getting her things ready for class.

She still had time to figure out how she was going to tell Alya, ever since Alya told her that she suspected Ladybug to be pregnant it had become ever so difficult for her to find a way to tell Alya without it seeming like she and Ladybug were the same person pregnant at the same time. It also made her think more about her last few months as Ladybug, her suit was beginning to feel awful tight, and even though Tikki explained that it could hide the pregnancy to an extent, she warned her that the bigger she got the more likely that her suit was going to become elastic and stretch out to reveal the entirety of her pregnancy to everyone that saw her.

It also became increasingly difficult to think about alongside getting school work done, as they had several weeks left until they would graduate, the fact that Chloe was missing and the possibility of Adrien's mother returning being linked together somehow, and how much longer she was going to keep her pregnancy a secret from Alya made her brain almost implode from so much to think about all at once.

But one thing did stick out of her mind, and that was that Adrien's mother shared that same purple glint in their eyes for a split second before it disappeared. Something was going on, it felt far too coincidental for Chloe to disappear and then after so long of Adrien's mother being gone she suddenly returns.

Then again at the same time it could be purely coincidental, but it was coincidental enough to make Marinette get a little suspicious about it.

 **So...looks like a certain someone may not appear to be who they're supposed to be? Or is the purple eye thing a trick of the light? Oh man you guys will love what I have in store for the next few chapters, you'll love them for sure! And unfortunately I still don't know when I'll wrap up this story, and because of these extra subplots it's made it more difficult for me to decide on how many chapters are left, but don't worry I'll let you guys know again sometime soon. ;)**


	28. Secrets Revealed

**Yeah…I don't think I'll finish this story in the next two weeks, although I'd like to so I can spend the entirety of summer just working on new stories I guess this one will flow into that unless I dedicate a whole heap of time to thoroughly sort this story out so I can work out when this story will end, because I thought I had an idea of how much longer it had to go but now I've lost it.**

 **It's just that I like satisfying you guys with your theories and guesses and all that, but at the same time I try to keep the plot the same, it's all because of these subplots that it's taking me more time to finish this story on a good note. To be honest I would skip to the end when Marinette has the baby but there would be so many questions asked.**

 **So my aim is to answer all your questions about what else has been going on before I reach the moment everyone has been waiting for :)**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 28 – Secrets Revealed.**

Marinette was thankful no one knew she was Ladybug, she felt like if everyone knew they would be more shocked by the fact that she was pregnant and notice it pretty easily than they did before. There was still several weeks left of school and then there was the formal, unfortunately she felt like she shouldn't go to that because she would be very close to her due date and it would be practically impossible to hide her pregnancy by that point.

It worried Marinette even more if the baby were to come early or unannounced and she would have to drop everything and go to have the baby, she could be in the middle of a fight and she could go into labour. She was really scared that was going to happen, and as much as she wanted to keep it a secret from the public that Ladybug was pregnant, the sounds of rumours spreading around the school proved that people were starting to suspect.

On her way to class she passed several students talking about it.

"Is Ladybug getting fatter or is it just me?"

"What if she got knocked up...by a villain!?"

"No, if she is pregnant it's Cat Noir's baby."

"Or it could be someone from her secret life, I feel like it would definitely be someone she knew well, because how else this would have happened?"

"Did Cat Noir rape her!?"

"They love each other don't they?"

All those students didn't know that some of their speculations was actually on point, yes she was raped by Cat Noir, technically she got knocked up by a villain causing Cat Noir to do that to her, and yes Cat Noir impregnated her and he's also someone from her secret life. She felt Tikki lean against her side while she hid away in Marinette's purse; she knew she was feeling sympathetic towards her after hearing all that.

She didn't really want to think about what happened that day. That akuma had a dark mind, a dark and twisted mind as Marinette would describe it. That morning she had never expected her very first time to happen, and with Cat Noir who turned out to be Adrien. It had all came crashing down on her and she felt like she was going to explode with tears, but as she stepped into the classroom, her mind drew focus to Adrien's empty seat.

He was late, it wasn't like him. Marinette checked her phone but there were no new messages, only one from Alya saying that she was coming in a little later this afternoon to catch up on some work. Marinette promised to help out with her work that day because of how behind Alya was, and now more worried crowded her mind as she had no idea why Adrien was late for school.

After turning away from Adrien's empty seat, she saw Sabrina sitting on her own again, the girl was glasses sighed as she doodled on her page with boredom and sadness, missing her best friend to talk to and do her work for. Chloe was still missing; she worried if her suspicions were true about Adrien's mother. Marinette was about to call Adrien when the teacher walked in and the first thing she saw was Marinette with her phone out the corner of her eye.

"No phones while I'm here Miss Marinette, put that away please."

Marinette sighed silently as she obliged, putting her phone away in her little bag with Tikki hiding inside, the kwami looked up and could see the struggle and worry in Marinette's eyes. She knew that Marinette couldn't contain so much emotion at once, she was worried about Adrien, worried about when the baby would come, worried about why Chloe suddenly disappeared and why Adrien's mother suddenly returned, how should she tell Alya about her pregnancy, and how much longer was she willing to hide it?

So much went on in that mind of hers, and unfortunately the subject of the class had to somehow shift all of that aside so Marinette could pay attention to what was happening in class.

As class went on, Adrien didn't show up, her worry was turning into anxiety. Something was wrong; if there wasn't anything wrong he'd be here or at least tell her why he wasn't going to show up. It stayed on her mind constantly, and the baby kicking every so often didn't help either, she was starting to get annoyed with the baby kicking because of how tense and stressed she felt right in that moment.

Not long later, the bell rang for lunch break. Marinette hurried to the bathroom as her pressured bladder couldn't hold it in any longer. Afterwards when the girl's bathroom was clear, she opened up her purse and Tikki zipped out, the first expression she had shown was an expression of deep worry and concern. In that moment, Marinette's emotions slowly began to flood out of her system.

"Tikki, I don't know where Adrien is; I'm getting really worried about him! If he was okay then why isn't he here at school? Or why hasn't he texted me?! I feel like Chloe is somehow Adrien's mother!" She cried, pulling her hair in stress a little.

Tikki flew right in front of Marinette's face, and waved her arms up and down, gesturing to make her feel calmer about the situation, even though Tikki knew Marinette's mind was racing with a trillion thoughts at once. "Just think about it simply. Call Adrien and see what's going on. Maybe his phone went dead and he's caught with a bug?" Tikki suggested, wanting Marinette to not over complicate the situation, and really hope that was the reason why Adrien was away.

With a sigh, Marinette nodded. She took her phone out and dialled Adrien's number, the two of them waited anxiously for Adrien to answer, but after a long two minutes of listening to the phone calling to Adrien's phone there was no answer. Now she knew if his phone was flat or on silent it would go straight to voice mail but it didn't. There was something definitely going on.

There was an hour of break time, she needed to go over to Adrien's house and find out what was going on. So after leaving all her stuff there, she ran out the front doors of the school, and the moment she turned a corner, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Marinette felt her heart race with excitement, thinking it was Adrien responding, but the second she saw the name, she clenched her fist tightly in the sudden nervousness and shock before she turned around to see her best friend approaching. This was definitely not a good time.

"Where you going, girl? Don't you know your home is that way?" She asked in a teasing tone, pointing to Marinette's house.

Marinette bit her lip, Tikki well and truly hidden by this point, Marinette looked from side to side, feeling like she could escape her best friend somehow and go look for Adrien. But there was nowhere to go, so with a deep sigh she took in a deep breath before putting on a happy face and waving to Alya before approaching her and giving her a warm welcome hug, not realising that she had gotten bigger since the last time they hugged.

The moment Alya felt Marinette's arms wrap around her in the form of a happy hug, she couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sudden feeling of a bump between the two. She looked down at Marinette's stomach; she couldn't see anything but she felt like Marinette had a small balloon attached to her stomach that was impossible to pop. She broke from Marinette, firmly placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders before she looked down again.

"Um...what is that?" She asked, pointing to Marinette's stomach.

Marinette's heart began to pound out of her chest, she didn't anticipate on this happening right now, she was hoping to see if Adrien was alright or not. She knew if Tikki were invisible she would fly up to her and whisper her some soothing words to calm her down, but she was on her own. The secret couldn't be hidden any longer; she had lied to it for over half a year to her, she felt like if she took the lie any further there would be major consequences.

It was time to tell her; Marinette looked down, her hands pulling down tightly on her baggy jumper, and was about to reveal to Alya when she looked at her surroundings, it was far too in the open. Marinette insisted that she talk about this back at her place, she told Alya that with shakiness in her voice.

Not long later, after passing Tom and Sabine who exchanged worrying looks, knowing from the look on Marinette's face that she was going to tell her best friend about it after hiding it for so long. They both felt deep worry that she wouldn't lose her best friend, but at the same time they knew Marinette should've told Alya sooner, it was wrong to keep such a big secret this long from her best friend.

Alya made herself comfortable on the little lounge in Marinette's room, while Marinette walked over to her mirror, beads of sweat rolling down her face as she began to feel the heat get to her. This was it, she had to show her what she had been hiding from her for a little over six months, and in that moment Marinette felt like she was going to lose her best friend because of how long she kept it a secret.

Marinette sighed, and then she slowly took off her baggy sweater to reveal the growing baby bump Marinette was hiding. After taking it off the shape of her body was so distinct and clear, Alya knew Marinette wasn't getting fat, that was definitely a baby in there, and it was growing.

Her eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Marinette's baby bump, it wasn't enormous but it was big enough to be noticeable without some sort of baggy clothing to cover it up. Marinette didn't even have to say the words; her big bump was enough to answer that for her.

There was a moment of silence, Alya almost lost for words before she started to talk. "H-how far along are you?" She asked in a nervous breathy tone, keeping one of her hands close to her chest.

Marinette cradled her belly on instinct, feeling a little bit of pressure taken off of her from having to hide it from her best friend all the time, a smile appeared on her lips for just a moment thinking about that little bit of stress she didn't have to worry about, but then the sadness returned. "I'm due right before New Year's Day, meaning I'm a little over six months now." She explained, constantly looking down at her pregnant stomach, knowing Alya was keeping her eyes focused on that baby bump too.

Then came the question Marinette was dreading not to answer, she didn't know how to answer it. "Who's the father?" She asked, surprising Marinette that she didn't guess Adrien, who was in fact the father.

Tears swelled in Marinette's eyes as she let her mind take her back to that day she felt completely destroyed, she knew it wasn't his fault, it wasn't hers either, it was because of that sick twisted akumatised person. Marinette let the hatred and regret fill her mind, as she wanted Alya to think of this in a different light, Alya gasped the moment she saw Marinette break down in tears. She stood up and rushed to her side, placing her hands on Marinette's shoulders.

"I'm...ever so sorry Marinette. I'll do whatever I can to help you through this." She assured, feeling like Marinette definitely could use her help, but then another thought occurred to her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped you more then!" She cried in a sympathetic tone.

Marinette sniffled as she wiped her nose with her jumper that she had taken off. "I'm sorry, I could never find the right time to tell you!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

Alya completely understood her best friend, although Marinette had been six months with child without telling her, she sensed the conflict within Marinette that proved she struggled to tell her sooner but she just couldn't. It was a big secret to hide, something life changing was happening to Marinette and she didn't even have the father of the child to help her, Alya thought. In a way she wished that horrid man whoever and wherever he was didn't exist, he shouldn't have hurt Marinette like that, now Marinette was left a single mother with a child to raise while also trying to work on everything else in her life.

"It's alright, I completely understand. This wasn't meant to happen but it did, and I'll be there for you every step of the way." Alya assured, wrapping her arms around the broken Marinette.

Marinette's tears began to calm down as she felt Alya's warm embrace, she was really happy and surprised too that Alya was so accepting and understood what she was going through. It always worried her that Alya would think negatively about it, but after being friends for a little over three years she really needed to understand that Alya was a trustworthy person in her life, and she needed to be thankful for that.

After another sniffle, Marinette squeezed Alya tightly. "Thank you, I know you'll be a great help to me. Just like you've always been." She implied, smiling widely.

Not long later, the two headed back to school, and after looking at the time Marinette knew that she still had some time left to see what was going on with Adrien. But she didn't know how to tell it to Alya, she didn't want to make up an excuse after telling her a secret she had kept from her for a little over six months, but she felt like telling Alya about the father and the fact that Adrien was the father would make her mind implode and she'd possibly go crazy with anger and frustration, but at the same time Marinette felt like her overwhelmed mind was just over exaggerating Alya's reaction.

So she made up the excuse that her bladder was really feeling the pressure and she couldn't hold it in any longer, she knew Alya would wait for her outside, but Marinette insisted that she was going to take a little while. And after Alya left to chat with some other friends, but before leaving she assured Marinette that she wouldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy, knowing that it was their sworn secret and no one else must know.

Marinette had no choice but to transform and escape through the window in the top corner of the girl's bathroom. She wanted to change back the moment she was outside, knowing that now she could just run to Adrien's house, but the thought of him possibly being in danger caused her to remain as Ladybug as she began to swing herself through the streets all the way towards his house.

From the outside, the house looked fine so nothing bad had happened to the house at least, that was a slight relief, but then she walked on inside, the front door unlocked and the moment she stepped in the front room was a huge mess. She gasped at the sudden appearance of broken glass and torn materials everywhere, it almost felt like the baby could see it too as it gave Marinette an aching feeling in her gut after seeing such a horrible mess.

"Adrien?" She called out, her heartbeat beginning to quicken as she began to worry even more about what happened to Adrien.

Plagg was nowhere to be found either, something terrible definitely happened here, either he was robbed and someone trashed the place or it had something to do with Hawkmoth. In that moment, a blonde woman appeared at the front door behind Ladybug, she let out an evil snicker as she placed a hand on her hip, looking at Ladybug with an evil smirk.

Ladybug turned the moment she heard the laugh, she gasped before turning. The sudden presence of another person caught her by surprise, but then she was even more surprised from what she saw next.

There she was, Adrien's mother, with a hand leaning against the doorframe while the other on her hip, an evil smirk and glaring eyes on her face. This was definitely not how she expected Adrien's mother to act, and then her suspicions were confirmed true when she saw a purple glint in her eyes and then suddenly she transformed into a smaller blonde young woman, those blue eyes and stylised clothing made it no more obvious that it was actually Chloe.

She didn't know how but somehow Hawkmoth was able to make Chloe turn into a version of Adrien's mother, Ladybug was really curious as to how that happened, but then Chloe turned into Antibug yet again and attacked Ladybug with her red spotted yoyo.

Ladybug quickly reacted; throwing her yoyo out to attack back, the only thing on her mind at that point was where Adrien was and what had happened to him? She knew it wasn't good if Adrien's mother was really Chloe all because of Hawkmoth. Fighting Chloe in her akumatised form was not what she wanted to do right now, but no matter how hard she tried to get out of the situation, Antibug only made it worse by striking ever so close to Ladybug's pregnant stomach.

She caressed her belly with care, whispering to the baby in assurance that it wasn't going to get hurt. Ladybug placed her feet firmly on the ground with her yoyo gripped tightly in her hand. It was then that she summoned her lucky charm, and Antibug did too. Once again Antibug tried to attack with her charm but against Ladybug's lucky charm she didn't stand a chance.

It wasn't surprisingly long later that Ladybug had successfully defeated Antibug yet again, and this time fully cleansed the akuma the moment it broke free from the object it possessed. A dazed and confused Chloe rubbed her head in dizziness and confusion, looking around her immediate surroundings, and then she saw Ladybug. She wanted to scream with joy and run up to her and squeeze her tight but all she could do now was speak.

"What happened?" She asked, resting a hand on her forehead.

Ladybug rested a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "You were being controlled by Hawkmoth for an awful long time, I've defeated the akuma now, and so you should go and get some rest. Also I think there's a certain best friend that has been missing you." She hinted with a small wink.

Chloe gasped at the thought of Sabrina being alone without her for longer than she needed to be. "Sabrina! I need to see her asap! I hope she's done my homework..." She ended, her last sentence being muttered to herself. But then she looked down and noticed a fairly recognisable bump around Ladybug's stomach, her mind went to the first immediate conclusion. "Wait, Ladybug are you pregnant?" She asked, pointing to her stomach

Biting her lip nervously, Ladybug decided to avoid the situation and convince Chloe to leave a short while later. Hiding this pregnancy in her elastic super suit was going to be extremely difficult to hide now.

 **A fair bit happened in that chapter, so what happened to Adrien hm? I certainly know but I'd like to hear you guys guess what happened; it would be really interesting to see what different thoughts you might have. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I still don't have a clear idea but I really wanna keep this story moving along without rushing it. I'll see you all around the same time next week for Chapter 29! ;)**


	29. Family Matters

**So I'm hoping to do a time skip in this chapter just because I'd like to keep things moving and I want to finish this story as soon as possible so I can spend the summer break working on new projects and new stories before the second year of my course starts in late January or early February next year. I don't know how much long is left to go, seeing that I've added subplots into this story too which is a little unfortunate but it does add more interest to the story if you ask me :)**

 **I think after this chapter I should have a good idea how much longer is left to go. I have a very rough guess in my mind but it's still a little hard to tell. Well, I just hope this story doesn't end up being longer than 35 chapters, because this story is looking to be the longest one I've written so far…**

 **Anyways, enjoy Chapter 29 of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 29 – Family Matters**

Ladybug knew that her pregnancy wasn't the main concerning thing right now, Adrien was missing and she needed to find him. It was no doubt that Hawkmoth had something to do with it, but the problem was where was he? Her first thoughts drifted back to the Agreste mansion, could he be there? She thought.

It was the only lead she had, now that Chloe was not akumatised for good now; the only problem was that Adrien was still missing. She was deeply worried about him; she worried if anything bad happened to him. So Ladybug quickly made her way to the Agreste mansion, her heart pounding sincerely hoping that nothing terrible happened to him.

"Adrien...please be alright..." She whispered to herself as she swung from building to building.

While she was moving, the baby was responding to her movements, the baby could feel her moving. It made Ladybug wonder if doing this superhero stuff could harm her as she was entering her third trimester. She rarely got badly injured or hurt during battles, it was usually Cat Noir who would take the blow for her. But it was still deeply concerning for her, it was something she really had think about.

She knew that the public would be swarming her and Chat now because her pregnancy was becoming more evident and there was no way her belly was going to get any smaller. She either had to come forward with it, ignore it or go into hiding until the baby was born. It was something that she needed to talk to Tikki about, maybe even have someone else be Ladybug until she was ready to be Ladybug again.

It would definitely be something to talk about later, maybe even with Adrien now that she was considering having someone else be Ladybug, but she didn't know if Tikki would be able to do that for the last three months of her pregnancy. That situation wasn't the prime concern right now; she needed to find Adrien as soon as possible.

Ladybug made it to the Agreste mansion, crouched next to Adrien's old room. She could hear talking from the inside, it sounded like arguing. The voices were muffled, but the volume of it sounded intense. Immediately she could tell it was Adrien and his father arguing, her thoughts quickly drifted to the thought of how Chloe disguised herself as Adrien's mother and somehow Hawkmoth made Adrien go back to his place. It was as if he really wanted Adrien to stay with Gabriel.

And that's when it hit her, what if Gabriel was Hawkmoth? She shook her head in doubt, he couldn't be Hawkmoth. It wasn't something to think about right now, she needed to help Adrien, but at the same time this argument had to do with Adrien's family. She didn't want to intrude and make a bad impression on Gabriel, but at the same time Gabriel didn't know Marinette was Ladybug.

It was a family thing; it wasn't a superhero's job to intrude, only if someone was truly in danger. She lifted her head slightly, then saw Adrien and Gabriel standing in the middle of the room, Adrien was exaggerating with his argument, being very vocal and expressive with his body language, while Gabriel was remaining firm and aggressive, somehow managing to keep his own temper under control, but Ladybug could tell that Gabriel was tolerating his son's behaviour as best as he could.

She felt like she needed to do something, but she couldn't do anything. Even though Gabriel didn't know Marinette was Ladybug she still felt like it was going to give a bad impression on him, she didn't want to ruin her reputation as Ladybug in front of someone who truly inspired her with fashion. Although it was a terrible thing to think about, she secretly wished that Adrien was in danger so she could insert herself into the situation.

The argument was slightly muffled, but she could sort of hear what they were saying.

Adrien stomped a foot against the ground, clenching his fists firmly, almost looking like he was about to growl at his mother. Gabriel remained content, but on the inside he was trying to keep his patience for his son in check.

"Father, you can't control my life forever. If mother were truly back I'd know she wouldn't like this either!" Adrien snapped, tears developing in his eyes after mentioning his mother.

Gabriel's eyes widened, his patience was truly being tested now. Adrien had brought up his mother in the heat of the argument. Gabriel couldn't help it, he growled as he clenched his fists, his muscles stiffening in anger as he took one step closer to his son, the height between them made it more obvious that Gabriel was trying to show as much dominance as possible in the midst of the argument.

A small exhale emitted from Gabriel's mouth as he closed his eyes soundly before narrowing them slightly at Adrien. "Your mother would do what is right, and I know I can't keep you here forever, but I certainly don't want you leaving so abruptly again!" He inclined, hunching over slightly, pointing a finger at Adrien.

Adrien turned, his eyebrows fully narrowed before he turned away slightly, hating that his father was behaving this way. But then, his mind lit up slightly at the sound of Gabriel understanding that he couldn't hold him here forever and that he would have to move out eventually. This is when Adrien started to feel like his father was slowly coming out of his shell, he wanted his father to be more considerate of him. He was old enough to make his own decisions now his father should understand.

It would be just a little under three months until Marinette was due and Adrien wanted to do all he could to ensure that the baby had a smooth ride into the world, he knew it wasn't going to be completely smooth, but he wanted to at least give his father a chance.

"Father, I know you miss her too. She's been gone for a few short years but it seems like forever for the both of us. I will never love mother the way you do father, she truly meant something to you and hopefully she truly does return someday." He assured, turning back to his father with a considerate and warming heart, showing a small smile of hope.

Gabriel almost paused entirely there, somehow Adrien managed to say the right words at the right time, he could feel his heart ache, ever since she went missing he had been begging to get her back somehow. His love for her so strong he was almost willing to do anything to bring her back home and they could all be a happy family again. Adrien had truly caught him now, but he knew as a father he needed to remain firm and strict if he needed to.

He breathed a sigh, placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Son, I appreciate your understanding. We both truly want her to return because neither of us have been the same since she left. All I want is for everything to go back to normal, and although I know you're becoming a father soon I still think that this pregnancy shouldn't have happened in the first place." He explained, starting off in a sympathetic and understanding tone, before seriousness returned.

Adrien looked down, knowing that his father wasn't the same since she left and that knowing his father taking his own son's feelings into account and being on the same emotional page as him was extremely rare nowadays because of how less often they would talk face to face. He wished for things to go back to the way they were but in a way he felt with the terrible luck he had and being fooled into thinking Chloe was his real mother when it was just Hawkmoth creating another practical joke made his anger almost boil.

But at the same time it buzzed his mind about how Hawkmoth knew so much about the Agreste family, he knew they were well known due to Gabriel's big fashion design company but not many truly knew about Mrs. Agreste being missing for a few years now. It was something that truly remained on his mind, but then his thoughts wandered off back to what his father sternly said at the end of his explanation.

"Father, I think you need to see Marinette again. Please understand that she truly is a nice girl, and I know that together we will make great parents." He assured with confidence, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back in thought, humming in thought for a moment, he did feel like Marinette was a sweet an innocent girl, and from the hat design contest a few short years ago she definitely had some talent. Gabriel started to feel like that perhaps he should think of Marinette as a whole person instead of just a young woman that is carrying Adrien's child.

But at the same time it was daunting to think about becoming a grandfather so soon, he was slightly surprised Marinette's family grew so accepting to the pregnancy. He only assumed they seemed alight with it because there was no way she could hide the pregnancy from them for this long, she was very close to her third trimester and wasn't getting any smaller for the next three months.

Ladybug remained outside, having seeing the emotions on their faces constantly change from negative to positive, then positive to negative and so on. It was a little worrying to see Adrien and his father change emotions so quickly, but after the mention of Adrien's mother she could see the hurt in both Adrien's and Gabriel's eyes. It was truly the only same emotional link they could be on together.

She felt like Adrien would be alright and that he'd be able to sort everything out on his own without her, and even though he was missing school right now she wouldn't want to intrude on him because he was missing another day of school, she was sure he understood that he was missing a day of school.

So not long later she was about to leave, but then feeling a slight cramp in her lower abdomen, knowing that these pains would become more common as the baby grew bigger and bigger over the last few months in the pregnancy. She clenched her hand slightly before the pain subsided, Ladybug caressed her stomach before looking up, and seeing Adrien nod to his father after talking once more and then Gabriel exited the room.

In that moment she looked at the time and knew that break would be over very soon, but at the same time she wanted to go in and talk to Adrien about what was just going on. She felt like she would need more than just ten minutes to talk all of this out with him, and she had to head back to school before Alya got worried about her. So without another second thought about it she headed back to school.

The next day, Marinette was ever so thankful to see Adrien turn up to school, and grew shocked when she saw Adrien arrive in his father's limousine out the front of the school. Chloe immediately turned and smiled as she ran up and wrapped her arms around Adrien, very happy to see him back at school, and after things had turned back to normal for good for her.

She wanted to ask what happened after she left or what else was heard from the conversation that she missed out on, but at the same time she began to realise that it may have been wrong to listen in on Adrien and his father talking and arguing at the beginning. However she felt like Adrien would understand that she was only showing her deep concern and love for him and wanted to make sure that nothing had gone wrong.

Unfortunately, Marinette had to wait until much later after school that day to call him on the phone and ask him what had been going on for the past couple of days. Adrien assured that he was handling it, and with the confident tone in his voice it made it all the more confusing as to what exactly was going on between him and his father. Did they work it all out? Is Gabriel happy about the pregnancy now? What exactly was going on?

Adrien didn't want to fully explain it to Marinette just yet, but only assuring her that he had everything under control. He'd wait until he had waited for his father to make a decision about Marinette, until then Adrien was willing to stay under his father's roof but Gabriel had to understand that he had moved out and it was only because it would be much better for the baby that they all would live together as a family. He only hoped his father was beginning to understand that.

It was a few days later when Marinette had to go for her next ultrasound appointment, it was just a simple check-up to check the baby's heart rate and growth rate as well as to see how Marinette was progressing along with her pregnancy and if there were any complications.

Marinette was getting dressed when she felt her phone vibrate on her desk, Adrien was calling her. After quickly putting on her new and bigger sized bra she quickly tapped answer on her phone before continuing to get dressed.

"Adrien? I haven't heard much from you lately...is everything alright? I've been meaning to talk to you at school but-"

Adrien cut her off there, knowing that Marinette was still a little confused as to what exactly was going on with him and his father. He knew that she knew that their father/son relationship wasn't as strong as it used to be, and that had to do with the fact that his mother had been missing for so long, yet that same thought occurred to him, how did Hawkmoth know about her? Did he know her personally?

He left those thoughts for now, knowing that he owed Marinette a thorough explanation about all of this. "I can explain everything today after the ultrasound appointment. Also, I need to tell you something about today's appointment..." He began, rubbing his neck in slight nervousness, but confident it was going to work out in the end. "My father has agreed to come see you again at the ultrasound appointment; he'd like to see the baby."

Marinette almost felt her heart stop for a complete moment; Gabriel was willing to see her again. Something had definitely happened and she felt more desperate to know what exactly happened between him and his father over the past couple of days. But unfortunately after apologising that he would have to have her wait a little longer he hung up the phone and promised to meet her at the hospital very soon with his father as well.

Since Gabriel was coming this time, this whole ultrasound appointment was beginning to feel like it wasn't going to be like the other ones she's had already. She had only had three since she was pregnant but that was only because the baby didn't need checking on too often and that she should only have a check-up every three weeks or so just to see how the baby and the mother was doing.

It was then that she realised she had to tell her parents that Gabriel was going to be there too. So not long after getting ready she zipped downstairs and told her parents exactly what was going on today, telling them that today's appointment was going to have an additional person in the room.

"Well I think that's wonderful." Sabine commented with a pleasant smile, as she was cleaning a baking tray.

Tom smiled as he turned to his daughter. "Well it sure is great to see that Adrien's father is willing to see you. Just remember that he may not still be acceptable about all of this even after seeing the ultrasound, I don't want you or Adrien to have high expectations and to have them brought down all so suddenly." Tom implied, wanting Marinette and Adrien to be understanding that sometimes things don't always turn out the way they should and that they should be prepared for what could happen.

Marinette nodded with an assuring smile. "Of course."

Not long later, Gabriel and Adrien were waiting near the front desk in the hospital waiting for Marinette and her parents to show up. Prior to them arriving to the hospital Marinette had messaged Adrien to tell him to be prepared if things still didn't turn out well and be accepting if his father still didn't accept Marinette after this.

Adrien assured that no matter what happened, he would be accepting of his father's decision to like Marinette or not. He wouldn't force it onto him, knowing that would only make it worse. This ultrasound would truly determine if Gabriel could accept the pregnancy once and for all. Gabriel in the meantime was tapping his feet slightly in slight nervousness and impatience, not wanting to stand around at the front desk for so long, before he asked Adrien he thought that Marinette and her parents were already here but Adrien assured they were still on their way.

A few minutes later, the two screen entrance doors opened to reveal Tom, Sabine and Marinette who had seemingly grown in size since Gabriel last saw her. His eyes widened and his lips remained sealed shut, before feeling like he had to greet Marinette's parents. Their greeting was pleasant as Tom and Sabine shook hands with Gabriel, he looked down at Marinette, and especially her pregnant stomach.

She was a little over six months but she had grown much bigger since the last time they saw each other. He felt like there truly was a baby growing inside of her, but in a way he felt like looking at the ultrasound would truly determine how he would feel about Adrien and Marinette becoming parents so soon.

So not long later after signing in and making their way to the maternity section, they all waited outside for a short moment before heading on in for the ultrasound appointment. Gabriel scanned the room from top to bottom, seeing scales, medical equipment, a few hospital beds and a desk as well as decorative pictures and posters of pregnant women across the walls.

It was definitely an unfamiliar environment to him, but he knew it was all a part of the experience. It was feeling a little unsettling at first. He had greeted the doctor looking after Marinette with a small smile and a greeting handshake, not long before the doctor began to prepare for the ultrasound.

Marinette lifted her shirt up just as her doctor told her too; the doctor gave out a small laugh before applying some of the gel to Marinette's stomach. Tom, Sabine and Adrien in the meanwhile sat further back, but not too far back just so Gabriel could get a closer view of exactly what was going on.

Although there was a chance that out of this Gabriel still wasn't accepting of this pregnancy, he wasn't going to feel doubtful about anything. If he didn't feel accepting then that was that, but yet Adrien felt that deep down his father wanted to accept this pregnancy, but something was possibly getting in the way of it.

 **So I could've uploaded sooner but the week that just went by was just so jam packed I am just dead tired, you guys are so lucky to have this chapter up now I was worried I'd have to leave it to the next day due to the lack of sleep I've had, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe since I'm on break I'll just make the chapters an extra page longer again like I did with the last time I had a break.**

 **Well I guess you'll find out around the same time next week then. ;)**


	30. Thinking Ahead

**I think the holidays have consumed me in a somewhat bad way, because now instead of wanting to just get more stories and artwork done I've been really wanting to play games all day on my laptop, lol you can blame my best friend for that ;) So anyways, I wanted this story finished by now but I guess that just wasn't the case with me adding more subplots to the story, I feel like this chapter it'll be a good time to do a time skip.**

 **After looking over the rest I have planned for this story, maybe I could make it in 5 chapters, I'm not sure. But at the same time since I'm on break till sometime late January or early February next year I think I'll do an extra page for each chapter just so I can get this story done by the end of the year, because like I keep saying there's other new stories I want to work on but I need to finish this one first.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 30 – Thinking Ahead**

Gabriel kept his eyes glued at the monitor, waiting for that moment when he would start to see his grandchild inside Marinette's stomach. The doctor seemed to linger a little in terms of finding the little one, but not long later, the sound of a fast baby heartbeat was heard through the monitor and out of the darkness came a little head.

As the doctor moved the scanner over the location of the baby more, Gabriel began to see more of the tiny little human being. It began to remind him of the moment when he saw his little baby on the screen, little baby Adrien growing healthy and well inside his wife's womb. A tear fell down his cheek; it felt like he was taken back to that breathtaking moment all over again.

Adrien watched his father intently, a smile growing on his face as he saw his father recollect his thoughts and let his emotions show through. Tom and Sabine smiled pleasantly in the background as they looked at the monitor also. Marinette kept herself relaxed as much as possible so that the baby wouldn't move around as much and so that Gabriel would have a clearer image on the screen to look at, and by the sound of no words escaping Gabriel's mouth, it was definitely affecting him in some way.

"Father?" Adrien asked, wanting Gabriel to give a verbal response to this.

Everyone, including the doctor were looking at Gabriel, he could feel them all looking at him and he began to feel a little pressured but otherwise was with his emotions in that very moment. He really wanted his wife back, all those moments he cherished with her, and one of the first breathtaking and memorable moments was when he looked at that monitor and saw his baby boy. It was a moment he would truly never forget, a smile appeared across his lips before he turned around to look at Marinette, who had her eyes closed as she took in deep breaths to relax herself.

Silence remained in the room as Gabriel made his way towards Marinette, the doctor checking around the baby before finishing up on the ultrasound. Marinette looked up and was almost surprised to see Gabriel sitting right next to her, she felt like this was going to be that moment where Gabriel would feel a little more accepting to the pregnancy but at the same time she didn't want to be too hopeful about the situation.

Tom and Sabine remained at the desk as the doctor talked to them in a quiet tone while Adrien watched his father began to speak to Marinette in a tone he hadn't heard since way before his mother went missing.

"Many years ago, I felt this exact same emotion, and it must be truly spectacular that Adrien is experiencing this as I once did." He said, gently grabbing Marinette's hand. "You will make a wonderful mother, but I know the both of you will need to spend the rest of the time you have before the baby comes to be ready." He insisted, before taking his phone out, causing Adrien and Marinette to grow curious.

While Marinette's parents and the doctor were scheduling their last appointment before the baby was due, Adrien moved to Marinette's side while Gabriel stood up and began to ring someone up. Adrien was about to ask what his father was doing before his father had managed to get through the other side of the call and began to speak.

"I'd like to schedule a private birthing class every week up until New Year's Eve for my son and his partner."

Marinette and Adrien gasped simultaneously, it warmed their hearts that Gabriel was more accepting of Marinette now. Unfortunately they didn't know just how accepting he was of all this, Adrien felt like Gabriel was accepting this to some extent, and it might have to do with the fact that he bought a house on his own without telling his father about it.

But then again, he was scheduling birthing classes for them so they could be prepared. Gabriel walked on over to Marinette's parents asking about her schedule, they confirmed Marinette's schedule and then Gabriel made the bookings for the next birthing class in about five day's time.

"Alright, you two have a private birthing class in 5 days; I'll send the address to you Adrien so you can forward it to Marinette as well."

A little while later, they were done at the hospital and on their way home, unfortunately Adrien didn't know which home to go to. Marinette left with her parents and headed home while Adrien stood in the parking lot of the hospital beside his father, who was waiting for their limousine to pick them up. Adrien was unsure of whether to just go on back to his old home or go back to his new one.

Not long later, the limousine arrived, at that moment Adrien felt like Gabriel had enough acceptance towards becoming a grandfather so soon, he felt like going home with his father would keep him from feeling negative for the rest of the day. So, without saying a word Adrien hopped in the car with his father and they left for home.

The moment they got home, both Agrestes headed straight for the dining room to look up at the happy family portrait of them all alongside her as well. Adrien and Gabriel looked at each other for a moment, after taking a deep sigh then smiling, Gabriel wrapped an arm around his son, causing Adrien to yelp a little at the sudden touch of his father's arm wrapped around him.

"She will make a wonderful mother just like yours." He assured, looking down at him before walking away.

Adrien smiled as he watched Gabriel walk away, he looked back up at the painting and remembered that moment when he and Ladybug were in synchronise with each other about how they both shared qualities from his mother. It was a stunning touch, it made his heart melt as he stared lovingly at his mother on the wall next to his father and himself sitting down in front of the couple.

They were such a lovely family; he could see through his father's eyes that he wanted what was best for him. He wanted to make sure that Adrien grew up with a loving partner and a family that would love each other and never fall apart, and although it remained a mystery as to how his mother disappeared, there was no doubt there was some negativity involved with her going missing.

He smiled before Plagg came out and ruined the moment, demanding more cheese. Adrien sighed with a grimace before he made his way to the kitchen to find Plagg some cheese.

As five days went by, more schoolwork was dealt with, more rumours spread across the town that Ladybug and Cat Noir were expecting parents. Alya remained supportive of Marinette and helped her get through the rest of the school week without her pregnancy being seen by anyone, especially Adrien.

Marinette had talked with Adrien about the rumours and what they should do about them, they knew they rarely ran into the paparazzi as they would call it as they were always on the move, but they both knew that they couldn't ignore the public forever. And unfortunately a battle with another akuma during that week made it even more difficult for either of them to say anything to the press.

Ladybug wanted to be honest about it but at the same time worried that the public would bombard her with more questions such as who was the father, and how was she going to work this out being a parent alongside being a superhero as well. A more worrying thought Ladybug had as she and Chat zoomed away from the press was that they would begin to track her down or worse, Hawkmoth would track her down since she was pregnant there wasn't a whole lot of women pregnant and the amount lessened if they were to compare her size against other common pregnant women.

She discussed this with Cat Noir; he assured that she was just over thinking about it again and that they should get some rest before the next day, as the next day was their first birthing class together. They both wondered why they didn't do these classes sooner but then remembered all the trouble and struggle they had to go through first with Gabriel, people snuffing Ladybug out that she was pregnant as well as the moving of houses alongside school and so on.

Meanwhile Adrien hadn't been to his new home since the day of the ultrasound, feeling like he should take it one big step at a time with his father. He was lucky he didn't have to go there every day or feel the need to go there. Pretty much everything was ready for when the baby was born and when Marinette would move out. Marinette's parents were very accepting but warned Adrien that even though he comes from a wealthy family he should earn his own money and Adrien assured them that he will after school is over and he has sorted out a few more things with his father.

As the next day arrived, birthing class was scheduled at nine in the morning, Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm going off and to her shock she only had fifteen minutes before she had to be at the birthing class. Midway through rushing herself to get ready, Adrien called her. She quickly pulled up her stretchy pregnancy pants before answering the phone.

"Hey Adrien, sorry I overslept I'm in the middle of getting ready right now." She explained, grabbing her bra to put it on.

"It's alright, but I hope you have a moment to look out the window." He hinted, Marinette feeling like he was smiling on the other side of the phone.

Marinette grew curious as to what Adrien meant, she assumed that her parents were taking her to the birthing class, but was surprised to see Adrien outside with the limousine parked behind him. Tikki giggled as she gave Marinette a little nudge as a tease.

The little kwami giggled at the situation. "Marinette, did you really not see that coming? I knew Adrien would be taking you." She exclaimed, smiling before giggling yet again.

She knew she should've seen it coming, so she hurried herself to get dressed and grabbed something to eat as she ran out the door and waved her parents goodbye, promising that she would be back by midday, and with that she almost ran up to Adrien and embraced him tightly, before realising that they were in plain sight. They both looked around them, luckily no one noticed and there was barely anyone around, Adrien gave Marinette a sheepish look before he led her into the car first before joining her himself.

A few minutes later they arrived at the birthing studio, at first glance it was a lot of take in and it seemed a little weird to them at first, but as Marinette and Adrien took in a deep breath they let their confidence take over and then the two of them walked on in. The young woman greeted them fondly, didn't recognise either one of them. They were both relieved that this woman didn't know them at all, especially Adrien. He was really glad his father had arranged this for them. It was just a nice private room with mats laid neatly on the ground and the woman was dressed in a neat yoga outfit while Adrien and Marinette went to get ready for the class.

As soon as the class started, Adrien felt like he knew what to do already; he sat behind Marinette while the woman instructor greeted herself.

"Good morning, I'm Violet and I'll be your private birthing class teacher for the next several weeks leading up to the due date of your baby." She greeted, sitting down with her legs crossed and her hands loosely tucked in her lap.

They began the session with a few stretches before getting into it. It was a little awkward for the first few poses they had to do but towards the end of the session they were feeling more comfortable about doing this. It made the couple think more about when the baby was going to be born. This first session was definitely helpful to the both of them and definitely even more helpful that Gabriel had booked several more lessons for them leading up to that day.

It was still a long way's away, but it seemed closer than they both thought.

A few more weekly sessions later, Marinette had entered her seventh month and was beginning to think about spending the rest of her school year at home to prevent anyone else from noticing her pregnancy, the last thing she needed was the entire school knowing about her pregnancy. She was lucky to let the teachers know about it but she didn't want word going out that the other students would know too.

During that entire month, there had only been three akuma attacks, and luckily they were all at night so Ladybug was barely seen amongst the darkness of the black, navy starry sky. After one of those fights, Chat decided to take her back to his new house as he hadn't been there in over a month and he felt like he could spare a moment or two admiring the house a little before he went back home to his father.

Meanwhile Ladybug had managed to hold onto her transformation until Chat unlocked the door to the house and walked on in. Tikki came flying out and landed almost perfectly on the soft seat near the front door. Marinette sighed in relief that another akuma attack was over, Chat changed back into Adrien and went straight to the kitchen to give both the kwamis something to eat.

Marinette waddled over to the couch, beginning to feel a little annoyed that she was waddling now when she walked due to her weight and balance being off from what it normally was. Tikki giggled under her exhausted breath as she watched Marinette mutter to herself about her waddling before she sat down and put her feet up, sighing as she let the softness of the couch relax her entire body.

It was truly an exhausting fight, and not long later Adrien came back and gave Plagg a block of camembert cheese while he gave Tikki a couple of cookies to refuel herself. He sat down with Marinette and sighed, happy that another fight was over and especially glad that it was at night so no one could see Ladybug.

"Another fight over and done with." Adrien stated as he closed his eyes with content, smiling as he felt his entire body loosen up and sink into the couch.

Marinette couldn't help but think about these last two months she had, either they would have to tell the public something or she would have to stop being Ladybug for a whole two months until the baby was born, but she felt like Hawkmoth could use that time to his advantage, and even though they both fought well they couldn't fight without one another, Cat Noir would love to fight for her and defeat the akuma but he couldn't without her balance of luck and creation.

"Adrien, I don't know how much longer we should keep waiting to tell the public something about this." She said, looking down at her stomach, rubbing it thoughtfully as she smiled a little before looking up at Adrien with concern.

"I know, I feel like we should tell them something, but at the same time we don't want them to make a big deal about it." He implied, worried about the outcome if they told everyone exactly what was going on.

It was a big thing to think about, either Marinette retires for a couple of months or they work something out. She couldn't possibly keep fighting till the very end of her pregnancy, and they both knew holding onto akumatised objects was a bad idea with what happened to Chloe. Adrien was thinking he could just fight on his own then bring the akumatised object to her in private then she could just cleanse it that way, but at the same time that would be rather difficult, as they both needed each other during practically every single fight, it was only the rare instance that it was mainly Ladybug doing the work or Chat doing the work, but it was extremely common for the both of them to work as a team, they just couldn't work without each other. It was all part of the balance between yin and yang.

Marinette began to think of something she didn't imagine ever happening but it was worth at least expressing her thoughts about it. She felt like the kwamis would react more strongly to this than Adrien would.

"What if you took control of both miraculouses?"

The whole room froze before Marinette in that moment in shock. Tikki and Plagg zipped over showing expressive faces of concern and worry about letting that happen.

"Do you know what happens when you combine two together!?" Plagg cried.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, but sighing as she knew she expected this behaviour from the kwamis, Adrien felt mostly surprised on the inside, being both Cat Noir and Ladybug? It was hard enough just being Cat Noir, he didn't know if he could take on Ladybug's role as well. It was a whole lot of power too, which explained why the kwamis started to panic about that sort of thing happening.

Tikki began to explain what would happen if one person were to wear both the ring and the earrings at the same time. "Having both the Ladybug earrings and the Cat Noir ring would cause the wearer to receive ultimate power; the most powerful being will be created and can do anything they want. They can create as well as destroy anything they want."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in thought, thinking deeply about whether they should consider this over the safety of Marinette and the baby. Neither of them wanted the baby to get harmed in battle, or Ladybug at all for that matter. But unless they could defeat Hawkmoth once and for all in the next day or so this felt like one of their only options. The other was to have someone else be Ladybug, but Tikki implied that the wearer needs to be chosen by Master Fu whom is the guardian of all the miraculouses.

It was something extremely difficult to decide, but yet the more Adrien thought about it the more curious he grew. "Would I be overwhelmed if I had both my rung and her earrings? Also...I uh...don't have a place to put earrings..." He stated, gesturing to his ears, clearly no ear hole for them.

"See, it wouldn't work anyway!" Plagg exclaimed, pointing at Adrien.

Marinette looked down and imagined herself fighting in the last two months of her pregnancy, she had managed well on her own so far and her battles had only been slightly more difficult but that was only because of the extra weight that was making her back sore and her centre of balance off centre but otherwise she was capable to fight.

They both knew that they were only concerned whether the baby was going to be okay or not. Marinette thought about just continuing to fight but being extra careful, she thought to herself as if she hadn't been careful enough since she found out she was pregnant. It felt extremely risky for Adrien to be having both his own ring and her earrings. The way Tikki described a being wearing both those miraculouses sounded dangerous, and although she had trust in Adrien she grew worried how that much power can overwhelm him.

"I think from what you're saying I should just stay Ladybug as long as possible." Marinette insisted, keeping her eyes focused on her big baby bump as she caressed it a little.

Adrien almost shrieked in that moment, freaking out of the thought of Marinette going into labour as Ladybug midway through a fight, it was going to be too stressful for them. There had to be a point where she definitely had to stop being Ladybug and rest up and just wait for that delivery day to arrive.

"Marinette, I know you would love to keep fighting till the end but I'm just worried something will happen when you're less than a week away. I've read about babies being born early so it's likely to happen." He exclaimed, gripping Marinette's shoulders in worry.

Marinette sighed, but feeling as though there was no other option to try. Giving Adrien her miraculous so that he could do all the work seemed too much for him and she didn't really know what would happen to him once her wore both of them, from what Tikki described it didn't sound that all good. She felt like it was only best that she remained Ladybug as long as she can.

Adrien looked down, before burying his head in his hands between his legs in deep thought, hating that Marinette was willing to fight till the end but also proud that she was willing to deal with it all till the very end, her decision made him feel happy but also upset at the same time. But the more he thought about wearing both his own and her miraculous the more it seemed necessary for Marinette to continue being Ladybug till the very end.

He breathed a sigh before looking back up at Marinette. "Let's hope that Hawkmoth doesn't have an akuma ready on the due date." He said with a smile, gently holding Marinette's hands.

The two leaned in for a small kiss, but then Plagg interrupted them reminding them of a crucial point that they had seemed to have forgotten about. "Wait! What about the public? Don't you have to explain this to them?" He asked in a panic tone, not acting like his usual self which was a surprise to Adrien mostly.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, their thoughts synchronising. "I think it's best to tell them the truth." Marinette insisted.

Adrien nodded with a smile. Next time they are approached by the public as Ladybug and Cat Noir, they will have to come clean with it all.

 **You know I was thinking mid way through this chapter that I wouldn't have to lengthen it anyway because I did a bit of a time skip there, but then I just got a little carried away with the end, but I'm sure you guys understand. Come on, Ladybug being pregnant till the very end? I needed to flesh that out a little bit so I didn't leave it out.**

 **Well, how do you think the public's going to react? And what about Hawkmoth? Is he really Gabriel? And if he is then I wonder if he's made the link yet? ;)**


	31. More Protective

**I hate that my brain still thinks I should be posting these chapters every Friday, hopefully you guys know by now that my chapters haven't been posted on Fridays lately mainly because I've been busy with other stuff but now since I've been on break for two weeks I feel like I should be able to upload these chapters sooner but I still can't...it's mainly because I've been playing games all day and night but I am trying to control myself.**

 **Luckily I'll be going on a trip soon and there will be less internet because the games I've been playing require a lot of internet so I'll be able to focus on other important things other than playing games all day while I'll be away. Anyways, I hope to make a lot more progress in this chapter so let's get straight into it! ^^**

 **Also warning about small intimate scene at the end of the chapter ;)**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 31 – More Protective**

That following week, Marinette explained to the teachers and principal that she wouldn't be continuing her studies in class but instead from home, she still plans to graduate but doesn't want to have peer pressure from others on her shoulders if they knew she was pregnant. They fully understood this, knowing how much stress Marinette was probably already under with the pregnancy and not much time left for her final year of schooling.

Adrien fully understood too, but chose to remain at school as he felt it would be too much for him to stop studying at school too, since this is what he initially wanted to do over three years ago. He planned to go to school and make friends and be happy, he was glad he had accomplished that and was definitely looking forward to the future, but he didn't want to cut his time at school short with studying at home instead of school, and both he as well as Marinette knew that would create a little bit of suspicion so Marinette understood too.

Meanwhile Gabriel hadn't spoke much about or even to Marinette since the ultrasound, but he seemed a little brighter than usual when he walked around the mansion, yet he seemed more down when looking at the portraits hanging on the wall with his wife in them. Adrien knew it was him being reminded of how great a mother his wife was, he deeply wished she was back home so Adrien could have that motherly figure back into his life after so long.

But he was glad that he had Marinette who was going to be that motherly figure in their child's life. He smiled at the thought of it, but deep down his thoughts remained with his missing wife. She needed to return, he didn't want her to miss out on becoming a grandmother. Gabriel knew he had to keep trying until he would find his wife again.

A few days into the week, an akuma attack arose. Ladybug and Cat Noir were on it as soon as possible, midway through the fight Ladybug began to feel intense cramps but knew that it wasn't time yet, unfortunately her groans in pain made Chat panic and think it was time. Ladybug assured him that it was just her usual cramps and that it wasn't time yet.

The due date was getting closer; he could feel it could be almost any day now, even though the baby wasn't due for another month and a half. Unfortunately he had read about early labour and was worried she was going to have that happen to her, and the worse thought was that she was going to have it in the middle of a fight. He was definitely not letting that happen, and if it did he wouldn't know what to do. He needed to talk this out more with her; she didn't seem to understand the risks she was getting herself into.

After successfully capturing the akuma and cleansing it, the duo were surrounded by people, several with their phones out and a reporter and a recording camera, they both immediately panicked as they had almost forgotten that Ladybug looked obviously pregnant by this stage and couldn't hide it anymore.

Many of them were there to see Ladybug, but a few asked questions to Cat Noir; unfortunately they were about Ladybug and her mysterious pregnancy.

"Cat Noir, are you the father?"

"Ladybug, how far along are you?"

"Is this safe for the baby if you are pregnant?"

"Hi Ladybug, I'd just like to ask a few questions regarding what's hiding underneath that suit. The city would love to know how you're going to care for a bundle of joy while at the same time keeping crime in order around Paris."

The questions almost felt overwhelming, Ladybug could feel her heart pounding as stress built up inside her almost ready to burst and force her to make a run for it, but with a simple quick glance at Chat she knew it was time to tell them everything.

Amongst the many people who were asking several questions regarding the pregnancy, Chat yelled out for everyone to be silent so that they could explain everything. Then he was unsure of who should talk first, when he glanced over at his lady he saw hesitation in her eyes, he knew he had to begin explaining first.

"Everyone please listen, this is a personal matter but we'll tell you a few things regarding this situation." He began, Ladybug continuing straight after.

Ladybug looked up; her eyes were staring at the ground before looking at the bunch of people in front of them. "Yes, I am pregnant, and you all should not be too concerned about me. I am fine, Cat Noir is doing everything he can to support me through this." She explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Cat Noir nodded in agreement. "The rest of the information is strictly between us, I apologise but there are some things that must remain a secret."

Then, not another moment later the couple zipped away jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they were out of sight. After getting a good distance away, Ladybug panted as she was short of breath, she kneeled down as she felt another tight cramp in her abdomen, Chat wasn't sure whether to be worried or not because she had told him before that she was constantly getting cramps nowadays.

Luckily, she assured him that it was just another cramp and not long later the pain subsided and they parted ways for the rest of the day.

Not much happened between them over that next month, yet graduation was just under a week away by the time Marinette was in her eight month. The big formal end of school year dance was coming up too; Alya completely understood that Marinette wouldn't be able to make it. She was glad that not many students at school asked about where Marinette was, it was mainly Chloe who asked the most since she would commonly mock Marinette the most in the class.

With Adrien and his father, things had been holding up really well. Yet Gabriel seemed to act suspicious every now and then when walking back and forth from his big office room every now and then. He would spend almost hours just standing there looking up at the big painted portrait of his wife looking with sadness and guilt. Adrien wanted to help him out because he missed her too, unfortunately there was only so much he could do to help his father.

He had seemed so much more absent lately, especially after he heard on the news a few weeks prior about Ladybug's sudden pregnancy. Adrien wondered why he was acting more distant than he was before since he found out that Ladybug was pregnant, he worried that his father had connected the dots, but if he did he wasn't too overly worried about it as he felt like Gabriel would be accepting to Marinette being such a responsible young lady and putting others before herself.

In some ways Adrien felt like this was an amazing trait for her to have, yet he worried that she was beginning to take it to great lengths such as staying Ladybug until she was due. It was extremely risky and no matter what she assured him he still worried deeply about her going into labour midway through another akuma attack.

And that's when he began to worry more; the akuma attacks were beginning to become more frequent. But he didn't know the next thing Hawkmoth had in store for the two of them, Adrien worried that Hawkmoth had caught onto Ladybug's pregnancy too and was going to use it to his advantage. Marinette knew she was putting a lot of stress on Adrien but Adrien felt like he was being overwhelmed with stress that he could almost just handle and keep together.

The stresses of school, about moving out, his father's strange behaviour, keeping the pregnancy a secret from everyone in their personal lives, protecting Ladybug as much as he could, getting ready to become a father. Everything was beginning to become all too real and scary to him, but Adrien knew he had to keep it together. He knew that just stressing about it wouldn't make anything any better.

At their next private birthing class, it was specifically focused on the proper delivery of the baby, and it made Adrien tense up the most as Marinette had a cramp midway through the session, causing his heart to pound out of his chest in panic for that moment when it was actually time. His hand almost grew purple when Marinette squeezed it as she let the pain of the cramp surpass.

Adrien felt like in that moment that they needed to get to the hospital but Marinette assured him that it was just another cramp and that she was fine.

"Adrien, it's alright. I talked with my mother about this and she said it's perfectly normal around this stage in the pregnancy."

Their private instructor nodded in agreement as she smiled at Marinette. "She is indeed right. You need to ensure that you provide yourself with enough information regarding the birthing process. I understand these last several weeks have been preparing for other things such as stimulating labour and how breastfeeding will work but now we must focus on the most crucial part of this pregnancy and that is the delivery." She explained.

Adrien almost scoffed as he turned away, muttering something to himself that Marinette couldn't hear but he was complaining about the irony of these birthing classes and how only just now they were doing more with what was going to happen when Marinette delivered.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with a raised eyebrow, not fully hearing what he just said. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it; let's just focus on the class."

These classes were definitely getting more intense as the weeks had been going along, but Adrien felt like these classes should be focusing more on the actual birth itself instead of the parts when they focused on what was going to happen after the baby was born. But he knew he was thinking too stubbornly about this, so he let the thought slip into the back of his mind where he wouldn't bring it up again.

He thought more about the house he and Marinette were going to live in together and how his father was okay with all of that happening. Adrien had mentioned it a few times to his father but Gabriel shrugged the topic aside and changed the topic, he felt like Gabriel was still clinging onto him, in spite of knowing he'd made a great parent alongside Marinette.

Adrien didn't know his father's exact thoughts about moving away, he wished he communicated more with his father, but lately he had been more absent from his office. He wondered why this was, but decided that was a thought for another day.

During the time they spent during that birthing class, Adrien's thoughts wandered from one thought to the next, while Marinette was thinking how she could handle with so much weight on her stomach while jumping from building to building as Ladybug. It made her frown at one point but luckily she hid it before Adrien could see it.

After the class, they were both picked up by Adrien's bodyguard. He drove straight to the bakery when they saw a note on the door, meaning that Marinette's parents weren't home. Both Adrien and Marinette got out of the car and saw that Tom and Sabine had gone to the edge of town to deliver a big order and that they would be another hour. Luckily they made it easier for Marinette to understand the message by writing the time in which they wrote that note on the door. It was only ten minutes ago.

Marinette gasped before looking at her phone, it had been switched off during the birthing class so she wouldn't get distracted. She saw several messages from her parents explaining that they weren't going to be home by the time she was done because of this sudden order popping up after she left for the class.

In that moment, Adrien felt like it was a perfect time to talk more about their situation with her still continuing to be Ladybug while in her last month of pregnancy. So Adrien went back to his bodyguard who was sitting in the driver's seat waiting patiently for Adrien to return, Adrien assured him that he would make his way back home soon. His bodyguard nodded before driving off down the road, while at that same moment Marinette had found her spare key and had unlocked the front door.

Marinette quickly made her way to the fridge, feeling extremely hungry after that birthing class. Adrien tried to grasp her attention but she wasn't paying attention, Marinette even stuffed a cookie into Tikki's mouth out of habit that she usually needed one to refill her energy.

Adrien tried to speak to her but she was scoffing herself down more and more food before she just had to look up at him, her thoughts grew immediately embarrassed when she realised that her pregnancy cravings had sunk in yet again but this time it was in front of Adrien. She immediately stopped eating and covered her crumb-filled face before it grew red with humiliation.

"Sorry Adrien, I didn't mean for you to see me scoffing my face down with so much food." She muffled through the hands covering her face.

He sighed and rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing how Marinette could make a big deal about such small things. "Marinette it's okay I don't mind you stuffing your face with food." He assured, gently taking her hands from her face, leaning in for a kiss.

But then Plagg burst out of nowhere demanding that his face be stuffed with plenty of cheese. Both Adrien and Marinette sighed with a small chuckled before Marinette went and grabbed some cheese for the little kwami, in the meantime Tikki had finished eating the cookie she was given and was floating alongside Plagg as the black cat kwami eagerly awaited his time to shine with food.

Not long later Marinette came back smelling a lot like cheese, but then Plagg saw the plate of several types of cheese in Marinette's hands. He screamed with joy before he dashed straight towards the plate. The other three chuckled, before Tikki pointed out that Marinette stank of cheese a little too much.

"You're right Tikki, I think I'll go and have a shower." Marinette said before heading upstairs.

Adrien watched her go up the stairs, an expression of worry and concern robbed his face. Tikki looked at Adrien out of curiosity but knew that he was deeply worried about her. "Adrien, don't worry, I know my Marinette is strong and she'll understand that when the time comes to stop she will stop for the baby." She assured, resting on the counter aside the plate of several kinds of cheese Plagg was feasting on.

A little while later, Plagg had managed to eat every single piece of cheese on that large plate and was now resting on it with his enlarged belly as she belched almost every few seconds because of how much he ate, but he constantly smiled with satisfaction that Marinette was home to the finest cheese to find in Paris. Meanwhile, Marinette was still in the shower, yet Adrien grew more worried about her the longer she stayed in there, he wanted to talk to her about her still being Ladybug this late into her pregnancy, but he knew he couldn't ask her now.

Yet the thought was buzzing on his mind, and there was nothing else to think about in that moment, looking at Plagg almost made him gag at how much a pig his kwami was while looking at Tikki made him think even more about the situation Marinette had put herself in.

Suddenly, a crash was heard in the bathroom, everyone reacted with a strong and loud gasp. Tikki and Adrien rushed to the bathroom, bursting through the room before Adrien realised he was seeing her completely naked. He blushed in the instant he saw her naked body, but then realised that he had seen it before so he let that thought subside and focus on what happened in the bathroom.

Marinette turned while she was in the shower, seeing both Adrien and Tikki there. "Oh, no need to worry I just dropped this." She assured, grabbing the large bottle of body wash from the ground.

Tikki and Adrien sighed, before Tikki began to leave and then realised that Adrien wasn't following her out of the room. She felt like she knew what was going to happen next so she decided to leave the room and leave the two of them alone.

Adrien gazed at Marinette's body, her belly ever so big, yet her curves remained smooth and round, very much like the first time he saw her like that with memory of it. It made him feel warm inside, and he could see that Marinette was focusing on her shower now rather than knowing that Adrien was still in the room. It wasn't long until his body gave him a sign that meant he really wanted to join her.

Then without a second thought, Adrien took off his clothes and joined Marinette in the shower. He took Marinette by surprise before she felt something hard press against her, causing her to be instantly turned on by it. She dropped her loafer and turned, letting Adrien rub his body against hers.

The feeling of steamy water being pressed gently against their skins made it all the more pleasurable for the two of them. Things lead even further when Marinette was pinned to the wall and felt the sweet sensation of pleasure bursting down there as Adrien satisfied her in the best way he could.

It wasn't until she gasped and felt herself climax alongside Adrien too, that familiar warm liquid pooling inside of her before they finished up in the shower and dried themselves up. Afterwards, they were both slightly delusional from what happened in the shower and Marinette decided to take a nap, in the meanwhile Adrien was on Marinette's computer browsing through more baby stuff that all seemed to look pleasant and happy before he read something that gave him the worst panic attack of his life.

The site was labelled: "Signs labour is approaching", and as he read through, his heart almost stopped as he saw the words "constant cramps".

 _Receiving cramps towards the end of a pregnancy is commonly caused by the cervix beginning to dilate and prepare for the baby's arrival. This could mean that the baby could arrive at any day now._

And to only make matters worse, Adrien had a flashback to the birthing class that talked about how to kick labour into gear if it wasn't getting anywhere. One of those ways to stimulate labour was what they had done moments ago in the shower.

This caused Adrien to seriously tense up; Marinette had to stop being Ladybug temporarily before she made this any worse.

 **I was going to make this a little longer like the last one but I feel like a good couple of chapters are left of this story after how much progress I made with this one. To be honest I wasn't really motivated at first to write this chapter but I got there towards the end, and I kind of hate that I get motivated towards the end of a chapter because then I want to write more. Oh well I'd better save that motivation for when I write the next chapter. ;)**

 **So hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm thinking if I extend the next two chapters I can definitely wrap this story up in two more chapters ^^**


	32. Finding Out

**So I'm going away on this two week long trip over Christmas and New Years and I'm hoping to have this story finished by then so I can focus on just family time, and come at the start of next year I'll write some more stories. Also, a heads up for those of you who follow me actively, I will hopefully be starting a couple more stories next year and update them more often but I go back to my studies on the last day of January so I'll only have a month to do as many updates as I can.**

 **Anyways, I'll extend these chapters if I have to. I'm aiming to finish this story in the next two chapters, meaning this chapter and the next chapter. No more than that unfortunately, I'd do more but I think I've dragged this story out enough and I want to focus on new stories real soon.**

 **Enjoy the second last Chapter of A New Creation. :)**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 32 – Finding Out**

A wave of panic washed over Adrien as he stared at the peaceful Marinette sleeping in her bed. The reality of him becoming a father became all too real to him all of a sudden. After reading what he read, his mind wasn't the same. The baby could arrive at any given moment now and although almost everything was ready, he didn't feel like he was ready to become a father so soon, in spite of the fact that he was only eighteen.

Plagg saw the panicked look on Adrien's face, in one way it almost looked humorous but in another way it was slightly concerning for him. "Adrien calm down, it's not like it's going to happen this very moment. Pull yourself together!"

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, really tempted by the amount of stress to just pull at his own hair. "I'm just worried that I'm not ready, and what if I'm not around when it happens? I know she has her parents but I feel a right to be there too!" He exclaimed, stuttering in panic as he looked up at the sleeping Marinette.

Looking at how calm and relaxed Marinette was while she slept gave Adrien slight relief that it wasn't going to happen in that very moment, but he knew the baby would come at any day now, he felt like he needed to be by her side as much as possible from now on until the baby arrives. He feared that it would happen when he wasn't around.

"You can't be with her all the time, you know that." Plagg stated firmly.

Tikki flew next to Plagg in agreement. "Exactly, and no need to worry so much Adrien, I'm always around Marinette and if it ever happens when you're not around, I can easily contact Plagg." Tikki assured, smiling as she looked over to Plagg.

Adrien raised an eyebrow; almost in awe that he didn't know the two kwamis could contact each other. "You can do that?" He asked. "How?"

Unfortunately in that moment, his father contacted him wanting him home immediately for an important talk. Adrien wanted to say no to his father, but he didn't want to get onto his father's bad side, however at the same time he didn't want to leave Marinette's side. He didn't want her to be home alone in case something was to happen and no one came to her aid. With a sigh, Adrien agreed that he'd come back home as soon as Marinette's parents arrived home.

Not long later, the sound of the front door of the bakery opened and Tom and Sabine had arrived home. By this time, Marinette had heard them and had woken up. She looked down to see a disturbed Adrien who had looked like he saw something he shouldn't have seen. With slight ease she walked down her small set of stairs while Adrien stared cautiously at her, as if he was ready to catch her if she tripped or fell.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" She asked, a hand reaching out for him.

Adrien almost twitched and moved away from her, worried that any more interaction with her could speed up her labour. He was beginning to think in ways he didn't think before, he grew paranoid that anything he did with Marinette would cause the baby to come sooner than planned and he would feel under-prepared.

However, this caused Marinette to grow concerned and confused. "What's wrong? You're not like this."

Plagg appeared from behind Adrien with a small grin. "Adrien's a little bit scared of becoming a daddy." Plagg stated in an almost humorous tone.

Marinette looked Adrien dead in the eye; she could see the fear and worry in his eyes as he looked down while holding his other arm, making his body language look enclosed and protective. She reached an arm out to him, before touching his shoulder gently as Adrien kept his head down with his eyes closed. Adrien looked up the moment he felt her touch, those glossy and beautiful blue eyes were so breathtaking to look at he just couldn't look away.

"Adrien...I'm scared too, don't feel like you're alone. We're in this together; I don't think there's ever been an expecting parent who has been completely ready for becoming a real parent." She explained, both her hands touching his shoulders.

Adrien looked away, thinking back to the research he looked at earlier, and the thoughts of him being like his own father, who has been acting distant from him ever since his wife disappeared. "I just... don't want to become like my father and feel like I can't play that father role as much as...your father can." He said, feeling like he was being overwhelmed with becoming a father really soon that he wasn't acting much like himself anymore.

She closed her eyes in thought, Marinette completely understood why Adrien was not behaving like himself, but at the same time she felt like there was more to it than just worrying about turning into his father. How Adrien behaved when she reached out for him just a moment ago did not seem related to the worrisome things he told her about.

"That's...not it, is it?" She questioned, leaning in closer to his face, an expression of concern spread across her face.

Adrien sighed, closing his eyes slowly before looking back up at Marinette, his heart rate quickly increasing as his stress levels began to rise in the thought of the baby coming at any time. "I'm worried about you having the baby early." He stated, before explaining himself. "While you were sleeping, I found something about your cramps...they're signs of early labour."

Marinette's eyes widened in sudden shock, feeling in disbelief that those cramps truly meant anything to do with her going into early labour. "But...I always assumed that those cramps had to do with the baby growing bigger, not early labour." She implied, a hand covering her mouth partially from the shock.

"And...I found something else out too." Adrien said, very reluctant to tell her but only telling her for her sake too. "Remember our birthing classes? What was one of the things the instructor said that helps induce labour?" He asked, hoping Marinette would get the point from that.

In that moment it clicked in her head, making love was one of the many ways that could help kick start labour, and they had done it in the shower a little while ago. It all made sense now why Adrien was so worked up, he was worried that after reading the reasons why she was getting frequent cramps and after remembering what they did earlier can induce labour.

She gasped the moment she realised why he was so worried about her. "That's why..." She breathed, looking up at Adrien with partially widened eyes in sudden realisation, before softening her expression to look more assuring. "Adrien, I'm fine for now. I understand you're worried about me, and what we did in the shower was truly spectacular, but I don't think you should get too worried about this. It will happen sooner or later." She assured, pecking him on the cheek.

Just then, Adrien's phone buzzed meaning his father was growing impatient. So Adrien said goodbye to Marinette for the day and headed on home, still in his mind the feeling that Marinette was going to be in labour and he wouldn't be there with her. He thought about this all the way home until he saw his father waiting just inside the mansion in front of the staircase, his hands folded behind his back in his usual pose, the look of mild annoyance but content remained on Gabriel's face as Adrien approached him.

Adrien looked up at his father, not saying a word before his father spoke. "You and I need to have a serious talk regarding Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Suddenly, a new wave of worry gushed through Adrien's mind. His fists clenched as his heartbeat quickened and his eyes widened in the sudden panic of his and Marinette's superhero names being said by his own father. He felt Plagg bury himself more into Adrien's pocket; looking up at his father Adrien grew deeply worried that his father had caught onto the fact that he and Marinette were Cat Noir and Ladybug.

A few moments later, the two of them were in his office, where the large painted portrait of Adrien's mother sat and Gabriel's desk situated right in front of it. Gabriel walked straight up to the painting, not saying a word as he kept his thoughts collected. He had been thinking about this for so long ever since he realised it was true; there was too much overwhelming evidence to even consider denying it.

He closed his eyes, Adrien stood behind as he looked up at the portrait too, knowing that he truly missed his mother as much as his father did, but the worrisome thought of his father knowing about his and Marinette's secret identity grew more worrying the moment Gabriel cleared his throat and turned around.

"I have discovered something about Marinette that I'm sure you know about..." He began, turning his head away slightly from his son.

Adrien couldn't help but gulp in nervousness, the amount of stress he has been through since he found out the baby could come at any time was piled underneath this new amount of stress and was only slowly building up. Although Marinette gave him assurance that she would be alright, he still grew deeply worried about it. Adrien wanted to speak up but words couldn't pass out through his lips, it was almost like his brain prevented him from saying a word before his father continued to speak.

Gabriel took one step closer to his son, before he said the words Adrien almost dreaded to hear. "Marinette is Ladybug...isn't she?"

It couldn't be denied, his father had figured it out. The fact that Ladybug was pregnant and Marinette was pregnant at the same time made it much easier to find out who Ladybug really was because there weren't many pregnant women around. Adrien only grew even more worried if his father had realised that his own son was Cat Noir all this time, but before he could find out if his father knew, Adrien silently nodded as he looked away, his body language giving off a very truthful vibe.

"Yes...she is." He admitted, looking down with his hands clasped together loosely.

There was a brief moment of silence before Gabriel spoke again, answering Adrien's curiosity whether he knew more than just who Ladybug truly was. "And you Adrien...you've been keeping a secret from me too."

Adrien looked down at his pocket where Plagg was hiding, Plagg peeked up at Adrien, shaking his head telling him to deny it and say nothing about it, but Adrien knew exactly what his father meant by that statement. However, he didn't decide to show Plagg unless his father somehow knew about kwamis and asked to see his kwami.

"You're Cat Noir." He said after turning around, his back facing Adrien as his fists clenched slightly.

Another brief moment of silence filled the air, before Gabriel turned his head to see his son almost panicking under the pressure on the inside, and seeing how he was trying to keep himself calm and accept that his father knew the truth now.

Breathing a sigh and closing his eyes slowly, Adrien answered. "Yes, I am."

Gabriel's suspicions had been confirmed, now he was going to ask the ultimate question that would test his son's trust. He turned back around and took a step closer to his son. "Adrien, I need to ask you something." He informed, his expression remaining serious as Adrien forced himself to look up at his father.

The suspense of Gabriel's question made Adrien so anxious and scared of what his father was going to ask next. His heart rate sped through the roof, the palms of his hands grew extremely sweaty as he began to breathe heavily but in silence as his father kept his eyes pinned to him.

"Would you and Marinette give me your miraculouses temporarily?"

Shock and confusion is all that Adrien could express, after his father asked that Adrien felt like his father was sounding an awful much like Hawkmoth. And then his thoughts went somewhere he didn't think they would go but they did. Was his father truly Hawkmoth? And if he was, why was he doing this all this time? Was it to protect him? What exactly was going on with him?

Many questions boiled through his mind, he wanted to ask them all but he knew he couldn't. Adrien took in a deep breath before thinking clearly about the question, and then realising that his father being Hawkmoth was actually extremely likely considering what would happen if someone possessed both the ring and the earrings at the same time. They would be granted ultimate power over everything, and this is exactly what Hawkmoth wanted.

A gasp escaped Adrien's mouth as he slowly backed away in the sudden realisation. "You're Hawkmoth...?"

Gabriel paused, closing his eyes as he tilted his head down, indicating that it was indeed true. He felt like he always knew his relationship with his son was tainted in more ways than one after his wife went missing. They were act enemies who were living under the same roof, he knew Adrien was taking this very heavily as Adrien backed away, keeping his hand firm on one of his pockets before Adrien stopped in his tracks, realising that his father wasn't doing anything to stop him.

"It is true Adrien, I am Hawkmoth. I do have a miraculous of my own; I have been after your miraculous...having no idea that it was right under my nose the entire time. And knowing that the girl holding my grandchild is in possession of the Ladybug earrings makes it all the more shocking."

Adrien took a moment to process everything. After all this time, he never expected of all people that his father was Hawkmoth, the evil villain who was after their miraculouses and sent out all those akumas to possess people and wreak havoc over Paris.

Anger and betrayal grew inside of him; his father was his archenemy who was doing all he could to get his and Ladybug's miraculous so he could posses the ultimate power imaginable. He wanted to unleash his anger on his father right then and there, but something stopped him. Thoughts prevented him from taking it out on his father about him being Hawkmoth all this time, and the reason was wondering why Gabriel wanted to do this to harmless people.

But yet, his anger showed through his words. "Why have you been doing this? Why do you choose to control people and make them do what you want!?" He cried, closing his eyes as tears began to fill them.

A small tear escaped Gabriel's eye, knowing that Adrien would get emotional about it just like his mother being emotional about certain things."I'm doing it to find your mother, if I'm able to obtain both yours and her miraculous I will have the ultimate power to be able to find her again and make this family whole after nearly so many years." He explained, some sympathy in his tone.

Adrien kept his eyes closed, thinking long and hard about how his father explained to him. He gasped the moment he realised that it was all to do with bringing his mother back, but tears streamed from his eyes, realising that his father was taking extreme lengths to find his mother. He understood that he loved her, but that was no reason to cause so much trouble just to find the one person he cared about the most in his life. Gabriel needed to understand that he has been putting his problems on other people's shoulders just so he doesn't have to carry so much stress around him all the time about knowing that she was still missing.

"Having both our miraculouses won't bring mother home, father." Adrien implied, narrowing his eyebrows as he turned back to his father, slowly approaching him. "No unimaginable power will bring mother back home. You don't even know if you're capable to handle so much power!" He snapped, remembering the kwamis explaining just how risky it was for Adrien to use both the miraculouses at the same time.

Gabriel had read so much about all of this and felt like he knew so much more than Adrien did regardless of the fact that he wore half of the power while his pregnant girlfriend held the other half of that ultimate power. "Adrien, I want to keep my family safe and happy, having your mother back in the picture is all I want now. I want her back because I truly miss her, and I know you do as well. Choosing to become Hawkmoth was what made me able to control people so I could help find her again...after realising that the two most powerful miraculouses were active after so long, I knew that if I found them they would give me unimaginable power to help me find her." Gabriel explained in great detail, hoping that after all of this Adrien would understand.

In a way, Adrien did understand. He was doing this to help bring back the one person that always kept them all connected, who made every day brighter, who made everyone happy, and above all who gave the most love to both her son and her husband. But still, Adrien felt like it was the wrong thing to do, people could potentially get hurt from doing his father's bidding, it wasn't right.

"No...I understand...but it's still not right! You can't try to find her like this; it's not going to work! Controlling other people to get what you want isn't the way to find mother again!" Adrien cried, knowing that there were other ways he could search for her.

Gabriel somehow deep down knew that Adrien wasn't going to be accepting of this. "Adrien, you don't understand! Having both your miraculous and Ladybug's miraculous will grant me the power to find her!"

"No it won't! I know you care for mother and I do too, but this is not the way to find her!"

Within seconds, Adrien ran out the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he headed for his room. Gabriel almost growled in anger over how his son took it all, it was then that he decided he would give him and Ladybug one last chance to give him the miraculous before he would go to even greater lengths to obtain their miraculouses, greater lengths that he would never do but only if he had no choice.

 **Well...I was going to make this Chapter longer just so I could add more to the story before I write the final chapter, but I have a pretty good idea of how the final chapter is going to play out. So I'll let that chapter be longer because that'll be the last chapter. Hopefully I can post it within the next week so I can focus on other important stuff before making new stories for next year.**

 **I really hope you guys have been enjoying the story and have stayed with me for this long, I promise you guys I won't let you down in the final chapter! :D**


	33. Destiny

**Well, at long last here is the final chapter of A New Creation. Now, I feel like this chapter will be long no matter how much I shorten things so I'm not giving an estimate as to how long this final chapter will be but I know it'll be longer than the others for sure. Hey, in one of my stories a Chapter was 11,000 words...imagine that length being this chapter...Boy you'd need a whole day to read it! XD**

 **Anyways, I'll say most of the concluding stuff to the story in my author's note at the bottom of the page. Enjoy the final chapter of A New Creation! ^^**

 **Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon**

 **Chapter 33 – Destiny**

The next time Adrien and Gabriel crossed paths there was a bitter silence between the two, Adrien wanted to reason with his father more, but feeling like his father wouldn't be accepting of almost everything he decided not to. Instead he headed off for the third last day of school.

After all this time he had to admit he had to be thankful that his father allowed him to go to school, although he would've met the love of his life anyway through Ladybug he wouldn't know a thing about her personal life, even without knowing who she really was.

Yet it was infuriating and painful to know that all this time his father was creating all these evil akumas in secret, all to bring his own wife back home to them so they could be a complete family once again. It was heartbreaking that Adrien's mother had just disappeared and he had no idea why, he wasn't sure if his father knew either. In the end if his mother ever came back home it would be then that she would explain everything.

Adrien felt like he should stop thinking about his family for the next few days and focus on his last three days of school before he graduates, he needed all the focus he could get. He felt a little annoyed that Plagg didn't help him out much, only telling him to not think about them so much but not providing him with any other advice. But yet, what was Adrien to expect from his kwami? So Adrien sighed and tried his best not think about the stresses around his father secretly being the villain he and Ladybug were after all this time as well as the possibility that Marinette could have the baby any day now.

It was tough, and unfortunately there was only so much Nino could do to help. He didn't fully understand the situation and Adrien wished he could but it would be far too obvious that he was Cat Noir then Nino would know that his best friend is part of the superhero duo. Adrien assumed Marinette had to go through the same ordeal, however he felt like Alya already knew because of how she had been acting in spite of Marinette being strangely absent for so long. He grew worried that Alya had figured it out that she was Ladybug and that he was Cat Noir, but it didn't seem like she did, so he shrugged that thought off his shoulders.

Straight after school that day, he went to see Marinette as she had not been in contact with him since the previous day. It worried him a little that she might have gone into early labour and then his thoughts grew more anxious as he picked up the pace to rush to the bakery, telling his bodyguard to pick him up a little later.

As he waited almost impatiently for the crossing signals to let him cross the road, he wasn't expecting to be called out from behind, yet surprisingly it wasn't Chloe this time. He assumed that ever since her studies were drawing to a close that she needed full focus to get her work done, or wait for Sabrina to finish it all for her.

Alya waved to Adrien before she sped up her pace so she was by Adrien's side by the time the lights allowed them to cross the road, Adrien bit his lip nervously as now since Alya didn't know about him being the father by the looks of how she was acting around him, he had to come up with an excuse why he was going to the bakery, at least Adrien only assumed Alya was going to see Marinette just like he was.

"Hi Alya..."Adrien responded after a long nervous pause, worried about what to say to her.

The girl with glasses smiled in reply with glee, before asking the question Adrien was expecting but not hoping to hear. "So, what are you doing going this way? I thought your home was in the opposite direction?" She questioned with a smirk as they walked together towards the bakery.

Adrien sucked in his lips before looking down, nervous about what he should tell her, but eventually he felt like he found the right words to say.

"Oh, I'm just here to grab a croissant before heading home. Food back home isn't as great as it is here." He replied, gesturing to the bakery before the two of them entered.

The moment they entered the bakery, Tom and Sabine looked up and were about to greet Adrien when they realised that Alya was there also, they still greeted Adrien but in a slightly less familiar tone, showing that he didn't come over every single day or that he was a huge part of the family for the sake of keeping the father of Marinette's baby a secret. Someday they would have to tell Alya, but for now it was best to keep secret.

Alya immediately greeted them and informed them that she was heading upstairs to see Marinette, having received no contact from her since that morning, a little worried of whether she was doing alright, but seeing that her parents were still here and they were acting calm as ever, it was safe to assume that the baby wasn't coming at this very moment.

With a sigh of relief as soon as Alya was out of sight, Adrien greeted Tom and Sabine in a more familiar tone.

"So, how has Marinette been doing?" He asked, resting his arms on the counter as he leaned his entire weight onto it.

He felt like ever since he found out about the possibility of Marinette going into labour any day now he needed to know exactly how she had been doing, and unfortunately right now he couldn't ask her directly due to Alya being here. Tom and Sabine looked at each other with a slightly worrisome look.

"We're worried that she'll go into labour any day now." Sabine stated, knowing that Marinette still had less than four weeks to go but it was still possible for Marinette to be early. "She's been talking an awful lot about how consistent her cramps are." She explained, looking down in worry before continuing to work the bakery.

Tom nodded in agreement. "I feel like the baby will come any day now, and I feel like you already have that thought in mind." He assumed, seeing the same worried look on his face that was also on his wife.

Adrien looked down before sighing deeply; closing his eyes slowly before looking up at Tom in agreement, hating that it worried him so much, but unfortunately he didn't know how to calm himself down. Sabine approached him, sympathy in her eyes before she wrapped an arm around the young man. A smile slowly appeared across her lips as she gave him words of assurance.

"Don't worry, all of that stress and worry will pass once you see your baby for the first time."

Tears engulfed Adrien's eyes, he had been without a mother figure in his life for over three years, only Nathalie was the other woman who came close to a mother figure to him, but Sabine felt much like the mother he was missing from his life. He smiled as relief flowed through him and hugged Sabine in thanks for helping him.

Not long later, Alya came downstairs in almost a hurry, making Adrien's heartbeat quicken before Alya explained why she was in a hurry to get down the stairs. "I just realised I need to babysit my sisters, I'll come by tomorrow if I can." She assured, winking at Marinette's parents before she realised Adrien was still hanging around.

She raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion of why he was still around, but decided to not think too much of it as she ran out the door and headed for home.

In the moment she left, Adrien went upstairs to see Marinette lying on her bed fully relaxed and happy. He was glad to see that she was calm and happy during her last few weeks pregnant. With Sabine's words in mind, he smiled before climbing up the small set of stairs to her bed. Marinette almost felt startled that she had only just now noticed that Adrien was in her room and climbing onto her bed, it was mainly because of how quiet he was as well as Tikki not quickly hiding away.

"Adrien, I thought you needed to study." She implied, before remembering she has to prep for her exam too that she would sit at home. "Then again, I need to study too, but I'm just relaxing for a little bit before I study for the rest of the day." She explained, smiling with confidence.

Without a word Adrien pecked her on the lips before staring longingly at Marinette's very pregnant belly, he planted a gentle kiss on it before looking up at Marinette. "Can't I check on you and our child?" He asked rhetorically, smiling before reaching for Marinette's lips yet again.

Marinette giggled at Adrien's charming face before she cupped his cheeks and touched his lips before closing her eyes as she let herself fall into the kiss, deepening it even more before they broke apart, smiling at each other before Marinette placed a hand on her stomach, looking forward to seeing their baby in a few short weeks.

They spent another hour together studying and discussing possible baby names before Adrien's phone rang informing him that he needed to go home. Marinette still felt worried that Adrien's father, unfortunately in the moment that Adrien left the building he realised how he had somehow forgotten to tell Marinette about his father being Hawkmoth. He had gotten so caught up with worrying about becoming a father so soon that it took him that long to realise he hadn't told Marinette about his father yet.

He looked up and saw the limousine parking out the front of the bakery. Adrien clenched his fist before running back inside and upstairs, his teeth showing through as anger filled his mind before he slammed open Marinette's hatch door and almost making Marinette scream in terror and Tikki quickly hide away.

Marinette wanted to snap at Adrien for startling her terribly, but the look on his face made her stay silent but her expression of annoyance filled her face.

"I need to tell you about my father." He stated firmly, before closing his eyes, almost reluctant to tell Marinette the truth about his father. "My father is Hawkmoth."

In that moment, everything fell silent, Marinette and Tikki were wide eyed and in pure silence, speechless of hearing those words. All this time, it was Adrien's father causing all of those people to turn evil, it was him causing all the destruction in Paris, it was him that desperately wanted their miraculouses. But for what purpose? That's when Adrien explained the entire reason as to why Gabriel decided to become Hawkmoth in the first place.

He sighed before he explained, feeling deeply hurt on the inside that his father would do such a thing to try and bring his wife back. "My father thinks taking control of both our miraculouses will grant him the power to find my mother and bring her back home."

Tikki knew that combining the two miraculouses together would not find Adrien's mother. "That amount of power only causes ultimate power and destruction; it won't bring a person back home!" Tikki cried, before Plagg flew out of Adrien's bag, agreeing with her.

"Exactly, like we explained a little while ago, possessing both our miraculouses does not help bring someone back, it only grants the user ultimate power to both create and destroy." He explained, using gestures as he clarified both creation and destruction by pointing at himself and Tikki.

Marinette looked down at her stomach, rubbing it as she closed her eyes, before in that moment something clicked in her mind. The sudden realisation about how this entire relationship came into play, and how all this time it was Gabriel Agreste that had caused his son and Marinette to fall in love, it was Gabriel Agreste that had caused this pregnancy.

It was all him the entire time.

"Adrien...your father...is responsible for this pregnancy..." Marinette breathed, keeping her eyes closed tight, trying to prevent more tears from falling down her cheeks.

Adrien felt his heart stop for just a few seconds when he too realised that it was his father that made all of this happen. It was because of him that very soon he and Marinette were going to become parents. Closing his eyes in deep thought, a small ray of hope lit up from the inside. Maybe his father had realised that all of this was hid doing and he would feel emotion towards what he had done.

For a split second he wanted to feel happy that his father was Hawkmoth, because he was the reason he fell in love with Ladybug, and the reason why his life was more exciting than just staying at home all day. But he felt the memories of Ladybug seeming in pain after their first time together, those moments where parts of Paris were destroyed because of him. He considered his father lucky that Ladybug was able to fix all the damage he had caused every time she released her lucky charm into the air.

Adrien's phone buzzed in that moment, it was his father demanding him to come home at once. With an almost silent growl, Adrien reluctantly left, knowing that he would have to sort this out with his father on his own. He didn't want to get Marinette stressed out this late into her pregnancy, not to mention the thought of her going into labour early.

So Adrien headed home while Marinette and Tikki thought long and hard about Gabriel being Hawkmoth all this time. It was so much to take in, because Marinette looked up to Gabriel, she wanted to become a well known fashion designer just like him, she had never known that the father of the love of her life was an evil man wanting nothing more than ultimate power so he could bring back the woman he loved.

In a way she began to think more clearly about it, it began to make more sense as to why Gabriel would go to great lengths to bring back that woman in his life. He loved her and wanted nothing more than for her to return back home so they could all be a happy family again, but her thoughts grew negative when she realised what great lengths he was going to so he could have that one person back in his life again. He was putting others in danger, many in jail because of it, Paris almost scarred by how many akuma attacks he had caused.

It caused Marinette's mind to almost explode with terrible emotions reflecting the realisation that Adrien's father was Hawkmoth all this time. It was almost too much to take in, Tikki felt overwhelmed as well, never expecting Gabriel who was Adrien's father to be the evil villain Marinette and Adrien were trying to stop.

She couldn't focus for the rest of the day; this information robbed her mind long into the night. When Adrien had arrived home there was no sign of his father, Adrien wanted to barge in on his father in the office, but then felt hesitant. Plagg zipped out the moment Adrien let go of the door handle.

"Adrien, now is not the time. I feel like what Marinette's mother said to you earlier might work on your father too." He explained, even though he knew how terrible his father was being Hawkmoth.

Adrien walked away, walking up the stairs with his head hanging low. There was going to be another time when he could sort this out with his father. But for now all he needed was some peace and quiet so he could relax himself, so much stress had built up ever since he knew Marinette could be due any day now, and his father being Hawkmoth definitely did not make things better.

For the next few days, Adrien decided to focus all of his attention to school as he was graduating the next week as well as Marinette, but she would be graduating in a different way, in which it would be just be her and her family that would celebrate her graduating secondary school. He kept in touch with Marinette, worrying about her every single day, but Marinette assured that she was alright. Adrien almost couldn't help but panic every moment he was away from her, feeling like she could go into labour at any moment and to make him even more stressed, his mind thought about her going into labour when she was home alone, with only Tikki to calm her down at the most or call for help.

He felt like Marinette would risk her superhero identity almost for going into labour on her own, what made him think worse was the fact that she could go into labour in the middle of an akuma battle. Luckily for the past week, neither of them had received akuma attacks, and Gabriel still wasn't talking to Adrien, feeling like the situation had mellowed out a little and it would take a little more time for Adrien and Marinette to accept that he was Hawkmoth and help him bring his wife back.

After the last day of school, Adrien sighed in relief as he and Nino celebrated with a couple of drinks before parting ways. As Adrien was making his way home when suddenly a dark figure appeared at the top of a nearby building. It caught the edge of Adrien's eye before he turned and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Father!?" He cried, seeing his father as Hawkmoth on the roof, standing tall.

Hawkmoth looked down and glared at his son. "If you don't want to help me bring your mother back, I'll force you to!"

In that moment, Hawkmoth released several hundred akumas into the air; they all flew freely before beginning to target all the nearby people around them. Adrien watched in horror as he saw so many people in the area around him turn dark purple, it was then he knew that his father was evil and had lost his mind. Gabriel didn't understand that grasping that amount of power wouldn't bring her back home.

Seeing that everyone around him was in the midst of being akumatised, they paid no attention to Adrien, so in that moment Adrien transformed and began to fight the oncoming akuma attacks.

Meanwhile, Marinette was at home helping her parents prep for another big order to deliver by sunset. Suddenly, Marinette felt an extremely tight cramp that felt almost nothing like the other cramps she had felt before. She held her stomach as she moaned in pain, her mother immediately taking notice.

"Marinette, is everything alright?" She asked with deep concern, feeling like the pain Marinette just endured meant something big was about to happen.

And then the pain subsided, Marinette took a deep breath before relaxing herself, assuring her mother that it was only nothing. A little while later, she had gone upstairs to rest a little, Tikki felt especially worried for Marinette that it was almost time for the baby to come. But then matters only got worse the moment they both saw the news online.

" _It has been reported that several civilians across Paris have become super villains and are now all creating destruction and havoc across town."_ The reporter announced, before another call was made through her ear piece. _"I have just received word that Cat Noir is at the scene of it all doing all that he can while he waits for Ladybug to arrive to the scene. Could this be the ultimate battle between hero and villain? Will our pregnant Ladybug show up? In her condition she shouldn't be but Ladybug, if you can hear me we are in a desperate plea for your help."_

Marinette turned her screen off, her eyes staring blankly at the screen while Tikki was in a deep state of panic. It was then Marinette realised she had to do something to help her partner, this could just be Gabriel's ultimate destruction to finally get what he wants. "Tikki, spots-"

"No!" Tikki cried. "Not in your condition! You need to stay here!" She exclaimed, deeply caring about the safety of Marinette before the safety of all of Paris.

Before Marinette could speak another word, she felt a huge surge of pain swell in her lower abdomen, it was incredibly painful and she couldn't help but grunt in pain as she held onto her stomach tightly. After the pain subsided yet again, she realised that the baby was coming right now, but at the same time Paris needed her. She had to put Paris before her own needs, even though Tikki was looking out for her Marinette had to do what she could to help her partner and finish this battle once and for all.

"I know you care about my wellbeing Tikki, and I know now that very soon I'll become a mother, but I don't want this baby's father to be battling all these akumas on his own!" She said with determination, clenching her fists tightly. "Tikki, spots on!"

Extremely reluctantly, Tikki flew into Marinette's earrings and transformed her into Ladybug. It wasn't a moment later that she was out the window and on her way to help her partner.

Hawkmoth only watched as he saw his own son struggling to fight of several akumatised victims at once, but then out the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar black spotted red superhero that was Ladybug quickly approaching the scene, and looking more pregnant than ever before, he glared at her before he watched Cat Noir turn briefly to see his partner rapidly approaching.

"Ladybug! You made it!" He cried in relief in the midst of avoiding another attack from an akumatised victim, before realising Ladybug's condition and growing panicky the moment he realised. "Wait...no you shouldn't be here!" He exclaimed.

After swinging through several akumatised victims and managing to clear some space between her, Chat and the akumatised victims, it was then she began to speak, but before she could say anything another painful cramp caused her to grunt loudly in pain before she fell to one knee, her head hanging downward before feeling Cat Noir by her side.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen! Our baby is coming right now and you're fighting while you're in tremendous pain!" He cried, tears swelling up in his green cat eyes.

Ladybug growled at him, feeling like she could handle it, not long before more tightening pain followed the frequency of her pain meant that the baby was close to being born.

Hawkmoth was watching this all from above, and in that moment something clicked in his mind. Flashbacks were all that he could see in that very moment. Seeing his wife working hard till the last minute before she had Adrien made him panic so much and think of nothing else but to drive her to the hospital immediately. It was when Ladybug muttered those words that she wasn't going to back down now that Hawkmoth saw the light after so long.

Tears came to his eyes before he used his abilities to cause the akumas to disappear from their host, causing everyone to go back to normal but feel a little delirious after what just happened, but then they all grew in a state of panic as now Ladybug could barely stand up without whimpering in pain.

"Please, someone help us get to the hospital!"

In a moment's notice, someone out of nowhere offered to give them a ride. At first glance neither Chat nor Ladybug recognised the woman, but as Cat Noir looked up he realised it was Nathalie driving them to the hospital.

"Nathalie!?" He cried. "But how-"

Nathalie was extremely focused on getting them to the hospital as soon as possible, knowing that she owed an explanation to him and her. "Adrien, your father told me everything and just to let you know that I'm here for you."

In that moment he was shocked to realise that she knew about him being Cat Noir too, but he kept his focus all on Ladybug as she breathed heavily in pain. She was beginning to feel pain that she never even imagined could be so painful before. She screamed as she dug her fingers into Chat's arm, Cat Noir knew she would grip him ever so tightly during the situation, so he let the pain embrace him instead of him doing anything else about it.

Not long later they were at the hospital, Chat was carrying Ladybug as she walked almost limping in how much pain she was enduring. Once they entered the hospital everyone gasped as they saw the superhero team of Paris come rushing through the door. Ladybug was expecting the baby any moment now and everyone grew both shocked and excited but mainly shocked and worried for the pair.

It was then that Chat decided to do the unthinkable in front of everyone, it would break a promise he kept to Plagg, but it was for his own good, he looked at Ladybug with those eyes and she too knew exactly what he meant.

"Please, you need to help us!" Chat cried, looking up at the people around them. But before people would start to rush around, at the same time Ladybug and Cat Noir undone their transformations to reveal to everyone who they really were. "We're people just like you who need your help!"

Everyone gasped for only a short moment, wanting to take in more on what they had just witnessed, but they saw Ladybug without her mask and suit grunting in extreme pain. They all did the best that they could to help her into a bed and hook her up seconds before Marinette felt the extreme urge to push.

All that time Marinette spent screaming in pain she gripped Adrien's hand tightly, Adrien stayed there every step of the way, encouraging Marinette to do the best she could. The two kwamis sat on Adrien's shoulders encouraging Marinette to do all that she could, making her feel strong and confident that she could deliver this baby safely.

Marinette could feel nothing but pain coarse through her entire body, she almost felt numb from the waist down in how much pain she was enduring, but the encouragement of Adrien and the kwamis as well as the nurses helping her deliver made it a little more easy for her to get through it all.

It was just a few minutes later after all of Marinette's screams in pain was the sound of nothing but a small baby's cry echoing throughout the room. In that moment, Marinette's parents had arrived, beginning to explain how they found her before they saw the little miracle in the nurse's arms, not long before the baby was placed in Marinette's arms with Adrien close by her side.

"Oh Marinette, she is beautiful." Sabine said, sitting on the other side of Marinette, caressing her granddaughter's forehead.

Not long afterwards, Nathalie walked on in, having to keep her distance from the young couple before entering the scene with a loving smile. She approached Adrien before caressing his head. "Your mother would be so proud of you." She said as tears of joy came to her eyes.

It was in that moment that he realised Nathalie was a true mother figure to him, although she wasn't his real mother, she truly did care for him and it wasn't until now that Adrien realised it was because of her that she met Marinette and that he was able to go to school and have his life changed forever. Briefly letting go of Marinette's hand, he wrapped his arms around Nathalie as he cried too in tears of happiness.

The baby girl cried in that very moment, Marinette rocked the tiny being from side to side as she watched it with loving motherly eyes, her smile ever so delicate. The moment Adrien turned around he saw two of the most important things in his life right before his very eyes.

"I love you Marinette."

"I love you too Adrien." She replied with a loving kiss.

Everyone admired the baby and each were given a turn to hold the baby, but the second the baby girl was placed in Nathalie's hands, Gabriel came barging in, and the first thing his saw was his wife's beautiful green eyes on his granddaughter. His heart stopped in that very moment as his thoughts flashbacked to his wife yet again, and he felt his heart melt the moment he saw the baby girl being held by his assistant.

"Nathalie?" He questioned with widened eyes as he approached the woman with his newborn grandchild.

Nathalie smiled lovingly at Gabriel before she began to hand the baby to its paternal grandfather. "Meet your beautiful granddaughter Mr Agreste." She insisted.

Gabriel took the baby in his arms; everyone was watching him with a loving smile as Gabriel stared almost blankly at the baby girl in his arms. He looked up at Nathalie before turning to Adrien and Marinette who were looking at him with an adoring smile. It was then that Gabriel knew things would never be the same as they once were before, and that although Adrien's mother was still missing, Gabriel knew that Nathalie was all the mother figure he needed in his life.

"Nathalie, I cannot thank you enough for being that mother in Adrien's life." He thanked gratefully as he held the now quiet baby in his arms.

He approached the brand new parents who were his son and Marinette, a smile spread across the man's face as he handed the baby back to the exhausted Marinette. "Marinette, I deeply apologise for how I treated you and Adrien. Both of you will make wonderful parents."

The topic was quickly changed in that moment as Tom spoke up. "So, what is the little girl's name?" he asked.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, remembering the names they discussed a few days prior to this, and they both knew exactly what to call her.

"Destiny." Marinette announced. "For she was destined to be born."

It was that moment that everyone agreed on the little girl's name. Adrien smiled as he looked at Marinette longingly, not long before they kissed passionately as everyone in the room shed a tear in happiness.

Destiny can sometimes look like a tragedy at first, seeming like you have no choice but to accept your fate. But fate can always change, some things in life are destined to happen, and it is up to you to accept your destiny.

The End.

 **And there you have it everyone, the very last chapter and last story I finish before the end of the year. I must say I was feeling like cutting this chapter in half at some points but I felt like I could easily finish it all in one longer chapter. I'm incredibly proud of myself finishing this story on a good note much like my other Ladybug story.**

 **I may have left some things unanswered at the end but at the same time that is usually a good thing. You can't have everything answered before the end of a story, some things you just have to imagine yourself. Real life doesn't end with all questions answered, everything finished and done so you're ready to pass on, things are left unanswered and that's a good thing. :)**

 **It's sad that this story came to an end but I'm real proud of myself that this is one of the many things I accomplished this year and I'm definitely looking forward to seeing what stories I can create in 2017. Thank you all for an incredible journey, I hope you all continue to follow me as I create more stories in the upcoming year. Merry Christmas to all and have a Happy New Year. ^^**


End file.
